One Of A Kind Harry Potter Fanfic
by Estrella-Luna
Summary: There's another prophecy, other than the Chosen One. Inside describes a powerful witch, with incredible powers without limits defeating a well-known dark wizard. Mentioning that once a descendant of the four return, she will be the ultimate fate between good and evil. Only few people know about the prophecy, including Lord Voldemort.
1. Prologue

**PROLOGUE: **

Back During The 10th Century, the four founders of Hogwarts were Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw, and Salazar Slytherin. The four wizards and witches decided to create a gift to anyone that possesses all qualities of the four houses and has blood ties to the founders.

This individual would be the most powerful wizard/witch of all time in the Wizarding World. Legend has it that when the sorting hat is placed on their head, it will declare to be in all houses and a crown will appear. Not only will they be known as the Descendant Of The Four, but a prophecy that states,

The day will come,

the chosen one will overcome.

To overthrow the Sorceress,

And everything will be restored.

Yet an ally will company with,

But those who thought a myth.

The destined one will be the fate

With the help of their soulmate.

The balance of magic between

good and evil will come

and become the queen of one.

Very few people know about this prophecy, including Lord Voldemort. If the prophecy falls into the wrong hands, this will devastate the Wizarding World as they know it. The most powerful person of them all is Emma Moore.

She's from a pure-blood family, descendants from Salazar Slytherin himself. Her family is well-known in the Wizarding World since for one they are the richest family in Britain and the most powerful family as well. But, they are not followers of the Dark Lord. The Dark Lord has even tried to promise eternal life and power but they refused quickly.

Especially, since Emma possesses these unique abilities that make her doubt about who she is. She wants to find out about herself and make a mark in history. But, she already has even before her birth. Everything is planned out for her as if fate is with or against her.

What determines her fate is what path she chooses. Will see what she will become as her life is about to change forever, but with the help of her friends and soulmate, she is kept in the light. But, if she meets the Dark Lord will she still be in the light or be drawn towards the darkness? Either way, she will make her mark in history. Will she be the Queen of Good or Evil in the end?

This is what makes her One Of A Kind.

WARNING:

RATED M FOR VIOLENCE, STRONG LANGUAGE, SEXUAL CONTENT, DEATH.

YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED! READ AT YOUR OWN RISK!

START: 3rd September 2018

FINISH: Unknown

NOTE:

Might post at random, but at least 3 updates a month. Due to having school and having homework. Later on, I will try to constantly update more.

DISCLAIMER:

I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters that appear in Harry Potter, all credit goes to J.K Rowling. However, I do own Emma Moore, her family, and her storyline in the book, along with anything that's not part of Harry Potter. Please don't steal ideas from this book. The storyline is based on both the books and the movies. Also, any pictures/videos shown don't belong to me, but rather to their original owners.

The Cover was created by the lovely fionnwhitehead. Her cover is amazing and I recommend reading some of her stories! Especially, Moonsea and Wicked Games. Anyway, I hope you enjoy the story!


	2. Profile

Emma Persephone Rosemary Moore

PROFILE

―BIOGRAPHICAL INFORMATION―

Born

1st October 1980

Birth Place

Pembrokeshire, Wales

Blood Status

Pure-Blood

Marital Status

Single

Nationality

British

Also Known As:

Em (Nickname)

Emmy (Nickname)

Sera (Nickname)

Miss Moore (Professors)

Titles

None

―PHYSICAL INFORMATION―

Species

Semi-Human (½ Veela)

Magical Being

Witch/Sorceress

Gender

Female

Hair Colour

Light Blonde

Eye Colour

Blue-Green

Skin Colour

Light

―FAMILY/RELATIONSHIP INFORMATION―

Family Members

Godric Gryffindor [Great-Great… Grandfather] †

Helga Hufflepuff [Great-Great… Grandmother] †

Rowena Ravenclaw [Great-Great… Grandmother] †

Salazar Slytherin [Great-Great… Grandfather] †

Parseltongue, Wandless Magic

Nathaniel Benjamin Slytherin [Maternal Grandfather] †

Veela, Wandless Magic

Cassiopeia Rosemary Slytherin [Maternal Grandmother] †

Animagus, Veela, Wandless Magic

Alexander Balthasar Moore [Paternal Grandfather] †

Animagus, Flying Skills, Occlumency

Clementine Gwendolyn Moore [Paternal Grandmother] †

Animagus, Enhanced Senses, Flying Skills

Peter Caspian Moore [Paternal Uncle] †

Animagus, Flying Skills, Legilimency

Alice Lilith Moore [Paternal Great Grandmother] †

Flying Skills, Space/Time Manipulation, Wandless Magic

Alastor Edmund Slytherin [Maternal Uncle] †

Elemental Manipulation, Veela, Wandless Magic

Margery Freya Slytherin [Maternal Great Grandmother] †

Seer, Metamorphmagus, Veela, Wandless Magic

William Declan Moore [Father]

Animagus, Flying Skills, Occlumency, Wandless Magic

Emily Cordelia Adeline Moore (neé Slytherin) [Mother]

Animagus, Legilimency, Veela, Wandless Magic

Marie Elodie Victoria Moore (neé Slytherin) [Aunt] †

Animagus, Metamorphmagus, Veela, Wandless Magic

Charles Thomas Moore [Uncle]

Animagus, Flying Skills, Wandless Magic

Justin Zander Moore [Older Brother]

Birthday: July 7, 1978

Animagus, Flying Skills, Veela, Wandless Magic

―MAGICAL CHARACTERISTICS―

Boggart

Unknown

Wand

Wood: Unknown

Core: Unknown

Length: Unknown

Characteristics: Unknown

Patronus

Unknown

―AFFILIATION―

Occupation

Student

House

Unknown

Loyalty

Moore Family

Slytherin Family

Weasley Family

British Ministry of Magic

French Ministry of Magic

―OTHER―

Languages

English

Spanish

French

Bulgarian

Russian

German

Italian

Latin

Rune

Gobbledegook

―MAGICAL ABILITIES―

Elemental Manipulation: [Emma & Justin]

User can create, shape and manipulate the basic elements of nature such as Fire, Water, Air, Earth, Ice, Light, Darkness, and Energy. This ability is passed down every two generations, and usually would be for both genders. Inherited abilities from their Maternal Uncle, Alastor Edmund Slytherin.

Space/Time Manipulation: [Emma]

The ability to manipulate, distort or bend the space-time continuum, the fabric of reality in which all exist in. Therefore, distorting this boundary can cause devastating effects, causing timelines that can even destroy all the world. Emma once traveled momentarily to the past in her childhood Slytherin manor in France. Inherited abilities from her Paternal Great-Grandmother, Alice Lilith Moore.

Magical Resistance: [Emma & Justin]

To a certain degree of hexes and spells, can resist many spells and hexes, also all three Unforgivable Curses. Their magic resistance can be passively increased with strength, talents, certain items, and some abilities. Inherited abilities from an unknown side. (Later explained)

Non-Verbal/Wandless Magic: [Emma & Justin]

Performing spells non-verbally is very difficult and requires a good deal of practice, as it requires concentration and mental discipline alone. Inherited ability from both their parents and some of their ancestors from their Great-Great… Grandfather, Salazar Slytherin.

Legilimency: [Emma & Justin]

Legilimency is the act of magically navigating through the many layers of a person's mind and correctly interpreting one's findings. A form of Telepathy or Mind Reading. It can also detect lies and plant false visions in someone's mind. Inherited ability from their mother, Emily Cordelia Adeline Moore.

Occlumency: [Emma & Justin]

Occlumency is the act of magically closing one's mind against Legilimency. It is ancient and has existed since medieval times. It can prevent a Legilimens from accessing one's thoughts and feelings, or influencing them. Prevent from discovering thoughts and memories, and plant false visions to other Legilimens. The inherited ability from their father, William Declan Moore.

Parseltongue: [Emma & Justin]

Parseltongue is the language of serpents (as well as other magical serpentine creatures) and those who can converse with them. An individual who can speak Parseltongue is known as Parselmouth. It is a very uncommon skill and was known to be an almost exclusively hereditary trait. Inherited ability from their Maternal Great-Great… Grandfather, Salazar Slytherin.

Particular Skill In Particular Subjects: [Emma & Justin]

It's quite rare to inherit this ability since it is ancient, and has existed since medieval times. The user would be able to excel in practically anything and everything. From both magical and knowledgeable wisdom is granted to these individuals. Throughout their years at Hogwarts, both siblings excel with flying colors in all subjects. Inherited skill from an unknown side. (Later Explained)

Seer: [Emma]

Possesses the power of a seer, an individual who can see things hidden from others and also can predict the future. Usually acts as a guide, whether it be for good or evil depends on the person in question. They also have special knowledge of the divine realms and receive special wisdom, power or understanding from deities or spirits. Mostly self-fulfilling prophecies, but the abilities of each seer will vary as well as the cost, if there is any, for their gift. Inherited skill by her Maternal Great-Grandmother, Margery Freya Slytherin.

Apparition/Disapparition: [Emma & Justin]

The ability to travel instantly from one location to another, without traversing the space in-between. This is accomplished by having the user focus on the desired location in their mind and then purposely disappearing from that spot to reappear at the desired location. Inherited ability by all the descendants of both sides of the family.

Flying Skill: [Emma & Justin]

It's quite rare to inherit this ability since it is ancient, and has existed since medieval times. The person can fly in high latitude and is excellent in Quidditch. Other forms of flying can be levitating, floating, and simply hovering over the ground. Inherited ability by all their father's side, both males and females.

Omnilingualism: [Emma]

Users can speak, write, understand and communicate in any language, languages they have never been heard before, sign language (even lip-reading), illegible words, and backward speech and writing with little or no training. Knowns all languages, both extinct and current time. Inherited ability from an unknown side. (Later Explained)

Animagus: [Emma & Justin]

An Animagus is a witch or wizard who can transform themselves into animals or magical creatures and back again at will. It is a learned skill, unlike the hereditary skill of a Metamorphmagus. Inherited ability from both their parents as well as some of their ancestors.

Metamorphmagus: [Emma]

A Metamorphmagus is a witch or wizard with the rare ability to change their physical appearance at will, rather than requiring Polyjuice Potion or a spell-like the rest of the wizarding population. Mostly, hair, eyes, face, and body shape. Inherited ability by her mother's side, Aunt Marie.

Veela: [Emma & Justin]

Veela are semi-human magical beings who appear as young, beautiful women (or men) with white-gold hair and moon-bright skin, native to Bulgaria. Veela has its own type of magic which does not require a wand. Being half-blooded Veelas they only have the ability of pyrokinesis, but still are temperamental at times that would make them lose control. The inherited ability from all the females (some males) on their mother's side.

Healing Abilities: [Emma]

Levels of healing vary, however, there have only been two known witches that have this ability. Both of which come from Emma's ancestors that skip every ten generations. As they develop, their power will grow and would be able to heal things that current medical knowledge cannot do.

The person can heal anything as long if the target is alive. Almost immortal to the person itself. The inherited ability from an unknown side. (Later Explained)

Enhanced Senses: [Emma]

User has extremely accurate senses, allowing them to see, hear, smell, taste, and feel better than an average member of their species. Therefore, they don't require certain potions or spells to have this ability. Inherited ability from her Paternal Grandmother, Clementine Gwendolyn Moore.

Energy Shield: [Emma & Justin]

The ability to create shields out of energy without any type of spell. Energy Shield has its own magic that is passed down almost every three generations, however, sometimes it's two or one generations. Users can also create energy balls, energy blasts, energy waves, although there are limitations. One of which is that with a special potion if the user drinks can affect tremendously this ability. The inherited ability from their father's side, Uncle Charles.

Soulmate Charm: [Emma & Justin]

The Moore's were gifted with the ability to have their soulmate. By nature, soulmates are compassionate, caring, loving, and sympathetic toward one another. Naturally share romantic feelings of love for one another, referred to as The One. Only a few families in different countries are fortunate enough with this prized possession. These families gift their descendants a bracelet that each child will receive on their 15th Birthday. Relatives can only see the soulmates of their other relatives. (During 4th Year)

Metamorphmagus Hair Color:

Black: Stress, Intense

Brown: Troubled

Red: Anger

Orange: Sarcastic, Confused

Green: Shocked, Energetic, Mischievous

Dark Green: Disgusted, Ill

Ice Blue: Fear, Nervous, Alert

Blue: Relaxed, Calm, Bored

Violet: Happy, Excited

Magenta: Embarrassed, Flirty, Playful

White: Blank, Hollow

Can change to anything or anyone at will

* * *

**CAST: **

**Charles Moore** Played By James McAvoy

**"Energy Shield Master" **

**Marie Moore **Played By Margot Robbie

**"Spell Inventor" **

**William Moore **By Cillian Murphy

**"Unspeakable" **

**Emily Moore **By Amber Heard

**"Unspeakable" **

**Emma Moore** Played By Elle Fanning

**"Hogwarts Princess/The Most Powerful Witch Ever"  
**

**Justin Moore** Played By William Moseley

**"Hogwarts Prince/The Magnificent" **

**Harry Potter** Played By Daniel Radcliffe

**"The Chosen One/The Boy Who Lived"  
**

**Draco Malfoy** Played By Tom Felton

**"The Slytherin Prince"  
**

**Ron Weasley** Played By Rupert Grint

**"The King"  
**

**Hermione Granger **Played By Emma Watson

**"The Brightest Witch Of Her Age"  
**

Rest Of Harry Potter Characters As **Themselves**


	3. Philosopher Stone: Chapter 1

**The light appeared out of the darkness.  
**

Emma jolted up wide awake, with a bright light glimmering over her. However, with her light powers, she turned it off. Emma's been having the same vision for a week now. The vision showed two boys and two girls going through some sort of tunnel with different tasks. She couldn't remember what it was, that part was always blurry. The strange thing was there was a blonde girl, that looked eerie like her. Before the vision finished, Emma saw a glimpse, of a man with a turban on his head, but the thing about it was that when he took it off, he had like a face on the back of his head, that was very hideous and deformed as well.

She heard a knock by the door, and her blue-green eyes turned to see Justin, her older brother pecking out the door to Emma's room.

"Good morning Em, have you still decided on what to choose yet?" He asked.

"I still haven't decided yet, I really want to go to Hogwarts like you and dad, but mum went to Beauxbatons, and aunt Marie went to Ilvermorny. What do you think I should go?" Emma asked unease.

"I'd say Hogwarts, that way you're not alone and become friends with some of my friends. Besides, I think you will do well in Slytherin like me, your cunning, resourceful, and very intelligent like a Slytherin." He pointed out.

This made Emma smile a bit since he does have a point, about going to Hogwarts. Besides, what can go wrong when going to Hogwarts, it's not like something dangerous was going to happen, right? She shook the thought off, and replied, "I will tell you at breakfast, so mum and dad can also hear, alright?"

"Alright. Don't too long, I'm famished." He remarked. And took off downstairs, to the dining room.

Emma lazily decided it was time to get ready for the day, knowing that she has made the right decision of choosing Hogwarts, knowing nothing can go wrong. Emma decided to wear a white blouse with a blue skirt, and topped it off with her locket necklace that her mother gave her on her 11th birthday.

She walked along through the long halls and made a turn to the stairs. As she was heading downstairs, seeing her family at the dinner table talking to each other, waiting for her. Here's something about Emma; she from a pureblood family, her family is the richest and the first magical family, descendants for Salazar Slytherin himself. So, the dinner table was long and elegant yet close enough for them to talk to each other.

Anyway, she headed towards her seat, where breakfast awaits for her. Emma really wanted to just eat, but she remembered that she promised to tell them about her decision.

"Mum, dad I'm going tell you about my decision of which school I'm going," Emma announced loudly, making her parents and brother facing her.

"I have decided that I want to go to Hogwarts with Justin. Are you guys upset?" Emma asked unease.

Her mother, Emily answered with a smile, "Not at all Em, I am rather proud of you to go to Hogwarts, just like your father and brother. I know that they have found a talented witch there."

Emma ran up to her family and hugged them also knowing her hair turned Violet from joy for a few moments then back to blonde. Emma was happy with her decision of going to Hogwarts. The family eats their breakfast in silence until they were all done.

"Well, now that I'm going to Hogwarts, I'm going to need my books and equipment. Is it alright, that I can go with Justin to Diagon Alley for my supplies, and might as well some money from the vault, too? Emma chirped happily.

"Well, I guess it wouldn't hurt for you to go with your brother, you can go, and Justin," her father, William said to her brother directly. "Take care of your sister, we don't know what might happen, and here's the key to the vault alright."

"Alright, father," Justin uttered under his breath.

* * *

The brother and sister used their animagus abilities, the brother being a falcon and the sister being a hawk to go to Diagon Alley. Once they arrived in front of Gringotts Wizarding Bank, and at the entrance with the large doors, the engraved words say,

_Enter, stranger, but take heed_  
_Of what awaits the sin of greed_  
_For those who take, but do not earn,_  
_Must pay most dearly in their turn._  
_So if you seek beneath our floors_  
_A treasure that was never yours,_  
_Thief, you have been warned, beware_  
_Of finding more than treasure there._

They walked through, seeing many goblins at work either counting galleons, writing, and many other things. They stop in front of a large dark desk, where seated was a goblin counting knuts in a pile. Justin intentionally cleared his throat to grab the goblin's attention, in which it did. The goblin looked up and stared at the brother and sister with an annoyed stare.

"Miss Moore and I wish to withdrawal from our vaults," Justin stated calmly.

"Ah, and do Mr. Moore or Miss Moore have their key?" Justin handed the key to the goblin. As the goblin pointed out, "Very well, walk this way."

They didn't notice however that the Boy Who Lived was also there with Hagrid the Keeper of Hogwarts to withdraw money as well.

The brother and sister walked to a mine cart where there were seats in which they sat on.

"Which vaults are we headed to?" The goblin asked them with a high pitched voice.

"To the Moore Vault," Emma responded quickly. The goblin nodded and started to head down deeper.

What seemed like forever, they finally arrived at their vault number 715. The goblins unlock the large door where they could see piles and piles of Bronze Knuts, Silver Sickles, and Golden Galleons in the family vault. Emma brought her pouch with an undetectable extension charm, that makes her pouch with unlimited space. She got a handful of each pile, as well as Justin and they thanked the goblin. Once outside of the bank they looked over the list of what Emma need this year.

"Okay let's first get my wand, and let's make it quick," Emma stated and he nodded as they walked over to Ollivanders Wand Shop. On the way there, Emma glanced at all the windows for the shops. She saw children huddled around the broom store. All she could hear was, "Nimbus 2000!" Which made her thrilled, since Emma has loved playing Quidditch with her brother, over the summer.

"I wish I can play Quidditch with you, me as the Chaser or Seeker, and you as a Keeper." She told him.

"Well, you can't play this year, but maybe next year, and since you're good at it, maybe we might win for sure." He responded. All she did was nod at him. They soon arrived in front of the Wand Shop, as Emma suggested, "Why don't I go inside and once I'm done meet me near the Broom shop, ok?"

Justin nodded as he hugged Emma and started to explore somewhere else for a bit.

Emma stared at the store before walking in. Emma saw a gray-haired old man waiting, like if he was waiting patiently for her.

Ollivander peered down at her and said nothing, but his eyes did widen. He rushed into the back of the shop and came back holding three wand boxes in his hands. Ollivander opened the first wand box, took out the wand and gave it to me."Here we are. Hawthorn wood, 13" inches, dragon heartstring core. Well, go on, give a swish Ms. Moore." He urged her.

She hesitantly gave the wand a gentle swish, and suddenly a vase holding roses exploded. She immediately placed the wand back on the counter.

Ollivander put the wand back into the box and unwrapped the second wand box. He gingerly took out the next one."I think this one ought to work, Veela Hair, 11 3/4" inches, phoenix feather core, reasonable flexibility. Give it flick." Emma took the wand from his hand before giving it a flick. This time, a gust of wind gently blew her soft blonde hair.

"Yes, yes, seems this is the wand for you. Beautiful really, but quite peculiar as well" he said.

"Sorry, what's peculiar about it?" she asked curiously, making her hair orange.

"It's just that, most wands that are sold, have something in common. It's quite rare to have Veela hair here, and that's the only one in this shop. In your case, yours happens to be Veela hair, like yourself, and those types of wands are usually a little temperamental or unpredictable. Ms. Moore." he implied.

"Well.. uh, Thank you, sir." Emma replied, making her hair turn to normal, "How much?"

"7 galleons please" She handed him the galleons and left the shop.

She walked along the shops and saw a crowd gathering around something or someone. Emma just shrugged and kept on walking. As she was walking she bumped to a tall man with a turban on his head. She quickly responded with a small "sorry" without turning back. She soon was in front of the broom shop and was waiting there for her brother.

Justin just got out of the Three Broomsticks with two butterbeers in his hands. He was walking by and noticed Hagrid with a young boy like Emma's age. He then noticed that it was in fact, the 'Boy Who Lived' in person. He was surprised to see the young boy, although he did imagine him differently.

Justin kept on walking where he saw his young sister waiting patiently for him. He smiled as he walked over her, he approached her and handed her the drink. Emma was staring at it wondering what it was.

"Uh, what is this drink, Justin?" Emma asked curiously.

"It's butterbeer, try it. It's quite delicious." Justin said as he started to drink his.

Emma looked back at the drink in hand, before taking a sip. She instantly loved how creamy the drink is. She quickly started drinking more until she finished every drop. She smiled and replied excitedly, "You're right! I love this! I want another!"

Justin laughed as they walked through Diagon Alley. They bought everything else that was on the list and they were soon exhausted. Justin forgot to tell his sister who he saw since she wanted to know about the 'Boy Who Lived'. It became late as Emma shrink her new school supplies and they changed to their animagus and flew back home.

* * *

Emma was currently finishing reading A History Of Magic, and soon started The Standard Book Of Spells. She then stopped and started to wonder who is The Boy Who Lived, who he looks or is like. Emma was feeling distressed and nervous but mostly overwhelmed with the fact that she was going to Hogwarts tomorrow. She then shut her book, as she walked out to her large balcony.

She kept on walking until she was at the edge, staring down where her garden was filled with all kinds of flora. She used her earth powers and the plants began to flourish along the garden. She then used air powers and created a light breeze that flowed like a nice wave. She then used her space power to create constellations from the solar systems. She wished that she was able to discover more stars and constellations. Emma soon yawned, realizing that it was getting late. The constellations slowly disappeared, but before going inside, she made stars and throw them to the pitch-black night sky. The night sky glowed with more light than it did before. The different colors collided with each other, that resembles like an artist that just completed his masterpiece.

Emma got back inside before waving her hand to shut the balcony doors. She got ready to sleep wondering what adventures will she have in Hogwarts. She hoped that there would be no visions tonight.


	4. Philosopher Stone: Chapter 2

**Emma wakes up bright and early, mainly because she was nervous but excited at the same time.**

It's been the first time since she hasn't got a vision after a week. She decided to get ready for the day, starting with packing her suitcase, making sure everything was there, and trying not to have a heart attack with all the excitement. After a while, she changed to somewhat more casual clothes, which was a burgundy sweater, blue denim, and brown boots.

Emma decided to check on her brother, who was still sleeping in his room. She decided to went inside, and with a wave of her hand, the curtains were off making the sun very radiant, and the windows open wide. She turned to see her brother stirring awake, meaning she indeed woke him up.

"Good morning, now wake up so we can hurry up, I want to go to 9 3/4 Platform!" Emma yelled excited, making her blonde hair turn to a vibrant Violet color.

"Merlin's Beard! What time is it?" he asked annoyed.

"It's 9:30. Why?" She asked.

"We won't leave until 10:20, now let me sleep until 10. Okay? He asked sincerely.

"Alright, I'll go read finish my book or practice on some spells or my powers." She sighed as she headed out of the room, changing her hair back to blonde.

Emma went outside to the garden and was using her powers, not having to worry about other people watching her in broad daylight. Emma created water to shower the plants with it. With her earth powers, she creating new flowers with the palm of her hand and then laid them on the ground. Emma has always felt the energy around her, the plants, animals, pretty much everything.

Emma went flying to her balcony before going back to her room to practicing her wand. But, Emma has already known to all the spells in the book. Since she was fascinated to read and use magic. She believed that she knew more than enough for the year. But, oh well, might as well start early. She went through the halls wanting to talk to her parents. As she was going to go to another room, she heard her father call her from the living room downstairs.

"Emma, will you come down for a moment?" he asked.

"Yes, father?" She answered briskly.

"I just want to let you know, we will go to 9 3/4 Platform, but to let you know to not show your powers at Hogwarts. Not many students have these abilities like you, and I know you know how to use it properly. But we don't want to risk anything, you understand?" He pointed out.

"But, father I—" Emma started, but was cut off from her father.

"Promise me you won't show your powers, unless you're absolutely in danger, alright," he demanded.

"Alright, father" She sighed sadly making her hair Brown for a few moments.

She turned to see her brother coming down and ran up to him.

"Can we go now?" She asked rather annoyed.

"Yes let's go, anyway did I mention that I'm friends with the Weasley twins?" he questioned.

"No, but tell me before we leave I want to bring my stuff." She yelled and ran upstairs.

With her wandless magic, she quickly shrunk her bags and luggage. She looked at her now nearly empty room and realizing it will be a long time, till summer that she'll be back here. Emma ran downstairs and asked her brother about the twins.

"Well, for one they are in the same year as me, but they are in Gryffindor," Justin said as they started to walk along the cement, in front was their parents.

"Oh, but it doesn't matter in my opinion it can be anyone you be friends with. Like, I hear stories about Merlin being Slytherin; yet still helped Arthur with his quest to Excalibur. I always wanted to be like him." Emma stated.

"Maybe you can with your power. But remember with great power comes with great responsibility, or at least I think." Justin spoke, and Emma crinkled her nose in concentration.

"Wait, where have it heard it before? I know I heard it before, but from where?" Emma asked herself out loud.

"I read it from a Muggle magazine, apparently it's a superhero called Spiderboy or Spiderling? I can't remember." Justin explained. All Emma did was nodded, then responded.

"So, tell me more about the twins."

"Right, well they like to make loads of mischief and they are from the Weasley family."

"Weasley? Oh, the family who have ginger hair?" She asked.

"Yes, and they have a younger brother that I believe will also go Hogwarts this year," he added.

"Well, I can see why you are friends with them they sound... charming." Emma chimed.

It would make sense since her brother likes to make mischief as well. When he mentioned the twins, she was sure she will become friends with them. Soon they see that their parents have stopped and disapparated to the platform. The siblings soon followed their parents and disapparates. Not a moment later, did they apparate to 9 3/4 Platform.

Their parents turned around and gave the siblings a hug and a goodbye kiss. Before leaving their father told them to watch over each other, and they promised. Soon, the parents then disapparate back home. The siblings turned around and Justin took the lead. Leaving Emma to followed her brother and unshrinking their luggage. Shortly after she sees a family of redheads with their carts. Emma overheard "muggles" and knew that they were going to the platform.

"Hey Fred, George how was your summer?" her brother asked cheerfully as he approached them. She followed behind her brother.

The twins turned around and smiled at the brother, not noticing the other sibling yet.

"Hey Justin, it was great this summer, and who's this young lady?" the twins asked simultaneously as they turned to Emma. This caused Emma to smiled gratefully.

"This is my little sister, Emma and this is her first year." her brother said rather proudly.

"Well, our brother Ron is going to Hogwarts as well," George said because Emma used her Legilimency.

"Well, let's go to the platform." Her brother proclaimed making the quadruple to walk to the platform.

Emma turned and saw how one of the Weasley's went through the brick wall.

"Whoa!" she said astonished.

They soon went through, and the first thing Emma saw was the train. She was fascinated by how incredible it looked like. The siblings walked to the train and going inside. Emma saw her brother going with his other friends. Emma decided to explore the other compartments and happen to see two boys sitting in the opposite side of the compartment. She nervously knocked and they turned around to face her.

"Hi, I was wondering if I can sit with you guys, are you first years?" Emma asked curiously making her hair Orange for a few seconds.

"Yeah, and whoa what did you do to your hair?" The boys asked excitedly.

She giggles and said, "I'm a metamorphmagus, so I can change my hair color and even my appearance sometimes." As she sat down with the boy with ginger hair.

"Well, by the way, I'm Ron Weasley" Ron stated.

"I'm Harry Potter," Harry said.

This makes Emma snap her head towards Harry.

"So is it true, I mean do you really have the..?" Ron hesitated.

"The what?" Harry Potter asked

"I think he means the scar on your forehead." Emma chimed.

Harry lifted his bangs and showed his scar to Ron and Emma.

"Wicked, and you?" Ron said looking at me.

She turned to the boy and said, "I'm Emma Moore, a pleasure to meet you both." As Emma turned her attention to Harry.

"Anyway, so you're the Boy Who Lived then? Although I did imagine you differently." Emma spoke. Harry furrowed his eyebrows with confusion. Emma saw his confusion, and then realized what she said.

"I mean you look much better than I imagined that's for sure," Emma answered quickly.

"Uh... thanks? I guess." Harry said becoming more confused. But before asking the trolley lady; came with treats and asked, "Anything off the trolley dears?"

"No thanks, I'm all set," Ron said looking at his not so pleasant sandwich. Emma was looking at Ron with a sad expression. She took out her galleons from the pouch and apparently Harry did as well. They both said, "We'll take the lot" to which they both looked at each other and smiled.

Soon, after buying the treats, they were eating lots of candy; and Emma was currently eating a Licorice Wand.

"Chocolate Frogs. They aren't real right?" Harry asked glancing at his treat.

"It's just a spell, besides each pack has a famous witch or wizard inside," Ron said.

"That's right, my brother has a collection of those cards," Emma said.

"Really, I have about 500 myself. What about your brother?" Ron asked rather proudly.

"He has about 850 cards, he's been collecting from my father," Emma answered.

She glanced and saw Harry opened the chocolate frog; it was about to leap out the window. Before it would fly out; she waved her hand and the chocolate frog went back to Harry's hand.

"Whoa, you can do magic?" Harry asked surprised.

"Yes, but there's more where that came from," she stated.

They were all talked for a while and ate most of the candy mostly Ron and were having a great time. Ron showed them his pet Scabbers. Just when he was going to do a magic spell, a girl with frizzy hair opened the door wide and asked, "Has anyone seen a toad, A boy named Neville lost one."

They all shook their heads, and she noticed Ron with his wand out.

"Oh, are you doing magic? Let's see then." she insisted.

Ron cleared his throat and said, "_Sunshine, daisies, butter mellow, turn this stupid fat rat yellow._" But nothing happened. He shrugged and as well as Harry. Emma knew that it's was not a spell at all.

"Are you sure it's a real spell? Well, it's not very good, is it?" She answered.

"Of course, I've only used simple ones myself. But they've all worked for me." As she sat next to Emma, opposite of Harry and pointed her wand at his face. "For example." she started.

Emma could see Harry's face drain color and fear in his eyes. "_Oculus Reparo_" and Harry's glasses were immediately fixed to normal. Ron looked surprised, Harry stared at his glasses with pure disbelief, and Emma just had a small smile on her face.

"That's better, isn't it?" she asked. The boys looked at each other and just glanced again.

"Holy Cricket! You're Harry Potter! I'm Hermione Granger." she exclaimed.

"And you two are?" she acquired.

Emma smiled and look straight to her eye and said, "I'm Emma Moore, a pleasure to meet you, Hermione." Extending her hand, in which Hermione quickly shake but let go too quickly.

"You're a Moore? I heard all about your family! Are they all Animagus and can do wandless magic. Is it true you can also do wandless magic?" she asked excitedly. Emma picked up one of the candies left and duplicated it, and made one disintegrate into only ash, using little of her firepower.

"Wow, and you are?" she asked Ron.

"Uh, Ron Weasley," he answered with candy in his mouth.

"Pleasure," she said with a look of pure disgust. "You three should change into your robes. I expect we will arrive soon." going towards the compartment door. But stopped and turned to Ron pointing at her nose.

"You know you got dirt on your nose by the way. Did you know? It's there." and she left.

"Well, I should be changing as well, see you guys later?" Emma said as she walked to the door while shrinking her luggage.

"Ya... uh, bye Emma," Harry said awestruck as she left the compartment to change.

As she left, Harry thought that Emma was familiar like if he knew her from somewhere.

"Harry, you sound different what is it?" Ron asked his new friend.

"It's just... uh, that... Emma is something else, right?" Harry struggles to say.

"I know what you mean, she's very different from everyone else. She's very... graceful." Ron replied.

They said nothing after that, perhaps both lost in thought for a moment. They both looked out the window wondering just when will they arrive at Hogwarts.

Emma was currently walking through the compartments when she bumped to a girl with short hair.

"Hey! Watch where you're going!" The girl barked at Emma. Emma turned and saw that the girl had a round-like pug face.

"All I did was bump into you, not physically injure you. Unless I did injure something?" Emma smirked.

"Like what?" The girl asked.

"Maybe a bit of your pride," Emma said. The girl scoffed and was going to say something, but was cut off by someone.

"Pansy, come over here." Someone yelled to the girl who was now known as Pansy. Pansy wanted to say something but was cut off again.

"Parkinson! Come here now!"

Emma smirked and said sweetly, "Maybe you should go. Sounds like your owner found you. Go along they are probably waiting for you."

Pansy hissed at Emma, before leaving like a lost puppy back to their owner. Emma thought that she was a nightmare. Emma turned back and continued walking. However, she didn't notice that a certain white-blond was staring at her with a certain admiration.


	5. Philosopher Stone: Chapter 3

**Emma got off the train with the trio and saw Hagrid the Keeper of Hogwarts.**

She knows him, since she has visited Hogwarts before, but never inside the castle.

"Hey, Harry and Emma." Greeted Hagrid. Emma smiled and greeted back. "Hi, Hagrid how are you?"

"Just well, this way to the boats then." he waved towards the boats. She went with Harry, Ron, Hermione and a few students to the boats. Emma was in awe when she saw Hogwarts Castle. _This is going to be my home for the next seven years, she thought._

Emma saw her brother, in another boat with the Weasley twins. Soon she got off the boat, went with Harry, Ron, and Hermione in the staircase. Probably leading them to the entrance of Hogwarts, where a professor was at the top of the staircase. They stopped on the last step and waited.

"Welcome to Hogwarts" a professor talked, "Now in a few moments, you will pass through these doors and join your classmates."

She paused, "But before you can take your seats, you must be sorted to your houses. There are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin." Emma saw at the corner of her eye, a boy with blonde almost white hair was grinning to his friends.

"Now, while you are here. Your house will be like your family, your triumphs will earn you points. any rule breaking and you will lose points." she heard a croak, and saw a toad on the top of the staircase. "At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the hou—"

"Trevor" a boy called out to his toad. He went in front and grabbed his pet before looking at the professor. He got up and muttered a "sorry" before he was back where he was.

"The sorting ceremony will begin momentarily." she finished. Then turned around and walked away.

"It's true then?" All the first years turned to the white-blonde boy. "The saying on the train, Harry Potter has come to Hogwarts." he mocked. They heard whispers around the first years, saying "Harry Potter?"

"This is Crabbe and Goyle and I'm Malfoy," he walked to Harry, "Draco Malfoy."

Emma heard Ron snicker at Draco, and she hit gently near his ribs, making a soft "ow." But, Draco had heard it. Draco turned his head to Ron, who had an annoying expression.

"My name is funny, do you? Know to ask you yours, red hair and a hand-me-down robe, you must be a Weasley." Draco turned to Harry, again.

Draco said, "They'll soon find out that some Wizarding families are better than others.—"

"Are you referring to yourself about the Wizarding families? What makes you better than the rest?" Emma spoke aloud with an annoying expression in her face. She heard snickering around her; making her smile a bit.

Draco turned to Emma and was glaring at her like if he wasn't expecting her to talk. He walked up to her and asked, "And what's your name?"

"Moore, Emma Moore." She mocked him, outstretched her hand as he did.

"Well, Emma. I happen to be the best Wizarding family here," he said proudly.

"Are you sure about that? You mean more like second since I come from Salazar Slytherin himself," she stated. Making other students say "ooh's", and Ron high fives her.

He scowled at her, before turning his attention to Harry, once again.

"You don't want to go making friends with the wrong sort. I can help you there." He took his hand out to Harry, grinning.

Harry looked at the hand, and said, "I think I can tell the wrong sort myself, thanks." Draco's grin faded.

The professor came back and gently hit Draco with parchment paper, and he turned around and went with Goyle and Crabbe.

"We're ready for you now, follow me," she stated. They walked inside, and Emma saw four rows filled with students, it must be one for every house. Emma was with Hermoine, when she said, "It's not real the ceiling, it's just for which to look like the night sky. I read about it in—."

"_Hogwarts: A History_. I read that book as well." Emma said smiling at her, and vice versa. Finally, someone that understands her love of reading.

They walked to the front, where Emma saw a hat on the stool. "Can you wait along here, please. Now, before we can begin, Professor Dumbledore would like to say a few words." Professor McGonagall announces.

As he rises for his seat, he declared, "I have a few start-of-term notices I wish to announce. The first years please note that the dark forest is strictly forbidden to all students. Also, our caretaker Mr. Filch has asked me to remind you, that the third-floor corridor on the right-hand side is out of bounds to everyone who does not wish to die. A most painful death. Thank you." he said, and suddenly Emma was feeling nervous, making her hair ice blue for a few moments.

"Wow, she's a metamorphmagus." One of the first years whispered.

Professor McGonagall took over, and announced, "When I call your name you will come forth, I shall place the Sorting Hat on your head, and you will be sorted into your houses." she lifted the hat. She turned to the parchment paper as announced, "Hermione Granger"

Emma turned to Hermione and saw she was nervous, talking to herself. "No wrong move, ok, relax."

"Mental, that one I'm telling you," Ron told us.

"Hush, Ron" Emma said and gave him a glare, making him turn forward.

Hermione turned to sit on the stool, and she has the hat on her head. It morphed to a face like an appearance.

" Alright, then. There, right okay. **Gryffindor**." it announced, and everyone in Gryffindor cheered and saw Hermione smiling with glee, heading to the table.

"Draco Malfoy"

Emma saw Draco swaggered up with a smirk on his face, and turned to her and winked. Emma was confused and blushing at the same time. He sat down, and even before the hat was placed on him it called out, "**Slytherin**." He was still smirking and swaggered to his table with his table cheering.

"There's not a witch or wizard that went bad, who wasn't in Slytherin." Ron implied to us.

"Susan Bones"

A girl walked up, and Emma saw two professors, one a purple turban, that looked oddly familiar. Also, one in a black robe that looked at them, well mostly Harry. Harry gasped and touched his forehead. "Harry, what is it?" Emma and Ron asked. "Nothing, I'm fine." Harry simply said. Emma looked at Ron, and they both shrugged. Emma saw the professor turned back to the sorting hat.

"I know. **Hufflepuff**." The Sorting Hat said.

Everyone in Hufflepuff cheered for the girl.

"Ronald Weasley."

Emma turned and saw Ron nervous, but stepped forward and sat on the stool. The hat was placed on his head, saying, "Ha another Weasley. I know just what to do with you. Gryffindor." she saw his sigh in relief, with cheering for his brothers and sat down to the table.

"Harry Potter"

Harry looked nervous, and everyone was looking at him. He walked to the stool and was looking around the hall. He sat down, and the hat was on his head.

"Hmm, difficult. Very difficult. Plenty of courage, I see. Not a bad mind either, there's talent. Oh yes, and the thirst to prove yourself. But, where to put you."

Harry muttered, "Not Slytherin."

"Not Slytherin, eh." The hat announced out loud. "Are you sure, you can be great you know. It's all here in your head, and Slytherin will help you on the way to greatness. There's no doubt about that."

Harry kept repeating, "Not Slytherin."

"Well, are you sure. Better be **Gryffindor**." Harry smiled and walked to the table sitting with Ron, and the Weasley twins chanted "We got Potter."

"Emma Moore"

Emma froze for a moment before she was walking with her head held high, and sat on the stool.

"Ah, a Moore. Well, you're interesting, are you? Cunning as a Slytherin, Brave as a Gryffindor, Loyal as a Hufflepuff, and Intelligent as a Ravenclaw. But, where to put you?" the hat said.

Moments have passed, and everyone was looking at Emma with confusion in their faces.

"**All Houses!**" The hat yelled, and she gasped, along with everyone in the hall. Moments after, she felt a bright flash of energy on her head. McGonagall removed the hat, and there sat a crown on her head, with diamonds all around. When she moved, it shines with all the colors of the houses. Emma also felt on her right hand a ring, with all the house colors on her ring finger.

Everyone was staring at Emma, well mostly the crown that sat on top of her head. Professor Dumbledore stood up, and said, "Miss Moore. Please sit at the Gryffindor table, we'll discuss this later." Emma turned and sat next to Hermione. She asked, "How did you do that?" Pointing at the new crown on Emma's head.

"I... I don't know," Emma answered sincerely.

Then Professor McGonagall clicked her glass, and announced, " You're attention please."

Everyone turned their attention to Professor Dumbledore. He rises up and said, "Let the feast begin."

Emma turned to the table, and food appears, out of nowhere. She giggled with glee since she was hungry; doing the sorting ceremony. Emma started to dig in, and everyone else did as well. She saw Ron munching on his drumstick chickens. Emma heard Harry ask Percy, "Say, Percy, who's that teacher with Professor Quirrell?"

"Oh, that's Professor Snape, head of Slytherin house."

"What does he teach?"

"Potions. He prefers Deference Against The Dark Arts. He's been after Quirrell's job for years."

Her friends ate for a while until Emma was called to Dumbledore's office.

Emma was strolling through the corridors and was looking at the Hogwarts castle with awe.

While Justin was with his friends in the Slytherin table; wondering what was Emma doing at the moment. From the other side of the Great Hall is where Emma's new friends were worried about her as well. Her brother and her new friends both had a look a worry in their faces.

"What do you think would happen to Emma?" Harry asked his friends.

"I for one think that she may have gone to figure something out with the sudden decision on being in all the houses." Hermione declared.

"It was strange how she got to be in all the houses? What makes her special or what makes her stand out from the rest?" Ron gulped with the thought running through his head.

"I just hope she's alright." Harry mumbles. In reality, Harry was rather terrified of what would happen to Emma. It was like he knew something about her, that makes her different. She was indeed unique since Harry was curious about her.

However, Draco, on the other hand, was thrilled with Emma being calling to Dumbledore's office. He believed that she deserved it after trying to humiliate him. He was currently boasting about how he was, in fact, the best wizarding family here.

"Who does she think she is? A know-it-all. What makes her the best? I know that I'm in fact the best here, right?" Draco said talking to his goons, Pansy, and Blaise.

"Of course, Drakey. You are the best." Pansy was practically clinging on Draco. But, Draco quickly swats her arms away from him.

"Don't call me that." Draco hissed at her.

"But, why I like it," Pansy whined. Draco that it was both ridiculous an.d hideous for a girl to whine like a baby. At least he knew that Emma was better than her.

_What? Why am I even thinking about her? She's a traitor, thinking she can go to all houses. Who does she think she is? The best witch in the world?_ Draco thought.

"Don't call me that Pansy, understand?" Draco snapped, in which Pansy was terrified of what might Draco do, so she hastily nodded her head.

Both the Boy Who Lived and the soon-to-be Slytherin Prince; was having second thoughts about Emma.

* * *

Emma walked down the hall to Professor Dumbledore's office, where there stood Professor McGonagall.

"Professor Dumbledore will be waiting for you." she looked at Emma. She nodded in understanding. She then saw the statue of a griffin and walked to it.

"_Frizzing Whizbee_"

In front of her, she saw the statue move, and as it turned, a staircase appeared. She hopped on one of them and kept on going up to the office. Soon she stepped out, and the front door was there. She quietly knocked and heard a faint "come in." She walked in and saw the professor on his seat with his desk.

"Please, that a seat." And there she sat down in front of him.

"Do you know, why I called you here?" he asked.

"No professor, but I think it has to do something with the crown and ring?" Emma answered.

"Correct, you see back in the time where the original founders created Hogwarts, they also created a "gift" you may say. This "gift" is where, only that the special someone is related to all the founders, with their qualities as well. They will be announced as all houses, and they will be the most powerful witch to ever lived, as well as become the princess of Hogwarts. They will have powers, that no one else has, and will be the fate of good and evil. There's a prophecy as well, however, that's another time." he said.

"You're saying that I'm the most powerful witch to ever exist? But, I'm only 11, how can I be to the most powerful witch? So more than Merlin, the greatest wizard ever? And I'm the one, who will be between good and evil?" Emma asked nervously quickly. After all, this was all new to her.

"Yes, I believe you are the chosen one, and not only that, either if you choose good or evil, you will become queen of one. It may be that you are perhaps more powerful than Merlin, himself. But, that's all for tonight, you apparently have your own dorm, due to being the "princess", the founders created a dorm just for you. It's quite unique, see for no one can enter, except the "princess" of Hogwarts." he stated. Emma nodded, and excused herself, as she exits the office.

She was walking to her own dorm. For some reason, she felt the urge to wave her hand over the handle, and it sprang wide open. Emma looked inside and saw that she had her own bedroom, bathroom, and a small library in the corner. She was filled with awe, as it also had the colors of the four houses. She felt overwhelmed with the turn of events that happened today.

She un-shrink her bags, got everything settles, and went to sleep. Emma felt the urge to use her powers, but she needed to be careful now that she's in Hogwarts. Soon feeling drowsy; Emma wishes that there won't be another vision tonight. Thus, it became true.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Please Comment and Follow! Don't be a Silent Reader!**


	6. Philosopher Stone- Chapter 4

**Emma woke up and nearly forgetting that she had the dormitory to herself.** The curtains were closed, so with the wave of her hand, it fluttered wide open with the sun shining brightly through.

Afterward, she got ready for the first day, and since she doesn't have an official house, she just got the robes with the Hogwarts crest. Emma debated whether or not to bring her 'Hogwarts' crown, but she did bring her ring. Emma finally decided to leave it on top of her neatly cleaned bed.

As she walked over to her small library and picked out the books that she would enjoy and took them with her.

Emma walked to the Great Hall, and she realized can sit in any of the tables since she's from all the houses. She looked around and not many students were there. Emma shrugged and went to sit in the Gryffindor table; since it was the nearest to her. She sat down and begin reading a muggle book called Alice In Wonderland.

The breakfast appeared in front of her, and she was eating while reading. Emma enjoyed reading stories filled with adventure and excitement throughout the whole novel. She loved the character The Mad Hatter since it's her favorite, and with his whimsical, wacky, insane yet charming personality. It remembered her that even the sanest people need to have a bit insanity into them. Emma was so caught up with the story that she didn't focus anything that was around her. Therefore, Hermione walked to her and sat next to Emma.

"Good Morning, Em. I noticed you have your crown with you?" Hermione chimed. Emma looked up from her book; and turned to look at her, a bit confused. Since, Emma crinkled her nose, making her face a bit disoriented.

"Good morning, Mione. Wait, what do you-." As Emma cut herself off after comprehending what Hermione told her. Almost like an instinct, she reached over to the top of her head and a small gasp escaped her lips. _But, I thought I left it in my room. I'm positive, I left it there. she thought._

"Well, uh... it appears that I have to crown with me, then. Anyway, how's the Gryffindor dormitory?" Emma asked trying to forget about the situation beforehand. Emma settling down the book on to the table and turned to face Hermione.

"Very well, I got some roommates on my room. By the way, where are you staying if you're in all the houses?" She asked her curiously. _Should I tell her about my own dormitory? Well, I mean she's my friend. Wait, friend? Yeah, I consider her as a friend._

"Well, you see, I actually had my own room." Emma pointed out. Emma glanced towards her, and she looked uttered confused, and Emma just told her.

"What do you mean you have your own?"

"Well, Professor Dumbledore explained that apparently that they expected someone that claimed to be in all the houses, will have their own dormitory, and something else, he didn't explain." Emma lied, but it was just a small one, a smidge. Hermione just looked at her unsure but decided against asking her. They soon after continue to have another conversation. That was until Emma saw Justin; walked to the Slytherin table.

"Mione, is it fine if I got talk to my brother for a bit?" Emma asked as she looked at her. She nodded and Emma walked over to the Slytherin table. Mostly 5th and 6th years were there. Her brother was in 3rd year with the Weasley twins. Emma sat next to him, and he looked at her a small smile. Afterward, he was extremely worried about her the night before.

"Hey Em. I noticed you have the crown?" He asked. Emma mentally and physically wanted to roll her eyes from annoyance but stopped herself from doing so.

"Yes, I know, but the weird thing is I left it in my room this morning. I bloody hell swear I left it," she told him seriously. He looked at her curiously. He knows when Emma is telling the truth, and today was no different. So he leaned over as he put his arm around her shoulder for comfort. In which was helping Emma to relax a bit from the night prior.

"You know, some people are calling you the Hogwarts Princess. And if you're a princess, then I'm the King." He joked. Emma scoffed but laughed a little; as well as Justin made a gentle laugh.

"As if, Just. But, we're not even royalty material. Besides, we are so much more than royal." Emma joked back, yet again making Justin laugh. He was proud that Emma wasn't fazed about the situation, she was handling it quite well so far.

"But, our great-great-grandfather was Salazar Slytherin. He was the founders, so maybe we are somewhat royal." He explained to her.

After all, it was, in fact, true that Salazar was their relative. The siblings weren't ashamed of their ancestors but rather honored that they know that their actions don't mean any less to them. Just because one person in the family was malicious, does not mean they are too.

She never thought about that, after all, he was a very important figure back in the 10th century. Emma gave a large grin, in which she leaned in by his side. He returned the action by giving her a hug, placing his head on top of hers.

"Anyway, what did Dumbledore wanted to talk to you?" He mumbled onto her now uneven blonde hair.

"Well, apparently the founders of Hogwarts made a "gift" to anyone that was related to all the founders and have all the qualities as well. Now that I think about, it may mean we are in fact related to all the founders then." Emma explained looking up at him. Justin took a moment to understand, then nodded his head, signaling her to go on.

"Anyway, well this special 'person'", Emma continued, and used her hands signaling her fingers for the quotation marks around "person." Emma paused before continuing.

"The chosen one will be announced in all houses, and become the most powerful wizard to ever lived. In which, I'm that person, and I will become the Hogwarts Princess. Well, now I'm already one. Well, I guess you were right about that, Just. Where we are somewhat royals, except that you're not King brother, but rather Prince." Emma laughed at the end and he did as well.

Emma then continued once more, "Also, that there are these powers that no one has, and will also be the fate between good and evil. But, not only that I will also be Queen of one of them." Emma told him seriously. She then sighed disheartening and thought to herself, over the last 24 hours it's been bloody hell.

"I think you should tell Mom and Dad about this. They have the right to know." Justin said.

"You're right, I will. But after classes are done. Anyway, we should go to class, maybe I'll see you later." She told him. He nodded and gave her a side hug before they went their separate ways.

Emma walked back to Hermione and asked, "Hermione, I think we should go walk to class right?"

"You're right, let's get going then," Hermione answered as the two girls strolled through the corridors.

Emma and Hermione walked together to their first class, Transfiguration with Professor McGonagall, and apparently with Slytherins as well. They sat to the side of the room, both sitting together. Emma turned to her right, and saw the only git with blonde hair, staring at her. Emma felt under pressure but shook the feeling off. Instead, she rolled her eyes and turned forward where there stood Professor McGonagall.

In a split second, McGonagall transfigures into a black-striped cat. Emma was amazed at the fact that she was also Animagus, like her. McGonagall instructed the class to wrote down some instructions on the board. Therefore, the students did and the girls noticed the boys weren't here.

"Do you think the boys know where the class is?" Emma wondered, probably a bit worried about Harry and Ron. Hermione looked at her, and she shook her head. Emma nodded in understanding and went back to writing. Just then there was a loud creaking from the door, and Hermione turned around. She nudged Emma's arm, and Emma looked at her rolling her eyes. Then, Emma turned and saw Ron and Harry running in. Emma smirked at them, not knowing where the professor is.

"Amazing. Can you imagine the look on McGonagall's face, if you were late." Ron said to Harry.

"If only you knew, Ron." Emma simply said, loud enough for him to hear. Then the black-grey cat leaped to the floor, however changing back to Professor McGonagall. The boys stared at her in disbelief with their jaws wide.

"That was bloody brilliant," Ron said amazed. Harry nodded his head as well.

"Thank you, for that assessment Mr. Weasley. Perhaps it would be more useful if I would transfigure Mr. Potter and yourself to a pocket watch. That way one of you might be on time." She exclaimed at the boys.

"We got lost," Harry explained sheepishly.

"Perhaps a map? I trust don't need one to find your seats." As she walked away.

Emma sniggered softly, causing Ron glared at her. But, Emma being stubborn glared back at him, making him cowered a little bit with fear. Emma smirked and continued to write the assignment. Emma always liked Transfiguration, she has a feeling that it would be like her other classes especially Potions.

* * *

Eventually, the class was over, so the two boys and girls walked over to Potions with Professor Snape. Emma doesn't understand why, but he intrigued her for some reason. It may be that he had an aura of a calm, yet powerful force in him. Then, again it may be his way of nature. Emma sat down next to Hermione and Harry who was next to Ron. Emma was talking with them until she heard an abruptly a loud slam on the door revealing Professor Snape.

Snape took a toll of parchment and started to call the students present in the classroom. Snape seemed to almost finish when he softly said, "Ah, Yes, Harry Potter. Our new - celebrity."

Draco Malfoy and his friends Crabbe and Goyle sniggered behind their hands. Emma turned to her left and glared at the boys, before looking forward again. Snape finished calling the names and looked up at the class.

"There will be no foolish wand-waving or silly incarnations in this class. As such, I don't expect many of you to appreciate the subtle science and exact art that is potion-making. However, for those select few... who possess the predisposition... I can teach you how to bewitch the mind and ensure senses. I can tell you how to bottle fame... brew glory and even put a stopper in death." Snape announced as he was looking at Draco for a moment. Emma saw Draco smirked at her, and she looked forward to see Snape staring at her. Then, Snape lastly looked at Harry.

More silence followed this little speech. Harry and Ron exchanged looks with raised eyebrows. Hermione looked desperate to start proving that she wasn't a nitwit. Emma was just simply looking bored and Draco was looking at her with a curious expression.

"Potter!" said Snape suddenly, Emma's ears perked up with curiosity, trying to see what would Harry do.

"What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?"

Hermione's hand skyrocketed trying to answer the question.

"I don't know, sir," said Harry.

Snape's lips curled into a sneer.

"Tut, tut - fame clearly isn't everything."

Snape seemed to ignore Hermione's hand.

"Let's try again. Potter, where would you look if I told you to find me a bezoar?

Hermione again stretched her hand as high into the air trying to gain Snape's attention.

Harry didn't have the faintest idea what a bezoar was. Harry tried not to look at Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle, who were shaking with laughter. Then glanced at Emma, who was giving him a small smile, and he did too in return.

"I don't know, sir."

"Thought you wouldn't open a book before coming, eh, Potter?"

Harry seemed too forced himself to keep looking straight into Snape's cold eyes. Emma seemed to know what he was doing. He was standing up for himself, which Emma grinned for Harry having courage up against Snape. What she didn't know was that Draco had an angered expression on his face glaring at both Harry and Emma.

Snape was still ignoring Hermione's quivering hand.

"What is the difference, Potter, between monkshood and wolfsbane?"

Once again Hermione stood up, her hand stretching toward the dungeon ceiling.

"I don't know," said Harry quietly, before remarking, "I think Hermione does, though, why don't you try her?"

A few people laughed; Harry turned around and then caught Emma's eye, and she winked him. Harry blushes and quickly turned away, however, Snape was not pleased with his remark.

"Sit down," he snapped at Hermione. Who yelped quickly and seemed to shrink herself a bit, fear from Professor Snape. Emma scoffed at Snape, knowing he was trying to intimidate the students.

Then out of nowhere, Emma laughed when she remembered about Justin. When it was his first day, he was a bit humiliated by Snape, since he too couldn't answer the questions. However, later on, he became one of his favorite students.

Snape noticed Emma laughing to herself, so he glared at her.

"Miss Moore, what's so funny about this?" He barked at her. Emma finally had enough will-power to stop laughing, but still stifled a small laugh.

"Nothing Professor. I remember my brother telling me about you asking him the same questions as well." Emma chimed.

"Well, let's see can you answer on what I just asked Mr. Potter?" Snape quickly proposed.

"Easy Professor. Asphodel and Wormwood make sleeping so powerful it is known as the Draught Of Living Death. A bezoar is a stone taken from the stomach of a goat, and it will save you from most poisons. As for Monkshood and Wolfsbane, they are the same plant, which goes by the name Aconite. Is that right, Snape or Professor Snape?" Emma said cheekily while smirking.

Emma could see a hint of a surprise look before he quickly masked it with his normally stoic face. _Or_ _maybe she had imagined it?_

"Very good, Ms. Moore. Thankfully at least one of the Moore's is not a git." Snape muttered the last part to himself. Before looking at the class, who were not writing anything.

"Well? Why aren't you all copying that down?" Snape exclaimed. Soon, quickly everyone wrote down what Emma just said onto their notebooks.

"How did you know?" Harry asked. After all, he was indeed curious about her.

"Just read." she simply stated. _I mean it's not that hard, right? Emma thought._

"A point will be taken from Gryffindor for your classmate cheek, Potter. But, all houses get a point from Moore." Some students were cheering but soon quiet down quickly.

However, things didn't improve for the Gryffindors as the Potions lesson continued. Snape put them all into pairs and set them to mixing up a simple potion to cure boils. Emma, unfortunately, has been paired with Draco. She saw him smirk when they were paired together.

Right now, Emma was currently crushing the snake fangs, but Draco looked at the book before looking at her.

"I believe we should cut it into pieces, then we squeeze it."

"No, it will be better if crushing the fangs to get better results."

Draco looked annoyed with having to argue with Emma.

"Well, how would you know it would be better?"

"Just trust me, it will be. Mark my words." Emma stares at Draco, and he quickly blinked away from her. Emma continued and then poured the now crushed fangs to the cauldron. Draco took over and started to stir the potion creating an acid green smoke.

Snape walked over to the pair staring at the perfect potion created. He cleared his throat, making the pair look at him. Snape looked around and announced to everyone, "Mr. Malfoy and Ms. Moore here, has created the perfect potion. You should follow their example. 5 points each."

Emma didn't pay attention to the points but noticed that Snape was criticizing the other students. Yet, they were the only ones that got praised. Draco, on the other hand, was proud that he was getting the good side of Professor Snape and earning points for Slytherin. However, Draco was so proud, that he didn't have the courage to thank Emma. After all, she was the one that helped the most.

Yet, when he was going to, he heard a sizzling side from the room. Emma heard it as well, and it was coming from Neville's cauldron. It somehow melts Seamus's cauldron into a blob, and their potion was spreading across the floor. As it was burning holes in people's shoes. Within seconds, the whole class was standing on their stools while Neville, who had been drenched in the potion collapsed, and moaned in pain as red boils spread all over his body.

"Idiot boy!" snarled Snape, as he cleared the spilled potion away with one wave of his wand.

"I suppose you added the porcupine quills before taking the cauldron off the fire?"

Neville whimpered from more boils forming on his face.

"Take him up to the hospital wing," Snape spat at Seamus. Emma thought he was done, but saw Snape rounded on Harry and Ron, who had been next to Neville.

"You - Potter - why didn't you tell him not to add the quills? Thought he'd make you look good if he got it wrong, did you? That's another point you've lost for Gryffindor."

She saw Harry opening his mouth but Ron kicked him behind their cauldron.

"Don't push it," he muttered, "I've heard Snape can turn very nasty."

After an hour later, they climbed the steps out of the dungeon. Emma saw Harry's spirits were low. All because he'd lost two points for Gryffindor in his very first week.

"Cheer up," said Ron and Emma, "Snape's always taking points off Fred and George," Ron added.

They entered the Great Hall and most of the students were studying or doing homework. They sat down while Emma was writing her letter to her parents.

_Dear Mom and Dad,_

_Guess what? I got into Slytherin, but not only that but all four houses. How is that even possible? I hope you're not disappointed about what's happening. Do you know anything about this? If not that fine, but if you do, can you tell me or at least promise you will tell me in the future? But, so far I love Hogwarts, and it wasn't a mistake to come here. I would like to know what's going on at home? Must be lonely, now that I'm not there. Anyway, take care I love you so much._

_Love_,

_Emma Moore_

She walked to the Owl Post Service, and handed her letter to a professor, and walked back to the Great Hall. She heard Seamus trying to do a spell to his cup of water.

"_Eye of rabbit, harp string him turn this water into rum_."

Most of them were watching Seamus doing a spell, in which wasn't working at all.

"What's Seamus trying to do with the water? Harry asked curiously.

"Trying to turn it to rum. Actually managed a weak tea yesterday before—" Ron said before he was being cut by a small explosion. Everyone turned to him, and everyone saw his face covered in ash. Everyone in Gryffindor started to howler with laughter including Emma. That's until she heard an owl hooting from the distance.

"Mail's here." Emma and Ron called out. Owls started to come over and drop mails for everyone in the Great Hall. Ron got mail from home, and she knows she'll be receiving hers soon.

"Can I borrow this?" Harry asked Ron about the Daily Prophet. Ron nodded to Harry before he got the Daily Prophet. "Thanks."

"Hey look, Neville's got a Remembrall." Emma overheard Dean say.

She turned around and saw Neville holding it, and it started to change to a crimson color smoke inside.

"I've read about those. The smoke turns red when you've forgotten something." Hermione explained. Emma nodded her head about what Hermione just stated. Neville was having trouble remembering since he was looking at the Remembrall with such concentration.

"The problem is, I can't remember what I've forgotten," Neville said confused and he was shrugging his shoulders.

"Don't worry Neville, you will eventually," Emma said with a smile, and he smiled back with a hint of a small blush.

"Hey, Ron. Someday broke into Gringotts. Look, they believed to be the work of Dark wizards or witches, the Gringotts goblins acknowledge the breach but insisted nothing was taken. Listen, the vault in question, number 713, have been emptied earlier that same day." Harry read out in the Daily Prophet, then stopped for a moment. Until after he looked at the three of them. "That's odd. That's the vault Hagrid and I went to."

"Now, that you mentioned it, I was there to that day." Suddenly, her head began to string like if thousands of small needles were going to her brain. She winced a bit, making her hair black from the intense pain.

"Are you alright Emma?" Harry asked. He was worried about her, seeing her like this. Emma then got a small vision of the day she went to Diagon Alley, but the image stopped at Professor Quirrell when she walked out of Ollivander's Wand Shop. _Why is the vision showing me this? I think I have to be extra careful, she wondered._

"Yeah, just my head hurts from all the things that happened over the last 24 hours." She lied convincingly. Yet, they nodded at her unsure but continued on the with conversation.

She didn't focus on what any of them said but rather was focusing on what her parents might've reacted to the news she sends them. Eventually, it was time to go to the next class. As they walked outside the castle.


	7. Philosopher Stone- Chapter 5

**As the quartet walked outside of the** **castle, Emma realized that they were having flying lessons with Madame Hooch.** She was most excited, with at least having flying lessons for Quidditch this year. Even though she can't play Quidditch, she can still practice for next year.

Apparently, they also had a class with the Slytherins, in which was not all bad. Well for Emma, the rest of the Gryffindors aren't to fond about having another class with them.

They formed in two lines, Emma was next to Hermione, who was next to Harry then Ron. Everyone had a broom in front of them, laying perfectly straight at their feet. The same goes for the other line, with Draco right in front of her. She ignored the looks he was giving to her, and just chat with Hermione. That was until Madame Hooch walked towards the middle of the lines as she appeared.

"Good afternoon, class." Madame Hooch greeted looking at both sides of the lines.

"Good afternoon, Madame Hooch." The first years greeted back at her.

"Welcome to your first flying lesson. What are you waiting for? Step up to the left side of your broomstick." I can't wait to play Quidditch next year. She thought. "Come on now, hurry up. Stick your hand over the broom and say, 'Up'." Madame Hooch instructed them.

Emma outstretched her pale hand over the broom, and it went straight to her hand, and she instantly smiled brightly. She turned and saw Hermione trying but couldn't do it. She looked over to Harry and heard him say "Up" and it brought the broom to his hand. Emma turned in from of her and saw Draco smirking with pride. Draco was trying to impress Emma with his quick abilities with magic, to make up for his ego.

However, she just rolled my eyes and looked to Ron. He was trying to bring it up, but it hit him square into the face as he rocked his head back in pain, bring his hand towards his face. It was hilarious, Emma and Harry couldn't stop laughing.

"Shut up, guys," Ron whines as he was rubbing his forehead. They soon stopped laughing, and Emma and Harry share the same wide grin. She turned and it looked like everyone got the hang of it.

"Now, once you've got a hold of your broom, I want you to mount it. Grip it tight. You don't wanna be sliding off the end. When I blow the whistle, I want you to kick off from the ground hard." Oh, I'm so ready. She thought. "Keep your broom steady, hover for a moment then lean forward slightly and touch back down. On my whistle, One, two.." Madame Hooch said, but before blowing the whistle Neville zoomed right into the air. He was flying out of control, and she gasped since he wasn't in control.

"Mr. Longbottom," Hooch called after him.

"Neville." Emma shouted and some of the Gryffindors as well.

Neville looked like he wasn't in control, so Emma discreetly uses some of her air power to try and control the broom. But, he was moving so swiftly and before she could stop him, he was slammed against one of the walls of Hogwarts.

Emma winced a bit, imagining how would Neville feel like at the moment. He then was heading towards them, and everyone got out of the way, as he flew to the tunnel. With this action, she stopped controlling to broom making him fly faster than better. She then tried again, but he flew straight up in the air, that was until he slipped from his broom.

He was hanging from one of the statues of Hogwarts, and everyone started to run towards him. Emma was in the front, and she saw him starting to slip from the statue, as it started to rip the robe. Then, suddenly he was free falling to the ground but stopped by a lantern. He then slipped again, Emma quickly made him slow down his fall. However, he landed very hard and Madame Hooch started running towards Neville, and everyone made aside.

"Everyone out of the way!" She exclaimed, and she bends down to check Neville.

"Oh yeah, it's a broken wrist. Poor boy. Come on now, up you go. Everyone keep your feet onto the ground while I take Mr. Longbottom to the hospital wing. Understand?" Hooch announced. _I should have been faster. I could have helped him better. She mentally argued with herself. _But what she didn't know, was that Draco heard every word.

"If I see a single broom in the air.. the one riding it will be expelled before they can say Quidditch," Hooch said as she and Neville walked through the crowd.

Since Emma was in the front, so reached out to touched his shoulder. This caused Neville to turned around. Emma gave him a small smile, and he did as well, but what he didn't know was that she gave him some of her healing abilities to make his wrist heal faster. Draco envied Neville at the moment, so he tried doing something idiotic.

As they walked away, she heard Draco say, "Did you see his face? Maybe, if he had squeezed this, he'd have remembered to fall on his fat ass." As Draco finished, he laughed and some the Slytherin's too. Emma, however, was not amused by his insult towards Emma. She saw him grabbed Neville's remembrall on the ground, in which infuriate her even more.

"Give here Malfoy," Harry demanded as getting closer to Draco.

"No, I'll leave it somewhere for Longbottom to find." Draco got on his broom circling around like a vulture waiting for its prey.

"Draco, give it to me." Emma hissed at him with a harsh glare. He smirked at her, "How about, no?"

"How about the roof?" Draco mocked as he gets higher in the air. "What's the matter, Potter? Moore? A bit beyond your reach?"

_Underestimate me Draco? Oh, that'll be fun. She smirked to herself._ Emma looked at Harry and he looked back at her.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" She asked him, wondering if he's going to say yes.

"I think so," Harry answered with determination in his eyes. She nodded and outstretched her hand and the broom went up to the balm of her hand.

"Harry, Emma no way! You heard what Madame Hooch said. Besides, you two don't know how to fly." Hermione exclaimed.

"Don't worry about us, Mione. Besides, I know how to fly literally, alright?" She explained as Harry flew up in the air, with Emma following him. She took off before Hermione would have time to retort her with a smart-ass comment.

She flew with ease, and they flew towards Draco, "Give it here Malfoy," She yelled before Harry finished her sentence, "or we'll knock you off your broom!" As Harry zoomed pass Draco to get the remembrall, but dodged it.

"Is that so? Have it your way then." Draco said as he tossed Neville's remembrall far away.

The ball fell slightly and Emma zoomed towards it, discreetly using her flying ability to fly even faster. Harry was right behind her, ready to catch her in case she fell off the broom. However, she caught the ball barely, because it was so slippery in her hand. Emma quickly threw it to Harry. Who caught it with ease before almost hitting one of the buildings, so they fly back down, with the wind whistling their hair.

Everyone started to cheer and ran towards them. Emma was smiling, because she pointed Draco and Hermione to not underestimate me. Harry was grinning because he could finally try to impress Emma, yet Draco again was not happy how he failed. And Draco Malfoy never fails. He will soon find out about Emma Moore.

"HARRY POTTER! EMMA MOORE!"

Emma swears she felt her blood grew cold, and her hair turned white, for a bit then back to normal. She nervously turned to see Professor McGonagall storming towards them. Emma glance at Harry, who was shaking with fear, slightly. She then realized something horrific, "Are we going to be expelled?"

"Follow me." That's what all McGonagall said as she walked away. Leaving no room for argument for them.

"But, it wasn't their fault, it was..." But before Ron could finish, Emma shook her head at him telling him it was fine.

They started to walk with her, but she could hear Draco and some Slytherin's snicker at them. Emma shot him a harsh glare, and he gulped before she turned back to follow McGonagall.

Draco was thrilled that Emma was probably going to get detention or something worse. Yet, he felt somewhat guilty of what he did, he just wanted to impress Emma. He would just have to wait until he hears something about her.

Hermione and Ron on the other hand were in complete utter shock. Both their new best friend would possibly have the worst punishment ever. Hermione was trying to figure something out, while Ron was blaming it all on Draco. He was about to lash out at him, but Hermione stopped it before he was going to lunge forward.

"Don't it would only make things worse," Hermione exclaimed at him, struggling to kept him on hold.

"Worse? What's worse is that both our best friends are taking the blame rather than him." Ron explained as he pointed his finger at Draco accusing him. He then shook off Hermione's hand around his arm and walked away from her.

"Just don't do anything rash, alright?" Hermione sighed, knowing there was no point in arguing.

"No promises." Ron simply said, and the class was dismissed, going there own separate ways.

They walked through the corridor, and she saw Harry shaking like a leaf, so she grabbed his hand, and he calmed down from her touch. She gave him a smile to cheer him a bit. Harry was currently blushing since he didn't ever imagine holding hands with a girl.

Finally, they stopped in front of a classroom. McGonagall opened the doors crack and poked her head in.

"Excuse me, Professor Flitwick, may I borrow Wood, Flint, Griffiths, and Davies for a moment?" She asked. Emma was confused about why she needed these people?

Soon, four boys came out of the classroom, and Emma took a good look at all of them. This made Harry a bit jealous, since Emma was looking at the older boys, put it aside for now.

Emma assumed they are all fifth years. The one in Gryffindor was tall but slim and has short brunette hair. The one in Slytherin was also tall, but his teeth were crooked. The one in Ravenclaw was slim and was easily the tallest out of the four. Especially, since he has the nicest blue eyes, she's ever seen. (AKA Asa Butterfield).

Emma blushed a bit since her hair turned Magenta for a bit. And lastly, the one in Hufflepuff, who also was slim built, and also have the nicest blue eyes (AKA Logan Lerman).

Now, she can't decide who had the nicest blue eyes. Emma would think the one in Ravenclaw. They all looked confused, and so were they.

"Potter this is Oliver Wood. Wood— I found you a Seeker." She said pointing at Harry.

"And Emma meet Oliver Wood from Gryffindor, Marcus Flint from Slytherin, Roger Davies from Ravenclaw, and Henry Griffiths from Hufflepuff. You four— I found you a Chaser." Emma smiled a bit since now she gets to play with her brother.

"But, professor how is this going to work, if we have to share a Chaser?" Roger asked, the others agreeing with him.

"Well, I believe it can go in order. So first Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and lastly Slytherin." She simply said.

"Are you serious Professor?" Wood asked bewildered, looking at Harry and Emma.

"Absolutely. I've never seen anything like it before. They're both naturals! Was this your first time on a broomstick, both of you?" McGonagall asked us, smiling.

Emma shook her head, while Harry nodded his. _I think I know where this is going. She thought to herself._

"Emma here, dropped about fifty feet and that thing and threw an amazing shot at Harry who caught it at a spectacular dive. Didn't even graze themselves. Charlie Weasley and William Moore couldn't have done it any better." McGonagall said, nodding proudly.

_Wow, who knew my dad was that good at Quidditch? But, then again it runs in the family. She said to herself._

The captains all stared at them, like if they became the best thing in the world.

"Ever seen a game of Quidditch before, Potter, Moore?" Wood asked. Emma nodded her head rapidly and turned to Harry.

"Well, we'd have to get them decent brooms through, Professor, Nimbus Two Thousand, I say." Wood suggested looking at them.

"I'll speak to Professor Dumbledore and see if we can bend the first year ban rule. After all, they're extraordinary. Emma will practice with Harry then she will go to her other teams." McGonagall explained.

She nodded, but then noticed that all the boys were looking at her. She immediately felt uncomfortable with the stares but tried to hide it. Emma was confused, but soon after they were excused to leave.

Harry and Emma walked away, and they were still trying to process what just happened with Professor McGonagall. Soon, Ron caught up with them, and Harry was explaining what happened with McGonagall.

Ron seemed shocked on what Harry just told him. He looked between Emma and Harry, still couldn't believe his eyes, that his new friends are Quidditch players.

"Seeker? Chaser? But, first years never make the house teams. You two must be the youngest players in—" Ron asked.

"A century" Harry cut off Ron. Emma nodded and added, "According to McGonagall."

"But, Emma you're in all the houses, which team do you go with?" Ron asked curiously. Emma stopped, then walked forward.

"Apparently I go to all the house, but I would take turns for each house." she simply stated.

"Wow, you're the first to be a Chaser in all houses," Ron said amazed. Well, especially since his best friends is both a Seeker and Chaser is more overwhelming than anyone can experience.

Emma just nodded her head and kept walking. George, Fred, and her brother were behind them until she felt someone brushed her shoulder gently.

"Well done, Harry and Emma. Wood just told us." Fred said, walking next to Harry.

"Congrats Em, you get to play Quidditch with me this year," Justin told her.

Emma smiled, "I know as I told you when we went Diagon Alley."

"Em, I have a feeling someone has an eye for you," Justin said as he smirked. Emma gave him a confused look as we kept on walking, "What do you mean by that?"

Justin leaned into her ear whispering, "Some captains of Quidditch, apparently are under your Veela charm, sis. Every time, I get to class Roger from Ravenclaw and Henry from Hufflepuff kept talking about you."

She laughed wondering if it was true.

"As if brother, maybe they're boasting about having the best Chaser in a century." she joked, yet her brother did not laugh.

"Really, I didn't know that looks would help with playing Quidditch," Justin said seriously, looking at her. "Anyway, I have to go, so you later Em." As he gave her a quick hug before leaving.

Justin was still wondering how his little sister managed to play Quidditch during her first year. Even, he tried to play his first year, yet nothing happened. Making him wait till his second year, where he became Chaser then Keeper.

Emma turned to see Fred and George leave, as they walked to the Great Hall for dinner. After a while, they finished eating their meals and walked towards the dormitory.

But, Malfoy and his goons showed up and walked towards Harry.

"Having a last meal, Potter? When are you getting the train back to the Muggles?" Draco asked. Emma glared at him, to think how he would say such a thing.

"You're a lot braver now that you're back on the ground and you've got your little friends with you," said Harry coolly to Draco. Emma smirked at Harry's comment.

"I'd take you on anytime on my own," said Malfoy. "Tonight, if you want. Wizard's duel. Wands only - no contact."

Harry looked a bit confused, at the part "Wizard's duel". Draco seems to notice his confusion and continued.

"What's the matter? Never heard of a wizard's duel before, I suppose?"

Of course, he has," said Ron. "I'm his second, who's yours?"

Malfoy looked at Crabbe and Goyle, sizing them up. "Crabbe," he said. "Midnight all right? We'll meet you in the trophy room; that's always unlocked."

When Malfoy disappear from sight, they looked at each other, with different expressions.

What is a wizard's duel?" Harry asked at them. "And what do you mean, you're my second?"

"Well, a second's there to take over if you die," said Ron casually.

With one look on Harry's face, he looked like he's seen death before. So, Emma added quickly, "But people only die in proper duels, you know, with real wizards. The most you and Malfoy'll be able to do is send sparks at each other. Neither of you knows enough magic to do any real damage. I bet he expected you to refuse, anyway."

"And what if I wave my wand and nothing happens?" Harry suggested.

"Throw it away and punch him on the nose," Ron suggested.

"But, it's wands only, no contact." Emma reminded Ron, knowing it wasn't going to end well.

"Excuse me." A voice said as they looked up. It was Hermione.

"I couldn't help overhearing what you and Malfoy were saying -"

"Bet you could," Ron muttered. Emma laughed silently on what Ron said. Always being the sarcastic one, like herself.

"-and you mustn't go wandering around the school at night, think of the points you'll lose Gryffindor if you're caught, and you're bound to be. It's really very selfish of you." Hermione points out.

Obviously, Emma detected a hint of resentfulness in her tone. It was probably because she was angry how it's unfair to do something so selfish, only caring about themselves, in which may cause a problem later on.

"It will be fine, it's not like we are actually going," Emma explained, but winked at Harry, who understood what she meant.

"And it's really none of your business," said Harry, agreeing with Emma. Ron nodded with them realizing what was going on.

"Good-bye," Ron finally answered.

They left Hermione behind, and Emma requested, "I will see you guys later before midnight. Alright?"

"Alright, see you later Em." Harry waves as she walked to her dormitory.

"Mate, do you really think we should let her go?" Ron asked curiously, walking to the Gryffindor dormitory.

"Of course we should. Why not?" Harry questioned, looking around to see if anyone was listening to their conversation.

"It's just that I don't think she will be capable of protecting herself. I also heard a rumor that some boys are drooling on her." Ron replied back, feeling a bit envy about the rumor.

"One thing about Emma is that she doesn't care about what people think about her, and I think she can protect herself." Harry stormed off, faster than Ron. Ron started to catch up with him and asked in disbelief.

"Are you jealous or something? Cause I can see it in your eyes, Harry."

"Of course not, Ron that's ridiculous. She's just my, uh, first girl best friend." Harry stutters the last sentence. Ron caught on what he was saying. Harry was also jealous of the rumor going on.

"Well, she's also mine, Harry. Come on let's go to rest, then meet her later tonight."

Harry nodded, still wondering what was Ron clearly asking him. Well, for one he did like Emma since the train ride, but so did Ron. It may seem like they were both "in love" with her. But, in reality, it's her Veela charm attracting the boys every day. Like a sailor listening to a siren angelic voice and looking at a creature, beautiful beyond compare almost like a goddess, luring him to his ultimate death.

Emma finally got back to her room and was setting up her alarm before midnight. She knew it was going to be thrilling as she takes a small nap.


	8. Philosopher Stone- Chapter 6

**Emma woke up abruptly, just experiencing another vision.** This time it was different from the rest. Her vision showed her a huge beast with three heads and seemed to be guarding something really important. Just when it quickly showed her the vision, it went away just as fast.

Emma glanced to her clock to see it was past eleven, so she grabbed a black robe, and her black converse. Something she loved about muggle shoes. Emma went out but waved her hand to lock her dorm, before strolling towards the Gryffindor dormitory.

She walked inside, and look at the dormitory for the first time. She was in awe, seeing before her the common room. She noticed it was different from hers, and she wondered how the others looked like as well.

She was near the staircase, waiting patiently for Harry and Ron to show up. So she decided to play with her darkness power since it was already dark inside. She cast some shadows to make herself invisible from sight.

Ron and Harry both woke up around the same time, as they quickly going ready for the Wizard's Duel. Harry was thinking where Emma was if she's inside the Gryffindor dormitory. The boys quickly walked through the dorm rooms, and abruptly stomped on the staircase down.

Emma heard some footsteps coming towards her direction. She noticed that it was Harry and Ron walking down. She smirked with an idea forming in her head.

"Half-past eleven," Ron muttered at last, "we'd better go."

"But, we have to wait for Emma," Harry argued. He really wanted Emma to go, so he can show off that he's better than Draco.

When they started to come closer, Emma made her shadow disappear, making them yell in shock.

"Bloody hell, Emma I didn't see you. How were you hiding? We couldn't see you." Ron whispered-yelled to her. He knew she was scary but not that scary.

She just giggled, "That's because I didn't tell you that I can control the darkness. Well, where's the fun in that? Now, come on let's go."

They crept towards the Gryffindor common room. A few embers were still glowing in the fireplace. They almost reached the portrait hole when a someone familiar spoke from the chair nearest towards them, "I can't believe you're going to do this, Harry."

They turned to see Hermione, who was wearing a bathrobe and a frown plastered on her face.

"You!" said Ron furiously at her. "Go back to bed!"

"I almost told your brother," Hermione snapped at him, "Percy - he's a perfect, he'd put a stop to this."

"Hermione, I understand your concern, but we can handle it." Emma interrupted them calmly. Not, wanting to make a riot right now, where the other students can wake up.

"Come on," Harry urges Emma holding her hand, and waving his other hand towards the portrait. Emma was confused with Harry's gesture but shrugged it off for now.

Harry pushed open the portrait of the Fat Lady. Emma let go of his hand, and he climbed through the hole, Ron following right behind.

Emma turned back at Hermione, and Emma knew she wasn't going to give up that easily. Emma sighed, motioned her head towards Hermione signaling her to follow them. Emma went first through the hole and Hermione following pursuit behind her. When they got through, she was hissing at the boys.

"Don't you care about Gryffindor, do you only care about yourselves, I don't want Slytherin to win the house cup, and you'll lose all the points I got from Professor McGonagall for knowing about Switching Spells. Not only that but you dragged Emma along, and she might lose all the house points for this."

"But, I can earn them back." Emma pointed out to Hermione.

"Go away."

"All right, but I warned you, you just remember what I said when you're on the train home tomorrow, you're so -"

But, Emma turned to see Hermione facing the portrait of the Fat Lady to go back inside.

However, Hermione found herself facing an empty painting. Apparently, the Fat Lady had gone on a nighttime visit and Hermione was locked out of Gryffindor tower.

Now what am I going to do?" she asked nervously.

"That's your problem," said Ron. "We've got to go, we are going to be late."

Emma turned to Hermione, "Come on let's go with them." she explained as they walked to the boys.

They still hadn't reached the end of the corridor, and Emma turned back to see Hermione catching up to us.

"I'm coming with you," she said.

"You are not."

"Do you think I'm going to stand out here and wait for Filch to catch me? If he finds all three of us I'll tell him the truth, that I was trying to stop you, and you can back me up." Hermione explained. Harry and Emma shared a look, one with annoyance.

"You've got some nerve -" said Ron loudly.

"Shut up, both of you!" Emma yelled sharply. She was getting annoyed with them barking at each other. Emma knew she had to keep her powers in control, no way will she expose it now.

"You guys fight like an old married couple! Now, just hurry up and let's go!"

Emma then heard something, due to her enhanced hearing. It sounds like some sort of snuffling.

"Mrs. Norris?" breathed Ron, squinting through the dark. With the wave of Emma's hand, the darkness lessens, and it wasn't Mrs. Norris. It was Neville. Who was curled up on the floor, fast asleep, but then jerked suddenly awake as Emma walked nearer.

"Thank goodness you guys found me! I've been out here for hours, I couldn't remember the new password to get into bed."

Keep your voice down, Neville. The password's 'Pig snout' but it won't help you now, the Fat Lady's gone off somewhere." Ron explained, again annoyed with yet having another delay.

"How's your arm?" Emma asked since she was guilty for his injury earlier today.

"Fine," said Neville, showing to them, mostly Emma. "Madam Pomfrey mended it in about a minute."

"Good - well, look, Neville, we've got to be somewhere, we'll see you later -"

"Don't leave me!" said Neville, scrambling to his feet, "I don't want to stay here alone, the Bloody Baron's been past twice already."

Ron looked at his watch and then glared furiously at Hermione and Neville.

"If either of you gets us caught, I'll never rest until I've learned that Curse of the Bogies Quirrell told us about, and used it on you," Ron stated furiously.

Hermione opened her mouth, to tell Ron how to use the Curse of the Bogies, but Harry and Emma hissed at her to be quiet and motioned them to go forward.

They strolled along the corridors, in which they can see striped with bars of moonlight from the high windows. Emma was expected to run into Filch or Mrs. Norris, but they were lucky, for now. They started to speed up a staircase to the third floor and they tiptoed towards the trophy room.

Emma noticed a trophy inside the case and tapped Harry's shoulder. Harry turned around and stared at her confused. She motioned her head, telling him to follow her. In which he did, and so did Ron, Hermione, and lastly Neville.

"Harry look." Emma pointed out as she showed him what she was looking at, pointing her index finger against the glass. Harry came closer and saw what she was pointing at.

"Wow, Harry I didn't know your father was a Seeker," Emma exclaimed looking at him. The rest saw what they were looking at and Ron gasped.

"Wow, Harry your just like your father, now," Ron said excitedly.

"I-I didn't know." Harry stuttered and was smiling at the trophy. Emma smiled as well since she saw her father and brothers name in the other trophies in the display case.

They waited and apparently Malfoy and Crabbe weren't there yet. _I wonder if they are even here? Emma asked herself._

They peeked along the walls, keeping their eyes on the doors at either end of the room.

Harry had a feeling that he would need his wand if Malfoy will show up. Emma glanced to see Harry took out his wand in case Malfoy leaped in and started at once. _Good idea, Harry. She thought._ As Emma also took out her wand. The minutes crept by slowly.

He's late, maybe he's chickened out," Ron whispered.

Emma snickered before saying, "I don't think he would have chickened out. He may be planning something, I just don't know what."

Then a noise in the next room made the boys jump. Emma sighed to herself and muttered, "Boys."

The boys heard her and glared at her with her comment, but she just didn't take notice of it.

Emma saw Harry raised his wand when they heard someone speak, and it wasn't Draco Malfoy.

"Sniff around, my sweet, they might be lurking in a corner." It was Filch speaking to Mrs. Norris.

Horror-struck and Harry waved madly at them to follow him as quickly as possible; as they scurried toward the door, away from Filch. Neville's robes had barely whipped around the corner when we hear Filch enter the trophy room.

"They're in here somewhere," Emma heard him mutter, "probably hiding."

"This way!" Harry mouthed to them and, they began to creep down a long gallery full of suits of armor. Emma was sure she could hear Filch getting nearer.

Neville suddenly let out a frightened squeak and broke into a run, but he tripped it which grabbed Ron around the waist, and they toppled right into a suit of armor. The clanging was loud enough to wake the whole castle.

"RUN!" Harry yelled as they all sprinted down the gallery, and they didn't dare look back to see whether Filch was following. They went around the doorpost and down the corridor to another.

Harry was in the lead, with Emma behind him, and the others following them. Emma thinks that Harry has no idea where they were going. They then ripped through a tapestry and found themselves in a hidden passageway, hurtled along it and came out near their Charms classroom.

"I think we've lost him," Harry panted, leaning against the cold wall and wiping his forehead.

Neville was bent over, wheezing and spluttering. Emma was also panting, but then calmed down with the breeze she created. The others wondered where the breeze came from but was glad that it came to them.

"I - told -you," Hermione gasped at every word, clutching her chest, "I - told - you."

"We've got to get back to Gryffindor tower," said Ron, "quickly as possible."

Emma nodded her head in agreement, as she glanced around, thinking where they are at the moment.

"Malfoy tricked you," Hermione said to Harry.

"You realize that, don't you? He was never going to meet you, but Filch knew someone was going to be in the trophy room, Malfoy must have tipped him off."

Emma thought for a moment and knew she was probably right. Harry knew that too, but he didn't want to tell her that.

"Let's go." Harry motioned forward.

Emma knew it wasn't going to be that simple. They've hadn't gone more than a dozen paces when a doorknob rattled and something came shooting out of a classroom in front of them. It was Peeves. He caught sight of them and gave a squeal of delight.

"Shut up, Peeves - please - you'll get us thrown out." Peeves cackled.

"Wandering around at midnight, Ickle Firsties? Tut, tut, tut. Naughty, naughty, you'll get caughty."

"Not if you don't give us away, Peeves, please," Emma begged lightly.

"Should tell Filch, I should," said Peeves in a saintly voice, but his eyes glittered wickedly.

"It's for your own good, you know." Peeves said.

"Get out of the way," snapped Ron, taking a swipe at Peeves, Emma quickly yelled "DON'T!" But, it was too late.

"STUDENTS OUT OF BED!" Peeves yelled, "STUDENTS OUT OF BED DOWN THE CHARMS CORRIDOR"

They ducked under Peeves, as we ran for our lives, right to the end of the corridor where they slammed into a door, and it was locked.

"This is it!" Ron moaned as they pushed helplessly at the door, "We're done for! This is the end!"

They could hear footsteps, Filch running as fast as he could toward Peeves's shouts.

"Oh, shut it, Ron. We aren't done yet," Emma snarled. She waved her hand over the door, and the lock clicked and the door swung open. They went through it, as Emma shut it quickly, and the others were pressed their ears against it, listening.

And all they heard was Filch cursing in rage, probably frustrated he didn't catch them yet.

"He thinks this door is locked," Harry whispered. "I think we'll be okay now, get off, Neville!" But, Neville was tugging on the sleeve of Harry's bathrobe. "What?" Harry snapped at Neville. Emma turned to see something completely out of the ordinary.

_We weren't supposed to be here. Emma thought. _They entered the forbidden corridor on the third floor. The one they weren't supposed to go. _"Now I knew why it was forbidden."_

Emma was looking into the eyes of a monstrous dog, that filled the whole space between ceiling and floor. It had three heads. Three pairs of mad eyes; three noses, three drooling mouths, and saliva hanging from their yellowish fangs.

They knew that the only reason they aren't dead was their sudden appearance, but quickly thunderous growls filled the room.

Harry was trying to grope the doorknob, and he opened it. They fell backward, Emma on top of Harry, and as he slammed the door shut and ran, back down the corridor.

Emma looked to see Filch was somewhere else, but she hardly cared. One thing was for sure that they wanted to put as much space between them and the monster. They didn't stop running until they finally reached the portrait of the Fat Lady on the seventh floor.

"Where on earth have you all been?" the Fat Lady asked, looking at them, with their sweaty robes and faces.

"Never mind that, _pig snout, pig snout_," panted Harry, and the portrait swung wide. They scrambled into the common room and collapsed, trembling, into armchairs.

It was a while before any of them said anything.

"What do they think they're doing, keeping a thing like that locked up in a school?" said Ron finally. "If any dog needs exercise, that one does."

Hermione had calmed down and said, "You don't use your eyes, any of you, do you?" she snapped. "Didn't you see what it was standing on."

"The floor?" Harry suggested. "I wasn't looking at its feet, I was too busy with its heads."

"No, not the floor. It was standing on a trapdoor. It's obviously guarding something." She stood up, glaring at the boys.

Emma then realized that's what her vision was showing her.

"Well, I hope you're pleased with yourselves. We could all have been killed - or worse, expelled. Now, if you don't mind, I'm going to bed. And I'm sure Emma as well. Goodnight." Ron stared after her, his mouth open.

"Well, uh, boys this is where I leave you. I hope nothing disastrous happens tomorrow. Goodnight." Emma bid goodbye as she took off towards her dormitory.

The boys were still in the armchairs, thinking of the current events they just experienced. Harry was still thinking about Emma, Ron was wondering on how Draco really ticked him off today, and Neville was just trying to forget about everything that just happened.

Harry stood up and started walking to his room. Ron followed him and bid goodbye to Neville. Ron catches up to him and asked, "You know? Maybe you were right about Emma, she doesn't need anyone."

"Yeah, I know. Come on, let's go before we might get caught."

"Alright, but tomorrow we talk with Emma," Ron said before retiring to their dorms for the rest of the adventurous night.

Enna strolled down the corridors, using her darkness power once more to make her hidden from being caught by Filch. Once, she reached her door, she went inside quickly. Feeling that she would have been seen.

Emma walked over to the mirror and glanced herself, wondering what was her reflection going to show her. She gasped lightly. Her hair was white as winter's first snow, and her eyes looked lifeless as darkness itself. She figured it was probably from the three-headed dogs. Slowly yet gradually her hair went to her normal blonde hair.

Emma sighed, and walked to her bed, thinking about what not too long ago occurred. But, her thoughts were cut short, when she heard a gentle tapping at the window. Emma being confused walked to the window. She opened it and inside flew in her family owl, Athena. She smiled at the thought of her parents send her back a reply. Emma thanked Athena, in which it gave a little _hoo_, before flying out the window. Emma quickly opened up the letter, and inside wrote,

_Dear Emma,_

_Congrats for being in Slytherin Emma, we knew you can do it, and not only that but also all four houses. It may seem impossible, but we knew nothing is impossible for you. And yes Emma we know something you might want to hear, but unfortunately, you are going have to wait when you are older. We aren't disappointed in you, it was the decision of the sorting ceremony, that made you who you are. We are glad, that you are enjoying Hogwarts so far. Your father heard that you made the Quidditch team. That's amazing darling, and I hope everything goes well for you. Everything is going well here, it's a bit strange not having you here, but hearing you are happy lets us know you will love Hogwarts. Always take care of your brother, and protect each other. Emma, take care we love you very much._

_Love,_

_William & Emily Moore_

Emma was grinning so wide, she felt like was the Cheshire Cat, with its famous large grin. Shortly after, she soon felt the tiredness take over, and so she started to settle in bed. She was currently thinking about what just happened tonight. And eventually, she fell in a deep slumber, without any visions, whatsoever.


	9. Philosopher Stone- Chapter 7

**Emma stirs as she turned to see a bright light casting over her.** Emma internally groaned but knew she had to wake up. Emma took her time getting ready, probably thinking about the reoccurring events from last night. Emma finally fought her way to the door, because she was still thinking about her bed. How nice and cozy it is, all she can think about was to just lay down then sleep. But, she knew that won't happen, even if she really wanted too.

What seemed like an eternally, she walked over to the Great Hall for breakfast, acting like nothing happened last night. Except, it did and she knew it very well. She looked around until she spotted her brother on the Slytherin table. She then observed that many students weren't up yet, and including her friends. So when she got to her brother, she naturally decided to sit down next to him. Justin noticed and gave her a gentle smile.

"Hey Em. I see you still have the crown."

"I believe so, Just." Emma sighed before continuing, "Anyway, I'm nervous for the Quidditch match today." she stated nervously. She knew that it was most likely from the pressure of becoming the first chaser in a century. And not only that but being a chaser in all houses, which is a big deal for her.

"Don't worry about it you'll do great. I know it, but I did get you a present. Well actually from all of us." Justin said, looking at her with admiration. He always knew that his sister was very special to him. Just like he is to her, that's what makes their sibling bond stronger.

She merely looked at him, when he blows on his fingers, making a loud booming whistle. She looked up, to see six owls drop a large parcel in front of her, and one placed a letter in her hands. She thanked the owls by nodding her head and they flew away. Emma opened the envelope, and inside the letter is started;

_Dear Emma,_

_Since I heard about you playing Quidditch. I thought I might get you something to start your first game. It's a gift from all of us, and I hope you enjoy the gift and good luck on your first game. I can't believe my daughter as the youngest chaser in a century. I want you to know, that we love you and hope you win the first game._

_Sincerely, _

_William Moore_

Emma was smiling so wide, she knew that her hair turned Violet from the surprise of her family gift to her. Lowering the letter, she took a good look at the parcel, it seemed to be a long box.

She started to open the parcel and then stared at the newly bought broomstick. But, it was not just any ordinary broomstick.

Emma gasped and beamed excitedly, "Is it what I think it is?"

"Do you mean a Nimbus Two Thousand? Then yes." Justin said grinning, knowing well what will happen next.

Emma turned to Justin and tried to hug the life out of him, _key-word tried to_. Once, she let go, she snapped her fingers, that made the broom shrinks and was transported to her room.

The siblings talked for what seemed like hours, but rather thirty minutes. She then started to look around and found many students entering and eating in their house table. In the corner of her eye, she spotted Harry and Ron arrived and sat at the Gryffindor table. Without thinking, Emma was already up and heading towards the boys.

"Justin, I will talk to you later alright. Thank you!" Emma yelled as she walked away not waiting for a response. Justin merely smiled while shaking his head softly. Soon he was chatting with the Weasley twins as always.

Emma arrived at the table, and sat down across from the boys and greeted them, "Good morning boys." They greeted her back, but she leaned closer and said, "That was.. some adventure last night. Right?"

Ron and Harry looked at each other, grinning with the same idea of the events from last night. Harry looked at her and saw some glint in Emma's eyes filled with a thirst of adventure, excitement, and mischief as well.

In which he found quite accomplished with himself since he proved himself to Emma.

"Yeah, it was some adventure last night." Ron confirmes his idea of how thrilling it was.

"Well, I know for a fact that Neville nor Hermione are going to talk to us," Emma observes as she knew that Hermione would most likely ignore them.

Soon, the trio heard owls hooting and flapping wings as the owls entered the Great Hall.

Everyone's attention was caught at once by a long, thin package carried by six large screech owls.

Harry was just as interested as everyone else to see what was in

this large parcel, and the owls soared down and dropped it right in front of him. Another owl dropped a letter on top of the parcel.

Harry ripped open the letter first, which was lucky because it said:

_DO NOT OPEN THE PARCEL AT THE TABLE._

_It contains your new Nimbus Two Thousand, but I don't want everybody knowing you've got a broomstick or they'll all want one. Oliver Wood will meet you tonight on the Quidditch field at seven o'clock with Emma for your first training session._

_Professor McGonagall_

Harry had difficulty hiding his glee as he handed the note to Ron to read.

"A Nimbus Two Thousand!" Ron moaned enviously. "I've never even touched one."

Emma snatched the letter from Ron and was also smiling with glee when she finished reading the letter.

They all looked at each other and were smiling brightly.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Harry asked them.

"Bloody hell, sure hope so," Ron responded first. Emma quickly added, "I think I do, Harry."

They nodded their heads and suddenly left the hall quickly, wanting to unwrap the broomstick in private. However, the trip was cut short when they were halfway across the entrance hall. They stomped their way upstairs and saw Crabbe and Goyle. Sudden, right behind them, Malfoy seized the package from Harry and felt it while examining it.

"That's a broomstick," he said, throwing it back to Harry with a mixture of jealousy and hatred on his face. Harry stumbles to grab his gift until the last second he caught it.

"You'll be in for it this time,

Potter, first years aren't allowed them. So goes for Emma."

Emma scowled and Ron couldn't resist it anymore, snapping at Malfoy.

"It's not any old broomstick," he said, "it's a Nimbus Two Thousand. What did you say you've got at home, Malfoy, a Comet Two Sixty?" Ron grinned at Harry. Emma smiled at Ron for standing up to Harry.

"Comets look flashy, but they're not in the same league as the Nimbus." Ron continues to defend Harry.

"What would you know about it, Weasley, you couldn't afford half the handle," Malfoy snapped back. "I suppose you and your brothers have to save up twig by twig."

Before Ron could answer, Emma was going to lunge forward to Draco ready to show him what she can really do. However, the boys were holding her firmly on her shoulders. Then, Professor Flitwick appeared at Malfoy's elbow. "Not arguing, I hope, boys?" he squeaked. Before adding, "And young lady?

"Potter's been sent a broomstick, Professor," said Malfoy quickly.

"Yes, yes, that's right," said Professor Flitwick, beaming at Harry.

"Professor McGonagall told me all about the special circumstances, Potter. And what model is it?"

"A Nimbus Two Thousand, sir," said Harry, fighting not to laugh at Malfoy's face.

"And it's really thanks to Malfoy here that I've got it," he added. Emma was struggling to hold her laughter, so they quickly headed upstairs. Smothering their laughter at Malfoy's obvious rage and confusion.

"Well, it's true," Harry chortled as they reached the top of the marble staircase, "If he hadn't stolen Neville's Remembrall, Emma and I wouldn't be on the team..."

Emma nodded her head, thinking that it was Draco, who helped get her on the team.

"So I suppose you think that's a reward for breaking rules?" came an angry voice from just behind them.

Hermione was stomping up the stairs, looking disapprovingly at the package in Harry's hand, then at Emma.

"I thought you weren't speaking to us?" said Harry.

"Yes, don't stop now," said Ron, "it's doing us so much good."

Hermione marched away with her nose in the air. Emma looked back to Hermione and turned to the boys.

"Hey, I'll catch up with you guys later in class!" Emma waves as she walked to Hermione.

"Hey, Hermione, how do you feel?" Emma started the conversation.

"Bloody horrible if you ask me. I don't think you both should be rewarded for breaking the rules." Hermione started as she sighed.

"Well, I don't think of it as breaking, more like bending the rules if you ask me," Emma explained as she paused, then continued.

"Just you have to understand that we did it for an honorable intention, not the opposite. If not then Neville would have not gotten his remembrall back."

"Maybe, but that doesn't mean that you still had to break the rules." Hermione tried to prove her point.

"If you are worried about us, don't worry. I knew a thing or two about the dangers of the game or maybe from you too." Emma winked at her. Hermione looked at her, "Just kidding." Emma said laughing at her. She leaned to Hermione and said softly, "I didn't tell you this okay, but the boys are probably a bit frightened by you."

"How would you know?" Hermione said perplexed.

"I see all and know all, Hermione." Emma giggled, knowing well that Hermione doesn't know what she truly means.

"Now, come on let's go to class, I bet that I can do a better charms spell then you," Emma said cheekily. Hermione looked to Emma, and stated, "Alright, will see who's the better witch." As they shook their hands.

Emma nodded before saying, "Race you there!" As she took off running to class.

"Hey! That's cheating!" Hermione said as she started to up to her to catch up. Both girls laughing when they got to class.

Finally, classes were starting and both the new quidditch players were having mixed emotions.

Throughout the day, Emma was having trouble focusing on her classes. Yet, she did do better than Hermione in Charms. Well for one, Emma is more advanced with magic, always having her powers since the beginning, and had help from her brother as well. But, soon her mind began to think about having practice tonight with Harry. Harry was also having a lot of trouble keeping his mind on his lessons that day.

Finally, when dinner was at the Great Hall, Emma bolted to sit with her brother, not waiting another moment to eat. She sat in silence many thoughts going on her head.

Harry, on the other hand, bolted to his dinner quickly and then rushed upstairs with Ron to unwrap the Nimbus Two Thousand at last.

"Wow," Ron sighed, as the broomstick rolled onto Harry's bedspread.

Harry, who knew nothing about the different brooms, though it looked wonderful. Sleek and shiny, with a mahogany handle, it had a long tail of neat, straight twigs and Nimbus Two Thousand written in gold near the top.

Soon, seven o'clock drew nearer, Harry left the castle and set off in the dusk toward the Quidditch field. Emma went out as well, as she saw the fields, she saw Harry walking ahead. Emma yelled, "Harry!"

Harry quickly turned around and spotted Emma running towards him. He waited until she was right next to him.

"You want to go together?" Emma asked, and Harry nodded as they went to meet Oliver Wood. Suddenly, Emma forgot to bring her new broomstick.

"Oh, wait!" Emma exclaimed at Harry, who became confused. Emma quickly snapped her fingers and waiting a few seconds. Suddenly, a broom appeared flying towards her, as she held her hand up high. The broom landed on her hand, in which she brought it down in a swift move.

"Wow! That's so cool!" Harry proclaimed, and Emma just giggled.

Finally, they arrived but no sign of Oliver yet. So Harry formed an idea and turned to Emma.

"Hey, do you want to race while we wait for Wood?" Harry asked her. Emma smirked as she lifted her broom and quickly hopped on.

"You're on!" Emma yelled as she zoomed away quickly. Harry didn't have time to move as quickly, yet he reached towards Emma.

"Ok, so we go to the goal posts then to the field. Alright?" Harry explained getting ready to go.

"Alright. On the count of 3." Emma said as she got ready to go.

"1"

"2"

"3!" Both yelled unison. As they zoomed through the air.

Harry was in the lead for a bit, swooping in and out of the goal posts and then sped up and down the field. Emma was just behind him, giving him a bit of victory. Emma was laughing with delight and Harry laughed with her. But, before they were done someone called, "Hey, Potter, Moore, come down!'

Oliver Wood had arrived and was carrying a large wooden crate under his arm. Harry and Emma landed next to him.

Harry mounted his broomstick and kicked off from the ground, as well as Emma.

"Very nice both of you," said Wood, his eyes glinting with delight. "I see what McGonagall meant... you guys really are a natural. I'm just going to teach you the rules this evening, then you'll be joining team practice three times a week."

He opened the crate. Inside were four different-sized balls.

"Right," stated Wood. "Now, Quidditch is easy enough to understand, even if it's not too easy to play. There are seven players on each side.

Three of them are called Chasers. And that's you, Emma."

Emma nodded and Harry repeated "Three Chasers."

Wood took out a bright red ball about the size of a soccer ball.

"This ball's called the Quaffle," said Wood.

"Wood, can I have it for a second?" Emma asked. He nodded and handed her the Quaffle. She started to give it a few kicks and tricks her brother showed her with the ball that was similar to soccer.

"Wow, it's just like soccer, but better," Emma exclaimed giving it back to Wood, who was confused but shrugged it off.

"Right now Emma, as a Chaser, you throw the Quaffle to each other and try and get it through one of the hoops to score a goal. Ten points every time the Quaffle goes through one of the hoops. Follow me?"

"The Chasers throw the Quaffle and put it through the hoops to score," Harry recited. Emma already knew the rules, but it was fun to watch Harry learn Quidditch.

"So that's sort of like basketball on broomsticks with six hoops, isn't it?"

Emma laughed and said, "I know what you mean."

"What's basketball?" said Wood curiously.

"Never mind," said Harry quickly.

"Now, there's another player on each side who's called the Keeper - I'm Keeper for Gryffindor. I have to fly around our hoops and stop the other team from scoring."

"Three Chasers, one Keeper," said Harry, who was determined to remember it all.

"And they play with the Quaffle. Okay, got that. So what are they for?" He pointed at the three balls left inside the box.

"I'll show you now," said Wood. "Take this."

He handed Harry a small club, similar to a baseball bat.

"I'm going to show you what the Bludgers do," Wood said. "These two are the Bludgers."

He showed them two identical balls, jet black and slightly smaller than the red Quaffle. Harry noticed that they seemed to be straining to escape the straps holding them inside the box.

"Stand back," Wood warned them. He bent down and freed one of the Bludgers.

At once, the black ball rose high in the air and then pelted straight at Harry's face. Harry swung at it with the bat to stop it from breaking his nose and sent it zigzagging away into the air. It zoomed around their heads and then shot at Wood, who dived on top of it and managed to pin it to the ground.

"See?" Wood panted, forcing the struggling Bludger back into the crate and strapping it down safely.

"The Bludgers rocket around, trying to knock players off their brooms. That's why you have two Beaters on each team - the Weasley twins are ours - it's their job to protect their

side from the Bludgers and try and knock them toward the other team. So - think you've got all that?"

"Three Chasers try and score with the Quaffle; the Keeper guards the goal posts; the Beaters keep the Bludgers away from their team," Harry tried to remember.

"Very good," said Wood.

"Uh, have the Bludgers ever killed anyone?" Harry asked, hoping it wasn't true.

"Never at Hogwarts. We've had a couple of broken jaws but nothing worse than that. Now, the last member of the team is the Seeker. That's you. And you don't have to worry about the Quaffle or the Bludgers unless they crack my head open."

"Don't worry, the Weasleys are more than a match for the Bludgers. I mean, they're like a pair of human Bludgers themselves." Emma laughed at that statement.

Wood reached into the crate and took out the fourth and last ball. Compared with the Quaffle and the Bludgers, it was tiny, about the size of a large walnut. It was bright gold and had little fluttering silver wings.

"This," said Wood, "is the Golden Snitch, and it's the most important ball of the lot."

"Why is it?" Harry asked curiously.

"Because it's very hard to catch because it's so fast and difficult to see. It's the Seeker's job to catch it. You've to get it before the other team's Seeker because whichever Seeker catches the Snitch wins his team an extra hundred and fifty points, so they nearly always win. That's why Seekers get fouled so much. Well, that's it - any questions?"

Harry shook his head. He understood what he had to do all right, it was doing it that was going to be the problem. Emma, on the contrary, was ecstatic to start practice.

"We won't practice with the Snitch yet," said Wood, carefully shutting it back inside the crate, "it's too dark, we might lose it.

Let's try you out with a few of these."

He pulled a bag of ordinary golf balls out of his pocket and a few minutes later. The boys went up first and were up in the air. Wood throwing the golf balls as hard as he could in every direction for Harry to catch.

Harry didn't miss a single one, and Wood was delighted. Soon, it was Emma's turn, and before she went up, Harry said, "Good luck."

Emma smiled and replied, "Thanks, but I don't need it."

Emma zoomed through the air, and Wood was near the hoops.

"Alright, Emma you are going to have to make the quaffle in the hoops. Easy enough, right?"

Emma nodded and started to zoom around with the quaffle. Emma used her wit, to outsmart Wood but pretending to go in one direction. Then, just like lightning she flew through the other direction and made a goal. Emma kept on practicing for another 20 turns until after half an hour, night had fallen and they couldn't carry on. Like Harry, she didn't miss a single shot, and Wood was just as delighted to have them on the team.

"That Quidditch cup will have our name on it this year," said Wood happily as they trudged back up to the castle. "I wouldn't be surprised if you turn out better than Charlie Weasley, and he could have played for England if he hadn't gone off chasing dragons."

Then turned to Emma saying, "And you turned out better than your father, no wonder you are talented. No doubt that Quidditch runs in the family, right?"

"More like flying, really," Emma said honestly.

"Anyway, we'll have practice three times a week. Not to difficult right?" Wood asked them. Emma nodded and Harry was unsure.

They soon parted ways, and just like that, that's how practice was every two days.

Through the weeks, Harry was now so busy, what with Quidditch practice three evenings a week on top of all his homework. Emma was having no trouble at all, Harry wondered if she knows everything, or maybe she's hiding her stress very well. But Harry could hardly believe it's already been at Hogwarts two months.

Emma enjoyed Hogwarts like her second home, maybe even better than the Moore Manor.

Soon, the day has arrived, the first Quidditch game for the firsts years. Emma was not worried, but slightly nervous about her first game. Harry was a full-mode wreck, he was constantly worried about everything, thinking about different scenarios. He was mostly worried that he would be a letdown to all. Eventually, nightfall cast over the castle, like a blanket of darkness, and everyone inside fell into a deep slumber.


	10. Philosopher Stone- Chapter 8

**It was finally the morning of Halloween, with many awake to the delicious smell of baking pumpkin wafting through the corridors.**

Currently, Emma was arguing with Ron about which holiday is the best. So far it's between Halloween and Christmas.

"Ron, for the millionth time, Halloween is better than Christmas."

"No Emma, Christmas is better. You don't understand that it's the best time of the year."

"You know what? I'll ask Harry which is better?" Emma said as she turned to Harry.

"Yeah mate, which is better? Christmas or Halloween?" Ron faces Harry, who gulped of being stuck between two great holidays.

"Well, I mean Halloween is great.." Harry pauses, and Emma laughed.

"Ha, I told you, Ron." Emma exclaimed, but Harry continued.

"But, Christmas is also a great holiday." It was now, Ron's turn to laugh.

"See, he knows what's best." Ron proclaimed at her.

"Who's side are you on, Harry?" Emma said angrily.

"Just trying to be on both," Harry said nervously.

Emma and Ron looked at each other then laughed and faced Harry once more.

"As if, Harry. You can't be on both!" Emma exclaimed, still laughing, but then calmed down a bit.

"Well, you know what Ron? Christmas is okay, but Halloween is my type of holiday. Spreading some tricks, hexes, and horror to others."

"Like if you are that scary." Ron challenged.

"You really want to go there, Ron? Because I can show you how scary I really am." Emma continued as her eyes darkened and she smirked. Ron was trying not to back down but was failing miserably.

Luckily, Justin came to his rescue. Who was near the boys, touching their shoulders.

"What are you guys talking about?" Justin asked curiously.

"Oh, just how I'm going to prove to Ron how scary I can be," Emma said as if it was something normal. Justin laughed at the boy, then became serious as he said, "If I were you, run. Emma is scarier than you think."

He then leaned to the boys and whispered, "Trust me what I'm about to tell you. Emma can't be controlled, so once you challenge her, she can unleash her true power."

He then continued, "Because, when she was seven, she almost burned the manor down, to nothing but ashes. But, we luckily used some powerful magic to avoid that incident, again."

Ron and Harry widened their eyes. They were shocked that Emma almost burned an entire building to nothing. Now, even Ron was more scared than ever.

"Well, what made Emma want to burn down the manor?" Harry asked nervously.

"She was furious that I call her a scary cat, so she lost control of her powers," Justin said as he shuddered about the event.

But, before Emma was going to use her powers, the bell rings and students started to shuffle out of their seats and head to class.

"You're lucky, you got saved by the bell," Emma said, as she got up and punched Ron's shoulder.

He winced at the pain and saw that Emma had already left. Both boys looked at each other, now wanting nothing more to be in Emma's good side at all times.

First came Charms Class, with Professor Flitwick. Who announced that they were ready to start making objects fly. Emma smirked at the idea, already liking the start of Halloween.

Professor Flitwick put the class into pairs to practice. However, her smirk went away when she was partnered with Draco, again. Emma really wanted to go with anyone else but Draco. But, there was no use, everyone else was paired up.

Emma noticed that Harry's partner was Seamus Finnigan, but Ron, however, was to be working with Hermione. She can tell that Hermione was still ignoring the boys.

"Now, don't forget that nice wrist movement we've been practicing!" squeaked Professor Flitwick at the class, who was perched on top of a pile of books.

"Swish and flick, remember, swish and flick." He announces to the class. Emma was looking on the other side of the class, where

Harry and Seamus swished and flicked, but the feather just lay on the desktop.

From the Gryffindor side, was Ron, who wasn't having better luck than Harry.

"Wingardium Leviosa!" he shouted, waving his long arms like a lunatic.

"Stop, stop, stop!" Hermione snaps at him. "You're going to take someone's eye out. Besides, you're saying it wrong. It's Levi-o-sa, not Levio-sar."

Towards the Slytherin side is where Emma turned to her partner and saw he was struggling, but was trying to hide it.

"Do you need help?" Emma asked, which caused Draco's ear to perked up when he heard her call his name.

"No, I don't need help from a filthy half-blood!" Draco snapped at her, regretting it soon after. Emma glared at him, before answering calmly.

"Just to let you know, I'm a pure-blood, and you don't have to be such a spoiled brat, and might as well act like one." Before she continued, "It's easy, you just swish it before flicking it. Here I'll show you."

Emma used her wand, but she really didn't need to anyway. Yet, she was still using her wandless magic.

Just then Ron snarled, "You do it, then, if you're so clever,"

Hermione rolled up the sleeves, flicked her wand, and then both girls said, "Wingardium Leviosa!"

Their feathers started at first to quake, but then was slowly levitating to the air. The feathers soon hovered above both girls heads, in which caused many to look at it in awe.

Emma looked up and saw Hermione also do it. She smiled and then turned to Draco, who was giving her a rare small smile.

"Oh, well done!" cried Professor Flitwick, clapping. "Everyone see here, Miss Moore and Miss Granger's done it!"

Finally, was the end of the class, and Emma walked with Harry and Ron. Emma could practically feel Ron's anger and frustration but have no clue of what it is.

"It's no wonder no one can stand her," he said to Harry and Emma as they pushed their way into the crowded corridor, "she's a nightmare, honestly. "

Someone knocked into Harry as they hurried past him. It was Hermione. Emma suddenly felt furious at Ron, for even saying that to Hermione.

Emma went to Ron, before smacking him with her books on his shoulder. He winced and quickly searched to see who did it.

"How could you even say that? I thought you were better than Draco. Now, I don't know who's worse!" Emma demanded at Ron, not caring that people could practically hear her.

"And to let you know, I'm her friend." As Emma stormed out and started to search for Hermione.

Emma didn't care that she skipped classes, all she was worried about was Hermione. She knows for a fact that she can feel Hermione's pain and hear her weep in tears.

Finally, she heard a soft whimper in the girls' bathroom, thanks to her enhanced hearing. Emma went to the door, before knocking slowly.

"Go away!" Emma heard Hermione said softly, and she sheds some more tears.

"Hermione, it's me, Emma. What Ron said was not true." Emma tried to reassure her.

"No, but it's true. I don't have any friends and I'm such a know-it-all." Hermione answered quickly, but a bit louder.

"Well, you know what? Ron should know that he's wrong because I'm your friend." Emma said back, waiting for Hermione's answer.

"You're my friend?" Hermione questioned her.

"Then why am I here for? Wasting my time? No! It's because you're my friend, Hermione. In fact my first friend in Hogwarts." Emma defended.

Hermione was debating whether or not to open the bathroom door. Finally, after a few seconds, Emma could hear a faint click, in which Emma slowly opens it. She clearly sees Hermione in the corner, wiping her salty tears and looked at Emma.

"Look if it makes you feel any better, I hit Ron for being a git. He doesn't understand how amazing you are." Hermione laughed quietly, not believing what Emma told her. Emma then had an idea, in which Emma created some sweets with her wandless magic.

"Here, I know you want some," Emma said as she handed Hermione some.

She thanked Emma before started to eat the chocolates. She was glad that someone was her friend, nearly forgetting what Ron said about her. The girls stayed there for hours not caring about anything else, except that they are both there together.

The boys were heading to the Great Hall, forgetting about the girls. Although, Harry and Ron overheard Parvati Patil telling her friend that Hermione was crying in the girls' bathroom with Emma and wanted not to be bothered.

Ron suddenly felt a bit guilty, and Harry was having trouble focusing on what happened to the girls. The boys helped themselves with all different types of food and desserts in the table.

However, Professor Quirrell came sprinting into the hall, with terror on his face. The boys stared as he reached Professor Dumbledore's chair, and gasped, "Troll! In the dungeons!"

Suddenly there was an uproar, creating confusion throughout the Great Hall.

"Prefects," Dumbledore rumbled, "lead your Houses back to the dormitories immediately!"

"How could a troll get in?" Harry asked as they climbed the stairs.

"Don't ask me, they're supposed to be really stupid," said Ron.

Harry suddenly grabbed Ron's arm, and said, "I've just thought about something. Where are Hermione and Emma?"

"What about them?"

"They probably don't know about the troll." Ron bit his lip.

"Oh, all right," he snapped. "Let's go before Percy sees us."

The two Gryffindors took off running towards the bathroom. As they ran down the corridor to the girls' bathroom, only to stopped as they saw a big shadow nearby.

The boys hide behind a wall.

"I think the troll's left the dungeon," Ron said as they watched the troll walking into the girls' bathroom.

" It's going into the girl's bathroom," Harry announced as they got closer to the bathroom.

Both girls were completely unaware of the current situation. Emma then had an idea, which caused her to turn to her friend.

"Why don't we head back?" Emma suggested, in which Hermione nodded to.

The girls walked to the door until they heard a low growl. That caused Emma to look down, only to see giant feet. Taking a gulp, she dared to look up and saw a Troll right in front of her. Emma knew at that moment her hair instantly changed to Ice Blue. Her fear was giving spreading, and so did it appear to Hermione as well.

Both girls slowly walked back going into the stalls, just before the Troll swung his bat at the stalls. Causing to two of them to duck down as debris fell on them.

Suddenly, Emma heard the door opened. The girls looked and saw Ron and Harry. "Emma, Hermione move!" Harry yelled at them. As both of them started to crawl along the floor.

"Hey, pea brain!" Ron shouted bravely as he threw a piece of wood at the Troll's head, causing the get the Troll's attention to him and Harry.

Hermione and Emma took their only chance and crawled under the sink. That was before the Troll turned around and swung his bat and crushed a sink that was next to them. Unfortunately, Emma got her leg impaled by the bat, causing her to yelp in pain.

"Help!" she screamed as she can feel her leg starting to heal itself, but not fast enough.

Harry look at Emma, and saw her leg puncture badly. He quickly then ran up to the Troll, grabbing onto its bat and was lifted in the air, causing Harry to be on its shoulders.

The Troll started shaking around, trying to get Harry off him but then Harry's wand went up in the Troll's nose. The Troll grabbed onto Harry and dangled him by his feet.

"Do something!" Harry yelled before dodging the bat that swung at him.

Ron looked around the place.

"What?" he asked scared.

"Anything!" Harry shouts again.

"Come on Ron, do something!" Emma shouted.

Ron than grabbed his wand out from his robe. " Swish and flick." Hermione reminded him.

"_Wingardium Leviosa._" Ron said, causing the bat to float in the air above the Troll.

The Troll looks up and the bat dropped on its head, making him to drop Harry to the ground. They watched the Troll stumble around before falling on the ground, a couple of meters away from Harry.

Hermione got up from under the sinks and slowly walked towards Harry and Ron. Emma was struggling, so the boys helped her. As they carried her, she can see her blood dripping on her pearl-white leg to the bathroom floor.

"Is it dead?" Hermione asked, examining the troll closely.

Harry looked at the Troll as he and Ron carry Emma closer.

" I don't think so. Just knocked out." he said before he left go of Emma to grab his wand out of the Troll's nose. Harry's face scrunched up in disgust. "Troll boogers, ew."

Emma heard footsteps coming towards them. Her leg was already healing, but it would be suspicious that she can start walking again. Yet, her crimson blood was still staining her leg.

A moment later, Professor McGonagall had come bursting into the room, followed by Snape, and lastly Quirrell.

Snape bent over the troll, as Professor McGonagall was looking at Ron and Harry.

"What on earth were you thinking of?" said Professor McGonagall, with cold fury in her voice. "You're lucky you weren't killed. Why aren't you in your dormitory?"

Before the boys answered, a small voice came out of the shadows of the stalls.

"Please, Professor McGonagall they were looking for me."

"Miss Granger!" Professor McGonagall gasped.

"I went looking for the Troll. I read about them and thought I could handle it. But I was wrong. If Harry, Ron and Emma hadn't come and found me, I'd probably be dead. It's also my fault for Emma's injury." she explained to Professor McGonagall. Professor McGonagall examines Emma, who was between the boys.

The boys were in complete shock, that Hermione would lie to a teacher.

"Well in that case..." said Professor McGonagall, staring at the four of them, "Miss Granger, you foolish girl, how could you think of tackling a mountain troll on your own?"

Hermione hung her head. Emma wanted to protest, but the boys looked at her, almost saying, _Don't_.

"Be that as it may, it was an extremely foolish thing to do. I expected more rational behavior and am very disappointed in you, Miss Granger. Five points will be taken from Gryffindor for your serious lack of judgment."

Professor McGonagall told Hermione before looking between Emma, Ron and Harry.

"As for you three children I just hope you realize how fortunate you are. Not many first year students could take on a Troll and live to tell the tale. Five points will be rewarded to each of you for sheer dumb luck." she said before leaving the bathroom.

"Oh, and do take Miss Moore to the Hospital Wing for her leg to be tended." As Professor McGonagall left, and Professor Snape leaves after her.

The boys nodded, but then became confused on how to get to the Hospital Wing. The girls sighed, before showing them the way. Hermione, Harry, and Ron were all worried about Emma's health. They were thinking about endless scenarios of what could happen to Emma. Especially, since they can see droplets of crimson blood staining the floor, every time they walk. Finally, after twist and turns through the corridors, they reached their final destination.

The Hospital Wing was very disperse, having at least six or more beds in each side. Some having more room than others, and some that have emerald colored curtains for privacy. Suddenly, someone came up to the four of them. Emma looked closely to see a middle aged woman with white-grey hair and deep blue eyes that have a look of worried.

"My goodness! What happened that caused this injury? Quick, let's get you to one of these beds." Madame Pomfrey demanded. The boys complied, and set her down gently on the neat bed. They went to wait outside, not wanting to intrude the nurse.

"My name's Madame Pomfrey, dearie. Let's see what you have, shall we?" Madame Pomfrey announces as she examines the injury.

"It seems that you been stabbed by some type of weapon, yes?" She insisted, as Emma nodded. Madame Pomfrey noticed that her wound was healing, intrigued that her body was already healing. She got up and went to the other students waiting outside.

Her friends were waiting patiently, until Madame Pomfrey came up to them.

"Don't worry, dearies. You're friend will be healed by tomorrow morning. She'll need to rest here for the night." She said reassuring. Hermione and Ron nodded, but Harry was unsure.

"Can we at least see her before she recovers?" Harry asked.

"Sorry, but you can see her tomorrow, at latest in the afternoon." Madame Pomfrey said. Harry nodded, as the trio walked back to the Gryffindor Dormitory.

It was quiet along the way, but Hermione was the first to speak.

"Well, uh, thank you for saving us with the Troll incident."

Harry nodded, and said, "Well, that's what friends do. They look after each other."

"Right. Well, now we will just have to wait to see Emma tomorrow." Ron confirmed, as they were at the entrance.

"_Pig Snout_" Ron said the password, as they walked in. Many students were eating in the common room, and others chatting. The trio having nothing else to say, yet again Hermione was the first to break the silence.

"Well, good night." Hermione said briskly as she quickly walked away.

With Emma, Madame Pomfrey was tending her injury with care. But, before Emma was able to rest, Madame Pomfrey asked her quickly.

"I noticed that your injury is becoming minimal. Is there a way that you were healing you body along the way here?"

Emma nervously swallowed her drink, before answering, "I actually don't know. I would alway heal myself when I ever get an injury."

Madame Pomfrey nodded, before standing up straight. "Alright, you settle in. I expect you to rest tonight, after that incident. I don't want you awake, you hear me?" She demanded gently, as Emma nodded slowly.

Soon, Madame Pomfrey was out of sight, in which Emma was already bored with being stuck in one place. However, slowly her drowsiness kicked in, causing her to fall into an abyss of darkness, just like the ebony night sky.

Without a doubt, that the boys have considered Hermione as their friend. Clearly, there were many things that friends do together. However, fighting a Mountain Troll wasn't one of them. Yet again, nothing is normal when it comes to magic.


	11. Philosopher Stone- Chapter 9

**The first thing Emma wanted to do was to get out of the Hospital Wing.** Finally, Madame Pomfrey came to check to see the process of the injury. Only for her to discover that the skin was healed, leaving a hardly noticeable scar. Emma was allowed to leave, but before she left, she needed to drink some fluids to regain her strength.

It was the bleak November, beginning the month with the weather turning very cold with bitter winds. It was also the start of the Quidditch season, where she and Harry would have their first match. The first game would be Gryffindor versus Slytherin, which Emma was grateful for. She was glad that she would play along with her brother, even though they were playing for the opposite teams.

Emma was strolling down the corridors, but on the way there she could hear whispers of many Hogwarts students. Emma was quite confused about the attention she was receiving, so she discreetly listened to some of them.

"_It's Emma, I heard that she get all the Houses five points._" A Gryffindor whispered to his friends.

A Hufflepuff spoke quietly to her friend, "_How can she possibly do anything she wants without even getting caught? I mean, just because she's the Hogwarts Princess?"_

There was another, a Ravenclaw uttered to someone, "_I heard that she accidentally get herself injured to have attention. It's utterly ridiculous if you ask me._"

Lastly was a small group of Slytherins huddled together, one saying, "_I heard that she acts like a saint. But, in reality, she's just a good girl who's actually a bad one, who simply hasn't been caught yet."_

Emma smirked at the last comment, not caring about the other comments that were meant to insult her. She knew that she's a nightmare simply dressed like a daydream. Emma, however, acted like she was unfazed with those rumors that were going around Hogwarts. Finally, what seemed like a maze, Emma arrived at the Great Hall. She spotted her friends at the Gryffindor table, already eating their breakfast. Emma wondered if her friends were worried about her, but she forgot about it when she spotted strawberries, her favorite fruit.

The trio didn't notice Emma when she sat down with them. So Emma was the first to speak, "Good morning, guys."

The trio snapped their heads facing the one and only Emma Moore, who was completely healed from last night's events.

"Emma!" Hermione greeted loudly, giving her a hug, in which Emma responded back hugging her and giving a little laugh.

"Bloody hell Emma! You look like you nothing even happen to you." Ron said flabbergasted, staring at Emma.

"Ron's right! You scared us to death, we thought that you were going to be in a coma or worse." Harry stated before going up to her. Harry surprised Emma and himself by giving her a hug. Emma seemed to not noticed Harry's beet red face, but instead, she hugged him back.

"Well, I'm right here! I'm not going anywhere, yet guys!" Emma exclaimed before she started to eat her breakfast. There was silence, but not awkward silence, more like a comfortable one. The quartet was eating, but the girls and Ron noticed Harry playing with his food instead of eating it.

"You've got to eat some breakfast, Harry." Emma insisted, looking worried.

"I don't want anything." Harry simply stated.

"Just a bit of toast," wheedled Hermione.

"I'm not hungry." Harry persisted. Harry was completely nervous about the Quidditch game today.

Emma saw Professor Snape walking, or more like limping towards the Gryffindor table. He stopped and stared down at Harry and Emma. "Good luck today, Potter, Moore. You've proven yourselves against a troll. A little game of Quidditch should be easy work. Even if it is against Slytherin."

Emma gave a small nod of respect, in which she noticed Snape gave a faint grin before glancing at all of them. After a few moments, he walked to another direction, but Harry continued to watch him closely. In fact, very closely that he noticed that Professor Snape was limping.

"That explains the blood," Harry spoke up, grabbing his friend's their undivided attention.

Emma was the first to react, by furrowing her eyebrows, confused. "Blood?" Hermione and Emma asked in unison.

"Last night, I'm guessing Snape let the troll in as a diversion so he could get past that three-headed dog. But he got bit, that's why he's limping." Harry explained to the three of them.

"But why would anyone go near that dog?" Hermione asked.

"And how can you possibly know that?" Emma added.

"The day when I was at Gringotts, Hagrid took something out of the vault. Said it was Hogwarts business, very secret." Harry explained to them, once again.

"So you're saying..." Hermione trails off, but Harry cuts her off quickly.

"That's what the dog's guarding. That's what Snape wants." Harry responded, instantly. Emma thought about the theory but found it implausible. What would make Professor Snape do such a thing?

Emma waved goodbye to her friends, before going to her brother, who was in the Slytherin table. Emma already knew that he had heard the news of last night's events.

"Hey, Justin," Emma said shyly. Justin turned to her before pulling her ear, making her sitting next to him.

"Ow, ow, you're hurting me." Emma yelped, smacking his arm. Finally, he let go of her ear, in which Emma started to sooth it softly.

"What was that for?' Emma asked, still glaring at her old brother.

"You know exactly what that was for," Justin responded, glaring back at her.

"Okay, but to be fair, I didn't know that there was a mountain troll in the castle," Emma explained slowly.

"Not only that, but I heard that you got impaled in the leg," Justin said softly. Emma noticed that he wanted to see her leg, in which she did. She lifted her leg, in which he looked, and noticed that it was hardly noticeable the scar.

"You know that I can heal myself, and if not others as well." She briskly stated. Justin sighed, knowing that she will most likely lose control again. "Do you not trust me?"

"Of course I trust you, especially with the truth. However, I just don't trust your methods." He muttered the last sentence, but Emma heard it.

"Look, I know you think I can't do anything. But, you just gotta have faith in me." Emma explained.

"I know, but sometimes I forget you were born with the ability to change someone's life, don't ever waste it," Justin spoke wisely. Emma smiled at his words, knowing that he has forgiven her. She hugged him, in which he did in return.

"So, are you nervous for your first Quidditch match?" Justin asked changing the conversation.

"No" Emma lied, before saying sarcastically, "Of course I'm nervous, what do you think?"

Justin laughed at her silliness, glad that it can calm her nerves.

"You shouldn't worry about it, it should be Harry that should be nervous," Justin explained.

"Because, he's the seeker, right?" Emma asked, in which he nodded.

"Just to let you know, I won't go easy on you." Justin joked.

When have you ever, Justin." She joked back, before laughing.

"Come on, let's go somewhere before the match begins," Emma suggested, leaving the Great Hall with her brother.

By eleven o'clock, it was time for Quidditch. It seems as if the whole school seemed to be out in the stands around the Quidditch pitch. Meanwhile, in the locker room, Harry, Emma, and the rest of the team were changing into their scarlet Quidditch robes. While Justin and the Slytherins would be playing in their emerald Quidditch robes.

"You scared, Harry, Emma?" Woods asked the two of them, noticing their posture being uncomfortable.

Emma was scared and nervous. She gulped nervously. "A little." They said in unison.

"It's all right. I felt the same way before my first game." Wood informed them, before turning his attention to the team.

Wood cleared his throat for silence.

"Okay, men," he said, before being interrupted.

"And women," said Angelina Johnson, one of the Chasers, who winked at Emma. Emma smiled gratefully, knowing at least there was another girl on the team.

"And women," Wood agreed. "This is it."

"The big one," said Fred Weasley. "The one we've all been waiting for," said George added.

"We know Oliver's speech by heart," Fred told Harry, "we were on the team last year," George said to Emma.

"Shut up, you two," said Wood, who was annoyed. "This is the best team Gryffindor's had in years. We're going to win. I know it."

He glared at them all before saying, "Or else." Emma knew that he was simply trying to intimidate them.

"Right. It's time. Good luck, to all of you."

Suddenly, the doors started to open, Emma had to squint her eyes due to the intense rays of sunshine. Emma mounted on her broom and started to fly out onto the Quidditch grounds and she got in position. She noticed her brother right in front of her from the opposite side of the field.

She smiled, and he mouthed, "_Good luck_." Emma smirked before mouthing back, "_I don't need it."_ Justin just shook his head in amusement, before going to his Keeper position.

"Welcome everyone to Hogwarts' first Quidditch game of the season. Starting off the season, is today's game, Slytherin versus Gryffindor! The teams take their positions as Madam Hooch steps onto the field to begin the game!" A kid named Lee Jordan announced on a speaker, echoing throughout the stands.

Madam Hooch stood in the middle of the field waiting for the two teams, her broom in her hand.

"Now, I want a nice fair game, all of you," she said, once they were all gathered around her. Harry stared at the Slytherin team and saw Justin in his position as Keeper. Emma was looking at the stands, looking for her friends.

"Mount your brooms, please."

Harry and Emma climbed onto their Nimbus Two Thousand. Then, Madam Hooch gave a loud blast on her silver whistle.

"Officially the game has begun, Fifteen brooms rose up, high, high into the air, and they are off."

Jordan announced, and seconds later, he was observing the game in front of him.

"The Quaffle is taken immediately by Emma Moore of Gryffindor - the newest Chaser that girl is, and rather attractive, too for a first year -"

"JORDAN!" Professor McGonagall shouted at him.

"Sorry, Professor." Jordan cleared his throat before he started to announce again.

"Now Emma seems to be surrounded by the Slytherin chasers, - but she quickly zooms away from them. Close call and Angelina Johnson seems to be near Emma, - probably trying to help the first year. Yet, the Slytherin team is still trying to catch the Quaffle, - however, Emma weaves right through them quickly. Emma's near the hoops now - and the Slytherin Keeper Justin Moore - seems to protect the hoops from Emma."

Emma looks for a way to score before she noticed that he was taking too long to protect all hoops, so she smirked before zooming in closer.

"Emma - seems to notice Justin's strategy - as she quickly zooms to the left hoop and she - no, she quickly switches hoop and throws the Quaffle as Keeper Justin dives - misses - GRYFFINDORS SCORE!"

Emma smiled so bright, then faced her brother mouthing, "_I told you_." Justin rolled his eyes, before sending Emma a bright smile as well. Emma heard the Gryffindor team and house cheering, but there was also howls and moans from the Slytherins.

"Emma Moore scores! Ten points for Gryffindor!" Lee Jordan announced as more people cheered. Emma saw Harry near her, so she flew up to Harry, who gave her a high five. Unfortunately, a Bludger came out of nowhere and nearly knocked causing the two of them to barely grab on to their brooms.

"Slytherin takes the position of the Quaffle. Bletchley passes to Captain Marcus Flint."

Emma turned to look at Marcus Flint heading towards the hoops. She starts to fly towards him, an effort to prevent him from scoring.

"Slytherin Captain Marcus Flint is dangerously near the hoops, - Angelina tries to take the Quaffle away. Marcus Flint is now trying to shoot the Quaffle in the hoop. He throws - and he misses by Oliver Wood - who immediately blocks the Quaffle."

Emma noticed the Quaffle now in the possession of the Weasley twins, who is passing the Quaffle back and forth. She then flies towards them, incases they needed another member.

"The Quaffle is now in the care of the Weasley twins, - who I can't tell who is who." Jordan announced before continuing, "The Weasley twins notice Angelina, - who they pass the Quaffle to. Angelina passes the Quaffle to Emma, - who quickly flies towards the hoops. She's now about to throw the Quaffle - she throws - Keeper Justin misses - and GRYFFINDOR SCORES ONCE AGAIN! Another Ten points to Gryffindor!"

Emma quickly flies back to her friend Harry, who was still looking for the Golden Snitch. He didn't want to let anyone down, and especially not Emma.

"Captain Oliver Wood seems to be hit by - a bludger - who is now spinning around, before felling onto the ground. Marcus Flint seems to take the opportunity - now with the Quaffle in hand. He throws the Quaffle into the hoops - and he scores! SLYTHERIN SCORES! Ten Points to Slytherin!"

"Slytherin in possession," Lee Jordan was saying, "Chaser Emma ducks two Bludgers, with the Weasley twins on her side. As they speed towards the Quaffle - wait a moment - was that the Snitch?"

Harry looked to see Slytherin Chaser Adrian Pucey, who unaware had the Golden Snitch near his left ear. Harry dived downward after the Snitch, but also Slytherin Seeker Terence Higgs had seen it, too. Neck and neck they hurtled toward the Snitch, as all the Chasers stopped playing as they hung in midair to watch.

Harry was faster than Higgs, he was near the Snitch, he only needed to be a bit faster. But, before he can grab it, Marcus Flint had blocked Harry on purpose, causing a WHAM! sound as Harry's broom spun off course, Harry holding on for dear life.

"Foul!" screamed the Gryffindors, as Emma quickly flies towards Harry.

"You alright?' Emma asked as she helps him get back to his broom. "Yeah, thanks." Harry wheezes before finally, he breathes normally.

"Be careful, alright. Find the Golden Snitch and you win for all of us." Emma said as she smiles at him, before flying back to get the Quaffle.

Madam Hooch spoke angrily to Flint and then ordered a free shot at the goal posts for Gryffindor. Harry looked and to see that the Golden Snitch had disappeared from sight again.

Lee Jordan observes as he commented. "So - after that obvious and disgusting bit of cheating -"

"Jordan!" growled Professor McGonagall.

"I mean, after that open and revolting foul -"

'Jordan, I'm warning you -"

"All right, all right. Flint nearly kills the Gryffindor Seeker, which could happen to anyone, I'm sure, so a penalty to Gryffindor, taken by Angelina, who puts it away, no trouble, and Gryffindor still in possession."

Harry flies towards his teammates before his broom suddenly gave a harsh lurch. He quickly tried to grip his broom with both hands. It started to zigzagging through the air, and every now and then making violent movements that almost made him fall to the ground. Harry's broom had given a wild jerk and he swung off it, now dangling from it, holding on with only one hand.

Emma noticed something odd with Harry, as she turned to see Harry hanging on for his dear life. The movement of the broom seemed to be as if it had a mind of its own, or rather as if something or someone was controlling it. However, Emma was in fact right but she doesn't know who was controlling the broom.

"Harry, what's going on!" Emma shouted, as she quickly used her air abilities to its maximum effort to help Harry from falling. Harry suddenly felt like he became light, as he uses his free hand to grab the broom. Once he did, he used his strength and some help from Emma's ability he was able to mount back onto his broom. Emma sighed, before wiping a few sweat drops that were on her forehead, due to the amount of stress and tension of her powers.

Yet, Harry wasn't feeling well, so he speeded toward the ground. Where he claps his hand to his mouth as though he was about to be sick, almost like if he was going to vomit. Once, he coughed, a gold sphere fell out onto his hand, as Emma noticed he caught the Golden Snitch!

"I've got the Snitch!" he shouted, waving it above his head, as Emma laughed excitedly, that they won the first game.

"He's got the Snitch! Harry Potter receives 150 points for catching the Golden Snitch!" Lee Jordan announced eagerly thrilled that Gryffindor won.

Madam Hooch blew her whistle. "Gryffindor wins!" she shouted, as the Gryffindor cheered, while the Slytherin was howling with anger that they lost the game. Gryffindor had won by one-hundred and seventy points to sixty.

Harry and Emma changed after the game was over in their normal robes, while many Gryffindors were congratulating Harry. Finally, they found Ron and Hermione waiting for them as they all walked along to Hagrid's hut for the evening. They sat inside the hut, waiting for Hagrid with the tea.

"It was Snape who did it," Ron was explaining, "Hermione and I saw him. He was cursing your broomstick, muttering, he wouldn't take his eyes off you."

"How what you know if Snape did it?" Emma asked intrigued.

"Well I didn't, Hermione here did during the game," Ron explained as he strolled along with them.

"Rubbish," said Hagrid as he walked in with the tea, as he continued, "Why would Snape do something' like that?"

The four of them looked at one another, wondering what to tell him. Harry finally decided on the truth.

"I found out something about him," he told Hagrid. "He tried to get past that three-headed dog on Halloween. It bit him. We think he was trying to steal whatever it's guarding."

Hagrid dropped the teapot, shocked with the information he just received.

"How do you know about Fluffy?" he said.

"Fluffy? Do you mean the three-headed dog?" Emma asked.

"Yeah - he's mine - bought him off an Irishman I met in the pub las' year - I lent him to Dumbledore to guard the -"

"Yes?" said Harry eagerly.

"Now, don't ask me any more," said Hagrid muttered. "That's top secret, that is."

"But Snape's trying to steal it." Harry insisted on the accusation.

"Rubbish," said Hagrid again. "Snape's a Hogwarts teacher, he'd do nothing' of the sort."

"So why did he just try and kill Harry?" cried Hermione out loud. "I know a jinx when I see one, Hagrid, Emma and I read all about them! You've got to keep eye contact, and Snape wasn't blinking at all, I saw him!"

"But, Hermione did you hear some of the words he was saying?" Emma questioned.

"Well no, but who else can possibly do such a thing to Harry!" Hermione exclaimed.

Hagrid paused for a moment before speaking up, " I'm telling you, you're wrong. Now, you listen to me, all four of you. You're meddling in things that don't concern you. It's dangerous. What that dog is guarding is between Dumbledore and Nicholas Flamel -" he told them before pausing what he just said.

Emma narrowed her eyes at the name, like if it sounded familiar. " Nicholas Flamel?" She asked Hagrid.

Hagrid paused for a moment as a wave of shock spread on his face. "I shouldn't have said that. I should not have said that" he said before he shooed all four of them to go back to the castle.

The four of them stood and watched Hagrid walking back inside. "Nicholas Flamel. Who's Nicholas Flamel?" Harry asked them. Ron, Hermione, and Emma all pondered before shrugging their shoulders, not knowing who this Nicholas Flamel was. As they walked back to the castle in silence, before Harry and Emma were greeted with cheers from the Gryffindors. Emma and Harry smiled a bit, watching that some Slytherins were giving them the death stare. Emma was unfazed by the attention as she saw her brother in the corridor.

She ran up to him, leaving her friends behind as she tackled him with a hug. Justin was shocked when he nearly falls over before he noticed that it was Emma.

"Congrats Emma," Justin said as he turned around to pat her hair. This caused Emma to swat his hand away before answering, "Thanks, but I should thank you."

Justin was confused with her answer before asking, "What do you mean 'thank me'?"

"Well if it weren't for you, I wouldn't have scored many points for Gryffindor," Emma said cheekily.

Justin scoffed, "You know I did that on purpose for you that some points?"

"So for all of the shots I made, you did it on purpose?" Emma interrogated him, before laughing at him.

"You know? You can be such a little know-it-all." Justin muttered.

"Yeah I know, that's why I'm your 'little know-it-all'," Emma replied as the siblings walked along the corridor talking for a few hours.

By nine o'clock, the siblings departed ways going to their own dorms. But, Emma was troubled with many thoughts buzzing in her head. She glanced at her small personal library. An idea formed, so she quickly got up and started to search for Nicholas Flamel. She got a thick book called, "_Wizards & Witches Of All Time._" She opened the book and started searching for the letter "F" for Flamel. With no luck, she tried to find the letter "N", yet again no luck. Emma sighed, knowing that she will be searching for awhile. She grabbed another book in one hand, and on the another she made a small ball of light, allowing her to read better.

After a stack of books piled up neatly, she didn't find anything, yet there was still books missing in her library. Emma slowly started to feel drowsy as she went to her bed lying down, and staring out the window; eventually, Emma fell into a deep slumber.


	12. Philosopher Stone- Chapter 10

**A month and a half have passed since the first Quidditch match, in which it was now mid-December.** It was the start of the Christmas season, having many students buzzing about the holidays. Emma already had the presents ready, all in wrapping paper and shiny ruby ribbons on top. She was planning to give the gifts to her new friends and brother, and of course she was also planning on adding a few people onto her list. Emma didn't expect anything back from her friends, since they just meet each other a few months ago.

Not only is everyone is in the holiday spirit, but the weather drastically changed over a month. The trees now with icicles, the Black Lake now frozen for any student willing to do ice skating, and the castle filled with several feet of snow and bitter breezes having students giving chills down their spines, leaving them to huddle from the warmth of the fire.

The corridors was filling with shuffling feet moving in different directions, and currently Emma and her friends were in the dungeon for Potions class. Professor Snape was staring and observing the students with their cauldrons. Seems as if fate was against her when it came to having partners, Emma was once again partnered with Draco. She thought the teachers had it out for her, but she glanced at her friends, and they gave her faint smiles. Emma was working on stirring the liquid, when Draco glanced at Harry.

"I do feel so sorry," said Draco Malfoy, directing the comment to Harry, "for all those people who have to stay at Hogwarts for Christmas because they're not wanted at home."

Draco smirked at his goons, who gave a small chuckle. Harry, ignored his comment, but instead continued to work on his potion with his partner. Emma glared at Draco, who dismissed her glare and continued to work like if nothing had happened. Finally, Potion class ended and everyone started to shuffle out of the class. Emma was already packing her suitcase, because she was going home for the holidays. She still didn't ask her friends if they were going home or staying at Hogwarts during the holiday.

Emma sighed through her nose, debating whether or not to give the gifts right now or before she leaves. Emma then gripped her wand, she casted a spell onto the presents to be transported to whoever it belonged to. However, she held onto a few gifts, so she can personally give it to them.

Satisfied with her work, she started to walk to the Great Hall, hearing that the hall was already starting to decorate with wreaths and Christmas trees. She immediately spotted Ron and Harry at the end of the table. She sat down once she got there, sitting next to Harry, observing the boys playing Wizard's chess.

"Knight to E5." Harry instructed his chess piece as it slides to where Harry instructed, and noticed Emma sitting next to him.

"Hey Emma." Harry greeted her, and she greeted them back, "Hey Harry and Ron."

"Hey Ems," Ron say before smirking, "Queen to E5," he instructed the Chess piece.

"Ems?" Emma asked confused with the new nickname.

"Yeah just thought that you would like it." Ron simply said as his chess piece moved over to Harry's piece was. Ron's chest piece smashed Harry's piece off the chest board, causing Harry to groan in disappointment. Hermione strutted towards her friends with a suitcase by her side. She stared at the chessboard before stating, "That's totally barbaric!"

"Well, it's Wizard's chess Hermione. What else do you expect? Besides the fact that it's somewhat boring," Emma questioned her friend.

"I've seen you've packed." Ron spoke up, before gesturing to the suitcase that was beside Hermione. She scoffed before snapping back, "I see you haven't."

"Well, change of plans. My parents went to Romania to see my brother Charlie. He's studying dragons there." Ron explained to Hermione.

What about you Emma? Are you going home for the holidays?" Emma turned to her friend.

"I am, I just wanted to let you know that my gifts are in your dorms." Emma pointed out to her friends, before speaking up again, "I actually have your gift here Hermione, since you're going home."

Emma grabbed her pouch, in which she reached in and pulled a couple of packages, from various sizes. "Here, I got you a couple of presents. As well as Harry and Ron." The boys faces light up with delight, especially Harry since he didn't usually receive gifts during Christmas.

Emma then shrunk the gifts and placed them in a small bag to Hermione. "You just need to say 'retego' and your gifts will open up themselves."

"'Retego?' I never heard that before." Hermione asked Emma, who replied quickly, "It's a Latin spell, it means 'disclose'." Then, she turned to the boys, "Also remember that word, so you can open your presents."

"That reminds me, I got your gift here." Hermione spoke, as she quickly took out a small present. "It's not much, but here."

Emma beamed since she believed that her friends wouldn't get her anything. "Don't worry about it, I appreciate your gift. I'll open it tomorrow morning, if that's alright with you?" Emma asked as Hermione nodded, before turning to the boys.

"Well, before I go, you two go to the library to look up Nicholas Flamel." Hermione informed the boys.

The boys moaned before Harry mentions, "But, we've looked over a hundred times." Hermione leaned on the table, beside Harry, "Not in the restricted section." she whispered to him. "Happy Christmas, and Emma I'll wait for you by the train." she said before turning and walked out of the Great Hall.

Ron turned his gaze and looked between Harry and Emma. "I think we've had a bad influence on her." he stated looking at his friends.

Emma let out a light chuckle. "Maybe, well I can't wait for Christmas. I wonder what I'll get this year." Emma sighed excitedly, smiling at Harry and Ron.

"Anyway, I have to go now before the train leaves and so does Hermione. Goodbye Harry and Ron. Happy Holidays!" She chirped before leaving her friends behind. The boys looked at Emma's figure slowly grow smaller to the point where they couldn't see her anymore. Eventually, she caught up with Hermione and her brother as they rode their way back home. Emma decided to take a nap, but instead a vision came.

_Emma flickered her eyes open, and the first thing she noticed was that she was surrounded by pure darkness. She glanced around of what seemed like a dark corridor, so her first guess was it was night. Which she was right, since she can see the silhouette of the full moon, tonight._

_"Hello?" Emma called out towards the darkness, staring at it closely, trying to see if anyone was there. Emma reached inside her pouch to retrieve her wand before whispering, "Lumos," creating a bright gleaming light on the tip of Emma's wand. Emma stepped forward slowly and cautiously every now and then, wondering what this vision was trying to saw her now. Now, that she thought about it, it didn't seem like a vision but some type of dream, yet how can Emma control her actions like if she was there?_

_"Maybe it's some type of lucid dream?" Emma whispered in a shallow voice, but she sighed through her nose. "Maybe it must be some type of power I have yet to discover?"_

_Emma kept on walking and using her enhanced senses if she was near danger, yet she didn't sense it... yet. What seem like light shining in the corner, Emma cautiously hide behind it. Finally, with enough courage she risked lurking forward, yet again she didn't sense any danger. She took a step, when she heard a pebble being kicked in the most faintest noise._

_"Who is there?" Emma yelled commandingly moving her wand around to find anything. Finally, her enhanced blue-green eyes landed on a silhouette sitting down, whoever it was, the person's back was facing Emma._

_"Hello Emma, it's a pleasure to finally meet you," spoke a sweet, gentle, feminine voice. How did this person know her name?_

_"Who are you?" Emma asked gingerly, inching closely to the person, knowing it's a woman, because of her feminine voice and type body. She finally got close enough and come in face of a beautiful cave complete with a small waterfall and a pool with glowing cerulean blue. The thing was that the water looked like it contained magical properties, "maybe some youth elixir?" Emma wondered._

_"Yes, the water you see is Fontaine De Jouvence." The woman spoke._

_"Also known as the Fountain of Youth." Emma answered out loud, as only the woman needed her head._

_"But, where are we exactly? I mean I alway that it was just a myth." Emma asked as she glanced around trying to memorize everything._

_"In a deserted place long time ago." Emma wasn't satisfied with the answer, so she held her wand up._

_"Well, that doesn't help," Emma said sarcastically, "but I'll ask again, who are you?" Emma demanded pointing her wand dangerously close to the mysterious woman._

_"I mean no harm, Emma, I'm just a spirit from the past." Emma was fidgeting with the urge to jinx the woman, but for some odd reason Emma trusted her judgment. Emma gradually lowered her wand to her side._

_"I know what you're wondering, Emma."_

_"Oh, do you really?" Emma interrupted her._

_"Yes, I do understand what you're thinking. But, that's something you'll find out soon yourself, but if you like to know it's..." The mysterious woman said before Emma started to see her fade away from her dream._

_"Wait! Come back! You didn't tell me your name!" Emma shouted frantically trying to talk to the nameless woman again, but nothing.  
_

Not a second later, Emma started to stir awake, coming face to face with her brother and friend, Hermione.

"Are you okay, Emma?" Hermione asked, clearly worked for her friend.

"I'm fine, why would I not be?" Emma asked profoundly confused with the amount of unwanted attention she was receiving.

"Well," her brother started, "You were mumbling under your breath, and hear you say Lumos and your wand started to shine brightly."

Emma glanced at her wand, and he was right, her wand was still gleaming bright, so she muttered, "Nox."

"You were also started to shout, like if we left you." Hermione exclaimed.

"I'm fine really guys." Emma said quietly, and she looked at her brother.

"Well, talk later, Em." Justin mentally told her, penetrating her mind. All, Emma did was nod at him back.

"Look!" Hermione pointed at the window, grabbing the siblings attention, "we're back to Platform 9 ¾."

The trio got off the train and parted ways to their own destination. Emma hugged Hermione, before she was joined with her brother, again.

"Looks like mum or dad won't pick us up." Justin announced looking around for his parents.

"Come on, let's go." Emma sighed, before the pair started to transform to their own type of bird, as they flew back to the door Moore Manor. Emma was the first to open the front door and glanced inside, seeing only the hall and the entrance to the dining room.

"Mother? Father? Are you here?" Emma called out clearly, as she turned to her brother, shrugging her shoulders. The siblings walked in, and immediately was greeted by their parents at the stairway. Emma started to sprint to her parents, almost tackling them with much force.

"Welcome back, darling. How was Hogwarts?" Her mother, Emily, asked Emma, who quickly answered, "Wonderful, I made new friends and one of them, is Harry Potter."

"Harry Potter, you say?" Her father, William, asked intrigued, as Emma nodded, with Justin coming towards his father.

"It's true, he even made the Quidditch team like Emma." Justin declared, not mentioning the incidents, or else their parents would be horrified of what Emma has faced on her first year at Hogwarts.

"That reminds me, did you get your present?" William implied. "I did, thank you for the Nimbus Two Thousand." Emma chirped as she hugged her father.

"Alright," Emily stated before continuing, "I think they should settle in before we tell them."

"Tell us what?" Justin questioned, as his mother responded, "Once you're both done unpacking."

The siblings sighed before staring at each other before smirked, "Last one done has to do the other's chores for a week." Justin asked getting ready.

"You're on!" Emma squealed as they raced upstairs, dragging their suitcases behind them.

"There's absolutely no way I want to do your chores, have you seen your wardrobe?" Emma questioned as she raced to her room.

"It's not that bad." Justin defended himself weakly.

"Yeah, maybe for a couple of rodents." Emma remarked, before slamming her door shut. She quick started to use some cleaning charms, yet so did Justin. Both siblings swinged their doors wide open and stared at each other for a good minute. Finally, Emma gave in, and Justin started to run down the stairs. Emma smirked at this, now I know who's going to win, she thought. She quickly disapparates, only to apparate into the entrance of the dining room.

"Emma!" Her mother shouted, before scolding her, "You know you can't just use your powers in the dining room!"

"I know, but I don't want to do Justin's chore when we stay here." Emma defended.

"Well, I know how your brother is, but this is the last time? You understand?" Emma's mother insisted, which caused Emma to nod her head. She heard stomping footsteps going towards the dining room, so Emma turned to face her brother giving a convincing innocent smile.

"You cheated!" He shouted, quite upset that now he has to do Emma's chores.

"I did no such thing! Besides, you didn't say anything about using magic to our little wager. Now you lose, brother." Emma exclaimed once she was finished, all Justin did was scowl and glared at her.

"Emma, Justin, can you please sit down." Their mother interrupted them, grabbing their attention. Emma was the first to sit, followed by her mother, father, and lastly her brother.

"Well, we wanted to tell you that we've been invited to a Soirées for New Year, and ..."

"But, who invited us to a fancy party?" Emma argued interrupting her mother, already not liking to dress up for a silly party.

"That you'll find out in a few days, Emma." Her father answered, but Emma whines about idea of attending.

"Well, what type of theme will the party be?" Justin asked curiously.

"A Black and White Theme, boys would be black and girls white." William confirmed, as Justin nodded.

"Well, now I have a higher chance on dirtying the dress." Emma uttered under her breath, luckily no one heard her.

"Now, tomorrow is Christmas, so no one is staying up late. Alright, let's eat before we settle in for the night." Her mother replied as the Moore family started to enjoy their meal, but Emma was trying to forget about the upcoming party.

It was nine o'clock, and Justin opened Emma's room, but Emma was not in the mood.

"There's a reason why there's a door, Justin. Can't you ever knock?" Emma scowled her brother.

"No, and I want to talk to you about what happened today." Justin said seriously. Emma stared at him, before answering quietly, "alright."

"So what happened during your dream?" Justin started staring at Emma with a curious expression.

"Well, I was at first surrounded by darkness, but there was something strange about it." Emma paused still thinking about the dream.

"What's strange about it?"

"What's strange is like if I can control my dream. Almost as if I can travel through it." Justin nodded before nodding his head.

"I'll be right back." Justin announced already leaving the room. In a few minutes he returned with a thick book.

"This book has recorded every power, abilities, spellcasting, you name it, but the author is unknown, only leaving hints of their true identity." Justin stated, before continuing, "This is the only copy in the Wizarding World, and not even **He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named** knows about this book."

"But, how we have this book?" Emma insisted, wondering about the book.

"Well, I heard that someone centuries ago has been observing every magical being, from no-maj to purebloods, and was given to one of our relatives as a gift."

"No-Maj?" Emma asked confused with the new word.

"It means a muggle." Emma nodded absorbing the information like a sponge.

"Don't tell dad, I found it in the library, but it was supposed to be for you."

"You? In the library? That's something I don't hear everyday." Emma laughed.

"Ha, ha," Justin laughed in mock humor before answering, "Dad told me that you should have it."

"But, why are you showing it to me now?"

"Because, you sister are not an ordinary witch. With ordinary powers, I know you were destined for more." Justin finished, before nodding satisfied.

"Well, let's look for what your dream was about, alright." Justin answered before the siblings started to look for any information about Emma's "dream".

After flipping many pages, Emma stopped the page and stared at it. "Look!" Emma exclaimed, "**Space/Time Manipulation?**"

"It says that the person has the ability to manipulate their dream and others, the result either turning it into reality like a "dream" or something terrible like a "nightmare"." Justin stopped thinking about the sentence.

"It also says that one who experience this, has the ability to go back in time to any precise location. The user can either do this mentally like a "dream" or can actually transport themselves back in time. The user can also communicate others from the past, almost like if the person was there. Only few have achieved this special ability, for I was one of the few." Emma said in awe.

"Well, that can explain your dream then. Did you by any chance communicated with anyone?"

"I did, but I couldn't get her name. And in my dream I was at the Fontaine De Jouvence."

"The Fountain Of Youth? But, I thought it was a myth." Justin questioned.

"That's what I thought too. But, there has to be more than that." Emma sighed through her nose before yawning lightly.

"Well, at least we know that you may have this ability, Emma." Justin said, before he too yawned lightly. "Here, keep this book safe, will look at it later. And never let anyone know about this book, you understand?"

Emma nodded before she hugged her brother exchanging their goodnights, before Justin walked to his own room. Emma stared at the book, before she thought of a place she knew that no one else knows. She quickly muttered a few chosen words, before the book was placed in a safe area in the Moore Manor. Emma then got tucked in bed, and quickly her tiredness took over, thus her falling into a deep slumber.

* * *

It was Christmas Morning in Hogwarts, with many students heading towards the Great Hall eating delicious food or at the Black Lake figure skating. Harry and Ron were still sleeping, before Harry started to stir awake. The bright light was gleaming, so the first thing he saw was a small pile of presents at the foot of his bed.

"Merry Christmas," said Ron sleepily as Harry scrambled out of bed and pulled on his bathrobe.

"You, too," said Harry. "Will you look at this? I've got some presents!"

"What did you expect, turnips?" said Ron sarcastically, turning to his own pile.

Mate, did you get some presents from Emma?" Ron asked groggily, staring at Emma's presents.

"Yeah, I did Ron." Harry exclaimed before remembering, "Do you remember the spell for the gifts?"

"I think it was something in Latin." Ron sighed nervously, "No, not really."

"Well, we would have to wait for Emma when she comes back for the spell," Harry answered already thinking of what Emma might have given him for Christmas. "Who's this from?"

"I think I know who that one's from," said Ron, turning a bit pink from embarrassment, "My mom. I told her you didn't expect any presents and - oh, no," he groaned, "she's made you a Weasley sweater."

Harry had torn open the parcel to find a hand-knitted sweater in emerald green with the "H" on the front.

"Every year she makes us a sweater," said Ron, unwrapping his own, "and mine's always maroon."

"That's really nice of her," said Harry, trying the fudge, which was very tasty. Harry examined his presents, before he saw one parcel left. He picked it up and unwrapped the parcel, it appeared to be some type of cloak with a silvery gray finishing.

"I've heard of those," he said in a hushed voice, "If that's what I think it is - they're really rare and really valuable."

"It's an invisibility cloak," said Ron, a look of awe on his face. "I'm sure it is - try it on."

Harry threw the cloak around his shoulders and Ron gave a yell. "It is! Look down!"  
Harry looked down at his feet, but they were gone, his body completely invisible. He pulled the cloak over his head and his reflection vanished completely. "There's a note!" said Ron suddenly.

Both boys read the note, saying:

_Your father left this in my possession before he died. It is time it was returned to you. Use it well._

_A Very Merry Christmas to you._

"No signature?" Harry stared at the note, he was confused as to who gift it to him and also wondering if it really once belonged to his father?

Before he could say or think anything else, the dormitory door was flung open and Fred and George Weasley bounded in. Harry stuffed the cloak quickly out of sight. "Merry Christmas!"

"Hey, look - Harry's got a Weasley sweater, too!"

Fred and George were wearing blue sweaters, one with a large yellow F on it, the other a G.

"Harry's is better than ours, though," said Fred, holding up Harry's sweater. "She obviously makes more of an effort if you're not family."

"Also Justin and Emma's sweater as well."

"Wait, they also got a sweater?" Harry asked the twins. They nodded rapidly.

"Oh yeah, Justin owled us a letter, saying that he got a Maroon and Emma got an Emerald."

"It's funny because Justin's a Slytherin yet gets a maroon sweater." The twins chuckled.

"Why aren't you wearing yours, Ron?" George demanded. "Come on, get it on, they're lovely and warm."

"I hate maroon," Ron moaned halfheartedly as he pulled it over his head.

"You haven't got a letter on yours," George observed. "I suppose she thinks you don't forget your name. But we're not stupid - we know we're called Gred and Forge."

"Hey, did you guys get presents from Emma?" Fred asked looking around for the gifts.

"We did, but we just forgot the spell," Harry answered.

"Well, luckily for you mate, in the letter she wrote the spell." George mentioned before Fred added, "It's Retego."

Harry and Ron looked at each other, before quickly turning to their piles of presents.

"Retego," the boys said simultaneously and watched the presents unravel itself.

"Wow, look!" Ron exclaimed, as both boys got a pile of candies. "I got more candy!"

"Hey, Emma gave me some new Quidditch gear." Harry stared at his new googles and gloves.

"I love her now, she gave me all the candy I wanted and also some new cards for my card collection." Ron almost moaned by seeing some cards he never collected before.

"Emma, gave us each some new products to try for our pranking. She even wrote some spells, ingredients, and hexes onto a booklet for us." Fred explained to the boys.

"We should test some of the products when Emma comes back. Maybe we can prank the teachers together." George suggested his twin, who nodded.

The boys were at the castle all day, either at the Great Hall or outside near the Black Lake. Time flew by quickly for them, as nightfall have already arrived. Harry and Ron were in their dormitory, when Harry cast a glance at the invisibility cloak. He then turned to Ron, who was sleeping peacefully. He then decided to grab the cloak, and let the material flow over his hands, as he wrapped the cloak around himself. He then thought of visiting the library, specifically the Restricted Section in the library.. He set off, drawing the invisibility cloak tight around him as he walked. The library was pitch-black and very eerie, but Harry lit a lamp to see his way along the rows of books.

He continued walking until he reached the restriction section, as he walked over to the sections of books that started with F. Setting the lamp down carefully on the floor, he looked along the bottom shelf for an interesting looking book. A large black and silver volume caught his eye, he pulled it out with difficulty, letting it fall open. A piercing, blood curdling shriek split the silence, Harry quickly snapped it shut, but the shriek went on and on. He stumbled backward and knocked over his lamp, which went out at once.

"Who's there?" Harry heard snapped as he heard Filch's voice in the library. He started to back away softly, but stopped when he saw Filch's lamp coming closer to where he was. " I know you're in there. You can't hide. Show yourself?" he demanded.

Opening the door, he walked out of the library and looked down, seeing Filch's cat who started meowing. Harry slowly walked backwards but that cat started chasing him, as he was trying to run away from the cat, but instantly stopped when he saw Professor Snape pushed Professor Quirrell against the wall.

"Severus, I..." Professor Quirrell began to talk but was cut off by Professor Snape.

"You don't want me as your enemy, Quirrell." Professor Snape warned him.

"I... I don't know what you mean." Professor Quirrell quickly stuttered to Professor Snape.

"You know perfectly well what I mean." Professor Snape said before Professor Quirrell looked at the direction where Harry was, causing Professor Snape to turn to the same direction as Professor Quirrell. Professor Snape reached out and caught nothing before turning back to Professor Quirrell. "We'll have another little chat soon. When you've had a time to decide where your loyalties lie." Snape said before Filch came walking up to them.

"Professors. I found this in the restricted section. It's still hot. That means there's a student out of bed." he said, holding up Harry's shattered lantern.

He backed away as quietly as he could, as a door stood ajar to his left. It was his only hope. He squeezed through it, holding his breath, trying not to move it, as they walked straight past, and Harry leaned against the wall, breathing deeply. He noticed the room looked like an unused classroom, but propped against the wall facing him was a magnificent mirror. There was an inscription carved around the top: Erised stra ehru oyt ube cafru oyt on wohsi. Harry moved nearer to the mirror, wanting to look at himself but see no reflection again, he stepped in front of it and looked in the mirror again.

There stood a woman standing right behind his reflection, smiling at him and waving. She was a very pretty woman, with dark red hair and her eyes bright green, like Harry's. A tall, thin,  
black-haired man standing next to her put his arm around her. He wore glasses, just as Harry's did.

"Mom?" he whispered. "Dad?"

They just looked at him, smiling. Harry reached out to the mirror, but only felt the coldness of the glass.

All of a sudden the mirror change into a boy and a girl in their teens laughing and having fun. The girl was a pretty young lady, who had long blonde locks and had blue-green orbs, whilst the boy had green eyes and had glasses on exactly like Harry. He quickly shook his head, wondering if it was his imagination. But, unfortunately it was not, for the boy and girl were still there. Harry immediately wondered if it was Emma? Well, the resemblance is uncanny, and she still has the same mystic eyes, Harry likes so much. He saw that the two of them were really happy together. Harry then started racing back to the common room to wake up Ron to tell him about the mirror in the library.

Harry rushed up the stairs and stormed into the boys dormitories, running towards Ron. "Ron, you've really gotta see this!" He yelled semi-loudly, pulling the bed covers off whilst before pulling off the invisibility cloak off. " Ron, come on, get out of bed!"

"Why?" Ron asked, groaned irritated.

"There's something you've got to see," Harry replied before putting back on the cloak, waiting for Ron. The two of them got under the cloak and raced to the room where the mirror was it. They pushed the door open as Harry dropped the cloak and ran to the mirror. And Harry's parents were still there, beamed at the sight of him.

"See?" Harry whispered.

"I can't see anything. I can only see you." Ron responded.

"Look in it properly, go on, stand where I am." Harry insisted as he stepped aside, but with Ron in front of the mirror, staring transfixed at his image.

"Look at me!" he said.

"Can you see all your family standing around you?"

"No... I'm alone ... but I'm different, I look older ... and I'm head boy!"

"What?"

"I'm holding the Quidditch Cup. And Bloody hell! I'm Quidditch captain too! I look good."

"Do you think this mirror shows the future?" Ron suggested.

"How can it? All my family are dead." Harry paused with a small frown on his lips. Ron didn't know what else to do, so he decided to go back to the Dormitory.

Harry decided to stay, whilst sitting down in front of the mirror. He continued to watch his parents, that was until someone spoke behind him causing him to jump a little from fright.

"Back again, Harry?" He turned around and saw Professor Dumbledore standing behind him. Harry quickly stood up as Professor Dumbledore started walking towards him. "I see that you, like many before you have discovered the delights of the Mirror of Erised. I trust by now you realize what it does. Let me give you a clue. The happiest man on earth would look in the mirror and see only himself exactly as he is."

Harry looked back at the mirror, before replying, " So then, it shows us what we want. Whatever we want."

"Yes. And no. It shows us nothing more or less than the deepest and most desperate desires of our hearts Now you, Harry, who have never known your family you see them standing beside you. But remember this, Harry. This mirror give us neither knowledge or truth. Men have wasted away in front of it Even gone mad. That is why tomorrow it will be moved to a new home. And I must ask you not to go looking for it again. It does not do to dwell on dreams, Harry and forget to live." Professor Dumbledore said before he turned and started walking away.

"Sir... Professor Dumbledore? Can I ask you something?" Harry called out to Dumbledore.\

"Obviously, you've just done so," Dumbledore smiled. "You may ask me one more thing, however."

"After I saw my parents come up, the mirror changed into an older version of me and Emma. What does that perhaps mean, Professor?" Harry questioned.

A smile appeared on Professor Dumbledore's face. "Perhaps Harry, it means, that you enjoy her presence when you're around her." he told him before leaving the room, the only sound in the room, was Harry's wild thoughts.

* * *

Six days passed by, and it was now, New Year's Eve. The day, where Emma and her family were invited to a black and white theme party. Emma already despised the idea of attending, but she had to attend or it would create a rather bad reputation for the Moore family. Throughout the week, Emma, Justin, and their mother went to Diagon Alley, shopping for their attire for the party. In the second day, Justin had already picked a rather elegant suit, yet Emma didn't find any dresses that were to her liking, especially if it was a white dress. Yet, as if fate was on her side on fifth day, Emma was at one shop, where she glanced at a white dress. The dress itself looked eternal, the sleeves were mid-length with just the right amount of fluff. The dress had gold accents along the cheat area to the dress length.

It was now a quarter to seven, and all the Moore family were having their finishing touches. Justin was rather sophisticated with his black suit and Emma with her elegant white dress. The siblings were debating on who invited them, but nether could decide on who. Finally, it was time for them to leave, as the family went to the library. One by one they disapparate from their library, after a few seconds they apparate to their destination.

The first thing Emma noticed was that whoever lives here has a rather gigantic manor, yet it was a bit smaller than the Moore Manor. Her father walked first to the door, where he knocked and waited. The door was opened by a house elf.

"Welcome, please enter, I'll let know my master." The elf announced, letting them enter. Her parents and brother went head, but Emma walked up with the house elf asking, "By any chance kind sir, can you tell me who lives here?"

"Sir?" The House Elf said, like if the word was foreign to him, but Emma nodded rather confused.

"I like you already, what's your name?" He said happily, as Emma giggled for the house-elf, before answering, "It's Emma and yours?"

"My name's Dobby, and you're in the Malfoy Manor, miss." Dobby said before going along to his masters. Emma froze immediately, and her hair turned pearly White.

"I'm at Draco's house?" Emma whispered somewhat loudly.

Draco couldn't believe his parents having guest over for the New Year's, he himself believed he would be the only kid in the party. That all changed when he heard his mother talk about inviting the Moore family. He wondered if it was Emma who was going to his house. Maybe? He waited for the day to arrive, counting the days and hours passing by. When, it was almost eight, Draco decided to head down and look around for the guests. He then noticed the familiar blonde, so he wanted to know if it was her.

"Did you say my name?" A voice called, and Emma could almost heard his smirk widening. Emma turned around, and her hair turned back to her golden locks, before staring at the Slytherin blonde. Draco himself was dressed in a nice black suit, and his hair was slicked back with at least two handfuls amount of hair gel. Emma could say that he looked cute with his suit, and very different than school.

Draco was staring at Emma since he had never seen her with a dress, and he wanted to tell her she looked pretty, but he decided against it. After a few moments of staring each other, they made eye contact and they quickly turned in different directions, both blushing from embarrassment.

"I didn't know you live here." Emma started, looking everywhere but Draco.

"Well, I didn't mention it," Draco said honestly.

"And your goons are here too?" Emma asked him.

"No, we are the only ones our age," Draco explained before they both fall into an awkward silence. Draco cleared his throat, "Do you want to look around?"

Emma nodded and followed Draco further into the Malfoy Manor. They entered a music room, which Emma enjoyed the room. Then, they entered the Dining Room, where all the adults were, her family, Draco's, and other families she never met before.

"Emma," her mother called softly for her daughter. Emma obeyed and walked next to her mother, leaving Draco behind.

"I would like you to meet the Malfoys." Emma turned to what she presumed to be Draco's parents, and greeted them, "Nice to meet you, Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy, I'm Emma."

"What a lady with manners," Draco's mother gushed at the young girl, "Likewise Emma, and... wait one moment."

"Draco," his mother called him, and like Emma, he obeyed his mother.

"Is this the girl you keep telling us about?" His mother, Narcissa questioned his son, who quickly turned to his mother.

"Mother!" Draco hissed at her quickly, Emma found this rather amusing.

"So, you talk to your parents about me, then?" Emma asked cheekily and smiling innocently, which she received a glare from Draco.

"I see why you talk about her so much, she is very pretty for a young lady, I think you will grow up to be a beautiful young woman, Emma." Narcissa stated, before Emma replied gratefully, "Thank you, Mrs..."

"Call me Narcissa, dear." Narcissa insisted the young blonde.

"Thank you, Narcissa." Emma said happily, but Draco would right now dig up a ditch, and be buried in it forever. Luckily, it was time for dinner, in which the families started to settle in their seats, where their names are placed on the table. The dinner was serving, with a big course meal, and at the end was the desserts. The guests were chattering happily, telling gossips, and news about the Wizarding World while eating their desserts, but Emma found all of this boring.

Finally, the guests were finished, and they all moved to the ballroom, where Emma now wanted to go anywhere than here. Emma stared at the glass door, where she could practically see a garden. She looked to her surrounding before opening the door, and walked to the Terrence. Emma enjoyed the fresh air, and stared at the garden below. Emma discreetly made the flowers blossom, although it was still winter. She was occupied with her thoughts, that she didn't notice Draco next to you.

"Why aren't you inside?" he asked her, somewhat worried. Emma looked to her right, before quietly answering, "I'm not a fan of parties."

"I see, well what would you want to do?" He asked staring at her face, barely noticing a faint amount of freckles.

"I don't know, well you didn't exactly finish the tour." Emma joked before she was yanked by her wrist.

"Come on, then." Draco insisted, losing his grip on her wrist, be his hand was still there. He started to explain every room there is and only one floor.

"And here's the library." Draco said, but was stopped by Emma. She was staring at the door, wondering what the library looked like. Draco noticed this, "Would you like to look inside?"

Emma nodded as Draco opened the double doors, and a gentleman Draco is, he let Emma enter first. The library itself had two chandeliers, the windows covered with ruby drapes, and a lounging area for guests to sit. Emma looked around the library, although her library was bigger, she still enjoyed looking around exploring different sections and books. Draco thought Emma looked cute, staring at the library with some glint in Emma's eyes and smile.

"Would you like to look for some books? I don't mind at all."

"Yes, may I?" Emma asked excitedly, as Draco smiled before nodding. Emma quickly started looking around for any books that caught her interest. Draco was helping and recommending books, which caused Emma to be shock.

"You? In a library?" Emma asked curiously, which Draco glared at her.

"What? You don't think I read?" He asked defending himself, before looking back at a medium-sized book.

"I just don't imagine you in a library that's all," Emma spoke delicately, before staying at a thick book. Emma slowly grabbed the book, staring at the cover, the color crimson like Gryffindor.

"What's this?" She asked Draco, who looked up from his book, before answering, "it's about ancient artifacts known in the Wizarding World."

Emma sat on the lounge practically next to Draco, as she started to look inside the book. It talked about artifacts like Merlin's powerful scepter, the Elders Wand, Godric Gryffindor's Sword, The Mirror of Erised, and then she stopped at the Philosopher's Stone. The Philosopher's Stone was a beautiful unique gemstone, known for it's legendary alchemical substance capable of turning base metals such as mercury into gold. Emma didn't noticed that she was sliding next to Draco's arm and she started to somewhat cuddle with it, and Draco tried to hide his flustered face. But, he would be lying if he didn't enjoy it. She kept on reading, when she stopped at one sentence.

"The current owner of the Philosopher's Stone is Nicholas Flamel, who has been living for centuries..." Emma spoke loudly, before pausing. Nicholas Flamel! She turned to Draco, but realized that she was clinging onto his arm.

"Sorry," Emma whispered, "It's alright." He answered softly. What they didn't know was that both Emma's and Draco's parents were looking at their tender moment of cuddling.

"Emma?" Her brother called her, as both Emma and Draco turned to the front door of the library. "Emma, we're leaving it's almost eleven." And he was right, it was almost eleven.

"I guess I have to go," Emma said, standing up before turning to Draco. Draco looked at Emma's brother, who was glaring at him furiously.

"I had fun, Draco, thank you for the tour." Emma nodded before heading for the door.

"Emma!" Draco shouted grabbing her attention, "Thank you making the evening less boring. Would you like to make truce? And be maybe friends?"

Emma nodded, "I would like that very much, Draco. I'll see you at Hogwarts." She waved goodbye, and she was out of his sight.

Both Emma and Draco were thinking about their time together, not as classmates, but like friends. Emma when back to the Manor, and stayed up until it was exactly midnight, meaning New Year's Day. The fireworks were marvelous and were displaying different colors, where Emma was staring from her Terrance, so was Draco.

"365 new days. 365 new chances." Emma whispered before heading to her bed, and only a few days before she goes back to Hogwarts.


	13. Philosopher Stone- Chapter 11

**The holidays were over, so naturally, all the students that went home for the holidays returned back to Hogwarts.**

Emma didn't have another vision or dream, since she came back to the Moore Manor. But, Emma was still thinking about Draco's proposal on becoming friends? _I'll just have to figure it out soon, Emma thought. _

Emma came back to Hogwarts with her emerald knitted-sweater with a E in front, she was rather content, with the new cute sweater. Her brother got a similar gift, but his was a crimson knitted-sweater with a J in front. So, Emma and Justin owled the Weasley family for their gifts, and the siblings in return gave them gifts for Christmas.

Emma walked to the Gryffindor tower, wondering if her friends were there, no luck. She then wandered to the library, where she saw the boys sitting at a nearby table.

"Any luck?" Emma asked softly, as she walked in front of them. They shook their head, clearly guilty for not finding any information.

"Hey, you're wearing the sweater my mum send you." Ron exclaimed, looking at Emma with a bright smile.

"Yeah, I liked the sweater. I sent a letter to your mom, thanking her for making me one, that was so nice of her. But, I don't understand why she made me one, if she doesn't know me?" Emma scrunched her nose, confused.

"Well, the twins may or may not mentioned about you." Ron rubbed his neck, nervously. Leaving the part, where he _also_ mentions Emma to his mother.

"I'll guess I'll tease them, when I find them." Emma smirked, before looking for her girl friend, but to no avail. Emma noticed the boy's discomfort of not finding anything, Emma immediately thought about her discovery over Christmas break.

"Well, I happen to find out something about Nicholas Flamel." Emma spoke lightly, both boys snapped their head towards her.

"Really?" Harry asked excitedly, Emma nodded.

"Apparently, he's some sort of Alchemist, since he's known for Alchemy."

"Alchemist?" Ron asked confused, Emma sighed before answering, "It means when someone has the ability to transform any metal into something else. Like for example, turning Iron into gold maybe even diamonds or jewels."

"Wow, someone with that ability must be really powerful." Harry muttered, but they heard him.

"Indeed, Harry. But, there's more than that." Emma nodded.

"More?" Ron questioned, but was interrupted by Hermione. Who was muttering to herself, before spotting her three friends.

"Hey Emma, I never thought to look in here!" she whispered excitedly. "I had been looking in the wrong section. How could I be so stupid? I got this out of the library weeks ago for a bit of light reading." Hermione asked herself before slamming a massive crimson book in front of the boys, causing them to jump slightly. Emma chuckles softly as Hermione then sits down next to her.

"Light?" said Ron, but Hermione told him to be quiet until she'd looked something up, and started flicking frantically through the pages, muttering to herself, with the help of Emma.

"I knew it! I knew it!" Hermione exclaimed, pointing at the page.

"Are we allowed to speak yet?" said Ron grumpily. Hermione ignored him, but Emma nodded her head.

"Nicolas Flamel," she whispered rather dramatically, "is the only known maker of the Philosopher's Stone!"

"The what?" asked Harry and Ron, confused.

"Oh, honestly, don't you two read? Look, Emma can you read here." Hermione pointed at the paragraph.

Emma hastily started, "The ancient study of alchemy is concerned with making the Philosopher's Stone, a legendary substance with astonishing powers. The stone will transform any metal into pure gold. It also produces the Elixir of Life, which will make the drinker immortal."

"So, like what you said, Emma." Harry mentions, as Emma smiled nodding.

"The only Stone currently in existence belongs to Mr. Nicholas Flamel the noted alchemist who last year celebrated his 665th birthday." Emma paused as she looked at her friends.

"See?" said Hermione, "I bet he asked Dumbledore to keep it safe for him, because they're friends and he knew someone was after it, that's why he wanted the Stone moved out of Gringotts!"

"A stone that makes gold and stops you from ever dying!" said Harry, before he exclaimed, "No wonder Snape's after it! Anyone would want it."

"That's what Fluffy guarding on the third floor. That's what's under the trap door. The Philosopher's Stone!" Hermione exclaimed, before some students shushed her to be quiet. Emma glared at everyone, before she motioned them to go to the corridors. They quickly nodded as they started to wonder on what they were going to do about the Philosopher's Stone.

The quartet walked everyday near the forbidden corridor, with Emma leaning near the door, to listen if Fluffy was still there. The hours turned to days, and days turned to weeks. The exams were coming up, as both girls were whisked away with studying their subjects. But, the boys weren't that concerned with the exams, yet the girls still made them study, even if it was for a while.

One day, Emma and Draco were in the Slytherin Common Room talking about the exams coming up.

"The Subjects Herbology. What magical plant can be used to breathe underwater?"

"Oh, um Gillyweed." Draco answered confidently, as Emma smiled.

"Okay next question, it's Potions this time. What potion grants or creates the illusion of having good luck?" Emma asked, as Draco pondered not knowing the answer.

"Um, is it…. no never mind." He sighed.

"Do you want me to tell you?" Emma asked him, causing him to nod. "It's Felix Felicis."

It's been about half an hour, so Emma decided to take a break. Draco was relieved that he didn't had to answer anymore questions.

"Hey, do you want to study later tomorrow? I mean so we can help each other ace the exam?" Emma asked him, as he smirked.

"Alright, I'll see you later at 8, then?" He asked, as she smiled before leaving him, and heading out the Slytherin Common Room. However, Draco confused 'tomorrow' with 'today', so he would be waiting for her later tonight.

Emma went to find her Gryffindor friends, who were at the library, like it has been for a few weeks now.

Emma decided that she had enough with waiting for something to happen so she suggested, "Don't you think we should visit Hagrid, and ask him about the stone?" Hermione nodded, "We should, but after dinner."

The friends finally decided to have a visit to Hagrid's hut, to ask information about the Philosopher's Stone. Although, it was almost night, there was still some light, to illuminate the path to Hagrid's hut. Hermione knocked the door, after a few moments, Hagrid cracked the door a bit, peeking out. He realized it was Harry and his friends, he swinged the door open, greeting them.

"Hello. Don't wish to be rude, but I'm in no state to entertain. Come back tomorrow."

"But, Hagrid we know what's Fluffy guarding." Emma exclaimed, "We know about the Philosopher's Stone."

Hagrid stayed at them, his eyes widened with shock, before signaling them to enter the hut. "We also think that Snape is trying to steal it." Harry told him.

"Snape? Blimey, you still on about him, are ya?" Hagrid asked them, as the boys and Hermione sat down, but Emma was leaning at the door frame.

"Hagrid, we're positive that he's after it. We just don't know why." Ron continued staring at the half-giant.

"But, Snape is one of the teachers protecting the Stone. He won't steal it, it won't make sense." Hagrid argued with the first years. Harry and Ron stared at each other confused, "What?"

"Wait a minute. What do you mean by 'One of the teachers'?"

Hermione stared at Emma before realizing something, "Well, of course! There are other things defending the stone, isn't it?"

"Wait, Hermione, do you mean like spells and enchantments?" As both Hermione and Hagrid nodded.

"Right. Waste of bloody time, if you ask me. Ain't no one gonna get past Fluffy. Ain't a soul knows how, except for me and Dumbledore." Hagrid explained before realizing what he just said to them. "I should not have told you that. I should not have told you that."

Emma suddenly heard a faint crackling noise, she searched before hearing it was coming from the pot that was placed above the crackling fire. Hagrid must have heard it too, for he reached inside, before pulling it out and placing the object on the table. The quartet stared at it before noticing it was in fact, a ebony dragon egg.

"Where did you get it, Hagrid?" said Ron, crouching over to get a closer look at the egg.

"Won it. Off a stranger I met down at the pub. Seemed quite glad to get rid of it, as a matter of fact." Hagrid explained before the egg started to quake, than the eggshell broke, causing the shell to go everywhere. Inside the shell, a baby dragon staring at them, mostly Emma. She somehow felt the baby's aura, innocent and pure.

"Is that... a dragon?" Hermione questioned in awe.

The boys nodded, "That's not just any dragon. That's a Norwegian Ridgeback. My brother, Charlie works with those in Romania." Ron whispered, still staring at the dragon.

Hagrid stared at the dragon with awe, as the dragon turned to him, "Isn't he beautiful? Oh, bless him. Look, he knows his mommy." Hagrid careful handled the baby dragon, before he started scratching his soft scales.

"Hello, Norbert," Hagrid coos at the baby dragon, as Harry stared confused.

"Norbert?" Harry asked, wondering how he knew the baby dragon was a male.

Hagrid was about to answer when the color suddenly drained from his face, he ran to the window.

"What's the matter?" Emma asked worried.

"Someone was looking through the gap in the curtains, he's runnin back up to the school."

Harry and Emma bolted to the door and looked out, even with Emma's enhanced vision, it was no mistake, that it was in fact Malfoy.

The others followed, as Harry growled in anger, "Malfoy."

"Oh, dear." Hagrid sighed with worry. Emma reassured him, but she knew that it won't really help with the situation.

She then wondered if he was looking for her? But, they would study tomorrow, not today? Maybe he confused to date, but she clearly said tomorrow? It would make sense, but Emma prays that he would not dare say a word to any of the professors, but she didn't find it plausible.

The quartet bids Hagrid a goodnight, as they strolled back to the castle, anxiety rising up from all of them.

"You know? Hagrid always wanted a dragon. He told me the first time I met him." Harry sighed to his three friends.

"It's crazy. And worse, Malfoy now knows." Ron stated dramatically.

"I don't understand. Is it bad?" Hermione asked, and Ron replied, "Oh, it's bad."

Emma heard something as she hushed her friends, staring ahead. It was Neville, he was running towards them, gasping for air.

"Harry…. don't go through there. Professor…. McGonagall is coming this way. She's…. with Malfoy." Harry glanced at his friends, before they were following Neville to another route to the Gryffindor Common Room.

"Come on," Neville urges them, but before he could go anywhere he bumped into something, or rather someone.

"Good evening," Professor McGonagall asked in a sweet sickly voice, that gave Emma the chills. Soon, Malfoy appeared behind her, staring at them. All of them followed her to her office as they stood in front of her desk.

"Nothing, I repeat, nothing gives a student the right to walk about at night. Mr. Malfoy, I'll take 20 points from you, although your intentions were honorable. As for you five, I have no choice, but to enforce punishment for your actions, 50 points will be taken."

Neville looked like if he was going to faint, but Harry and Ron hold him steady.

"50?" Harry exclaimed in fright, while all of us looked at each other, shocked.

"Each," Professor McGonagall emphasized, "And to ensure that it'll never happen again… all six of you will receive detention.

Draco pauses for a moment before he walked closely to her desk. "Excuse me Professor, perhaps I may have heard you wrong. But, I thought you said 'the six of us'?"

"No, you heard me correctly, Mr. Malfoy. Although as I mentioned before, your intentions were honorable, you too were out of bed after hours. Therefore, you will join your classmates in detention." Professor McGonagall explained to him.

Malfoy turned his head and looked at the Gryffindors. They all smirked at him, in return all he did was just glare at Harry dead in the eye.

"Now get back to bed, all of you. I've never been more ashamed of Gryffindor students." As the quartet lowered their head in shame, before walking out of her office. Draco separated from them, but stole one last glance at Emma, before strolling to his dorm room. Emma went to Neville's side as she touched his shoulder lightly.

"Hey, Neville, thank you for standing up for us, and I'm sorry we got you in trouble. Now, we've got detection together." He glanced at her before his mouth formed into a small grin.

"Don't worry, Emma, you're not the one to blame. After all, you are my friend."

"I'm happy I have a friend like you, Neville," Emma answered honestly. As they all walked to the Gryffindor Common Room, Emma bid goodbye to her friends, as she went to her own room.

The next morning, Emma somehow managed to earn 40 points for all houses, yet there was still a huge gap for the Gryffindor. Soon, the story started to spread about: _Harry Potter, the famous Harry Potter, the hero of two Quidditch matches, had lost them all those points, him and a couple of other stupid first years. _Although, the Hogwarts students didn't know that the _Hogwarts Princess_ was involved, Harry decided that he wanted it to stay that way for her.

Emma noticed the comments towards her friends, and how they became to most hated in Hogwarts, more towards Harry. She noticed their change in behavior, they weren't their normal selves, heck even Hermione doesn't raise her hand anymore, and that's what she always does!

Harry even wanted to resigned Quidditch, but both Wood and Emma didn't let him, he was after all a natural Seeker. Emma felt isolated from everyone, but she would alway have a smile on her lips, reminding herself that everything will be alright, at least she hopes.

Of course, her brother was always there to comfort her, giving her hugs and kisses on her forehead, reminding her that it wasn't her fault. She knew it wasn't her fault, and yet still felt guilty for the damage made to her friends. Ever since the incident, Draco started to avoid her altogether, only giving her a glance, before turning the other direction. It became almost a habit, until the following week, all her friends and Draco received notes, noticing they were all the same:

_Your detention will take place at eleven o'clock tonight. _

_Meet Mr. Filch in the entrance hall. _

_Professor McGonagall _

Time seemed to go deadly slow, the excruciating hour after hour was almost brutal for poor, Emma. Nethertheless, even her friends were having the same brutal experience, and they seemed to almost lose their minds. Emma wished that time become abnormally fast, but she had forgotten a minor detail that she can _control time_. She somehow managed to survive the day, similar to having to wake up in the morning but want to fall back to sleep. Although, she was very exhausted from Quidditch practice, she changed into her casual clothes before noticing it was finally 10:30 pm.

Emma said her final goodbye to her brother and went down to the entrance hall, waiting for her friends. Emma heard distant footsteps, as she turned to glance at her gloomed friends, she gave a small smile, and only Neville gave her one back. She blushed lightly, when she noticed she was the only one with _normal clothes_. But, then she remembered that she didn't need their approval in anything. Filch was already there, and so was Draco standing next to him.

"Follow me," said Filch, leading them outside, as he continued, "I bet you'll think twice about breaking a school rule again, won't you, eh?"

Nobody said anything, they just followed Filch, where they would serve detention. Everyone was glanced around, wondering where they were heading, but Emma looked into his mind, realizing that they were going to the Forbidden Forest. Unfortunately, Flich glanced at the firsts years, wondering who penetrated into his mind, but later dismissed that thought.

"Oh yes... hard work and pain are the best teachers if you ask me... It's just a pity they let the old punishments die out... hang you by your wrists from the ceiling for a few days, I've got the chains still in my office, keep 'em well oiled in case they're ever needed..." Filch grinned almost sinisterly, as he made them very uncomfortable, although Emma was unamused. Emma noticed that they were heading to Hagrid's but, where the owner was standing in front of his hut, waiting for them.

"Alright, you'll be serving detention with Hagrid tonight. He's got a little job to do inside the Dark Forest." Flich mentioned staring at the first years with a harsh look.

At this, Neville let out a little moan, and Malfoy stopped dead in his tracks, his face lacked color on his skin.

"The forest?" Draco repeated nervously, "I thought that was a joke. We can't go in there at night… and students aren't allowed. There's all sorts of things in there… werewolves, I heard."

As they all heard a werewolf howling from the distance, and Neville hides behind Emma. Emma awkwardly patted Neville to reassure him, before she glanced over at Draco. He seemed to struggle with his _Slytherin persona, _yet he was becoming more feeble every second.

Filch turned and stared down at Malfoy, rather frustrated. "There's more than werewolves in these trees. You can be sure of that. Nighty-night." he said before turning and leaving them with Hagrid.

Ron whispered to Hermione and Harry. "He's quite creepy, if you ask me."

"Right. Let's go." Hagrid spoke up, as the six first years followed Hagrid into the Dark Forest, Neville muttered that this was the creepiest thing in the world. Who can blame him, after all there were distant noises coming nearly from every direction. The utter silence alone made them all seem to be on the brink of a mental breakdown. Neville and Draco constantly checking behind themselves, thinking that there was something gazing at them.

Finally, they all came to a holt, Hagrid seemed to be in his own thoughts. Emma noticed the silver substance staining his fingers, causing Ron to make a noise of disgust.

"Hagrid, what is that?" Harry asked, trying very hard not to revolt at the mysterious substance.

Hagrid examined the silver substance on his fingers, before facing Harry. "Look there, see that stuff shinin on the ground? Silvery stuff? That's unicorn blood. There's a unicorn hurt badly by the summat. This is the second time in a week. I found one dead last Wednesday. We're gonna try and find the poor thing. We might have to put it out of its misery."

Both girls were in awe of finding a unicorn, but not in this particular situation where they would have to find an injury one. Or possibly a _dead_ one.

"And what if whatever hurt the unicorn finds us first?" said Malfoy, unable to keep the fear out of his voice.

"There's nothing that lives in the forest that'll hurt you if you're with me or Fang," said Hagrid.

"Right, now, we're gonna split into two parties; so me, Ron, Hermione, and Neville will go one way, and Draco, Harry, and Emma will go the other." Hagrid explained, as Emma sighed before nodding.

"I want Fang," said Malfoy quickly, looking at Fang's long teeth.

"Fine. Just so you know, he's a bloody coward." Hagrid informed Malfoy, before they split up in opposite directions.

The forest was black and silent, so was the walk as the boys were in front of Emma. Every now and then a ray of moonlight through the branches above lit a spot of silver-blue blood on the fallen leaves.

Malfoy scoffs randomly, "Wait till my father hears about this. This is servant stuff." he argued with himself.

"If I didn't know any better Malfoy, you seem scared." Harry mocked him, as Emma smirked lightly.

"I'm not scared, Potter." Malfoy spat before a wolf howled from a distant, causing the three of them o stop immediately.

"Did you…. hear that?" Draco stuttered nervously, but nobody answered him.

They continued walking again, and about half an hour they were still searching for the injured unicorn. But, they were still empty-handed. That was until Fang started to growl deeply at something, or _someone. _

"What is it, Fang?" Harry asked; but Emma already knew what Fang was growling at. About 40 or at least 50 feet, she saw a unicorn. More specifically, the one they were looking for, it seemed dead almost like it starting to decay. However, there was a tall slender cloaked figure was leaning over the dead unicorn, and it seemed to suck it's sliver-blue blood.

Malfoy let out a scream, before running off with Fang, leaving Harry and Emma there. Harry seemed paralyzed, and Emma was stiff, her magic blaring off with _dark powerful magic. _In a split second, the cloaked figure started coming closer towards them. They quickly yet cautiously started walking backwards, trying to keep distance between them and the mysterious figure. Unfortunately, they didn't notice the tree root, so they stumbled backward, causing them to fall to the ground harshly.

Emma started breathing heavily as she and Harry shuffled back, as they continued to stare in fear as the cloak figure was about now 5 feet away. As if fate was on their side, something jumped over them and scared the cloak figure away. Emma sighed in relief, and stared at Harry who copied Emma's actions.

That was until they saw a Centaur strutting towards them, "Harry Potter, you must leave now. So, goes for you, Princess Emma, you are both known to many creatures here. The Forest is not safe at this time. Especially for you two together." he explained. Emma wondered why he called her _Princess Emma, _by she let that thought slip her mind.

Harry helped Emma up, who thanked him, before turning to the Centaur. "What was that thing you saved us from?" Harry asked.

"A monstrous creature. It is a terrible crime to slay a unicorn. Drinking its blood will keep you alive even if you are an inch from death. But at a terrible price. For you gave slain something so pure that the moment the blood touches your lips, you will have a half life. A cursed life." The centaur explained.

"But, who would choose such a life?" she wondered out loud.

"Can you two think of no one?" The Centaur asked them both.

"Do you mean to say that, that thing that killed the unicorn... drinking its blood… was Voldemort?" Harry questioned.

The Centaur walked up to us. "Do you know what is hidden in the school at this very moment, Mr. Potter?" he asked.

"The Philosopher's Stone." he breathed out, as Emma sighed nervously.

They were out of their trance, as they heard a bark coming towards them. Harry was relieved it was Hagrid, Hermione, Ron, Neville, an Draco coming.

"Harry! Emma!" Hermione called out, before hugging Emma as both girls giggled with glee.

Hagrid turned to the Centaur. "Hello there, Firenze. See you've met young Mr. Potter and ." he greeted before glancing between the two.

"Harry Potter, Emma Moore this is where I leave you both. You're safe now. Good luck." Firenze told them before running further into the Dark Forest.

"Well, that's all for tonight. Better get going then." Hagrid announced, leading them back to the castle

"Hey, thanks for staying with me, Harry." Emma grinned, as Harry smiled slightly, his cheeks tainted with a light blush.

"You think I'd leave like Malfoy, then you're wrong. But, I will do anything for you." Harry answered, before turning the other direction. Cursing himself for saying something so stupid in front of her, but Emma just chuckled. Yet, Draco seemed to glare at the raven-head boy, before his eyes softened looking at Emma.

After the encounter at the Dark Forest, the Gryffindor's were in the common room. Ron and Neville currently sitting on the couch, Hermione sat on a chair, and lastly both Emma and Harry we're both standing. Emma just finished telling them about what happened during the Dark Forest.

"You mean, You-Know-Who is out there right now in the Forest?" Hermione asked spontaneously.

"But he's weak. He's living off the unicorns. Don't you see? We had it wrong. Snape doesn't want the Stone for himself. He wants it for Voldemort." Harry explained, pacing in front of them, clearly thinking to himself.

"And with the Elixir of Life, Voldemort will be strong again. He'll come back." Emma added before Harry nodded in agreement.

"Will you stop saying the name!" Ron hissed.

"But if he comes back… you don't think he'll try to kill you, do you?" Neville asked as Harry walked cautiously near the fire.

"If he'd had the chance, he might have tried tonight." Harry replied quietly, clearly distress with the current situation.

Hermione then spoke up. "But, Harry, we're forgetting one thing. Everyone says Dumbledore's the only one You-Know-Who was ever afraid of when Dumbledore's around. As long as Dumbledore is around, you can't be touched."

And Hermione was right, You-Know-Who would not dare touch Harry if Dumbledore was around, finally they had enough and decided that they should sleep for the night. Therefore, leaving all of them, with their own thoughts.

* * *

**Author's Note: **

**I want to create another book but I'm having trouble on what to write. Maybe, Marvel like Peter Parker/Spider-Man, Captain America, etc. Anyway, thanks for reading, please comment, and until next time, guys!  
**


	14. Philosopher Stone- Chapter 12

**The day had finally arrived, where Hogwarts held its final exam.**

It started off with their written exams, however, instead of their usual quills, they used new quills, that were bewitched with an Anti-Cheating spell.

First, was Professor Flitwick, who called them one by one for their individual exam, testing their abilities with their wands. Next, was Professor McGonagall, who was quite strict on how the exam went, taking points when necessary, as well as reward those who succeeded.

The second to last was who everyone hates (except perhaps the Slytherins) Professor Snape. He made them all nervous, breathing down their necks, and some students couldn't take it. Harry did the best he could, trying not to be under pressure. Emma didn't mind the 'intimidation' Snape gave her, in fact, she got the potion perfect. Just like Hermione and (unfortunately) Draco. While, many failed, and some rarely passed.

And lastly was History of Magic. One hour of answering questions about old wizards who'd invented something very important and they'd be free.

Free for a whole wonderful week until their exam results came out.

"That was far easier than I thought it would be," said Hermione as she joined her friends into the crowds flocking out onto the school grounds.

"I found it quite easy the exams as well." Emma nodded.

"Speak for yourselves. You alright there, Harry?" Ron asked him. Emma glanced at Harry rubbing his forehead, his eyebrows contouring one of pain and anger.

"I wish I knew what this means!" he burst out angrily. "My scar keeps hurting... it's happened before, but never as often as this."

"Go to Madam Pomfrey," Hermione suggested.

"Maybe you're ill or stress, Harry," Emma mumbled softly, before reaching out, touching his forehead.

Harry quickly turned into ten different shades of magenta, as his face slowly became warm. Harry bores into Emma's cyan eyes, before scratching the back of his head.

"Hmm. You get a bit warmer." Emma smiled softly, not realizing it was affecting Harry tremendously.

"I'm n-not ill, E-Em," Harry flushed, gently clutching her hand away from his forehead, yet still holding hands. "I think it's a warning... it means danger's coming..."

"Relax Harry, the Stone's safe as long as Dumbledore's around," Ron added.

"Anyway, we've never had any proof, that Snape found out how to get past Fluffy. He nearly had his leg ripped off once, he's not going to try it again in a hurry." Hermione declared.

Harry nodded, but he couldn't shake off a lurking feeling that there was something he'd forgotten to do,_ something important._

Harry was quite sure the unsettled feeling didn't have anything to do with the exams or being ill.

That was when he watched an owl flutter toward the school. It reminded him of Hagrid, the only one who ever sent him letters. Hagrid would never betray Dumbledore. Hagrid would never tell anyone how to get past Fluffy... never...

Harry suddenly jumped to his feet. "Where're you going?" said Ron.

"I've just thought of something," said Harry, letting go Emma's hand, running towards Hagrid's hut. "But, we've got to go and see Hagrid, now."

"Why?" panted Hermione, hurrying to keep up.

"Don't you think it's a bit odd," suggested Harry, "that what Hagrid wants more than anything else is a dragon, and a stranger turns up who just happens to have an egg in his pocket? How many people wander around with dragon eggs in their pockets? Why didn't I see it before?"

"What are you... talking about?" asked Emma, but Harry didn't answer. Emma just shrugged to her friends, before running to Harry's direction.

Hagrid was outside his hut, sitting in an armchair, shelling peas into a large bowl.

"Hello," he said, smiling. "Finished your exams? Got time for a drink?"

"Yes, please," Ron sighed, but Harry cut him off.

"No, actually we're in a hurry. Hagrid, I've got to ask you something. You know that night you won Norbert? What did the stranger you were playing cards with look like?"

"Dunno," said Hagrid casually, "he wouldn't take his cloak off."

"You and this stranger must have talked. Right?" Harry insisted desperately.

"Well, he wanted to know what sort of creatures I looked after. I told him, I said 'After Fluffy, a dragon's gonna be no problem'." Hagrid explained, recalling the night at the pub.

"Was he, perhaps... I don't know... interested in Fluffy?" Emma asked Hagrid whilst Harry nods in agreement.

"Well, of course, he was interested. How often do you come across a three-headed dog? I, of course, told him, 'The trick with any beast is to know how to calm him.' Take Fluffy, as an example. Play some music and he falls straight to sleep." Hagrid blunted out, without realizing what he just said.

The four of them stared at each other, surprised with the profound new information. "I shouldn't have told you that," Hagrid mumbled. "Forget I said it! Hey - where are you goin'?"

There was no reply, for they quickly ran outside, with Harry in the lead.

They came to a halt in the entrance hall, "We've got to go to Dumbledore," said Harry.

"Now, where's Dumbledore's office?" Ron asked, staring at the corridors.

"Come on, I know were it is!" Emma exclaimed, "Follow me!"

They quickly ran behind her, their hair flickering in different directions. After a few minutes of running, her friends fall a bit behind.

"Wait... Emma... slow... down." Ron panted, as Emma turned around.

"We'll just have to -" Harry began, but a voice suddenly rang across the hall.

"What are you four doing inside?" Professor McGonagall announced, staring at the first years.

"We would like to see Professor Dumbledore," said Hermione bravely.

"Professor Dumbledore left ten minutes ago," she informed them, "He received an urgent owl from the Ministry of Magic and flew off for London at once."

"He's gone?" yelled Hermione frantically. "Now?"

"But this is important! This is about the Philosopher Stone!" Harry explained.

"How do you know...?" she spluttered nervously.

"Professor, I think... I know... that someone's going to try and steal the Stone. I've got to talk to Professor Dumbledore." Harry declared loudly.

She eyed him with a mixture of shock and suspicion.

"Professor Dumbledore will be back tomorrow," she said finally. "I don't know how you found out about the Stone, but rest assured, no one can possibly steal it, it's too well protected."

"But Professor -" Emma and Harry questioned simultaneously but was cut off.

"Potter, Moore, I know what I'm talking about," she said shortly. "I suggest you all go back outside and enjoy the sunshine."

_But they didn't._

"It's tonight," Harry declared with a certain determination.

"Snape must be going through the trapdoor tonight. He's found out everything he needs, and now he's got Dumbledore out of the way." Hermione recalled looking at her friends.

"But what can we d-" Harry suggested, but was cut off by Hermione's loud gasp. They all quickly turned to her direction, and there he was, Professor Snape.

"Good afternoon," he said smoothly, eyeing all four of them.

"Good afternoon, Professor," Emma replied easily, he didn't scare her like the others.

"What are doing inside, Miss Moore. Especially on a day like this?" He asked.

Emma quickly lied, "Oh, we were just discussing what we think my brother got on the exams. I mean, we both know how that went, right Professor?" She chuckled lightly, or at least_ pretend_ to chuckle.

Although it was faint, Snape chuckled under his breathe.

"Yes, Miss Moore. Of course, you want to be more careful." he paused, "Hanging around like this, people will think you're up to something. And Gryffindor really can't afford to lose any more points, can it?"

"Of course not. Come on guys, let's wait for him outside, he told me to meet him at the courtyard. Have a good day, Professor." Emma sighed calmly, already leaving with the others trailing behind her.

"Be warned, Potter... any more nighttime wanderings and I will personally make sure you are expelled. Good day to you, Miss Moore."

Once he was out of view, Harry turned to Emma.

"How did you do that?!" Harry exclaimed, looking at his friend for any type of explanation.

"It's like you had Professor Snape wrapped around your finger," Ron replied.

"I guess I have that effect on people. If memory serves me correct, his exact words were 'I'm his favorite student'. Well, besides Draco." Emma muttered the last part, fortunately, no one questioned it.

"Well, that's it then, isn't it?" Harry said. The others stared at him with confusion. "I'm going out of here tonight and I'm going to try and get to the Stone first."

"Well, then I'm coming too!" Emma insisted.

"No! I have to do this _alone!_" Harry countered.

"But you're my best friend, _our_ best friend." She retorted as her left hand motioned to Ron and Hermione. "Therefore, I'm going."

"No, you're not," Harry grumbled.

"Yes, I am." Emma gritted her teeth, anger evident on her face.

"Now, who looks like an old couple arguing," Ron whispered softly to Hermione, who giggled lightly.

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"No," Emma smirked.

"Yes."

"Ha ha! I'm going, and you can't do anything about it!" Emma smiled with triumphed.

"Well, then if she's going, then I'm going too!" Ron said.

"Me too," Hermione added, smiling at her friends.

"But if we get caught, you three will be expelled, too," Harry argued.

"Well, not if I can help it. Professor Flitwick told me in secret that I got the second highest grade in the class. I apparently got 112%. And Emma got 114%. They're not throwing us out after that." Hermione reasoned Harry.

"Well, now what do we do, mate?" Ron asked Harry.

"We go under the trap door._ Tonight._" Harry stared at each one of them, luckily for him, no one back out.

After dinner the four of them sat awkwardly apart in the Gryffindor Common Room. Nobody bothered them; none of the Gryffindors had anything to say after all.

Both girls stayed in Hermione's dormitory, waiting for the boys to signal them. Emma kept turning her head every few minutes, her enhanced ears listening to even the faintest sound.

Until, Emma couldn't hear anything no more, nudging Hermione to follow her. The brunette-haired girl relented as she took one last glance at the enchantments, before following her golden-hair friend.

Harry and Ron didn't talk much. Both of them were thinking about what they were about to do.

"Better get the cloak," Ron muttered, as Lee Jordan finally left, stretching and yawning.

Harry ran upstairs to their dark dormitory. Just when the girls were next to Ron, waiting for their raven-head friend. Harry put out the cloak and ran back down to the common room.

"We'd better put the cloak on here, and make sure it covers all of us - if Filch spots one of our feet wandering along o-"

"What are you doing?" said a voice, that belonged to Neville Longbottom. Neville appeared from behind an armchair, clutching Trevor the toad.

"Nothing, Neville, nothing," said Harry, hurriedly putting the cloak behind his back.

"You're going out again," he said.

"No, no, no," started Hermione, "No, we're not. Why don't you go to bed, Neville?"

"You can't go out," said Neville, "you'll be caught again. Gryffindor will be in even more trouble."

"I know Neville," Emma sighed, Harry cut in, "You don't understand, this is important."

"I won't let you do it," he said, hurrying to stand in front of the portrait hole. "I'll - I'll fight you!"

"Neville, "Ron exploded, "get away from that hole and don't be an idiot -"

"Don't you call me an idiot!" yelled Neville angrily.

As Ron took a step forward, Neville dropped Trevor the toad, who leaped out of sight.

"Now, go on then, try and hit me!" said Neville, raising his fists. "I'm ready!"

Harry turned to Hermione and Emma.

"Do something," he said desperately pleading both girls.

"Would you like to do the honors?" Emma asked casually, only to get a nod in response.

Hermione stepped forward. "Neville," she said, "I'm really, really sorry about this."

She raised her wand. "Petrificus Totalus!" she cried, pointing it at Neville.

Neville's arms snapped to his sides, his legs sprang together. His whole body became rigid, he swayed forward to only fell flat on his face, stiff as a board.

Ron gulped and turned to the frizzy brunette. "You're a little scary sometimes, you know that, Hermione? Brilliant, but scary."

"I think we all knew that, but Thank you Captain Obvious." Emma sighed sarcastically, which cause her scarlet-head friend to glare at her.

"Oh, Neville, I'm so sorry." Hermione gasped softly.

"We had to, Neville, no time to explain," said Harry, before heading out.

"You'll understand later, Neville," said Ron as they stepped over him and pulled on the invisibility cloak.

"Sorry Neville, I'll wear off the effects, and when you can move again, go tell Professor Dumbledore." Emma waved her hand, as Neville's body glimmers lightly, before disappearing back to its sickly lapis color.

But leaving Neville lying motionless on the floor didn't feel like a very good omen.

"Let's go," Harry announced as he, Ron, and Hermione were under the cloak. They didn't know that Emma was not with them inside. Rather, she was manipulating the darkness with various shadows to help her blend in with the dark corridors.

They walked to the third-floor corridor and started heading towards the door, yet it was already ajar.

"You stood on my foot!" Hermione hissed angrily, glaring at the scarlet-haired boy.

"Sorry." Ron apologized, almost whined. Emma stopped manipulating the shadows as she approached the door, pushing it wide open. The door itself created a loud screeching noise, luckily it didn't wake up the beast. A low, rumbling growl met their ears, Fluffy sleeping soundly.

Harry whispered quietly, "Snape's already got past Fluffy."

"What's that at its feet?" Hermione whispered.

"Looks like a harp," said Ron. "Snape must have left it there and put a spell."

Cautiously they tiptoed towards the sleeping beast, it's foul breath stenching the limited air inside the room.

"It's got a horrible breath," Ron commented as he noticed Fluffy's paw on the trap door. Harry nudged Hermione, who nudged Emma.

"We have to move its paw." Harry declared Ron asked confused, "What?"

"Oh, Come on! Okay. Push." With all their strength they slowly moved Fluffy's paw off, revealing the trap door. Harry opened it, "What can you see?" Emma said anxiously.

"Nothing - just black - there's no way of climbing down, we'll just have to drop," Ron responded.

"I'll go first. If anything happens to me, don't follow. Alright?"

"Alright," said Emma nodding. She gave a tight small smile, to which he returned one.

"See you in a minute, I hope..."

"Wait!" Ron asked shakily, "Is it me, or does it seem a bit quiet to you?"

The girls realized that the magical harp was no longer playing.

"The Harp. It's not playing." Hermione announced.

Thunderous growls echoed the room, as the friends whimpered silently.

"Jump!" Harry shouted, grabbing Emma's hand and jumped down together into the darkness, the other two followed their actions.

Landing down with a thud, Emma groaned in pain, rubbing her bump to soothe it. They were surrounded and sitting on vines, Ron screaming before landing not so far from them.

"Wow," he breathed, observing the plant, "Lucky this plant thing's here, really."

The vines started moving and latching itself onto all of them, but for some odd reason, it lowered Emma down. Almost, as if it didn't want to harm her. It slithered out of her legs and waist before it continued to latch onto someone else.

Hermione managed to free herself before the plant got a firm grip on her. The girls watched in horror as the two boys fought to pull the plant off them, but the more they strained against it.

"Stop moving!" Emma ordered them. "I know what this is - it's Devil's Snare!"

"Oh, I'm so glad we know what it's called, that's a great help," Ron yelled sarcastically, struggling against the now called, Devil's Snare.

"You have to relax. If you don't, it will only kill you faster." Hermione explained.

"Kill us faster?!" Ron panicked, still struggling to get the vines off him. "Oh, now I can relax."

"Shut it! I'm trying to remember how to kill it!" said Hermione.

"Well, hurry up, I can't breathe!" Harry gasped, wrestling with it as it curled around his chest.

"I... remember something... Professor Sprout said in Herbology. Devil's Snare, Devil's Snare. It's deadly fun... but will sulk in the sun! That's it! Devil Snare hates Sunlight!" Hermione announced, "remember the spell?"

Emma nodded as she quickly grabbed her wand and pointed at the Devil Snare.

"Lumos Solem," Emma announced, creating a stream of light come out of her wand. Blinding the Devil Snare, therefore dropping them down with a loud thud.

They ran to the boys, who groaned once again in pain.

"You okay, Harry? Ron?" Emma asked, helping him up. He nodded before turning to Ron.

"Yeah." He replied, getting up. "Lucky we didn't panic, and Harry didn't lose his head."

"Lucky they pay attention in Herbology, Ron," said Harry as he joined them by the wall, wiping the sweat off his face.

"This way," said Harry, pointing down a passageway, which was the only way forward. They walked together cautiously moving forward. Emma faintly heard drips of water trickling down the walls.

"Can you hear something?" Ron whispered.

They all listened. A soft rustling and clinking seemed to be coming from up ahead.

"Do you think it's a ghost?" Hermione whimpered.

"I don't know... sounds like wings to me." Emma pointed out.

"There's light ahead - I can see something moving." Harry stepped forward, as they reached the end of the passageway and saw before them a brilliantly lit chamber.

Its ceiling arching high above them, full of small, jewel-bright birds, fluttering and tumbling all around the room.

On the opposite side of the chamber was a heavy wooden door. Harry reached the door untouched. He pulled the handle, but it was locked.

The others followed him, as they tugged and heaved at the door, but it wouldn't budge.

Ron yelled, "Alohomora!"_ But nothing._

"Well, it was worth a try," Emma said, patting his shoulder.

"Now what?" said Ron.

"These birds... they can't be here just for decoration," Hermione sighed through her nose.

"They're not birds!" Harry said suddenly. "They're keys! Winged keys - look carefully. So that must mean..." Staring at Emma to catch on what he's referring to.

"Yes! We've got to catch the key to the door!" Emma finished staring up on the ceiling.

"But there are hundreds of them!" Ron examined the lock on the door.

"We're looking for a big, old-fashioned one - probably silver, like the handle," Hermione concluded.

"Come on then! Let's go look for it!" Emma exclaimed as she ran to a broomstick, and zoomed to the air.

They each seized a broomstick and kicked off into the air, soaring into the midst of the cloud of keys. They grabbed and snatched, but nothing so far.

After a minute's weaving about through winged keys, Harry noticed a large silver key that had a bent wing.

"That one!" he called to the others. "That big one - there - no, there - with bright blue wings - the feathers are all crumpled on one side."

"We've got to close in on it!" Ron called, not taking his eyes off the key with the damaged wing.

"Ron, you come at it from above - Emma, stay in between -Hermione, stay below and stop it from going down and I'll try and catch it. Right, NOW!"

Ron dived, Hermione rocketed upward, Emma drifted to the side, but the key dodged them, and Harry streaked after it. Harry leaned forward and with a nasty, crunching noise, pinned it against the stone with one hand.

"Go, Harry!" Emma cheered, as she dived down to the ground. The others landed quickly, and Harry ran to the door, the key struggling in his hand.

"Here." He handed to Emma, as she rammed it into the lock and turned, click- it worked.

"Ready?" Harry asked them, they nodded. He pulled the door open.

The next chamber was so dark they couldn't see anything at all. But as they stepped into it, a light suddenly flooded the room to reveal an astonishing sight.

They were standing on the edge of a huge chessboard, in front of them were the black chessmen, and the way across the chamber were the white pieces.

"Now what do we do?" Harry whispered.

"It's obvious, isn't it?" said Ron. "We've got to play our way across the room."

"How?" said Hermione nervously.

"I think," started Emma, "What's Ron trying to say, is that we're going to have to be chessmen."

Ron nodded before walked up to a black knight and put his hand out to touch the knight's horse. At once, the stone sprang to life, as the knight turned his helmeted head to look down at Ron.

"Do we... have to join you to get across?" The black knight nodded. Ron turned to the others, clearly thinking about the situation.

"Well, Harry, you take the place of that bishop, Emma you take the Queen's place, and Hermione, you'll be the rook." Ron finished said, as Harry and Emma nodded.

The what?" Hermione asked confused.

"It's the castle one." Ron pointed, as he walked to an empty spot.

"What about you?" Harry asked.

"I'm going to be a knight," responded Ron.

They all were in position, waiting for something to happen.

"What happens now?" Hermione asked.

"Well white always plays first in chess And then... we play," said Ron, peering across the board.

A white pawn had moved forward two squares. Ron started to direct the black pieces.

"Harry - move diagonally four squares to the right." Harry obeyed as when their other knight was taken. The white queen smashed it to the floor and dragged him off the board, where he lay quite still, facedown.

"Had to let that happen," explained Ron, looking shaken. "Leaves you free to take that bishop, Hermione, go on."

Every time one of their men was lost, the white pieces showed no mercy. Ron tried his best to keep Emma safe from the white pieces. After all, she's the most_ powerful_ piece in chess.

Twice, Ron noticed in time that Harry and Hermione were in danger. He would dart himself around the board, yet they lost many black ones.

"We're nearly there," he muttered to himself. "Let me think let me think..."

Ron stared at the White Queen, who turned her blank face toward him. He turned to Emma, who clearly looked fret about the situation.

"Yes..." said Ron softly, "It's the only way... I've got to be taken."

"NO!" Harry and Emma shouted.

"What is it?" Hermione questioned, yet her question was ignored.

"That's chess!" Ron snapped at the two before continuing, "You've got to make some sacrifices! I take one step forward and she'll take me - that leaves you free to checkmate the king, Harry!"

"But -" Emma started, but Ron cut her off, "Do you want to stop Snape or not?"

"Ron -" Harry called out.

"Look, if you don't hurry up, he'll already have the Stone! Harry, it's you that has to go on. I know it. Not me. Not Emma. Not Hermione. You!" Ron insisted.

"Ready as I'll ever be," Ron muttered to himself in reassurance.

"Here I go now, don't hang around once you've won." He stepped forward, and the white queen pounced. She struck Ron hard across the head with her stone arm, and he crashed to the floor.

The girls screamed but stayed on their square, seeing the White Queen dragged Ron to one side.

Shaking, Harry moved three spaces to the left. Harry stood right beside the White Queen, calling out the White King, "Checkmate." The White King took off his crown and threw it at Harry's feet.

_They had won._

The Chessboard was cleared, leaving the door ahead wide open. The three friends ran and approached their unconscious friend. Emma cradled his head on her lap, before summoning some of her to heal to him. Her magic flowed to him, before disappearing back to his pale color.

"What if he's -?" Hermione hesitated to finish her sentence.

"He'll be alright. That's why you take Ron back. Listen to grab brooms from the flying key room, they'll get you out of the trapdoor and past Fluffy, go straight to the Owlery and send Hedwig to Professor Dumbledore, we need him. And Ron's right, I have to do this alone." Harry nodded in determination. Emma sighed, but understand that he was right.

"But Harry - what if You-Know-Who's with him?" Hermione asked him.

"Well - I was lucky once, wasn't I?" said Harry glumly, pointing at his scar. "I might get lucky again."

Emma ran to him before swinging her arms around him.

"Be careful. You'll be okay, Harry. I know it. And you're a great wizard. We both know you really are." Emma whispered in his ear. Harry stared at her bewildered, his eyes flickering between the two girls.

"I'm not as good as you two," said Harry, very embarrassed, as Emma let go of him.

"Us?" said Emma, pointing between herself and Hermione.

"Books! And cleverness! There are more important things - Friendship and Bravery and - oh Harry - be careful!" Hermione finished as she gave him a quick hug.

Harry nodded sadly, before walking away from his friends, ready to face Snape.

"You know," Hermione stated, "You should go with him. We both know that he can use the help."

Emma rapidly shook her head, "No, I can't. Besides, you need help with-"

"Emma, I'm telling you as a friend to go. And as a good friend, they always have each other's backs." Hermione finished, as Emma nodded in agreement.

"Alright. Just be careful." Emma sighed, before running to Harry.

Harry heard loud footsteps running towards him, it was Emma.

"Look, I know you want to do this alone. But, let's do it together."

"Bu-"

"No buts! I'm going and we're doing this together! Come on, let's go." Harry nodded relentlessly as they walked beside each other.

The young couple walked to the next chamber and there was a staircase. They walked down, it was clearly dim the room, but they managed to see a mirror, with someone facing it. But it wasn't Snape. It was even Voldemort.

_It was Quirrell._

"You?" Harry questioned, causing Quirrell to turn around with a twisted smile.

"Me," he said calmly. "I wondered whether I'd be meeting you here, Potter. Except, I wasn't expecting your other friend." Emma glared at the Professor, yet it was left unnoticed.

"But I thought - Snape -" He was about to finish but Professor Quirrell cut him off.

"Severus?" Quirrell laughed coldly. "Yes, Severus does seem the type, doesn't he? Next to him, who would suspect p-p-poor, st-stuttering P-Professor Quirrell?" He faked stuttered.

The blonde realized what Quirrell was referring to. "On the day, during the Quidditch match. It's wasn't Snape who tried to kill Harry, is it? But rather you!"

"Clever girl. Your friend Miss Granger accidentally knocked me over as she rushed to set fire to Snape at that Quidditch match. She broke my eye contact with you. Another few seconds and I'd have got you off that broom. Even, if Snape hadn't been muttering a countercurse, trying to save you." Quirrell explained.

"Snape was trying to save me?" Harry said in shock. He turned to Emma, who was also in shock but staring at Quirrell for more explanation.

"Of course," said Quirrell coolly, before continuing, "Scurrying around the school on Halloween like that, for all I knew you'd seen me coming to look at what was guarding the Stone."

"You let the troll in?" Harry interjected.

"Certainly. Unfortunately, while everyone else was running around looking for it, Snape, who already suspected me, went straight to the third floor to head me off. After that incident, Snape, never trusted me again. He rarely left me alone."

"Now, I need to examine this interesting mirror," Quirrell mumbled softly, examining the unique mirror.

Harry realized what was standing behind Quirrell. It was the Mirror of Erised.

"This mirror is the key to finding the Stone," Quirrell murmured, tapping his way around the frame. "But how do I get it? Help me, Master!"

"Use the boy... Use the boy..." A voice answered raspy, coming from Quirrell himself.

"And the girl, Master?"

"Kill her... Kill her..." The voice answered once more. Harry became worried for his friend, as Emma quickly whipped out her wand, before firing, "_Stupefy_!"

"_Expelliarmus_!" Quirrell fired back, Emma yelled, _"Protego!"_

"Kill...the girl..." Quirrell heard the voice yelled again, as he yelled, "_Finite Incantatum!_"

Emma used her shield, but the force of the spell made her bounce off her feet, causing her to fly into the air. Emma hit her head onto a pillar, making her become unconscious. Her body tumbling down the stairs.

"Emma!" Harry yelled as he ran to his now unconscious friend. Her hair was on her face and ground, a bruise forming.

"Come here, Potter! Now!" Professor Quirrell shouted. Harry stared at Emma, gulping as he slowly walked beside him, looking at the mirror.

"Now, let's try again. Tell me, what do you see?"

Harry saw his reflection, pale and scared-looking at first. But a moment later, the reflection smiled at him, it put its hand into its pocket and pulled out a blood-red stone. The Philosopher Stone. The reflection Harry winked and put the Stone back in its pocket. This caused Harry to reach down to the pocket, and felt something heavy inside, feeling the stone.

"What is it? What do you see?" said Quirrell impatiently, as Harry snapped his head straight up.

I have to lie. Harry thought.

"I see myself shaking hands with Dumbledore, I - I've won the house cup for Gryffindor." He quickly lied.

"He lies... He lies..." The mysterious voice echoed throughout the room.

"Tell me the truth! What did you just see?" Quirrell barked furiously.

The voice spoke again. "Let me speak to him... face-to-face..."

"Master, you are not strong enough!" Professor Quirrell plead.

"I have strength enough... for this..."

Harry could only stare as Professor Qurriell started unwrapping his mulberry turban.

The turban fell away. He turned where there should have been a back to Quirrell's head, there was a face, the most terrible face Harry had ever seen.

"Harry Potter..." it whispered. Harry's eyes widen with sudden realization.

"Voldemort," Harry whispered, loud enough to hear.

"Yes, now you see what I have become?" the face said. "A mere parasite... I have form only when I can share another's body... Unicorn blood has strengthened me, these past weeks... and once I have the Elixir of Life, I will be able to create a body of my own... Now... why don't you give me that Stone in your pocket?"

So he knew. Harry stumbled backward in fear. He instantly turned around and ran up the stairs but stopped when fire appeared, surrounding any point of entry.

"Don't be a fool," the voice snarled. "Better save your own life and join me... or you'll meet the same end as your parents...

They died begging me for mercy..."

"LIAR!" Harry shouted suddenly, Quirrell walking backward at him so that Voldemort could still see him.

"How touching..." Voldemort hissed. "I always value bravery... Yes, boy, your parents were brave... I killed your father first; he put up a courageous fight... but your mother needn't have died... she was trying to protect you... Tell me, Harry... would you like to see your mother and father again? Together we can bring them back."

Harry paused at the last sentence, as his eyes drifted to the Mirror of Erised. His parents smiling at him, but faded away, showing Emma unconscious.

"All I ask is for something in return," Voldemort said as Harry pulled the Stone.

"That's it, Harry. There's no good and evil. There's only power and those too weak to seek it. Together, we'll do extraordinary things. Just give me the Stone!"

Harry looked back at the mirror and saw nothing.

"You liar!" Harry shouted, stepping backward.

"SEIZE HIM!" Voldemort ordered Professor Quirrell.

Professor Quirrell jumped and the next second, Harry felt Quirrell's hand close on his wrist and throat. Harry struggled with all his might, for he placed his hand on top of his. To his surprise, Quirrell let go of him. Quirrell hunched in pain, looking at his fingers, that were blistering, where Harry touched him.

Quirrell's hand turning into ash, "What is this magic?" He wondered out loud.

"Seize him! SEIZE HIM!" shrieked Voldemort again, and Quirrell lunged, again both hands around Harry's neck, yet Quirrell was howling in agony.

"Master, I cannot hold him - my hands - my hands!" Quirrell shrieked in pain.

"Fool, get the Stone!" Voldemort ordered once more.

Harry jumped to his feet, caught Quirrell by the face, and hung on as tight as he could. Quirrell screamed and tried to throw Harry off, so he walked backward. Eventually,

Professor's Quirrell's whole body started to turn into ash. Slowly, decomposing as he fell onto the floor, nothing but ash.

Harry sighed in relief, as he turned and grabbed the Stone. He then realized Emma was still knocked down, he ran and helped her.

However, Harry heard something, so naturally, he turned around and the ash particles were spinning into a tornado-like structure. The tornado headed straight to Harry as he was engulfed, before he fell onto the stairs, as he fell into blackness...

The raven-head boy started to stir... seeing bright stars spinning... blinking every few seconds... something gold glimmering... The Snitch!

Harry tried to reach for it, but his arms were simply too heavy to lift. He groaned as he noticed that he was in the Hospital Wing.

Harry steadily rubbed his tired eyes and sat up, seeing Albus Dumbledore smiling at him.

"Good afternoon, Harry," said Dumbledore. Harry stared at him, confused

Then he remembered: "Sir! The Stone! It was Quirrell! He's got the Stone! Sir, quick -"

"Calm yourself, dear boy, you are a little behind the times," said Dumbledore. "Quirrell does not have the Stone."

Harry gave a small smile in relief that Quirrell nor Voldemort has the Stone. Harry then glanced around, as he acknowledged all the cards and sweets surrounding the bed.

"Tokens from your friends and admirers," said Dumbledore, beaming.

Harry furred his dark eyebrows together, confused. "Admirers?"

"What happened down in the dungeons between you and Professor Quirrell is a complete secret, so, naturally, the whole school knows," Dumbledore explained, walking over to one of the many sweets.

"How long have I been in here?" Harry wondered, looking at Dumbledore.

"Three days. Mr. Ronald Weasley and Miss Granger would come around, will be most relieved you have come round."

"How is Emma doing?"

"Doing better, dear boy, she received a mild concussion, but rest assured, she's recovering well." Harry sighed in relief.

"But sir, what happened to the Stone?"

"As for the Stone, it has been destroyed."

"Destroyed?" said Harry blankly. "But your friend - Nicolas Flamel -"

"Oh, you know about Nicolas?" said Dumbledore, sounding quite delighted. "Well, Nicolas and I have had a little chat, and agreed it's all for the best."

"But that means he and his wife will die, won't they?" Harry dejected.

Dumbledore walked over and sat on the edge of the bed. "They have enough Elixir stored to set their affairs in order and then, yes, they will die."

Dumbledore hummed a little and smiled at the ceiling.

"Sir?" said Harry. "I've been thinking... even if the Stone's gone, Vol-, I mean, You-Know-Who -"

"Call him Voldemort, Harry. Always use the proper name for things. Fear of a name increases fear of the thing itself." Dumbledore spoke wisely.

"Yes, sir. Well, Voldemort's going to try other ways of coming back, isn't he? I mean, he hasn't gone, has he?"

"No, Harry, he has not. He is still out there somewhere, perhaps looking for another body to share... not being truly alive, he cannot be killed."

Harry nodded, but stopped quickly, because it made his head hurt. Then he said, "But why couldn't Quirrell touch me?"

"Your mother died to save you. If there is one thing Voldemort cannot understand, it is love. He didn't realize that an act of love leaves its own mark." Dumbledore paused, as Harry closed his eyes and placed his left hand over his scar. The scar that was created by his mother, a few tears escaped his eye.

"Not a scar, no visible sign... even though the person who loved us is gone, will give us some protection forever. It is in your very skin." Dumbledore sighed, turned to the windowsill, which gave Harry time to dry his eyes on the linen sheet.

"And sir, how did I get the Stone out of the mirror?"

"Ah, now, I'm glad you asked me that. It was one of my more brilliant ideas, and between you and me, that's saying something. You see, only one who wanted to find the Stone - find it, but not use it - would be

able to get it." Harry nodded but it made his head pound, so he stopped.

"Now, enough questions. I suggest you make a start on these sweets. Ah! Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans! I was unfortunate enough in my youth to come across a vomit-flavored one, and since then I'm afraid I've rather lost my liking for them. But I think I'll be safe with a nice toffee, don't you?"

He smiled and popped the golden-brown bean into his mouth. Then he choked and said, "Alas! Earwax!" Harry stifled his laugh covering his mouth, as Albus Dumbledore walked out of the Hospital Wing.

After a good night's sleep, Harry felt nearly back to normal. Harry insisted in attend the end-of-year feast, and eventually, Madame Pomfrey gave in to his pleas. Harry soon changed, as he headed towards the staircase to the Great Hall. He noticed Ron and Hermione waiting for him, but Emma was nowhere to be found.

His friends looked down to see their friend awake, as they smiled at him with glee.

Harry called out, "Alright there, Ron?"

"Alright. You?" He answered back.

Harry shrugged his shoulders, "Alright, and Hermione?"

"Never better." She responded, her smile displaying her teeth.

"Where's Emma, guys?"

"Oh, she's with her brother right now. But, you'll see her when we go to the Great Hall." Harry nodded.

The trio was chatting as they pushed open the doors, the Great Hall itself was decked out in the Slytherin colors of green and silver to celebrate Slytherin's winning the house cup.

A huge banner showing the Slytherin serpent covered the wall behind the High Table. Harry slipped into a seat between Ron and Hermione

at the Gryffindor table.

Harry turned his head around to find his blonde friend until he noticed she was with her brother. Emma was happily chirping with joy, as she was content on no longer having to be in the Hospital Wing.

She glanced forward, to see Harry staring at her. She gave a bright smile, that Harry thought would outshine the stars, itself. Harry waved at her, as she gratefully does one in return. Justin saw the interaction between them as he smirked an idea forming.

"What are you smirking at?" Emma asked, still facing forward.

"Oh, nothing. I was just thinking." Justin smiled mischievously.

"I hope it's not about what I think it is."

"And what do you think it is?" The Slytherin brother questioned.

Unfortunately, Dumbledore arrived moments later, as the siblings' conversation was put on hold. The Professor stood up from his throne-like chair as he stared at all the Hogwarts students alike.

"Another year has gone! What a year it has been!" Dumbledore said cheerfully. "Now, as I understand it, the house cup here needs awarding, and the points stand thus: In fourth place, Gryffindor, with 312 points." A silent clap arose, as Harry, Ron, and Hermione hid their heads in shame and embarrassment.

"In third, Hufflepuff, with 352 points; in second, Ravenclaw has 426 points and in the first place, Slytherin, 472 points."

A storm of cheering and stamping broke out from the Slytherin table. While the other houses clapped slowly, it would be the seventh house cup for Slytherin.

"Nice one mate!" Draco cheered, as he banged his goblet on the table, smirking widely to all the Slytherins. That was until he sneered to the Gryffindor trio.

"Yes, Yes, well done, Slytherin," said Dumbledore. "However, recent events must be taken into account."

This caused the Slytherin to seize their cheering in exchange for confusion as they listen to the new announcement.

"Ahem," said Dumbledore. "Yes... First to Mr. Ronald Weasley... for the best-played game of chess Hogwarts has seen in many years, I award Gryffindor house 40 points."

Gryffindor started to cheer, as Percy started to boast the other prefects, "My brother, you know! My youngest brother! Got past McGonagall's giant chess set!"

At last, there was silence again.

"Second to Miss Hermione Granger... for the use of cool logic while others were in grave danger, I award Gryffindor house 40 points." Gryffindor cheered even louder, as Hermione hid her joy of tears, burying herself in her arms.

"Third to Miss Emma Moore... for using her wits and brain in a time of great pressure, I award Gryffindor, 40 points." Emma was clearly shocked, as she stared at the Gryffindor table. All cheering lively, shouting, clearly delighted with the points being added.

"Fourth to Mr. Harry Potter... for pure nerve and outstanding courage, I award Gryffindor house 40 points."

Gryffindor and Slytherin houses alike were now tied for the house cup. The tension was so thick, no one dared to draw a single breath.

"There are all kinds of courage," said Dumbledore, smiling. "It takes a great deal of bravery to stand up to our enemies, but just as much to stand up to our friends. I, therefore, award 10 points to Mr. Neville Longbottom."

Everyone erupted into loud cheers. All the Slytherins moaned crestfallen, as they lost the house cup.

"Assuming that my calculations are correct, we need a little change of decoration," Dumbledore said then he clapped his hands as the green and silver banners were replaced with crimson and gold.

"Gryffindor wins the house cup!" He yelled. Everyone cheered beside Slytherin, Gryffindors hugging everyone and high fiving them. Emma smiled and clapped as she was proud of her friends, everyone didn't dare do anything. After all, she's in all houses.

The celebration died down, as everyone was shuffling their feet in an effort to ride the Hogwarts Express. Everyone with their luggage as students were trying to get on the train.

"Come on now, hurry up. You'll be late. Train's leaving. Go on. Go on. Come on. Hurry up." Hagrid urged the students to go on the train.

The Moore siblings walked along the train and stood on the platform. "Come on, Harry," she called out to him.

"One minute," Harry told her as she nodded going inside with her brother. Harry started walking towards the half-giant.

"Thought you were leaving without saying good-bye, did ya," Hagrid said, as he took out a red album and handed it to Harry.

Harry opened the album to see a picture of him as a one-year-old with his parents. The Potters smiling and waving at their only son. Tears started to prick Harry's eyes, as he whispered,

"Thank you." hugging Hagrid.

Harry turned around and walked to the door where his friends were waiting. "Feel strange to be going home. Doesn't it?"

Hermione asked.

"It's does." Emma sighed, as her brother hugged her from the shoulders. Justin excused himself as he headed to the Weasley twins, planning for the summer.

"I'm not going home. Not really," said Harry, as he stared out the window, seeing Hagrid waved and Harry did the same.

The train ride was surprisingly short and sweet as they all got off the train.

"You must come and stay this summer," said Ron to Harry and Emma, "both of you, I'll send you an owl."

"Thanks," said Harry, "I'll need something to look forward to."

Some of them called:

"Bye, Harry!"

"See you, Potter!"

"Still famous," said Ron, grinning at him.

"Not where I'm going, I promise you," said Harry.

"Emma!" Her mother, Emily, cried as she approached her daughter. "How was Hogwarts, darling?"

"Splendid, and I want you to meet my friends I told you about. This is Ron..."

"Ronald Weasley, how are you, my boy?" Emma's father, William, smiled at the scarlet boy.

"Well, sir. And you?" Ron asked politely.

"Doing better, say 'hello' to your father for me," William answered.

"I will," Ron responded quickly.

"Anyway... this is Hermione Granger." The brunette smiled, and "And this is Harry Potter."

"Potter, you say? Nice to meet you. You look almost exactly like James. You know, I was friends with your father and mother."

"You were?" Harry said hopefully. William nodded, as he patted Harry's shoulder.

"Anyway, it's nice to meet you all. Did you all enjoy Hogwarts?" Emily asked them.

They all stared at each other before answering simultaneously, "It was fantastic!"

"Well, I'm sorry for cutting the reunion short, but I'm afraid we have to leave." William nodded, "Emma, where's your brother?"

"Probably, with the twins. I'll get him." Emma left leaving her friends. She walked along the station until she finally spotted him, yelling, "Come on, brother."

"One moment." Emma really wanted to go home and sleep, but was trying and failing to be patient.

"Your moment is done, let's go! Mother and father are waiting for us!"

"Alright!" Justin groaned as ran to his parents. "Hello, mother, father."

"Good-bye guys, see you after summer. I'll write you all letters!" Emma chirped as she gave them a group hug. She gave one last wave before disapparating home.

Harry hung back for a last word with Ron and Hermione.

"See you over the summer, then."

"Hope you have a good holiday," said Hermione.

"Oh, I will," said Harry mischievously. "They don't know we're not allowed to use magic at home. I'm going to have loads of fun with Dudley this summer..."

_Until Next Year, Hogwarts._

* * *

**Author's Note: **

**Did you guys liked Emma's adventure for first year? I'm already planning for the second year, and I'm seriously considering making a Spider-Man/Peter Parker book very soon. Hope you enjoyed the story so far, and let me know if you want to know more about Emma's storyline and importance in the future. See you wizards, witches, muggles, squibs, later in the next chapter!**


	15. Chamber Of Secrets: Chapter 13

**Before reading I want to indicate that the italics are flashbacks (around the middle of the story), spells used, and a letter (you'll find out soon!). Also, want to you let you know this chapter is like a filter chapter, but this will actually have a bigger role throughout the story. Anyway, enjoy and hope you like it as I do! Carry on!**

* * *

If there's one thing everyone hates during the summer, is being completely bored out of your mind. That's exactly how Emma was feeling at the moment, noticing the time going extremely slow, and every day she was waiting for the letters from her friends. Yet none, not one letter arrived.

She was crestfallen, wondering if her friends were ever going to reply back to her. Emma tried to keep herself occupied with anything to pass the time, practicing her magic, (re-)reading her favorite books, pulling pranks on her brother, that sometimes a prank war broke out because of that.

Justin was no different, he was yet waiting for the letter from Fred and George, asking if he and Emma can stay at the Burrow. He was also nervous, extremely distressed of his upcoming 16th birthday. After all, his birthday will be in the next two days.

It was not like any other birthday, but it was the year where he would receive the family heirloom, a Soulmate bracelet. It's something quite precious, that not all Wizarding families can have something so extraordinary to treasure. There have been less than ten known families, who have this possession like the Moore family.

Emma envied her brother with receiving the family heirloom, curious herself on who will be her soulmate. All she wished for was someone with attractive eyes, a caring personality, and someone who will treasure her as if she was the light to his darkness. She sighed dreamily, thinking of her 15th birthday in the future.

The Moore siblings were using their elemental powers at the Flora Garden near the Water Fountain, thinking it could kill the time. Justin stared at Emma's face, studying her eyes, as she smiled gently against the soft breeze.

"Now, don't get any ideas." Justin started, Emma feigns an innocent smile.

"About what exactly?" Emma fluttered her eyes gently, turning towards the dazzling water fountain. Her hands started to manipulate the water, gently lifting her left wrist as the water started to form. Emma flickered her wrist to bring forth the water, as she created a sphere before creating miniature droplets of water. Justin eyed the water, as he too created one discreetly.

"About having a soulmate, it's not exactly something to be excited about." Justin rolled his eyes at his sister's make-believe fantasies. She immediately commanded the water to hover his head, focusing on how she wanted to drench her brother.

"But, you always wanted to find out your soulmate, ever since father explained to you about the bracelet." The blonde girl argued back, daring him to continue.

He briefly stared at the sphere above, before became hesitated to answer, "Oh alright… Touché. But trust me, relationships are nothing but pain and misery."

Emma motioned the sphere forward towards herself before quickly sprinkled the lavender plants.

"Only because every girl you've dated so far were manipulative liars that only wanted you for your 'looks'." Emma paused, smiling mentally inside with a little thought, "Lucky for you, you don't have to deal with them again."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Justin tossed the water to her, as she quickly played along, passing the sphere back and forth.

"Meaning, that you don't ever have to see them again." She simply stated before a smirk appeared on her ruby lips. "But, honestly I don't see why they wanted to date you."

Justin playfully put his left hand onto his chest, faking a hurt expression on his face. He even crouched over, as he fake limped to his sister's shoulder, as Emma placed the water back to the Water Fountain.

"Ouch, Emma that hurt." As he groans in mock pain, before smiling teasingly. "Well, at least I'm the good looking sibling."

"Yeah, yeah," She rolled her eyes, "Whatever helps you sleep at night."

Without a second thought, Justin quickly sprinted away as he manipulates the water to drench his sister. The water came in contact with her pale skin and clothes, feeling the icy-cold water. She shrieked loudly, ignoring the freezing cold water as she ran towards her brother. Conjuring a sphere of water in hand.

"YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT!" She yelled furiously, running to the blonde boy before freezing the water into small arrowheads. She then fired them, all spinning in the direction of Justin. Unfortunately, he conjured fireballs as he aimed them towards the frozen arrowheads, as it all turned into water vapor.

"Sadly Emma, you should know that I was always better at the elements."

"Yet, I'm better with Energy shields." As Emma focused on her energy shield, that was glowing brightly. It started to expand rapidly, but before Justin could do anything, she made a shock wave towards her brother. The energy wave pushed him off his feet, as he landed on his back, groaning in pain and gasping for air.

"How was that, brother?" Emma smiled widely.

"... Awful… how did you… do that?" Justin wheezed as he tried to sit up, "Help… me." Emma sighed before clasping her hand onto her brother's, unfortunately, he was faking it. He tugged Emma to the ground, who growled when she realized it was all an act.

"You watch your back, brother! Because it'll be at the most unexpected moment." She yelled furiously.

"Are you threatening me in some way?" Justin called out.

"Indirectly." Emma glared her hair turning red as she stormed towards the doorway, heading inside.

Justin following behind her, keeping his distance, not wanting to witness Emma's soon-to-be outburst. As Emma headed to the library, Justin trailer off to the family room. There were his mother and father talking about their son's birthday. Emily quickly shushed her husband, before clearing her throat delicately.

"How was the Garden, darling? Did you and your sister had fun?" Emily asked her son, Justin was recalling the events that played out not too long ago. He nodded only for him to reply shortly, "It was… eventful."

Emily and William faced each other, clearly perplexed with their son's behavior. At last, she called out, "You know what can cheer you up, dearie. A letter just came for you… it might be from Fred and George." His face lit up with delight, as he quickly kissed his mother's cheek, before disapparating himself to his room.

"That boy doesn't know that magic isn't allowed during summer." William sighed, as Emily leaned to her husband's side, his arm wrapping around her waist.

"Perhaps, next year we could visit your brother Charles to teach them more about their magic. After all, they both inherited his energy ability. The children miss him dearly." Emily suggested, before becoming quiet. "It's for the best." Emily thought about her late sister, and how she too had magical abilities that He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named wanted to achieve.

_It was on Christmas Eve in 1985, when the incident happened. Emma was merely a five year old, yet she was such a bright and carefree child. And Justin was already seven, a serious yet calm boy, always going his way into mischief. _

_Emma's family were traveling to visit her uncle, Charles, and aunt, Marie in France. It was the vacation that everyone was going to enjoy, but it wasn't at all. _

_Emma sprinted to her uncle and aunt's arms when she spotted them. _

"_Hi, Aunt May and Uncle Charlie, did you get me presents this year?" She asked all in one breathe. _

"_Well, that depends if you were a good girl this year." Charles teased. _

"_Oh, of course, I have! Justin come on!" Emma ran to her brother, tugging his arm. _

"_My, my, Justin look how much you have grown." Marie gushed before pinching his cheeks. He quickly made a face a disgust, until he no longer felt the pinch. _

"_If I didn't know any better, you'll become such a handsome lad, boy!" Charles patted his shoulder. The aunt and uncle stared at their own siblings. _

"_Emmi!" Marie cried at her older sister as they both cried happily hugging each other tightly. _

"_It's been a year since I last saw you, Mae. How's Paris?" _

"_Very well, although it's been less than a year and we absolutely love every bit of it!" Marie sighed happily. _

_Charles was less emotional, yet received a hug as well from his younger brother. _

"_My Willy, how's the family coming along?" _

"_You knew going quite splendid! Did you know Chad, that both Emma and Justin have your energy shield?" _

"_They do? Well then let's see!" He clasped his hands together rubbing against one another._

"_Ems, Just do you have any powers?" _

"_Yeah! Let me show you, Charlie!" Emma cried happily, her hair turning violet. Her hands channeled some energy spheres, juggling them in the air. She was so focused on the energy, that she slipped at the slippery snow, letting the energy sphere hit a tree nearby. _

"_Oops..." Emma smiled sheepishly, giggled softly. He cheeks became rosy from the cold wind, as her hair flickered into different angles. Staring ahead was the tree scorched with flame-like marks. _

"_You know I was going to build you a tree house," Charles stated, looking at the young girl. Grinning from ear to ear, absolutely amazing by her abilities. _

"_Were you really? It's okay, I'll just heal it." Emma ran to the tree, outstretching her little arms. She felt the scorch marks against the bark, as she closed her eyes. _

_Concentrating on channeled some healing into the tree, slowly bringing it back to life. Almost like the accident never happened. _

"_She's extraordinary," Charles mumbled, his light lapis eyes staring at the young girl, softly wrapping his arm on his wife's shoulder. _

"_She truly is, my love." Marie purred softly, that was noticed let unnoticed. _

"_Come inside then. We didn't invite you to just stay outside." Marie laughed, heading first with Charles inside. _

"_Can you carry me, Charlie?" Emma exclaimed, her arms stretched out. _

_Charles chuckled at the young blonde, "Of course I can, darling." As he lifted her over his head, and placed her on his shoulders, as her aunt holds onto her fragile hand. _

_William nodded before lifting his right arm out, signaling Emily to grasp on firmly. She sighed contently, as she complied, walking with her son in hand. Both families walked up to the marble stairs, inside the Slytherin Manor. _

_They passed the library onto the gigantic ballroom. Where chandeliers hanged in every corner, illuminating the room. With emerald curtains and silver lounges, fit for the descendants of Salazar Slytherin. _

"_Wow! I just love Christmas!" Charles gently placed her onto the ground again. Emma ran towards the brightly lit Christmas tree. With presents of different shapes, sizes, and colors surround it. _

"_Why? Because of the gifts?" Justin asked his sister, eyeing the different gifts. Wondering if the biggest one was for himself. _

"_No, silly! I love Christmas because we get to visit Charlie and May every year." Emma hugged her brother, who returned the hug. _

"_Come on, dearies. The night isn't getting younger." Marie gushed at the siblings' affections towards one another. _

"_Okay, Aunt May." Giggling happily to herself, as she ran towards the lounges in the ballroom. _

_Emma smiled, as she cuddled between Charles and Marie. Although they both didn't want to admit it, they completely adored Emma. _

"_Accio Piano." As the piano slowly played some keys, a song softly playing. _

_Once Upon A December. _

_The adults stood up and went to their significant other. They slowly sway to the music, staring into their eyes as if it was only them in the world. Emma awed, staring at her family with warmth, wondering herself if she'll ever find the one for her. _

_Someone tapped her shoulder lightly, as her brother took his left hand out. _

"_May I have this dance? Your Majesty." Justin asked, signaling his sister to play along. _

"_Why you may, Your Royal Highness." Emma smiled, as she slipped her hand into his. They walked to the middle of the ballroom, as they took their positions. Justin had to crouch a bit for his younger sister, but no matter they still enjoyed each other's company. _

"_Do you ever wonder we get to see our children's soulmates?" Emily glanced at her children, William following her actions. _

"_Perhaps. But, until then let's enjoy the night." William pressed gently his forehead onto hers. _

"_Together." He whispered. _

"_Forever." She kissed his lips with passion and affection. _

_They all spend the night together, singing songs, danced along, drinking eggnog. Everything was how it was supposed to be. Merry, Cheerful, Wonderful. _

_It was almost midnight, the children asleep in their own rooms, sleeping peacefully. The adults drinking champagne, laughing happily, with no care in the world. _

"_Emmi, I have news I want to share with you," Marie announced as Emily stopped laughing, staring at her younger sister. _

"_Yes, Mae?" _

_Marie and Charles stared at each other before Charles nodded. _

"_Well, actually we both wanted to tell you something." Charles cleared his throat. _

"_Well?" William asked curiously. _

"_First off, I officially became an Auror for the Ministry Of Magic." _

"_Congrats Charles." Emily smiled softly, as William gave a brotherly hug. _

"_Took you long enough, Chad." William teased humorously. _

"_Now don't you start, Willy. You wanted to be a family man." Charles laughed back. _

"_And I enjoy every second of it," William said the truth. _

"_And?" Emily insisted with interest. Trying to penetrate her sister's mind. Yet a mental wall barrier blocked her mind. _

"_Now, Emmi don't you use your Legilimency on me." Marie cracked a smile. _

"_So? I'm dying to know the 'big news' Mae! You can tell us, well me. Come on, spill the tea!" _

"_All right..." Marie sighed nervously, "I want to say that I... am..." _

_A noise interrupted them, the sound of a thunderous knock against the front door. Even with the wine coursing in their veins, they knew that they didn't imagine it. Out of thin air. _

"_Are we expecting anyone else, Darling?" Charles stared ahead confused, slowly grabbing his wand. _

"_No..." Marie whispered her breathing hitched. She could practically sense the dark power in the thin air. _

_They all quickly grabbed their wands out, readying to attack the intruder, lurking late at midnight. _

_A moment passed. Nothing. No sound, no movement, nothing. They hesitantly lower their wands, feeling on edge. _

"_Maybe they are gone..." William trailed off slowly. "Maybe..." _

_They slowly crept near the door, on high alarmed. Emily was worried for the children upstairs, but she had to make sure nobody else was there. _

"_Bombarda Maxima," A raspy voice called out. The front door exploded to a million smithereens, granting open access that the intruder. The force blows them away, only Emily and Charles were closest to the door. Their soulmates quickly aid them up, wanted to know really was out there. _

_A burst of loud laughter erupted and crackles filled the room, now knowing who it truly was. _

_Dark figures entered the ballroom, with their masks placed over their faces. One, in particular, crackled even louder than before. _

"_Oh, he would be so pleased of me." A voice, definitely female spoke. "When he finds about of the traitors who dare define him!" _

"_Well, why would Voldemort break the pact, into interfering the boundaries. You all swear by the oath, especially, you, you crazy bitch!" Marie hissed at the woman. _

"_You dare speak his name." The mysterious woman whispered, before shouting, "You filthy traitors! All of you! Maybe I can have all your heads within my grasp!" _

"_Then so be it. We will never follow Voldemort or anyone else!" Emily sneered, wondering how the situation was going to plan out. _

_And that was the last time they ever saw Marie Moore. _

_**Again. **_

Sadly, she sacrificed herself to save her husband and sister's family at the time. William noticed his wife's worry and distress written across her face, as he kissed her forehead in reassurance.

"Don't worry, darling. They will be saved, as long as we are around." William assured her, before clasping her hands together.

"I know, it just… still haunts me with horrible memories. I don't want that to happen to them either. And all because of who's still out there." Fresh tears lightly escaped from her eyes, yet Emily furiously wiped them clean, however, it was not left unnoticed by William.

"We did it to protect them, Em-"

"I know! But, we are covering up the truth from them, Will! All they know is that she left to travel around the world. Leave her family behind!"

"Yes, but we did it, so they don't have to suffer, Lily. We have to be strong for them, especially Emma. We know she didn't want to be in any part of this." He whispered in her ear, all Emily could do was nod back.

The Dark Lord insists to have the Moore family as part of his followers, to finally have the elite team of Death Eaters.

Yet they always knew that the Chosen One will defeat him, even with the help of their magical abilities.

Justin appeared to his room where Athena (the family owl) held a letter within its beak.

"Thank you, Athena." Justin held out a treat, as she gratefully started chirping happily. Inside the letter said,

_Dear Justin, _

_Of course, you can come over to the Burrow next week, we're dying mate to know about your so-called soulmate. You can also bring Emma along, apparently, Ron hasn't stop yapping about her since the beginning of the summer. Ginny here, also wanted to meet her, so you know the girls could have 'girl time' or whatever it's called. Now don't worry, we knew you don't enjoy gifts so instead we could prank the siblings like we do every summer. Anyway, can wait to see the both of you, mate. See you soon! _

_From, _

_Gred & Feorge _

Justin sighed as he wondered how he could talk to Emma now. He nodded gently as he strolled to the library, knowing exactly where to find more information about soulmates.

He skimmed in every section until, "Aha! Found it!"

He turned to a nearby chair, as he sat down, observing the book carefully.

"A Soulmate Charm is quite unique and rare. The bracelet received on every 15th Birthday will be only for those who are pure to the bloodline. The bracelet itself is charmed with the most difficult of magic, that requires a special spell to be created." He paused for a moment.

"On the day, the next descendant will turn fifteenth, once placed the bracelet on their left wrist, a name will appear. This name will be their true soulmate, that many believe to have chosen them to bond and reproduce the next generation. However, it's quite rare for someone to have another soulmate. This will mean that the person has either lost or has chosen another mate."

Now, Justin more than ever wants to discover who will be his soulmate.

"I thought you were at the theatre?" Emma called out, still infuriated by the events from earlier.

"No, I was not. Actually, you're the person I wanted to talk to you about." Justin slammed the book shut, placing it back to its own section.

"Really? About what?"

"Well, that we are invited to go to the Burrow this summer. Apparently, the twins want you more than me."

"Oh, I guess why not? When would we have to go?" Emma smirked mentally, thinking on pranking her brother with the twins.

"On my birthday." He simply said.

"Well then, I'll be waiting for the day. What were you reading?"

"Nothing."

"Nothing? That sure was something. _Accio Book._" Emma smiled.

"Hey! No! Stop!" Justin shouted. As the book flew towards Emma, as she quickly skimmed the book.

"Soulmates? You really are desperate to find out about your true love." Emma giggled.

"What can I say? I'm a hopeless romantic." Justin smiled, as he walked toward her, taking the book. "Thank you."

"Whatever. Anyway, I'm going to read, so you still going to be here?" Emma pointed at the library.

"No."

"Okay then, don't bother me when I'm reading. Now, you can go."

"Fine. You can't read forever, you know. And are you starting a new book?"

"Yes, and I'm planning to finish it tonight." Emma gently laying down.

"Tonight! That's at least 500 pages!" Justin yelled in shock.

"Actually 478 pages, but close. So don't interrupt me." She shouted as she started reading the first page. She flickered the pages as she read along. He said no more as he exited the library, and helping himself with some food in the kitchen.

Eventually, the day came on July 7th. The day where everyone will find out who's Justin soulmate.


	16. Chamber Of Secrets: Chapter 14

**It was to no surprise that Justin was enthusiastic when he first put on his soulmate bracelet.** Ever since discovering his soulmate's name, Justin kept on grinning from ear to ear. He's also been avoiding Emma purposely, for the reason that he wants to tease her.

And spectacularly it was working very well.

Emma was irritated that her brother was kept his soulmates' name away from her. However, her parents assured her that he can't keep the secret away from her for too long and that she too will eventually find her soulmate. Emma did everything in her will to keep hold of her powers because she doesn't want to cause such an outburst.

Her frustration soon died down, because today was also the day where she will finally visit the Weasley's. Emma packed her luggage and everything else she needed for the upcoming month since she will be staying there until all her friends go back to Hogwarts.

Justin was planning to announce his soulmates' name with his friends soon. Emma was dreading to go already, desiring to ask Ron if Harry answered any of his letters. And if he did, Emma will make sure Harry will get an earful from her when he comes back to Hogwarts.

The blonde was anxious to go, nagging her brother to hurry up so that she can meet everyone. Emma tried to glance at the bracelet, just to have a hint or clue as to who is her brother's soulmate.

"Don't even try it," Justin hollered, walking past her as he covered his gold bracelet. "It's not going to happen."

"But, I want to know!" Emma whined, following her brother. Her older brother smirked as he carried his luggage through the door. "Please?"

"You will just have to wait until we get to the Burrow." Justin simply said as he continued walking to the garden. Emma huffed as she snapped her fingers, transporting her luggage to the garden as well.

"Now, where's that Floo Powder?" Justin asked as he walked back inside, looking all over the house.

"You mean this?" Their father, William lifted a sack bag. Their mother right next to her husband, as they both walked forward to their children.

"Now remember, Floo Powder is something not to meddle with. It's important that we don't misinterpret the pronunciation when you guys go to the Burrow." William warned.

"Justin, can you demonstrate for your sister?" His mother asked, as Justin silently obeyed.

"Now, prepare to be amazed." Justin smiled smugly as he grabbed a handful of the powder. He walked near the fireplace, clearing his throat before saying, "THE BURROW!"

He dropped the powder and suddenly Justin was engulfed with bright green flames before disappearing completely.

"Merlin's Beard!" Emma giggled as she walked to grab some powder.

"Wait! What about our luggage?" Emma asked, facing her parents. They both stared back one another before answering simultaneously, "It's already there."

Emma smiled as she gave each of a hug before walking near the fireplace. She nervously cleared her throat before saying in a small voice, "The Burrow."

Emma saw the same bright green flames surround her, as she reached out tried to touch it. It didn't harm her, however, it disappears in the blink of an eye. She turned around as she sees her brother crossing his arms.

"How was it?" He asked.

"Amazing," Emma said in awe before she saw their goods at the grass. She looked around, noticing that there were enormous trees and a distance she can see a house.

"Come on, let's go," Justin called over, as she ran to her brother, walking side to side to their destination.

"Okay, so I know Ron, Percy, Fred, and George. So, who else am I missing?" Emma asked as she could see the house getting closer and closer.

"Well, you're missing Bill, but I don't think he's coming this summer. There's also Charlie but he's in Romania still. And there's Ginny, she's a year younger than you, she's a bit shy but is really good at Quidditch, so you guys have something to bond over. I think you guys can be best friends."

Emma smiled, "If you say so…"

"Don't worry, they are really kind once you get to know them," Justin assured her, giving her a side hug.

"Oi! Look who finally came." One of the twins said Emma guessed it was George.

"And to think Justin was a sissy to show us who's his soulmate," Fred replied. The got off the brooms, and two other figures did as well.

"Hey, guys," Emma waved shyly, giving a smile to the Weasley's. The ginger girl waved back, before saying a quiet 'hello.'

"Merlin's Beard! If I didn't know any better you've grown quite a bit." Fred stated. And it was true, Emma did manage to grow two inches, making her about 5 '2 feet. Fred lifted his hand hovering over her head, signaling that she was indeed growing.

"Come on then! What are we waiting for?" George started as he tugged Emma inside their house, "Welcome to our humble home."

Although it wasn't much like the Moore Manor, Emma could feel the aura of a welcoming home, it was nice and soothing.

"Where have you been!" Molly suddenly appeared from the stairway, "I've been looking for you everywhere! What is that mess upstairs?!" Molly Weasley shouted.

Emma's eyes widened with a hint of fear and nervousness. She turned to her brother as he shrugs, like if it was a normal thing in the Weasley household.

"You mean the bathroom?" George asked.

"YES! What else can it be?!" Molly yelled, not noticing the Moore siblings.

"Told you, Georgie we should have put in Ron's room!" Fred argued.

"It's not like I expected the disaster to happen." George retorted back at his twin. Justin awkwardly scooted forward, pulling Emma right behind him.

"Justin how wonderful to see you, dear. Oh, and you must be Emma?" Molly asked the blonde. Emma nodded nervously since Molly's outburst frightened her.

"I'd say, I see now why Ron's been talking about you all summer long."

Emma turned to Ron, and as expected he slowly became red as a tomato from all the attention he was receiving.

"Wait?! This is the girl you been yapping about?" Ginny pointed at her brother.

Ron Weasley wished he could just obliviate himself, so he could forget everything about this terrifying nightmare. He started to moan, daring himself not stare at his blonde friend right in front of him. Emma just found the entire situation quite amusing, she'll have to tease Ron about this later.

"So, you tell everything about me, Ron? Including what happened during the last few months?" Emma asked cheekily and smiling innocently, causing Ron to glare at her.

"What exactly happened?" Molly asked.

"Nothing!" Ron yelled briskly. He abruptly turned to Emma, his finger pointing at her in an accusing manner. "And you! Keep your mouth shut!"

"Hey! I'm just stating the obvious." Emma snapped back. Everyone else could feel the tension between them, nonetheless, they tried to do something that will ease it a bit.

"Well, uh, come on let's go play Quidditch," Ginny announced, grabbing Emma's hand before racing outside.

"Okay. It was nice meeting you, Mrs. Weasley!" Emma shouted on the way out. The others followed her to the field where the broomsticks were.

"As you already know Ronald, and she's Ginny, our only sister!" Fred beamed.

"So, you like Quidditch?" Emma asked at the young girl.

"Yeah, I heard you're in the team. But how? I thought firsts years were forbidden to play?" Ginny asked her.

"Well, that's a story I'll tell later. But I have a feeling we are going to be great friends." Emma smiled, as Ginny nodded.

"That settles then. Let's play Quidditch! How about Emma, Ron, and Ginny in one team and Justin is with us." George commented.

"Alright, it's on!" Emma then turned to Ron and Ginny. "Do you guys know how to play Quidditch?"

Ginny nodded ecstatically, whereas Ron gave a nervous nod. "It will be fine, Ron. We'll protect you, right Ginny." Emma smirked.

"Right." The ginger-haired girl smiled in determination. They each grabbed a broomstick before they started to play.

After two hours of playing, the sun was setting down, as darkness soon covered the land like an onyx blanket. They all walked inside with fits of laughter going around from the young teenagers.

"Well, it was fun." Emma smiled as Ginny called over, "Yeah, especially since we won!" The girls laughed as the boys were behind them.

"Hold on, Ron did Harry send you any letters?" Emma asked.

"No, did you?" He asked back.

She shook her head as Emma thought,_ 'That's strange. Why wouldn't he be sending any letters?' _

"Hey mate, when will you tell us about your soulmate?" Fred asked nudging Justin on the shoulder.

"Tonight, guys. Geez, you're almost like my sister, and I haven't told her yet." Justin proclaimed. "Bunking with you guys?"

"You bet, mate!"

"Finally they're back! Emma dear, you will be staying with Ginny." Mrs. Weasley announced. Ginny beamed in delighted, finally, she has a friend, other than her older brothers. Especially, since it'll be her first year at Hogwarts, but at least she will have Emma.

"Come! I'll show you my room!" Ginny giggled happily as she directed the blonde to her room. Once, entering the room Emma noticed one of many posters hanging on Ginny's room. There were some posters of the Weird Sisters, and on one wall, it was practically covered with posters of the Holyhead Harpies, mostly Gwenog Jones, the captain of the all-female Quidditch team.

"Now, I understand why you love Quidditch so much. Perhaps, in two years when you try-out for the Quidditch team, I'll put in a good word for you." Emma glanced around.

"Would you really? Wow, thank you so much!" The ginger girl smiled at her new female friend.

"Now, come on I want to know about who's my brother's soulmate," Emma stated as she walked out, Ginny following her behind.

"Wait, he didn't tell you?" Ginny asked curiously.

"No, but hey that's what I get for having an older brother." Emma shrugged her shoulders.

"Well, welcome to my world." Ginny said sarcastically, "Hey, I bet they are upstairs."

Eventually, both girls came to the twins' room, where all the boys were sitting on the ground. Justin turned around, signaling his sister to come over, both girls sat between Ron and George.

"Alright, I know you guys want to know, so I'll just say it. My soulmate's name is Claire Hawthorn." Justin announced, looking around the circle.

"Claire? That sounds lovely." Ginny commented.

"What like the type of wood you have as a wand?" Ron questioned.

"Maybe, her family owns those kinds of wand woods?" The twins suggested.

"Yeah, maybe you're right! I heard that Hawthorn's are known to be quite powerful with healing magic, but are also known to be masters at curses as well." Emma pointed out. "So maybe your soulmate will have a fiery personality, Justin."

"Do you think I'll meet her soon?" Justin asked.

"I don't know, I could be a few months until many years when you meet your soulmate." Emma said, "I mean like how our dad didn't find mom until he was almost 19. And remember, mom was at Beauxbatons instead of Hogwarts."

"Wait, your mom was at Beauxbatons? But, I thought she was a Slytherin?" Ginny wondered out loud.

"Well, our mom is a descendant of Salazar Slytherin, but at that time, all her relatives lived in France, therefore it was easy for her to attend the academy there." Emma simply said.

"Kids time to go to bed!" Mrs. Weasley shouted as they all groaned. Soon after they bid each other goodnight, before heading to their own quarters.

Over the span of less than a month, the Moore siblings enjoyed staying at the Burrow. Emma and Ginny became friends as they bond over their love of Quidditch, Hogwarts, and gossip of pretty much anything. However, Emma couldn't get her mind off the idea that Harry wasn't answering any of the letters both her and Ron send him.

The month of July and almost August went by like a whirlwind, and Emma enjoyed every second of it. It was an August night when the Weasley's planned to help Harry escape from his abusive aunt and uncle. Although Emma was sleeping, she heard faint noises coming from downstairs. She became cautious since she didn't want to wake up her ginger friend. The blonde went to investigate who it was until she saw Ron, Fred, George, and Justin fully clothed and were ready to walk towards the front door.

"Where are you guys going?" Emma asked groggily at her friends and brother. They all stopped dead in their tracks, and they slowly turned to face her.

"I told you she was going to wake up," Ron whispered as the others nodded their heads.

"Hey, your hair is Blue." Fred examined her hair. Emma gazed at her hair before saying, "Yeah, it means that I'm tired or calm."

"Anyway, we're going to get Harry out of his uncle's place," Ron explained to her before a smile crept on his face. "Hey, do you to come?" Emma thought about it, as a smile spread across her tired face.

"Why not." She replied before silently walking upstairs to Ginny's bedroom. She whipped out her wand as she uttered a spell that changed her outfit into something more casual.

Once changed, she walked back downstairs to meet up with the others. They walked outside and headed towards the Blue Ford Angela. "Are you sure about this?"

Fred looked down at the blonde. "Yeah, they wouldn't even know. We'll be back by sunrise," he explained.

Emma yawned before opening the back door of the car and hopped inside the back front with George and Ron. Unfortunately, she was in the middle of them, therefore it was cramped even more. Fred turned the engine on and started flying the car to where Harry lives. Although it didn't take long, Emma saw lots of houses underneath them as George pointed out, "Over there."

Everyone noticed the metals bars against one side of the house. It must be Harry, after all, he told them that his aunt, uncle, and cousin were abusive and cruel to him. Of course, Emma was infuriated with his relatives, yet Harry didn't want to make a huge fuss about his situation.

Fred flew the car by the window, as she a figure leaning against the window, and it was Harry.

"Hiya, Harry," Ron greeted him. Harry looked surprised that his friends were here.

"Ron... Emma, Fred, George, Justin. What are you all doing here?" He asked them.

"We were around about." Emma started before Ron finished, "What she means is rescuing you, of course. Now, come on. Get your trunk."

Harry nodded as he went back inside packing his trunk, as Ron placed a hook onto one of the bars on the window.

"I think you show stand back, Harry," Justin suggested.

Harry obeyed as he moved back as Fred drove forward a little, causing the bars to break off and fell onto the ground below. Fred then opened the boot of the car as Harry placed his trunk inside. Ron opened the door as he stood up to help Harry put Hedwig into the car. Emma reached out to help Harry inside.

"Come on! Come on, Harry, hurry up!" Fred and George called out to him in unison. All of a sudden, Harry's door open to reveal his uncle.

"Petunia, he's escaping!" he yelled as Harry jumped out the window and into the car. Emma quickly leaned forward as she attached her hand onto Harry's hand, squeezing tight. She tried to pull him inside, yet his uncle grabbed onto his foot. "I've got you, Harry. I won't let go." Emma assured him, as Justin went to grip Harry's other arm.

"Let go of me!" Harry yelled at his Uncle, struggling to get out of his grip.

"Oh, no, boy. You and that bloody pigeon aren't going anywhere!" Harry's uncle yelled at him.

"Get off!" Harry continued to yell, before turning to Emma, "Don't let go!"

"I won't Harry." Emma smiled, as Justin pulled Harry closer inside the car.

Ron turned to Fred as he ordered, "Drive!" Fred did just that as he started to drive away, causing Harry's uncle to fall out of the window and onto a bush down below. Harry smiled gratefully at all of them as he slammed the door closed, thus having Fred started driving back to the Burrow.

"By the way, Harry. Happy Birthday." Ron told him, grinning.

"Thanks, Ron." Emma smiled as she embraced Harry as in return he reciprocated her actions. Everyone around them smirked with knowing looks on their faces.

Justin, in particular, was in mixed emotions with his sister's actions. He noticed that Emma behaved differently when she's around Harry, and on special occasions with Draco.

They fly back to the Burrow and it was now morning, meaning that Mrs. Weasley will probably be awake. Fred landed the car onto the dirt road once it was parked, they got out and silently walked towards the house.

Fred opened the window lurking inside, before he whispered, "Okay, come in, shh!"

Emma simply acted neutral making it seem as if she wasn't part of_ Operation Rescue Harry._ She noticed the twins and Ron grabbing some bread rolls and started eating them. Harry, on the other hand, looked around the Burrow, as he stopped staring at a pair of knitting needles knitting a scarf by itself. Harry smiled, as Ron said, "It's not much, but it's home."

"I think it's brilliant," Harry commented, yet suddenly they all heard footsteps coming down the stairs. Molly Weasley appeared with a stern look on her face, glaring at her sons.

"Where have you been?" She questioned as Ron and the twins hid the bread rolls behind their backs. She smiled once she noticed Harry near her youngest son. "Harry, how wonderful to see you, dear," she said before turning to her sons again. "Beds empty! No note! Car gone! And you dragged Justin and Emma! You could have died! You could have been seen! Something would have happened to them!" She pointed out to the Moore siblings. "Of course, I don't blame you, Harry, dear."

"There were starving him, Mum. There were bars on his windows." Ron explained as they all nodded in confirmation.

"Well, you'd best hope I don't put bars on your window, Ronald Weasley." She threatened Ron, as his blood drains from his face. Emma giggled as Ron playful shoved Emma, as she continued to laugh. Molly then smiled at Harry.

"Come on, Harry, time for a spot of breakfast." She said before walking to the kitchen.

Almost everyone walked and sat down at the dining table having breakfast. "Here we are, Harry. Now tuck in." Mrs. Weasley said, placing breakfast in front of him. Yet, just in the nick of time, Ginny walked up to her mother.

"Mummy, have you seen Em…." As Ginny stared at Emma, as the blonde waved shyly at her. "Never mind. Um, oh, have you seen my jumper?" she asked.

"Yes, dear, it was on the cat." Mrs. Weasley replied as Ginny nodded before her eyes widened backing away.

"Hello." Harry greeted her. Ginny immediately walked to Emma as she nudged her arm. Emma stared at her with a confused expression, when Ginny subtle pointed at Harry, before smiling at her. Emma immediately felt her cheeks become warm, as her hair turned Magenta from embarrassment. Ginny raced back up the stairs with a smile evident on her face.

"Hey, that's a new color. What does it mean?" Harry grinned at her. Emma suddenly became nervous from all the attention she was receiving. Justin, however, smirked at the opportunity.

"Oh, it just means that Emma is embarrassed," Justin stated, sipping his orange juice as if nothing happened.

"Embarrassed? Why would you be—."

"I-It's just that I-I… um... remembered something. Yeah, that's it, H-Harry." Emma giggled nervously, as Harry nodded his head unsure. The blonde glanced around and noticed almost everyone smiling towards her. She gave them a warning glare, causing them to focus on something else rather than her.

"Morning, Weasleys." Authur Weasley greeted everyone once he walked inside.

"Morning, Dad." The twins and Ron called out. As Justin and Emma said, "Good morning, Mr. Weasley."

"What a night. Nine raids. Nine!" Arthur announced to his family, Harry glanced between Ron and Justin. "Raids?" he asked.

"Dad works in the Ministry of Magic, in the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts Office. Dad loves Muggles. Thinks they're fascinating." Ron explained to Harry.

Mr. Weasley was about to take a bite when he noticed Harry. "Well, now... ah, and who are you?" He asked Harry.

"Oh, sorry, Sir. I'm Harry, sir. Harry Potter." Harry introduced himself rather nervously.

Arthur paused for a moment, the shock was plastered on his face as he looked at Harry once more. "Good Lord. Are you really? Well, Ron told us all about you, of course. When did he get here?" he asked.

Mrs. Weasley turned around and faced her husband. "This morning. Your sons dragged Justin and Emma along as they flew that enchanted car of yours to Surrey and back last night" she explained.

"Did you really? How'd it go?' Arthur asked them, yet his wife slapped his arm, causing him to clear his throat. "I mean... that was very wrong indeed, kids. Very wrong of you."

"Now, Harry, you must know all about Muggles. Tell me what exactly is the function of a rubber duck?" he asked.

"...um." Harry hesitated but was silenced by the sound of hooting coming from outside.

"Oh, that'll be Errol with the post," Molly informed as Errol flew towards them, yet he missed the opened window and smacked itself against the glass. "Oh, fetch it, will you, Percy, please?" Molly asked as Percy got up and walked towards the window.

"He's always doing that," Ron commented.

Percy walked up to grab the mail from him, he examined the letters before announcing, "Oh, look, it's our Hogwarts letters. And they've sent us Justin, Emma, and Harry's as well."

"Dumbledore must know you're here, then. Doesn't miss a trick, that man." Arthur stated. Emma thanked Percy as she looked at the books she would need for her second year. Most were just some books and new cauldrons for Potions.

"This lot won't come cheap, Mum. These spell books alone are very expensive." Fred informed her. She grabbed onto Harry's letter and looked at it. "We'll manage. There's only one place we're going to get all of this: Diagon Alley."

Once, everyone changed into their own clothes, they were in the living room with Mrs. and Mr. Weasley. Justin glanced at Mrs. Weasley approaching a cauldron containing Floo powder that resides next to the fireplace.

"Right... here we are, Harry. You go first." Molly told him, although the look of hesitation gave away that he did not know what Floo Powder was.

"But Harry's never traveled by Floo powder before, Mum," Ron informed her. Harry turned to Ron, confused. "Floo powder?" he questioned

"Well, you go first, Ron, so that Harry can see how it's done," Molly instructed Ron.

Ron walked into the fireplace and grabbed a handful of Floo powder. "Diagon Alley!" he yelled as he dropped the powder, causing bright emerald flames to appear and engulfed Ron transporting him to Diagon Alley.

"You see? It's quite easy, dear. Don't be afraid. Come on." Mrs. Weasley said gently as Harry walked into the fireplace. "That's it. Mind your head. Now, take your Floo powder. Now, don't forget to speak very, very clearly."

Harry nodded as he grabbed the powder and looked straight ahead. "Diagonally." he choked before dropping it, as bright emerald flames appeared and took Harry somewhere else.

Molly paused for a moment. "What did he say, dear?" she asked her husband.

"Diagonally." He sighed.

"I thought he did," Molly said before looking at the Moore children. "Alright, go on now. Will meet you there."

Emma smiled as she walked into the fireplace. She looked at the powder before yelling "Diagon Alley." In a split second, she was sliding across the ground, once she stopped Emma let out a soft groan. Emma then gasped as she stared at her now dust and ash covered clothes.

Emma gently took out her wand murmuring a spell, "_Aufero labe_." Suddenly, her clothes were now stained free from any ash or dust. She nodded satisfied with her work as she walked around the building and the many shops that were in Diagon Alley. She headed inside in front of the bookstore, as she glimpsed at a thin book.

Unfortunately, Draco was leaning against the rail of the stairway as he read a piece of the book before ripping the page clean off. He crumpled the paper, hiding in into his robes as he turned to stare at the blonde girl.

"Emma, what are you doing here?" Draco asked as he walked down the stairs. Emma turned around confused, before realizing it was Draco. She still was upset with him since he's been avoiding her at Hogwarts and all summer long.

"What does it look like?" Emma scoffed as she picked up another book, "Buying some supplies for school." She was about to walk away, but he gripped her arm, as she looked at him straight in the eye. He could practically stare at her cyan eyes forever but was interrupted with a mock cough.

"Look. I know we got off to a bad start..." Draco started, as Emma eyed him at his lame apology.

"Yeah, no kidding." Emma spat in fury. "You've been avoiding my letters all summer long."

Draco sighed in frustration with the headstrong girl. "Yes I know, I've been a terrible friend."

"Terrible? That doesn't describe what I'm thinking, Draco." Emma glared at him.

"What I'm trying to say is that I would like for us to be friends again." Emma paused as she tried to read his mind, yet felt a mental wall blocking her view. Draco smirked at her irritation, yet Emma rolled her eyes.

"What would change?" She asked.

"How about this," Draco lifted a small box. "It's a gift."

"You think a gift will fix everything?" Emma glanced at the gift, as he placed it on the palm of her hand.

"No, but as an apology." Draco, then opened the gift as he handed back to her. "It's a ring."

Emma examined the ring as she read the word_ Extraordinary_. "Draco… it's beautiful. It must cost you a fortune."

"Not really, it's enchanted to fit on your ring finger. Here," Draco then slid the cool ring onto her right ring finger. She lifted her hand up in the air as she smiled gratefully at Draco as Emma gave him a hug.

"Thank you. I accept your apology, but don't mess this up." She warned him. He chuckled as he let go saying, "I won't."

Harry was laughing with Ron and Hermione as he noticed Emma with Draco. He stared as she saw her smile happily at his counterpart rival. He walked forward calling out to his friend, "Emma?"

She turned stared at her raven-head friend as she smiled, Emma thought that he would get lost or something. Draco observed the crowd from the back as he stepped forward in front of the Boy-Who-Lived.

"Bet you loved that, didn't you, Potter? Famous Harry Potter. Can't even go into a bookshop without making the front page." Draco mocked.

Emma groaned as she stepped up between her two friends. "Leave him alone, Draco."

"Move out of the way, Emma." Draco smiled before a cane was placed on his shoulder. I looked behind Malfoy and saw his father Lucius, who works at the Ministry of Magic.

"Now, now, Draco, play nicely," Lucius told his son before turning to Harry. "Mr. Potter. Lucius Malfoy. We meet at last. Forgive me." he said, pulling Harry towards in and lifted his hair, revealing his scar. "Your scar is a legend, as, of course, is the wizard who gave it to you."

Harry glared at Lucius. "Voldemort killed my parents. He was nothing more than a murderer."

"You must be very brave to mention his name, or_ very foolish,_" Lucius told Harry. Hermione then appeared by his side, defending Harry. "Fear of a name only increases fear of the thing itself."

Lucius turned to Hermione."And you must be Miss Granger. Yes, Draco's told me all about you and your parents. Muggles, aren't they?" he questioned Hermione, who was silent.

Lucius than turned to Ron. "Let me see. Red hair, vacant expressions... tatty secondhand book you must be the Weasleys." Emma glared at Lucius Malfoy with a distinctive look on her face. But you." he said, looking at me. "Ah, we meet again Emma Moore."

"Yes, I'm afraid we have, Mr. Malfoy." Emma eyed the man. She was going to continue when Mr. Weasley appeared behind Harry.

"Children, it's mad in here. Let's go outside," he told them.

"Well, well, well Weasley senior," Lucius stated, looking at Arthur. He stared as he nodded at Lucius as he greeted him.

"Busy time at the Ministry, Arthur, all those extra raids? I do hope they're paying you overtime, but judging by the state of this, I'd say not. What's the use in being a disgrace to the name of wizard if they don't even pay you well for it?" Lucius questioned.

"We have a very different idea about what disgraces the name of wizard, Malfoy." Mr. Weasley explained to him.

"Clearly. Associating with Muggles." Lucius trialed off before putting Ginny's book back in her cauldron, as Harry noticed an extra book. He nudged Emma discreetly as he nodded at Ginny's cauldron. She noted that there was an extra book, wondering where it came from, unless...

"And I thought your family could sink no lower and I know about your secret. I'll see you at work." Lucius said before turning and leaving the bookshop.

Draco walked in front of Harry saying, "I'll see you at school."

He turned to Emma as he said, "See you tomorrow."

Emma nodded, "Likewise." Draco then sneered at Harry as he walked out of the bookshop.

"Why are you even friends with him?" Harry asked Emma.

"Because we have the same classes and he's actually nice once you get to know him," Emma stated.

"Nice? There's nothing remotely nice about him, Emma!" Ron and Hermione nodded.

"Oh, what do you know?" Emma notes that there was some sort of hatred in Harry's eyes. "Wait a minute… are you jealous?"

"Jealous?" Harry began to blush, "No! I-I'm not, j-just don't be with him without any one of us with you."

Emma scoffed, "I don't need protecting, Harry. I'm a big tough girl."

"Come on, Em. How about we go grab some books before we leave?" Justin said, trying to calm his sister down. She sighed softly, before walking around the bookshelves.

_Tomorrow is when they all return to Hogwarts. _

**Author's Note: **

**Hey everyone I finally updated! As promised this chapter is a bit longer than my usual chapters. I want to know what you guys think about this? Now, with summer vacation I try to update for frequently, and please do me a favor I posted a new book called Virago which is a Peter Parker love story! Anyway, thank you for reading and please comment and like! **

**Love you all! **


	17. Chamber Of Secrets: Chapter 15

**The end of the summer vacation came too quickly for Emma's liking. **She loved staying with the Weasley's, it felt like a new adventure every day. She got to bond with most of the siblings and she enjoyed every second of it. Emma was looking forward to getting back to Hogwarts, and she remembered her promise with Draco.

Justin, on the other hand, raved about potentially finding his soulmate at Hogwarts until Emma had enough and muttered a small jinx to seal his lips shut. Justin did everything he can to undo the spell, but his sister, unfortunately, created the jinx. Thus, not having the counter-spell, and quickly became the talk between the Weasley siblings for days. It was after about three days that Emma made her brother swore not to be selfish about himself. He ultimately complied and hasn't spoken a word to his sister yet.

They were all up before dawn at the Weasley's household, and yet they somehow seemed to have many things left to do. Emma packed her luggage before shrinking it with the snap of her fingers, waiting for Ginny to finish as well. Emma did notice the subtle change with the youngest Weasley after she started writing almost every day. She didn't want to bother her new friend, therefore she decided to keep silent until the time was right.

After heading downstairs she saw the Boy Who Lived at the yard, curiously looking at the Blue Ford Anglia. She strolled outside before stopping right next to him, although the raven-haired boy grew a good two inches during the summer. Thus, Emma was still shorter than him but was near his height.

"Hi Harry," Emma greeted kindly, nearly scaring the boy before he realized it was Emma. He gave a small smile before greeting her back, "Hello, Emma. Is Justin still ignoring you?"

"Yeah, but he deserved it. He was being an absolute idiot, even if he thinks he wasn't." Emma answered as she turned around listening to the twins talking loudly.

"Hiya Emma! Harry! How are the love birds doing so far?" Fred asked as they smirked inwardly. Immediately, Emma and Harry began to burn with embarrassment, yet, Emma's hair turned to **Magenta. **She cursed under her breath before stuttering, "I have n-no idea what y-you're talking about."

"Uh-huh, no matter what you say, Emma, your hair will always show it." Emma began to feel uncomfortable as she tugged Harry away from them.

"Come on, let's get away from them," Emma declared as she glanced over at the redhead twins.

"Don't go too far! We want to see everything!" George shouted, but Emma kept going forward. They were near the car, as Mr. Weasley was carrying Ginny's trunk to the car. Harry couldn't see how ten people, six trunks, three owls, and a common rat were going to fit into the small Ford Anglia. Yet, he reckoned that Mr. Weasley added special features to the car to make more available rooms.

Finally, after ten minutes, they were all in the car, Mrs. Weasley glanced into the back seat, where Harry, Fred, George, Percy, Emma, and Justin were all sitting comfortably side by side. Ginny and Ron got into the front seat with their parents as Mr. Weasley started up the engine and they drove out of the yard, Harry turning back for a last look at the house.

However, after a few minutes the twins forget Emma's prank gift from Christmas, and after that Ginny shrieked that she'd left her diary. By that time, they were running very late, thus having a bad start in the morning.

By the time she had clambered back into the car, they were running very late, and tempers were running high. Mr. Weasley tried to convince his wife to use his special feature, but she insisted that it wasn't wise, for any muggle might see them. They ultimately reached King's Cross at a quarter to eleven. They all dashed across the road to get trolleys for their trunks and all hurried into the station.

"Percy first," said Mrs. Weasley, looking nervously at the clock overhead, showing they had only five minutes to go through the barrier. Percy walked forward and vanished, as Fred and George followed.

Next, was Emma and Justin as they quickly walked through, before Emma sighed in relief. They weren't late. They kept walking into the station as Emma separated from her brother as she went to the same compartment as last year. Ginny told Emma that she would be with her brother's, Emma nodded at her friend's decision.

She kept looking over her shoulder to probably notice her other friends but hasn't found one yet. When she peeked through the door, she saw the familiar brunette haired Hermione Granger currently reading a muggle book. Emma smiled brightly, before entering inside and waved at her.

"Ciao, Hermione," The brunette looked up from her book before dropping it and hugging the blonde girl. "Emma! How was your summer?"

"Great, I visited Ron and got to know his family. But, how's your summer?" Emma asked politely, sitting across from Hermione.

"Marvelous, I went to a few places but mostly caught up reading books. Wait a moment… if you came with Ron then where is he?" Hermione questioned, Emma, didn't understand until she felt the train slowly started to move forward.

"He was right behind me… and so was Harry." Emma slowly began as she continued, "Unless, they got trapped at the Platform."

"Well, it's 11:03 a.m. Emma. I think they didn't make it."

"Now, I wonder how they will go to Hogwarts?" Emma sighed nervously but tried to forget the situation by talking with the brilliant Gryffindor girl about everything she did. Eventually, she excused herself to go change into her Hogwarts robes.

Meanwhile, after the boys were unable to get to the Hogwarts Express. Ron Weasley device a plan to take his father's Ford Anglia to Hogwarts. Harry was a bit hesitant about the idea, but if he wanted to go to Hogwarts, then it was the only way for underage wizards.

"Harry!" called Ron, "The car!"

"What about it?" He asked cluelessly.

"We can fly the car to Hogwarts!" Ron stated as he began walking around with his luggage. Harry followed him behind, calling out, "But I thought—"

"We're stuck, right? And we've got to get to school, haven't we? And even underage wizards are allowed to use magic if it's a real emergency, section nineteen or something of the Restriction of Thingy—" Ron guessed the handbook rules, as Harry sighed.

"But your mum and dad… " said Harry, pushing against his cart forward, "How will they get home?"

"They don't need their car!" Ron declared impatiently, "They know how to Apparate! They only bother with Floo powder and the car because we're all underage and not allowed to Apparate yet..."

Suddenly, Harry felt a spark of hope as his facial expression turned to excitement. "Can you fly it?"

"Of course I can," said Ron rather proudly, wheeling his luggage around to face the exit. "Let's go. If we hurry we'll be able to follow the Hogwarts Express."

Both Gryffindor boys walked out of the station and back to where the Ford Anglia was parked. Ron swiftly unlocked the trunk as they heaved their luggage back in. Harry placed his beloved Hedwig in the back, whilst he sat in the passenger seat with Ron right beside him.

"Check that no one's watching," Ron whispered as he started the ignition with a single tap of his wand. Harry obeyed as he stuck his head out of the window, seeing that the street was practically empty.

"Okay," Harry nodded. Ron pressed a silver button on the dashboard, causing the car to vanish— and so did they.

"Let's go," said Ron as they shot through the sky, with pure white clouds surrounding them. The continued to stay low for quite a bit, with Harry starstruck from flying through the air. He did admit that flying by his broom was much better than the Ford Anglia, but that was the best they can do for now.

"Now what?" Harry questioned his best friend, wondering if the girls were alright. He knew that Emma made it to the train, but what if she sees Draco, again? Wait, what if she is with him right now? She wouldn't do that… would she?

"We need to see the train to know what direction to go in," Ron said as he interrupted Harry's inner thoughts.

"Are we there yet?" Harry questioned his best friend, who rolled his eyes discreetly.

The Boy-Who-Lived looked over and saw Ron constantly tapping the same button that made the car go invisible. But, after too many clicks, the invisibility wore off, revealing the Blue Ford Anglia in the clear sky.

"Oh, no. The invisibility booster must be malfunctioning." Ron squeaked nervously, before looking at Harry.

"What? Well, come on, then, let's go lower. We need to find the train." Harry told Ron, who nodded his head, "Alright."

Ron changed the gear, before turning the steering wheel to lower the car down but still above in the air. They then when over it where the train tracks on the bridge, as they were hovering over the steel tracks. "Now, all we need to do is catch up with the train," Harry informed Ron as he looked ahead.

"Well, we can't be far behind," Ron stated before both boys heard a faint train horn from the distant. Harry leaned forward, seeing the training from the side mirror, "Was it me or did you hear that too?"

"We must be getting close," Ron said smiling happily. Harry nodded softly before hearing again the train honking from the distance, only that it sounded much closer. That's when the Boy-Who-Lived realized something that didn't make sense.

"Hold on, if the train is getting closer but it's not in front of us, does that mean..." Harry trailed off as Ron, causing both boys to turn their heads to the back of the car. Only to see the Hogwarts Express accelerating fast right at them.

The boys immediately screamed at the top of their lungs before Ron harshly pivot the Ford Anglia to the left. This caused the car to shake uncontrollably, having Harry begin rocked from side to side.

They screamed at the top of their lungs before Ron think quickly and turned the car to the left. Causing the vehicle to rock side to side and flip under the bridge, making everything inside shake violently. Suddenly, the passenger door became wide open as Harry slipped out, luckily his hands were gripping at the door handle.

"Harry!" Ron yelled in fright, almost paralyzed that his friend was at the brink of falling to his death.

"Hold on!" Ron quickly instructed as he turned the wheel so that the car could somewhat level out. After a few moments, Harry finally found his strength to climb back inside the car, a bit shaken from what just occurred.

"I think we found the train." Harry pantsed while Ron gave him a look.

"Oh really?" Ron asked sarcastically, still panting after almost being crushed by the Hogwarts Express.

They eventually settled down from the excitement as the sky turned into night, the boys continued to drive— or fly their way to Hogwarts castle. The redhead boy flew over the Black Lake and from the distance they saw the Hogwarts castle in view. They both smiled at each other before the car had begun to shudder and was losing speed.

"Come on," Ron said beguiling, before he gave the steering wheel a little turn, "nearly there, come on —"

Ron put his foot down, when a loud clunk, a splutter, and the engine died completely. "Uh-oh," Ron said nervously. The nose of the car dropped, as they immediately began to descend right towards the solid castle wall.

"Watch out!" Harry yelped as Ron snapped at him, "I know!"

The Weasley boy swung the steering wheel around barely dodging the stone wall by a few inches. "Up! Up!" Harry yelled at Ron, having him try his best to press the brake and gas pedals.

Ron let go of the steering wheel as he pulled his wand out of his back pocket. "Stop! Stop! Stop!" he shouted, banging his wand against the wheel. However, it was short-lived since his wand broke into half, the tip barely hanging on the core.

"WATCH OUT FOR THAT TREE!" Harry bellowed, lunging for the steering wheel, but too late since they crashed right at the tree. They stopped for a moment before the car rocked backward, as they soon fell. They screamed at the top of their lungs before they abruptly stopped. Ron focused back at his broken wand as he silently whimpered, "My wand. Look at my wand."

"Be thankful it's not your neck," Harry stated before something crashed into the side of the car, making the two of them to jerk in surprise.

"What's happening?" Ron asked but didn't get the answer he wanted as a tree branch smashed into the windshield. The tree started attacking them, causing the car to tip over and create dents and large hits when they fell. They were continued to be attacked when the floor of the car was vibrating softly, the engine has restarted.

"Reverse!" Harry demanded as the car shot backward; when the doors from both sides flung open. It tilted to one side before the boys jumped out onto the school grounds. Loud thuds followed close behind, having Harry to turn softly from where he was. The trunk ejected their luggage all around as Hedwig's cage swung open as she flew away with a loud screech.

Ron looked behind and saw the tree was going back in its normal position. Alongside with the Whomping Willow tree was the Ford Anglia. Which consisted of dents, scratches, and steaming, the car rumbled off into the darkness, with the rear lights still shining bright.

"Come back!" Ron yelled angrily after it, with his broken wand in hand. Ron and Harry instantly followed it through a tunnel, unfortunately, they stopped running after it as they watch it drove itself past Hagrid's hut and into the Forbidden Forest.

"Dad'll kill me!" Ron moaned as Harry patted his shoulder trying to comfort his friend. "Can you believe our luck?" said Ron miserably, before walking back to pick up his rat; Scabbers.

"Of all the trees we could've hit, we had to get one that hits back," Ron stated before he gave one last look at the Ford Anglia.

"Come on," said Harry wearily, "we'd better go…"

"Yeah…" Ron nodded in agreement, having the boys seized their personal belongings as they heaved them up the uneven school grounds. The students were already inside the Great Hall as Ron inhaled some air, which faintly smells like Turkey with gravy.

"I think the feast's already started," said Ron, as they both ran it bit faster towards the gates from the Hogwarts castle. Ron dropped his trunk near the steps as he looked through a brightly lit window.

"Hey — Harry — come and look — it's the Sorting!" Ron exclaimed excitedly, thus causing Harry to hurry over and peer in together at the Great Hall. Both boys let their eyes wander trying to understand what was happening right now. Ron saw a long line of first years, who were probably frightened by Professor Snape's usual intense glance. He noticed his sister Ginny among them, she was easily visible because of her vivid flame-like hair. However, he noted that she gave a small smile to someone as he looked to see who it was.

"Hey mate, I found Emma!" Ron shouted as Harry's ears perked up once he heard Emma's name.

"Where?" Harry asked, having Ron to point where he was looking at. And sure enough there she was, giving a bright smile to all the first years lining up to be Sorted into any of the four houses. Although she was currently sitting at the Slytherin table alongside her brother, Justin and… Draco.

"Why would Emma be with Draco?!" Harry exclaimed at Ron, who rolled his eyes at his ignorant friend. Emma was currently chatting quietly with Draco, who was saying something to her to make her smile brightly. Emma then covered her mouth as her face turned beet-red and her blonde hair changed to **Magenta.**

"Or maybe it's because her brother is a _Slytherin_, Harry," Ron stated annoyingly. They said nothing else as both continued to look through the window. Harry's eyes wandered past Emma to where Professor Dumbledore, the headmaster, sat watching the Sorting from the staff table. Several seats along were Professor McGonagall, the new professor Gilderoy Lockhart, Professor Flitwick, and Hagrid there.

"Hang on…" Harry muttered to Ron. "There's an empty chair at the staff table… Where's Snape?" Ron glimpsed back inside to spot one person missing in their seat. "Maybe he's ill!" said Ron hopefully.

"Maybe he's left," Harry thought about it before saying, "because he missed out on the Defense Against the Dark Arts job again!"

"Or he might have been sacked!" Ron called out enthusiastically. "I mean, everyone hates him well, except maybe his favorite students—"

"Or maybe," someone called out from behind them, causing the two Gryffindor boys to halt their banter. "he's waiting to hear why you two didn't arrive on the school train."

Harry first spun around as he felt saw the infamous black robes that belonged to Severus Snape. Soon after Ron turned around, but what surprised them both was the smile the Professor gave to the boys. They silently gulped nervously when they heard their Professor called out, "Follow me."

The boys silently followed Snape passed the Great Hall, when Harry stopped for a moment to peek inside. He didn't get to see much through the small crack on the doors before he sighed and followed Ron behind. They eventually went down to a narrow staircase that led into the dungeons, before seeing a door halfway.

"In!" Professor Snape barked at them, opening a door halfway. They entered Snape's office, and they both noticed it was barely lit with touches hanging on the walls, and the fireplace was dark and empty. Snape slammed the door shut, thus both Gryffindor boys jumped in surprised by a loud boom.

"So," Snape started softly, "the train isn't good enough for the famous Harry Potter and his sidekick, Weasley. Wanted to arrive with a bang, did we, boys?"

"No, sir, it was the barrier at King's Cross, it —" Harry protested.

"Silence!" Snape snapped coldly at him, "What have you done with the car?"

Ron gulped but said nothing as Snape took out the Daily Prophet, showing them the headline. The headline mentioned: FLYING FORD ANGLIA MYSTIFIES MUGGLES. They tried not to look guilty, but their faces said otherwise on what they did.

"You were seen by no less than seven muggles," Snape announced before throwing the Daily Prophet onto the table. "Do you have any idea how serious this is? You may have risked the exposure of our world. Not to mention the damage you inflicted on the Whomping Willow that's been on these grounds since before you were born."

"I noticed the considerable damage that seems to have been done to a very valuable Whomping Willow," Snape went on, emphasized every word to make them shrunk to their seats slowly.

"That tree did more damage to us —," Ron blurted out, but Severus instead snapped at the ignorant boy. "Silence!"

"Most, unfortunately, you are not in my House and the decision to expel you does not rest with me. I shall go and fetch the people who do have that happy power. You will wait here." Snape spoke before he left and shut the door.

Harry and Ron stared at each other, with mortified expressions and worried glances. They both wondered if Snape had gone to fetch Professor McGonagall, she may be fairer than the head of Slytherin House, but she was still extremely strict.

After about ten minutes later, the sound of a creaky door swung open and Professor Snape was with Professor McGonagall. She raised her wand the moment she entered; thus Harry and Ron both flinched at her actions. But instead, she merely pointed it at the empty fireplace, where flames suddenly erupted.

"Sit," Professor McGonagall commanded in a somewhat harsh tone. They immediately sat back down to their chairs as they watched her every move. "Explain," She said, her glance was fixed at her two Gryffindor students.

Ron took the initiative and told their Professors everything that occurred from previous events since the early morning. Harry just sat there, trying to process what might happen eventually. Would they get expelled? Would he still be a wizard after this? Will he go back to his 'normal' life, living his only living relatives, Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon?

"Why didn't you send us a letter by owl? I believe you have an owl?" Professor McGonagall said, thus having Harry's inner thoughts were interrupted. Harry processed what he said before he realized that what she suggested seemed to be the most obvious thing to have done.

"I-I didn't t-think w—," Harry stuttered nervously at his Professor.

"Now that… is obvious," Professor McGonagall said in a 'matter of fact' tone. Suddenly, there came a knock coming from the office door, thus pausing the conversation. Severus went to open it to let the person inside, and there stood the headmaster, Professor Dumbledore.

There was a long silence, to a certain moment where the boys were on their breaking point. Dumbledore walked right by the fireplace before he calmly started, "Please explain why you did this?"

Harry avoided his eyes as he spoke softly, explaining once again everything that occurred. Except he left out certain details from the story so that it wouldn't look like they were trying to blame anyone else but themselves. Suddenly, Ron sighed hopelessly, before saying, "We'll go and get our stuff…"

"What are you talking about, Mr. Weasley?" Professor McGonagall questioned promptly.

Ron swiftly looked up towards Professor McGonagall, while Harry stared at the Headmaster of Hogwarts. "Well, you're expelling us, aren't you?" Ron answered, causing Harry to nod his head in agreement.

"Not today, Mr. Weasley," Dumbledore declared at the boys, before continuing, "But I must impress upon you the seriousness of what you have done. I will be writing to your families tonight. I must also warn you that if you do anything like this again, I will have no choice but to expel you."

"B-But Professor, these boys have flouted the Decree for the Restriction of Underage Wizardry—," Professor Snape protested.

"It will be for Professor McGonagall to decide on these boys' punishments, Severus," Dumbledore calmly stated before continuing, "They are in her House and are therefore her responsibility."

The Headmaster turned to the head of Gryffindor House, with a slight twinkle in his eye, "I must go back to the feast, Minerva, I've got to give out a few notices. Come, Severus, there's a delicious-looking custard tart I want to sample —"

Snape answered silently before shooting a harsh glare at the two boys before he left his office. Professor McGonagall stayed behind with her two students. "Professor, I wanted to watch my sister being Sorted —," Ron started but was cut off by McGonagall.

"The Sorting Ceremony is over," Professor McGonagall answered curtly. She pauses for a moment, "Your sister is also in Gryffindor."

"Oh, good," Ron exclaimed in relief.

"And speaking of Gryffindor —," Professor McGonagall said sharply, but before she can say another word, Harry abruptly cut in.

"Professor, when we took the car, the term hadn't started, so… Gryffindor shouldn't really have points taken from it… should it?" Harry finished but when he looked up to see her lips thinned before curving at the slightest, he gave a nervous grin.

"I will not take any points from Gryffindor. But you will both get detention," she stated before she whipped out her wand pointed it at Snape's desk. A large plate filled with sandwiches and two goblets appeared after she muttered a spell.

"You will eat in here and then go straight up to your dormitory," Professor McGonagall declared as she walked over towards the door, reaching for the handle. "I must also return to the feast."

When the door closed behind her, Ron let out a long sigh as he walked up to grab two sandwiches, "I thought we were done for."

"So did I," Harry admitted, taking one, before thanking Ron.

Meanwhile, once Emma finished her meal she excused herself, with her brother following alongside her. They were heading to the Slytherin common room underground, going through the narrow corridor. "Were you trying to look for your soulmate again?" Emma started with a small smirk curving her lips.

"What makes you say that?" Justin said, his eyes still wandering around the corridors. A few girls gave a small smile towards him, thus Justin giving his signature cocky smirk.

"Oh, I don't know… you tend to not be very discreet with asking for names, Just." Emma smiled playfully, causing Justin to momentarily look upon her.

"Oh really? Will you aren't very discreet when you were talking to Malfoy earlier," Justin retorted.

"What-t are you talking a-about? We're just friends," The blonde girl stuttered, the tips of her hair slowly turning **ice blue.**

"Friends? Is that what people say these days?"

"Yes, it's completely normal to be 'friends' with boys and still not consider them as 'boyfriends' or 'lovers.'" Emma declared harshly.

"Geez, alright I get your point. Still, you have to be less oblivious around them, especially Potter and Malfoy." Justin remarked as they approached the hidden stone door.

"Shrieking Sherbet," Emma announced ignoring her brother's advice, without glancing at the door. The stone door slowly swung open as they walked through it. Most of the Slytherin students were minding their own business, especially when they barely noticed the Hogwarts Princess and Prince walking by.

"Harry? What about him? He's my best friend along with Ron and Draco. Besides, I'm sure they like someone else," Emma waved off his suggestion before she knew that she had to go back to her room. "Look I—,"

"I know, go see your friends before you go to your room. Alright, goodnight Emma." He hugged her before kissing her forehead softly.

"Goodnight, Justin." Emma greeted him goodbye as she turned around to go to the Gryffindor Tower. It took her about ten minutes to get there as she quietly said the password before walking in. She looked around when she saw Hermione with Harry and Ron, surrounded by other Gryffindor students.

"Harry?! Ron?! There you are! Where have you been?" Emma exclaimed as she ran towards them.

"Oh I'll tell you where I heard the most ridiculous rumors — someone said you'd been expelled for crashing a flying car —" Hermione pointed out, still she was interrupted by Harry.

"Well, we haven't been expelled," Harry assured her.

"Brilliant!" someone interrupted them as they continued, "Inspired! What an entrance! Flying a car right into the Whomping Willow, people will be talking about that one for years —,"

"You got that right mate," George said as the twins walked through the crowd. "Why couldn't we've come in the car, eh?" They said simultaneously.

Ron turned scarlet from his ears, grinning embarrassed, but Harry focused on Emma who had a small frown on her face. "Unbelievable," The brilliant girl remarked to Emma. She slowly faced her friend before she waved goodbye to Harry and Ron. The two girls chatted for a bit as they walked to Hermione's dorm. Until it was finally eleven o'clock as Emma sighed tiredly.

"Sorry," Hermione started, "I didn't mean for time to go by fast."

"It's alright," Emma stifled a yawn, "I'll just head back down. Goodnight, Mione."

"Goodnight, Emma."

Emma finally got back to her room and was setting up her alarm before the strike of midnight. She knew it was going to be different tomorrow as she eventually falls into a deep slumber.


	18. Chamber Of Secrets: Chapter 16

The next day, the two Gryffindor boys and the Hogwarts Princess walked together to the Great Hall to eat some breakfast. Although, the two boys seemed disheartened from receiving detention for the 'entrance' they created the day before. Emma was currently sipping her tea while reading another muggle book called _Lord of the Flies. _At one point, her crown almost slipped from her hair, the reason was being so invested by the muggle novel. It's an interesting book discussing topics such as man's_ true_ nature of evil, loss of innocence, and savageness between others. Anyway, Hermione came along but there was a slight stiffness in the way she said "Morning."

Her actions told Harry that she was still disapproving of the way they had arrived, cringing about the constant reminder of his first day as a second year. Emma casually talked with her brother and Hermione, with the brilliant brunette hair gush about the new Professor for The Defense Against the Dark Arts. The Moore siblings stared at each other, before rolling their eyes at her, but listened to what Hermione was chiming about anything.

Emma then glanced around, seeing the shy Weasley girl standing alone by the entrance of the Great Hall. She grinned at her, waving her hand over to motion Ginny to sit down with her. The young Weasley smiled softly before walking towards her friend, gracefully sitting down between Emma and Justin. However, Emma was zoning out for a bit of listening to what Neville Longbottom was discussing with Harry and Ron.

"Mail's due any minute — I think Gran's sending a few things I forgot." Neville grinned excitedly, just when there was a rushing sound overhead.

About a hundred owls streamed in, circling the hall and dropping letters or packages into the chattering crowd. A big, lumpy package bounced off Neville's head and, a second later, something large and gray fell into Hermione's jug, as she shrieked in surprise. Ron looked above as he spotted his family owl flying through the air, on his beak held a red envelope.

"Errol!" Ron shouted, pulling the bedraggled owl out by the feet. His eyes widened, pushing the envelope away from him as far as possible. "Oh, no —," Ron gasped.

"Look, everyone. Weasley's got himself a Howler." Seamus announced to everyone, causing all of them to laugh at Ron. Emma rolled her eyes at them, as she walked over to the ginger boy. The girl patted his left shoulder faintly, alerting him that someone was right behind him.

"I'm sure it'll be alright, Ron. Maybe they're just worried about you," Emma spoke softly, but Ron shook his head in disagreement.

"Go on, Ron. I ignored one from my gran once. It was horrible." Neville told him, making the poor boy even more nervous. Harry looked from their petrified faces to the red envelope, not understanding the big deal about the letter.

"What's a Howler?" Harry questioned his friend. Emma sighed, realizing nothing would help him, watching Ron began to open it before dropping the Howler onto the table. Smoke began to appear at the corners and not a moment later it had exploded; a roar of sound filled the huge hall, everyone nearby had to cover their ears from the shrieking.

"RONALD WEASLEY! HOW DARE YOU STEAL THAT CAR! I AM ABSOLUTELY DISGUSTED! YOUR FATHER'S NOW FACING AN INQUIRY AT WORK, AND IT'S ENTIRELY YOUR FAULT! IF YOU PUT ANOTHER TOE OUT OF LINE WE'LL BRING YOU STRAIGHT BACK HOME!" Mrs. Weasley's shrill voice echoed through the Great Hall. Emma covered her ears, as she stared at the Howler letter before turning to Ginny.

"Oh, and Ginny, dear, congratulations on making Gryffindor. Your father and I are so proud." Mrs. Weasley said in a soft voice, almost as if she switched personalities. Everyone around saw the Howler ripping itself apart, and then it was dead silent in the Great Hall.

"At least your mother isn't here," Emma spoke up, trying to lose the tension, yet, Ron glared at her futile effort. A few people laughed and, gradually, conversations broke out again as if the incident never occurred. Hermione looked at the ginger boy as she slowly started, "Well, I don't know what you expected, Ron, but you —"

"Don't tell me I deserved it," Ron snapped at Hermione, as the brunette Gryffindor huffed annoyed but Professor McGonagall abruptly appeared moving along the Gryffindor table, handing out their schedules. The Professor also mentioned to Emma that she would be in some Slytherin courses along with the Gryffindors. The young girl nodded in understanding, but her friends didn't like that their best friend was going to be with Slytherins.

The quartet noted that they had double Herbology with the Slytherins first. Therefore they walked through the outer hallways and crossed the vegetable patch towards the greenhouses. Other students were inside together with one another, as Emma was placed towards the Slytherin side with all the other students. She was placed beside Draco, greeting him with a warm smile. Suddenly, everyone heard something tapping the pot, thus the students turned and saw Professor Sprout.

"Good morning, everyone." The professor greeted them, as everyone's attention went towards her.

"Good morning, Professor Sprout." Everyone greeted in unison.

"Welcome to Greenhouse Three, second years. Now, gather around, everyone. Today, we're going to re-pot Mandrakes. Who here can tell me the properties of the Mandrake root?" Professor Sprout asked, causing Hermione to raise her hand immediately. Emma knew the answer, but she believed that Gryffindor needs the point. The head of Hufflepuff house noted Hermione's eager to answer. "Yes, Miss Granger?"

"Mandrake, or Mandragora, is used to return those who have been petrified or curse to their original state. It's also quite dangerous. The Mandrake's cry is fatal to anyone who hears it." Hermione explained, almost as if she recited the textbook.

"Excellent. 10 points to Gryffindor. Now, the Mandrakes we have are only seedlings, their cries won't kill you yet, but they could knock you out for several hours. Which is why I've given each of you a pair of earmuffs for auditory protection. So could you please put them on right away?" Professor Sprout asked, making everyone in the class shuffle around to put the earmuffs on. Emma put hers correctly, but she noticed Draco's earmuffs were a bit slanted. She turned to face him, although he was taller by two inches.

"Here," Emma mumbled, fixing his earmuffs correctly, knowing that the plant will most definitely cause auditory damage. Draco just stood still, eyeing the Slytherin girl as she held a kind smile. Emma didn't notice Draco's stare, instead, she held a small blush on her cheeks. The young girl even felt the tips of her hair turn to Magenta, something she was desperately trying to hide. Once Emma was done, she nodded, "There…. All done."

"Flaps tight down, and watch me closely. You grasp your Mandrake firmly... you pull it sharply out of the pot." Professor Sprout said promptly, as she then pulled the Mandrake out of the pot, causing it to let out a high pitch scream. Everyone swiftly covered their ears, trying to eliminate the muffled screams. The Professor then placed it in the pot, as she continued, "And now you dunk it down into the other pot and pour a little sprinkling of soil to keep him warm."

Harry didn't focus on Professor Sprout, rather, that Emma was getting a bit _cozy _with Draco. The Hogwarts Princess felt someone staring at her, glancing at Harry's harsh glare at Malfoy. She rolled her eyes at him, but realized that Neville was being unconscious, until he fainted and dropped onto the ground. "Poor, Neville," Emma muttered.

Professor Sprout let out a sigh, before answering, "Longbottom's been neglecting his earmuffs."

"No, ma'am, he's just fainted," Seamus explained, not knowing what to do with Neville.

"Yes, well, just leave him there. Right, on we go. Plenty of pots to go around. Grasp your Mandrake... and pull it up!" She instructed everyone, and without a second thought, Emma pulled out the Mandrake's out of the pots, causing the entire room to fill with high pitched screaming. Emma and Draco gave each other disgusted expressions, before placing it into a new pot and pour new soil to muffle the shrieking. They continued with their lesson, by the end of class, all the students were sweaty and covered in dirt.

Everyone ran back to the castle for a quick wash, trying to look decent enough for their next lesson. Fortunately, it was Transfiguration, meaning that Professor McGonagall will most likely give them exercises for the first day. Some students managed, but Ron was having difficulty with his wand, which was splintered and damaged beyond repair. He tried patching up his wand with some borrowed Spellotape, yet, it didn't do much.

Unfortunately, Emma had to split up from her friends since she had Ravenclaw Quidditch practice, bidding goodbye to them. Emma swiftly went back to her dormitory, before changing to her Quidditch outfit. She grabbed her Nimbus Two Thousand with the rest of her gear as she raced down through the corridors before spotting some fellow Ravenclaws.

"Hi guys," Emma called out cheerfully, causing some of her teammates to turn around before smiling at the girl. They greeted her back getting to know some new people and perhaps make some new friends.

"Alright, Alright. Gather around everyone I have important news about this year," Roger Davies, Ravenclaws captain announced to every one of his team members. He cast a glance at all of them, noticing their star-player Emma right beside Marigold Peregrine, one of the Chasers who's a fourth-year student.

"But first, I'd like to welcome everyone back for another year! Now, I devised the most perfect and devious plan over the break, wondering what we need to win this year. Therefore, I created a strategic schedule that we will train three times a week. And practice will be longer the closer we get to the championships." Roger stated, before clearing his throat continued, "Now, any questions?"

Emma raised her hand having her captain notice it before asking with a smile, "Yes, Emma?"

"Well, I don't know if I can make it to all the Quidditch practices cause of the other teams, but will it be fine that I practice after lessons end for the day?" Emma questioned nervously, while her captain thought about the request.

"I believe that will be alright, but at least try to be here by any means," Roger said seriously, taking a short breath, "Okay… any other questions?"

No one else said or did anything, Davies clapped his hands together rubbing them as he declared, "It's settled then! Now, everyone takes three laps around the field before we start with our training."

Emma nodded as she swiftly grabbed her Nimbus Two Thousand, skyrocketing through the air enjoying the winds and how it's a stress reliever. After doing the laps, Emma was instructed to practice along with three other people, training Emma new techniques when she's grabbing the Quaffle and trying to score through one of the hoops. Eventually, training for almost one hour it was time to head back inside the castle. The Hogwarts Princess bid goodbye to her teammates, changing into her robes in one of the girls' lavatories. The young witch then muttered a spell, transporting her items into her dormitory somewhere safe.

Eventually, Emma found her way back to the Great Hall for some lunch, which she was desperately craving. Once, she arrived she sat between Hermione and Ginny, who let out a slight laugh, watching Ron struggle with his wand. Harry and Ron were on the other side of the table, while Harry didn't utter a word. "Stupid — useless — thing —," Ron grunted in frustration, before he let out a long sigh of disappointment, "Say it. I'm doomed."

Ron was still moaning about his broken wand, and Emma understood why. After receiving the Howler, Ron is trying everything he can to stay in Hogwarts. Harry and Emma looked at each other and smirked widely, deciding to have a little fun. "You're doomed." They said simultaneously. Harry then suggested, "Write home for another one."

"Oh, yeah, and get another Howler back," Ron retorted stuffing the broken wand into his bag. Ron grumbled while Hermione was displaying her abilities in Transfiguration, causing Harry and Emma to groan mentally.

"What have we got this afternoon?" said Harry, hastily changing the subject. Emma nodded in agreement, looking for her schedule before spotting one class. Hermione said at once, "Defense Against the Dark Arts."

"Why," demanded Ron, seizing her schedule, staring down at it before his face formed into a disgusted expression. "Have you outlined all of Lockhart's lessons in little hearts?"

Hermione gasped loudly as she snatched the schedule back, blushing furiously. Emma put on a wide smile along with a giggle. Hermione blushed, even more, beginning to stutter slightly at the attention she received.

"Hi, Harry!" A kid in Gryffindor robes greeted him before taking a picture of Harry. The muggle camera had the flash on, causing Harry to jump a bit from the sudden brightness.

"I'm Colin Creevy. I'm in Gryffindor too."The boy introduced himself, not wanting to seem rude. "I hope you didn't mind that I took a picture."

"A picture?" Harry repeated blankly, continuing to rub his eyes from the flash. Ron and the girls shrugged at the sudden interruption, not wanting to be part of it.

"So I can prove I've met you," said Colin Creevey eagerly, not once letting his camera down. The Gryffindor boy continued with his rant, "I know all about you. Everyone's told me. About how you survived when You-Know-Who tried to kill you and how he disappeared and everything and how you've still got a lightning scar on your forehead."

Harry's friends gave each other knowing looks, this Colin Creevey seemed the type to be an extreme stalker. Even Harry was a bit on edge from the boy's knowledge of his backstory. "So I'm taking loads of pictures to send home to my dad, who's a milkman. And it'd be really good if I had one of you." Collin looked imploringly at Harry, before looking at Ron. "Maybe your friend could take it and I could stand next to you?"

Ron rolled his eyes at Creevey's rudeness, but the boy then glanced at Emma before staring at her crown. "You must be Emma! I never heard anyone being placed in all houses before. What must have it felt like to be the first student here at Hogwarts to do something so extraordinary?"

Emma became flustered feeling her blonde hair turned **green** from being nervous and became alerted that he was talking with her. "W-Well, I w-wouldn't say extraordinary. And I don't k-know really. All I k-know is that i-it was u-unexpected." Emma stuttered nervously.

"Do you mind if I take a picture with you as well? I can be between you two and then, could you sign it?" Colin Creevey asked excitedly. Emma nodded, not able to form a verbal response as Ron and Hermione tried to muffle their laughter.

"Signed photos? You're giving out signed photos, Potter?" Draco Malfoy's voice echoed around the Great Hall. He had stopped right behind Colin, by his large and thuggish cronies, Crabbe and Goyle. Draco smirked at the opportunity, Malfoy roared for all the houses to hear, "Everyone line up! Harry Potter's giving out signed photos!"

"No, I'm not," said Harry angrily, his fists clenching. "Shut up, Malfoy."

"You're just jealous," piped up Colin, trying to defend Harry feebly.

"Jealous?" said Malfoy, who no longer needed to shout anymore, since everyone was listening in. "Of what? I don't want a foul scar right across my head, thanks. I don't think getting your head cut open makes you that special, myself."

"Eat slugs, Malfoy," said Ron angrily.

"Be careful, Weasley," sneered Malfoy. "You don't want to start any trouble or your mommy I'll have to come and take you away from school." He put on a shrill, piercing voice, trying to mimic Mrs. Weasley. "If you put another toe out of line —"

"Draco that's enough! Why must you do this every time?" Emma accused her friend, practically shouting for his behavior.

A group of Slytherin fifth years nearby laughed loudly at this, causing Malfoy to turn beet-red from embarrassment. Draco scowled at her before he turned his attention to Weasley and Potter. The blonde boy smirked, "Weasley would like a signed photo, Potter. It'd be worth more than his family's whole house —,"

Ron whipped out his Spellotaped wand, but Hermione swiftly whispered harshly, "Look out!"

"What's all this, what's all this?" Gilderoy Lockhart was striding toward them, "Who's giving out signed photos?"

Harry started to speak but he was cut short as Lockhart flung an arm around his shoulders, "Shouldn't have asked! We meet again, Harry! Come on then, Mr. Creevey," Lockhart stated, beaming at Colin. "A double portrait, can't do better than that, and we'll both sign it for you."

Colin fumbled for his camera and took the picture as the bell rang behind them, signaling the start of afternoon classes. Everyone groaned, but especially Ron and Emma who knew that they would have Professor Lockhart's class. The blonde girl ran after the brilliant brunette, who kept mumbling to herself. It was about Professor Lockhart, almost every single girl's _dream _man.

Emma however, thought of the man as a narcissist who craves attention. The Hogwarts Princess even believed that her uncle, Charlie was more charming than him. Emma sat down next to Hermione in class, causing her to whisper to her, "I just don't get it."

"Don't get what?" Hermione asked rather shocked, rather than Emma didn't understand something.

"Why that Lockhart is considered good-looking? I personally find him a bit strange," Emma retorted, not caring that other girls behind her were glaring at her. Harry and Ron were sitting at the table behind the two girls, listening in on the conversation.

Hermione turned to face Emma with a disgusted look on her face. Then all of a sudden she starts smiling with a dreamy expression, "Emma, he just is. I mean all that he has done for the Wizarding World. And he's dreamy."

The young blonde rolled her eyes for the twentieth time, and it was a miracle that she didn't lose her eyes just yet. The office door suddenly swung opened and out stepped Professor Lockhart, walking slowly down the stairs. He held his brilliant smile, causing the girls to swoon at his actions.

"Let me introduce you to your new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher... me. Gilderoy Lockhart. Order of Merlin, Third Class. Honorary Member of the Dark Force Defense League and five times winner of Witch Weekly's Most Charming Smile Award. But I don't talk about that. I didn't get rid of the Bandon Banshee by smiling at him." Lockhart said before smiling, which made Emma's face into one of discomfort.

"I thought we'd start today with a little quiz. Nothing to worry about — just to check how well you've read them, how much you've taken in —," When he had handed out the test papers he returned to the front of the class and said, "You have thirty minutes… start… now!"

Emma looked down at her paper thinking it was material from her textbook, but instead was all about… him. Was this guy serious? Emma read some of the questions thinking about how utterly redundant this is. She glanced at Hermione, who was writing away as fast as she could. The girl shook her head, not caring about her answers whatsoever. Although, she purposely wrote some answers wrong to annoy the Professor. Half an hour later, Lockhart collected the papers and rifled through them in front of the class. He read over the responses with some people that barely knew him, he was sorely disappointed.

"Tut, tut — hardly any of you remembered that my favorite color is lilac. And a few of you need to read Wanderings with Werewolves more carefully — I clearly state in chapter twelve that my ideal birthday gift would be harmony between all magic and non-magic peoples," Professor Lockhart stated until he reached to Emma's paper. Her responses were vaguely incorrect, confused as to why she didn't know much about him.

"Although I'm a little disappointed that Miss Moore here didn't get some of the answers right. I'm sure your parents talk about me all the time, am I correct?" Lockhart eyed the girl with his 'winning' smile towards her. Emma mentally cringed at his way to persuade her with spilling some information.

"Sorry Professor but neither of them have mentioned you. You know, they are always busy working for the Ministry." Emma said in a sickly sweet voice to match with her small smirk, although it's true that neither mentioned him. Lockhart momentarily paused from the confession, while Hermione was whispering Emma about not offended him.

"Oh… what a shame. Although I understand that they work at the Ministry of Magic, especially with their expertise on high-level magic. You know, I knew your mother when we went to school. She's a lovely woman, she is. Perhaps, it's reasonable that they have other important duties to take care of."

"Yes Professor, I apologize sincerely that they didn't mention you. But, perhaps it was for the best, maybe." Emma smirked softly as she continued with her little banter.

"Yes, I understand. However, your father was fortunate to have her, although she was better off with someone else, I would say." Lockhart declared with an undertone of admiration for her mother? Emma was now disgusted that someone else liked her mother, knowing for sure she never mentions him. And no matter what, her father was always destined to have Emma's mother as his soulmate. And there was nothing that can change that.

"Of course, Professor," Emma said bitterly. That was odd… her mother never came to Hogwarts, rather that she attended Beauxbatons for all her years. Something's wrong about him… very odd. Emma didn't like that he was confident about what he was trying to tell everyone. Even her blonde hair transformed into a dark **brown** color, to match with her troubled eyes and expression.

Nonetheless, she bites her tongue to prevent her from saying a snarky response and all she did was form a small grin. Ron and Harry stared at each other with confused expressions as to why Emma's hair suddenly changed as well as her demeanor. Hermione, on the other hand, was listening to Lockhart with rapt attention and gasped when he mentioned her name.

". . . but Miss Hermione Granger knew my secret ambition is to rid the world of evil and market my own range of hair-care potions — good girl! In fact" — he flipped her paper over — "full marks! Where is Miss Hermione Granger?"

Hermione raised a trembling hand, continuing to swoon at the sight of him. "Excellent!" Lockhart beamed, at least one student knew much about him. "Quite excellent! Take ten points for Gryffindor! And so to business —" He bent down behind his desk and lifted a large, covered cage onto it.

"Now... be warned! It is my job to arm you against the foulest creatures known to wizardkind!" Lockhart begins as he knocked on the cage, making it rattle. Emma quirked her eyebrows curious as to what he has for the lesson. "You may find yourselves facing your worst fears in this room. Know only that no harm can befall you whilst I am here. I must ask you not to scream. It might provoke them!"

Lockhart pulled off the cover off the cage dramatically, revealing small blue Cornish Pixies. Emma couldn't help but let a small giggle on how silly it was. Really? Cornish Pixies?

"Yes," he said dramatically. "Freshly caught Cornish pixies." Seamus Finnigan couldn't control himself. Some people snicker loudly, all laughing on how ridiculous this was.

"Cornish Pixies?" Seamus questioned.

"Laugh if you will, Mr. Finnegan, but pixies can be devilishly tricky little blighters. Let's see what you make of them." Lockhart simply said before opening the cage door. Emma's grin faded swiftly as the Cornish Pixies started coming at everyone. The young blonde quickly got off the chairs before she tightly gripped her wand. "Round them up. They're only pixies."

The said pixies were creating mayhem and destruction on whatever they touch. Some pixies were ripping pages out of textbooks, destroying some materials, and even harming a few fellow students. Two of them seized Neville by his ears, who was crying out in pain and lifted him into the air and onto the chandelier.

"This is madness," Emma shouts out, as she placed her wand away before muttering under her breath. A faint glow appeared on her hands as she slowly placed them inside the cage. However, some pixies smacked Emma and one pixie even held a tight grip on her hair and started pulling. Emma had to stop what she was doing to defend herself, as she yelled harshly, "Get off me!"

"Hold still," Harry told her, holding a book. She stopped fidgeting and watched as Harry smacked the pixie off her hair. Emma smiled at him before she tried to continue what she was doing.

"Peskipiksi Pesternomi!" Lockhart used the spell but two pixies took his wand and threw it out an open window. Lockhart than ran straight up to his office, on his way he tried getting one of his pictures from a few pixies but failed. Once Lockhart was up he looked down at the four of them. "I'll ask you four to just nip the rest of them back into their cage."

Emma's lips curved into a scowl as she sarcastically said, "Well, then what am I doing?" He said nothing else, only that he ran into his office. "Unbelievable," Emma muttered annoyed.

"Can you believe him?" roared Ron as one of the remaining pixies bit him painfully on the ear.

"Yeah no kidding," Emma retorted as she tried to focus on her task.

"He just wants to give us some hands-on experience," Hermione defended the professor, taking out her wand as she shouted, "Immobulus!" All the pixies freeze around the room, thus Hermione asked Emma to place them inside the cage.

Once that was done, Harry sighed in relief before stating, "Hands-on? Hermione, he didn't have a clue what he was doing —"

"Rubbish," said Hermione. "You've read his books — look at all those amazing things he's done —"

"He says he's done," Ron muttered, causing Emma to nod her head in agreement. Hermione nonetheless smiled and placed her wand safely away. Then they all heard a voice call out, "Why is it always me?" Neville questioned, still hanging from the chandelier. Emma sighed as she gently used her wandless magic to place Neville safely down.

"Thanks, Emma," Neville thanked her, who just nodded thinking about who really was Gilderoy Lockhart?


	19. Chamber Of Secrets: Chapter 17

**It was to no surprise that Emma was in a sour mood all night long after Defense Against the Dark Arts class. **The statement that Professor Lockhart said about her mother, made the young girl wonder if everything he said before was also true? Although she was somewhat paying attention during some of her lessons, especially during Transfiguration with Professor McGonagall. Yet, she knew that after an hour, she would have practice with the Gryffindors.

It didn't take long before there was a short break during the Great Hall that would ease Emma's mind off for a bit. While everyone else was working on some assignments that Professor Snape instructed about the different properties of the Sleeping Potion along with an essay about Animagus from Professor McGonagall. Emma charmed her quill to write down the important information she learned, it wasn't technically _cheating…_ just not exactly doing the work.

Emma took the time to research Professor Lockhart, and all she found was his many 'achievements' and some celebrities he's met throughout the years. Some were Albus Dumbledore, Horace Slughorn, a few people from the Ministry of Magic, and a new picture of Harry. Emma couldn't help but let out a small giggle, but it never mentioned Moore's or Slytherin's for that matter. Now, this made Emma think long and hard, something was differently not right. Her necklace wasn't blaring with dark magic, so that didn't worry her.

"Emma… Emma… Emma!" Harry called out to her repeatedly until she finally glanced over towards him. Her friends surrounded her by the Gryffindor table. "Hey, we have Quidditch practice in fifteen minutes."

"...Right. I'll get ready," Emma answered slowly, while Ron rolled his eyes at her. She wasn't being discreet about her obsession with reading their new Professor.

"Are you still thinking about what Lockhart said?" Ron questioned the blonde witch. Emma immediately nodded her head with a worried smile. "Whatever it was… he's an idiot."

Emma began to giggle at his attempt to cheer her up, and it did. Hermione decided for once to bite her tongue since Emma did smile for a bit. The young witch hugged him before following Harry to change into their Quidditch attire. She yelled out to Ron and Hermione, "Meet us at the courtyard in ten minutes!"

The two Quidditch players swiftly went down to their respective rooms, changing into their Quidditch outfit and with their Nimbus Two Thousand. Emma finished first as she flew through the corridors, passing by some students and Professors. Many students were grunting angrily, others continued with their conversations and some simply stared as she zoomed by. Emma laughed while flying through the air, while her Professors smiled at the girl's spontaneous behavior… much like her father.

She sat on her broomstick in the air, waiting patiently for Harry to come by. The young witch was near the Gryffindor tower while some students didn't notice her. Emma couldn't help but try to take her mind off a few things that were bothering her. Another vision invading her sleep last night, this time it showed herself surrounded in a dark area that seemed to stop time. She couldn't see anybody but heard whispers around her. It was strangely reminded her of the Christmas vacation in 1985.

Harry finished as he raced down to where Emma promised she would be. Once out of the Gryffindor tower, he glanced around for his best friend but all he saw was some students on the corridors. He heard a soft 'psst' above him, curious he turned up and saw Emma waving at him.

"Come on!" Emma shouted, jumping off her broom to tug Harry away to the courtyard. They scurried through the corridors running until they spotted the familiar ginger twins in their uniforms.

"Wait up!" The blonde witch yelled at her teammates, all greeting them simultaneously. They eventually strolled around the corridors to the Quidditch field, all while their Captain Oliver Wood held a proud grin. There was Harry, Emma, Fred, George, Katie Bell, and Angelina Johnson trailing behind their captain.

"I spent the summer devising a whole new Quidditch program. We're going to train earlier, harder, and longer!" Oliver declared at his team behind him, turning to his right towards the courtyard when he glanced at the opposite of the school ground.

"What the... I don't believe it!" Wood hollered upon spotting six boys in emerald robes carrying their broomsticks. At their lead is Marcus Flint, the Slytherin Captain with a smug smirk. Emma tried to look over the taller students in front yet to no prevail. However, she spotted her brother beside his captain, the young witch gave a bright grin.

Justin returned the gesture as he glanced around to see his two favorite Weasley twins hovering over the Gryffindor team. Nearby the courtyard was Ron sitting at a table with Hermione, waiting for their friends. Still, once they heard some commotion, without hesitation they looked up. Ron responded once he saw the Slytherins, "Uh-oh. I smell trouble."

The two Quidditch teams were now facing each other, the Captains in front before Oliver announced rather annoyed, "Clear out, Flint! I booked the pitch for Gryffindor today."

"Easy, Wood. I've got a note." The Slytherin Captain Flint spoke in defense, yet held a proud grin. As Wood snatches the parchment paper from Flint's hand, Ron and Hermione come up to join the others. Emma and Harry walked forward to try to understand the situation between the two teams. Justin motioned her to be beside him, a bit concerned for her. Wood read the letter inside to everyone in his team;

_I, Professor Severus Snape, do hereby give the Slytherin team permission to practice today, owing to the need to train their new Seeker._

_Signed By_ _Professor Severus Snape _

The Gryffindor Captain immediately looked up as he remarked, "You've got a new Seeker? Who?" Everyone in Gryffindor glanced over, while the new Slytherin Seeker walked through his teammates. And out came… Draco Malfoy.

"Draco?!" Emma exclaimed at the sudden realization. Justin smirked at her reaction, certainly, that must have gotten her conflicted at the news.

"Malfoy?" Harry questioned the Slytherin Captain simultaneously.

"That's right. And that's not all that's new this year…" Draco smirked at Harry before he snapped his fingers at one of his goons. Goyle seized the package before handing it to Draco, who smiled at the Hogwarts Princess, "Oh, and Emma here's your gift."

Emma's lips contoured into a tight smile, yet the six Slytherins hold out their brand-new gleaming broomsticks. Justin held a grim expression since he felt bad that he along with Emma was receiving a gift. The other Gryffindors were stunned, as Ron groaned softly, "Those are Nimbus Two Thousand Ones. How did you get those?"

The young witch unraveled her gift and she too received a new broomstick with an engraved handle that said 'Emma Moore'. But when she slightly tilted it to the side now it was written 'Emma Malfoy'.

Wait a moment… what?

The girl immediately walked over to the boy as she stared up at Draco. Lifting her broomstick towards him, her eyes yet curious. "Is this some kind of joke?"

Draco couldn't help be stare into her cerulean eyes, almost forgetting the question. Draco smirked softly as he replied, "Not at all. My father liked you after New Year's party." The white-blonde boy then reached down to whisper in her ear, "He said you would make the perfect match…."

"For who? You," Emma retorted in a humorless tone, but once she saw his face into a grin that meant that he wasn't joking at all. "Seriously?"

Immediately, Emma's hair transformed into a vivid Magenta that matches with her pink-stained cheeks. Everyone around them was confused with the interaction, especially with Hermione glaring at the Slytherin boy. She seemed to understand what was causing her friend to act in a certain manner. Justin couldn't help but snicker at Emma's embarrassed face, the young witch snuggled into his chest.

"Anyway, it's a generous gift from Draco's father." Flint declared to everyone.

That's right, Weasley. You see, unlike some, my father can afford to buy the best." Draco remarked at the Gryffindor team.

"At least no one on the Gryffindor team had to buy their way in. They got in on pure talent." Hermione sassed at the Slytherin boy with Harry and Ron smiling at the brunette girl. Draco walked forward towards the Gryffindor 'know-it-all' as he spat at Hermione, "No one asked your opinion, you filthy little Mudblood!"

Hermione's face contoured into one of disgust yet shock. Everyone reacted as if Malfoy has said something horrific, while Emma was flabbergasted at the insult. Ron pushes forward as he declared, "You'll pay for that one, Malfoy!"

Ron whipped out his wand pointing it at the new Slytherin Seeker, shouting the spell, "Eat slugs!" Unfortunately, the broken wand backfired the spell, thus with a flash of a light green light came out the other end. Hitting Ron himself in the stomach, causing him to soar through the air until he drops on the grass. Hermione along with the Gryffindor team ran after him as the fizzy brunette called out, "Ron! Say something!"

Emma was quite surprised that Ron managed to successfully do a nonverbal spell. Ron opened his mouth to respond yet instead he retracted towards the grass. He began to belches with a large slug dribbling out of his mouth, with the Gryffindors were engrossed by the action. The Slytherins howled with laughter, causing Ron to try to rise again but only for him to belch once more. Out of nowhere, Colin Creevey runs up with his camera as he took a snap, quickly asking Harry, "Wow! Can you hold him still, Harry?!"

"Get out of the way, Colin!" Harry shouted furiously, facing Hermione with a hint of urgency, "Let's take him to Hagrid. He'll know what to do."

Emma was about to help her friends yet a hand lightly touched her shoulder, "Where do you think you're going? We have practice today, so go change." The Slytherin Captain Flint ordered Emma, only for her to give a small tight smile. Justin gently guided Emma through the crowd so she could see her friends.

"Sorry guys, but can you do something for me?" Emma asked sadly, while Harry and Hermione nodded their heads.

"Just tell Hagrid that I said hello," She answered before she left with her old broomstick to go inside to change into another uniform once more. Her friends walked away, carrying Ron towards Hagrid's hut to hopefully get some type of cure for Ron. Once the witch returned, everyone has paired up for practice right away.

Emma was doing some work with shooting, yet her mind was somewhere else once again. Justin wasn't too far, but near enough, so he could see and hear her. The young witch ended up missing almost half her shots, until she someone beside her. "How are you doing?" Draco asked her, his tone was a bit worried.

The girl shrugged on her broomstick in the air, "Fine… I guess."

"You're not fine, Emma. I know you—," Draco started but the girl looked at him like he was a git.

"Do you? I mean _really?_ If you did know me you wouldn't have to offend my friends." Emma glared at the boy. "Let me ask you something, have I been doing that to you? Being rude to _your _friends…."

"Well no, but that's why I don't tease you or anything. Alright, what I said was— _insensitive_ and perhaps stupid. Well, what do you want?" Draco remarked.

"Just to be a _little_ nicer towards them, and if you do that perhaps they would do the same. Please, can you do that?" Emma pleads while her hands clasped together towards Draco. He thought about it for a moment, but heard her say, _"For me?"_

Draco couldn't deny that having the Hogwarts Princess herself plea for him, sounds something nearly impossible for anyone. Justin scoff at her ignorance when it came towards boys who liked her. The white-blonde boy sighed before he answered, "Alright, but just for you. You know you're my best friend and I wouldn't do anything to intentionally hurt you. Please forgive me."

The witch embraced him in the air as a way to thank him, causing Draco to freeze at the action. Yet, slowly he wrapped his arms around her, he swore that he could smell the faintest scent of strawberries. Her favorite fruit. Draco felt the need to do something, so he coughed purposely before stating, "Anyway, do you need help?"

"I don't think so… but I'm curious about how well you play Quidditch." Emma smirked softly, thus Draco reciprocating the action.

"Is that a challenge, Moore?" Draco questioned the Hogwarts Princess, not once letting his eyes falter away from her face.

"What do you think, Malfoy?" She answered mischievously to match with her wicked grin.

"Now that's no way to talk to your future boyfriend." Draco playfully responded, seeing Emma immediately began to stutter at the confession. The witch felt the tips of her blonde hair turn magenta for the second time today.

"Sure you will, Draco." Emma patted his shoulder in a mocking tone. "Only if my brother likes you."

"Oh, I'll make sure he will, Angel Face," Draco answered honestly, knowing well that her brother wouldn't be toodifficult to get his approval along with her father. He was willing to do anything in his power to have Emma by his side, with whatever she wants them to be.

"Angel face?" Emma asked confused at the nickname she was given. The young witch smirked at an oncoming idea, "Well then, if I get a nickname… I have the perfect one for you."

"Which is?" Draco insisted her to continue, not liking how she was grinning mischievously.

"Bleach boy," Emma blurted out along with a laugh at the Slytherin boy's reactions.

"Bleach boy? Why do I get a ridiculous nickname?! I have you know that I'm a natural blonde, myself. Besides, I was thinking more like 'good looking' or something more charming or idyllic." Draco confessed a slight scowl was placed at his lips. Emma had to stifle her laughter, knowing well her hair was a vivid green that matched her uniform.

"Alright, _geesh_ I was just kidding, Draco. How about Blondie for starters? And then we'll see later what you would look like in the future," The young witch suggested towards the Slytherin boy. Draco pretended to think about it, before nodding his head in agreement.

"Deal, but just so you know… girls would like what they see in a few years," Draco teased her, seeing if that would make her jealous. Emma just rolled her eyes, not believing what she was hearing. After teasing each other with whatever they can think of before, they challenged each other to a small race.

"About about we make a little deal?" Draco suggested outstretching his hand towards her, "If I win, you're coming to the next New Year's party as my… date." Emma's eyes almost bulged out of her sockets from the request, stuttering lightly, "D-Date?"

"Why yes, my mother would be pleased to see you," Draco carefully made up a lie, but Emma wasn't believing it for one second.

"Alright, and if I win, I want you to say, 'Emma Rosemary Moore is the most beautiful, gracious, spectacular, and extraordinary person you ever meet and that I'm smarter than you.'" Emma smirked at her odd request, thinking that Draco wouldn't accept. However, the Slytherin boy knew that he had this opportunity to prove him, without a moment's hesitation he said, "Deal."

"Really?— I mean, we have to go through the hoops and around the Quidditch field to return towards the entrance. Easy enough, right?" The young witch steadied herself on her Nimbus Two Thousand One, with Draco on her right.

"I hope you already know what you're going to wear. I hear it's a Masquerade this year, Angel Face." The white-blond teased her. Emma rolled her eyes at the comment, nonetheless, she glanced around the small group that was forming. Probably to watch their little challenge, Justin came up with a small smirk as he stared between the two youngest members.

"Don't count on it just yet, Blondie," Emma remarked playfully. Justin was the official announcer as everyone watched with anticipation. This would determine who would be the best at Quidditch, while everyone made bets towards each other.

Meanwhile, at Hagrid's Hut, Ron was continuing to belch out slugs into a bucket. Hagrid was rummaging around his home, looking for something that will help Ron. The half-giant replied, "Better out than in. Who was he trying to curse anyway?"

"Malfoy," Harry confirmed looking away from his best mate, "He called Hermione… well, I don't know exactly what it means…."

The brilliant Gryffindor girl quietly answered, still in shock at the insult, "He called me a _Mudblood_."

"He didn't!" Hagrid gasped loudly, looking at the young girl. Harry looked confused at the word, looking around for some reason. Hermione glances at him for a second before she dared to turn away, obviously pained by this.

"It means dirty blood. Mudblood is a really foul name for someone who was Muggle-born. Someone with non-magic parents. Someone… like me. It's not a term one usually hears in civilized conversation." Hermione explained, her voice suddenly felt uneven in the end.

"Yeh see, Harry. There are some wizards — like Malfoy's family — who think they're better than everyone else 'cause they're what people call _Pureblood_." The half-giant told the Boy-Who-Lived with a saddened expression in his eyes.

"That's horrible," Harry exclaimed at the statement. Ron continued to belches another slug onto the bucket. The ginger boy cough for a moment before he answered, "It's disgusting!"

"An' it's codswallop ter boot. Dirty blood. There's hardly a wizard today that's not half-blood or less. If we hadn't married Muggles we would've died out long ago." Hagrid grumbled through his beard.

"Wait, but what about Emma? What is she?" Harry asked curiously towards the half-giant.

"She's the same as Malfoy, a _Pureblood_," Hermione responded. "But at least she doesn't seem to care about blood status. I mean… or else she wouldn't have been our friend."

This made Harry think about what Hermione just said, and she was right. If she wasn't sorted into all the houses, she'll most probably be a Slytherin like her brother. Would they still become friends? Or enemies? Harry couldn't imagine how life would be life without Emma, she seemed to always be there for them when they needed to.

Hagrid walked over to the Gryffindor girl as he stated, "Besides, they haven't invented a spell our Hermione can't do…" The Half-giant motioned the girl to come closer, seeing her face show a tiny smile of gratitude, "Now, don't you think about it, Hermione. Don't you think about it for a minute."

Afterward, their classes ended for the day along with a delicious dinner served at the Great Hall. Harry was nowhere to be found until Ron told the girls he was serving detention with Professor Lockhart. The ginger boy was enjoying his meal very much, whilst Emma couldn't help but glance over at the Slytherin table every few seconds. She saw her brother happily conversing with some fellow Slytherins, however, her eyes diverted towards the youngest teammate on her team. Something about him was conflicting the young witch, she just didn't know what.

Eventually, Ron, Hermione, and Emma finished eating, thus deciding to walk around the castle through one of the corridors. It felt a bit strange without having Harry, but that didn't dismay them to not strike a conversation. Ron was feeling better, yet it seems he could never forget the horrific pain of slugs in his mouth.

"Ron! Hermione! Emma!" Harry hollered, rushing down towards his friends. The raven-haired boy was on edge since serving his detention with Professor Lockhart. "Did you hear it?" Harry asked them, looking rather pale as if he's seen a ghost.

"If afraid I don't follow," Emma answered sincerely, her nose slightly wrinkled on what Harry was trying to say.

"Hear what?" Ron questioned his best mate.

"That voice," Harry replied faintly, his eyes darting every few moments around the corridor. "I heard it first in Lockhart's office, and then again just…." Harry trailed off, stopping for a moment after the mysterious voice answered once more.

_"It's time!"_ The voice hissed violently in his head, slowly moving away from them.

"It's moving!" Harry grasped his temple gently at the pain. "I think it's going to kill." Harry swiftly stated as he ran towards the direction of the voice.

"Kill?" Ron questioned still his question wasn't answered since Harry was already far from them. Emma was the first to sprint with the others behind her, following Harry.

"Harry, wait! Not so fast!" Hermione yelled, eventually they abruptly stopped at the end of the corridor. Emma felt her shoes slightly moist, thus she looked down to notice the floor was flooded. Harry continued forward but slowed down once he stared at the spiders crawling from the floor and up underneath the window.

"Strange. I've never seen spiders act like that." Harry answered curiously at the spiders. Ron shuddered at the proximity with the arachnids. Emma felt her necklace softly glow around her collarbone, warning her of the use of dark magic.

"I don't like spiders." Ron stuttered out of fear, but Emma focused closely around their surroundings. Something wasn't right… and the young Moore didn't like it. The four second-year students observed the flooded floor, something shimmery caught their eye.

"What is that?" Ron asked the same question everyone was thinking. The quartet glanced at it and saw that it was a reflection of the water fountain. Slowly turning their eyes onto the crimson handwriting along the wall.

"The Chamber of Secrets has been opened... enemies of the heir... beware." Hermione read aloud for everyone.

"It's written in blood," Emma stated under her breath walking up to the wall inspecting the scene. She faintly touched against the wall to feel the warm substance staining her fingers.

"Oh, no... It's Filch's cat. It's Mrs. Norris." Harry gasped once he saw Filch's cat hanging there on a lamp on the wall. Then all of a sudden they heard a bunch of footsteps coming towards them. Dinner must've ended, seeing everyone coming but stopped once they saw the writing on the wall.

Draco Malfoy just so happened to be in the front along with his goons and Pansy. The Slytherin boy had a shocked look before it was replaced with one of disgust. "Enemies of the heir beware! You'll be next, Mudbloods!" Draco spat at them, but all Emma did was rolled her eyes just as Filch came stalking up through the crowd forming.

"What's going on here? Go on, make way, make way." Filch demanded at the children, walking past the students and up to Harry. "Potter. What are you..?" The Professor trailed off since behind the boy was his car hanging. "Mrs. Norris? You've murdered my cat."

Harry quickly shook his head in disagreement. "No. No."

"I'll kill you," Filch shouted before grabbing onto Harry's collar. "I'LL KILL YOU!" Fortunately, Harry was saved by none other than Professor Dumbledore.

"Argus! Argus, I... Everyone will proceed to their dormitories immediately. Everyone except... you four." Dumbledore announced to everyone, the students already heading to their respective dormitories. Draco managed to see Emma, giving her a worried expression before running back with Blaise.

Once everyone left the corridor, leaving the Professors and four students, Dumbledore walked up towards Mrs. Norris and inspected her, "She's not dead, Argus. She has been Petrified."

'_Petrified?' _Emma wondered in her mind with a confused thought,_ 'But how?' _

"Ah, thought so. So unlucky I wasn't there. I know exactly the counter curse that would have spared her." Lockhart spoke up, earning a flew glares from the Professors and the quartet. Emma scowled at his egoistic and vain that made her cringe at him.

"But how she's been Petrified I can't say…" Dumbledore told Filch.

"Ask him," Filch yelled was he point an accusing finger at Harry, "It's him that's done it. You saw what he wrote on the wall."

"It's not true, sir. I swear. I never touched Mrs. Norris." Harry said defensively at Dumbledore.

"Rubbish!" Filch yelled again throwing his hands in the air.

"If I might, Headmaster? Perhaps Potter and his friends were simply in the wrong place at the wrong time. However… the circumstances are suspicious. I, for one, don't recall seeing Potter at dinner." Snape answered, what seemed to be standing up for Harry. This confused the quartet greatly, why would he do that?

"I'm afraid that's my doing, Severus. You see, Harry was helping me answer my fan mail." Lockhart explained sincerely to Professor Snape.

"That's why Ron, Hermione and I went looking for him, Professor. We were simply walking around the corridors just when we found him. But he was trying to say... " Emma trailed off nervously, glancing over to Harry.

"Yes, Miss Moore?" Snape asked the Hogwarts Princess.

"When I said I wasn't hungry. We were heading back to the common room when we found Mrs. Norris." Harry quickly intervened for Emma. Severus didn't seem satisfied with the response, therefore, he turned to look at Dumbledore for answers.

"Innocent until proven guilty, Severus," Dumbledore announced smiling at Harry. The quartet smiled at the sudden realization that they weren't going to be in trouble.

"My cat has been Petrified. I wanna see some punishment!" Filch shouted like a child who had a bad temper.

"We will be able to cure her, Argus. As I understand it, Madame Sprout has a very healthy growth of Mandrakes. When matured, a potion will be made which will revive Mrs. Norris. And in the meantime, I strongly recommend caution... to all." Dumbledore declared to everyone, thus the four friends all left to go back to our dormitories.

Just when Emma was about to go to her dormitory, Hermione spoke clearly, "It's a bit strange, isn't it?"

"Strange?" Harry questioned the brilliant Gryffindor girl.

"You hear this voice, a voice only you can hear, and then Mrs. Norris turns up Petrified. It's just... strange." Hermione explained her theory.

"Do you think I should have told them, Dumbledore and the others, I mean?" Harry asked the three of them.

"Are you mad?" Ron shouted at the proposition.

"What _Ronald _was trying to say that it's unusual for anyone to hear voices," Emma emphasized her point, the Weasley boy glaring at her. "Anyway, I have to go. Good night."

"Good night," Everyone bid goodbye to the Hogwarts Princess. The young witch almost forgot about her little wager she made with Draco. She wondered if it was a mistake making it? At last, she didn't want to sleep just yet… not when she had the vision from her dreams. Nonetheless, sleep tried to consume her as she slowly drifted into a dark void that seemed to never end.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **

**I was wondering if anyone would like to make ship names for whoever you think Emma should be with. I made a couple of names myself if she goes with Harry then it would be: Emmy, Harma, or Hemma. But, if she's with Draco, then I would say: Dremma, Draca, or Drama. Honestly, I can't decide who she should be with, and if you want her to be with anyone let me know! Anyway, I hope you enjoy the chapter and I hope I can update more soon! **

**-EstrellaLuna**


	20. Chamber Of Secrets: Chapter 18

**It's been a few days since the whole 'Mrs. Norris' incident, yet it seemed that Draco and Emma were on better terms… but the same didn't go for Harry, Ron, and Hermione. **They were oddly silent and acting strangely, not once did they ever mention what they saw the writing on the wall. Still, she couldn't figure out what was going on with them but decided to just let it go. Quidditch practice was becoming more intense, especially since the first match would be at the end of the week.

Strangely enough, whereupon that incident, many students were giving harsh glares, sneers, and blank expressions to Emma and Justin. Yet, she didn't do anything wrong in her eyes… still, others thought otherwise. The Hogwarts Princess felt that she became distant herself, something that Emma didn't like. She hated the feeling of not knowing anything, becoming trapped within these walls.

And for once she felt… alone.

Although her friends weren't talking to her, Emma decided to catch up with Ginny after all the young Weasley was having trouble getting some friends. Therefore, during one morning, the girls would converse about practically anything they missed, yet Emma noted that Ginny would always carry that small book of hers. "Gigi, what's that book you have there?" Emma questioned the Weasley girl out of curiosity.

Ginny glanced upon the journal, slowly grabbing the binding until she clutched it close to her chest. The first year nervously looked around the Gryffindor table, luckily there weren't too many students, "Can you promise me something, Sera?"

The girls' had nicknames that they would both use often ever since the past summer. Although Ginny would call Emma by her name, the nickname made the young blonde confused. This peaked Emma's interest greatly, nonetheless, the Hogwarts Princess nodded her head rapidly, "I promise, Gigi."

The ginger girl sighed as she placed the book between them, leaning towards Emma's ear, "I don't know where I got this book, but it was thereafter we visited Diagon Alley. Someone's communicating with me through the book."

"I don't understand," Emma interrupted her softly, her eyebrows furrowing upwards at the slightest. "Communicating?"

"Yes… as if this person understands me, Sera. He knows how I feel but it's… consuming me somehow. I-I can't explain it, b-but—," Ginny hesitated to respond, still, she knew that Emma was simply looking out for her.

"Hey, it's okay. You don't have to explain it to me." Emma tried to reassure her, seeing that Ginny's eyes were a bit watery. The young blonde slowly gave her a side hug to calm her down. "It's alright. Whatever it is, you can always come to me for help."

"T-Thanks, Emma. You truly are my friend," Ginny smiled softly at the older girl. They continued eating silently after the conversation, Emma felt her necklace faintly glowing from her collarbone. Warning her that some dark magic was nearby, the young witch suddenly detects someone touching her shoulder.

"Emma, can I talk to you for a moment?" Justin coughed to grab her attention. Emma glanced over her shoulder, feeling that it might be urgent. The Slytherin boy gave a polite smile at Ginny, causing the young girl to freeze momentarily, avoiding eye contact with him.

"Um… okay. Sorry, Gigi but I have to go," Emma apologized to the youngest Weasley. Ginny understood that her brother had to talk to her, the ginger girl nodded before embracing Emma. The Hogwarts Princess excused herself, thus the Moore siblings decided to stroll through a quiet corridor.

"Ever since the incident, many people are wondering who was responsible for the attack. Some think that you were… involved." Justin explained the rumors he's been hearing throughout the week. Many were unpleasant comments and some were speculating someone.

Emma stopped walking after the statement, looking at her brother with a slightly narrow glare, "What exactly are you trying to say? That it was our fault— _my _fault? Did you not listen to Professor Snape that we were in the wrong place at the wrong time."

"Not because of that— well, maybe part of it. But, some students are already searching the library for any information about the 'Chamber of Secrets'." Justin insisted his headstrong sister, Emma shook her head in disbelief.

"I can't believe it… my _own _brother doesn't believe me!" Emma accuses Justin, walking away from him not wanting to even look into his eyes at the moment.

"I do believe you! But people are saying it's us who are doing it!" The Hogwarts Prince confesses with worried eyes. Emma abruptly halts where she was heading, slowly turning around until she stopped halfway.

"What do you mean 'us'?" Emma inquired about the new information. Justin sighed, placing his hands inside the robe, something he only does when he's anxious or… fearful. He leaned into her ear, "The Chamber of Secrets was built by our Great-Great… Grandfather, Emma. They think we're here to avenge his ideology of blood supremacy… from half-bloods, muggles, and Squibs. To them it makes sense, but we both know it isn't true."

"How? They have nothing to prove," Emma stated, crossing her arms above her chest. Forgetting one minor detail during the incident.

"Actually, they can. You had blood on your hands that night. And the _only_ one too, if I may add. Some were even saying that you set it up as a distraction for something." Justin announces a statement he heard a day ago.

"I-I don't n-now what to s-say." Emma stuttered at the statement._ Why?_ They have done nothing wrong, yet the young witch felt that someone was trying to blame them. "I-I have to t-think about it."

"I know, Em. But please, don't do anything stupid until I get back later." Justin begged Emma, embracing tightly worried about what was happening.

"How can I? You're taking all the stupid with you." The young witch retorted, slowly pushing herself away from the hug. The thought was now present in her mind.

Not once did she feel safe _now_.

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧

Eventually, it was the middle of the day where all Gryffindors and Slytherins had Transfiguration with Professor McGonagall. Relentlessly, Emma sat beside Draco, yet not too far from her Gryffindor friends. In front of her was her lovely wand along with her books for her next class. "Could I have your attention, please?" McGonagall called out to the class, causing everyone to go silent.

"Right. Now, today, we will be transforming animals into water goblets. Like so…. One, two, three, Vera verto." McGonagall announced, turning her large bird into a water goblet.

"Now it's your turn. Well, who would like to go first? Ah! Mr. Weasley. One, two, three. Vera verto." She instructed and Ron put scabbers down on the table in front of him. He was visibly nervous, staring at his broken wand before he answered, "Ahem. Vera verto!"

Scabbers transformed halfway into a goblet, yet it was still furry and had a tail. Soon everyone in the class was laughing, while Ron turned red from embarrassment. "That wand needs replacing, Mr. Weasley," McGonagall told Ron, Hermione had a curious expression on her face. Therefore, the brilliant Gryffindor girl raised her hand, "Yes, Miss Granger?"

"Professor, I was wondering if you could tell us about… the Chamber of Secrets?" Hermione questioned, causing Emma's breath to hitch. Oh, no. Feeling her blood turn cold, a small shiver sparked upward through the spine, knowing that her hair transformed into pure White. McGonagall seemed hesitant to answer but she could tell that everyone was interested in the topic.

"Well, very well. Well, you all know, of course, that Hogwarts was founded over a thousand years ago by the four greatest witches and wizards of the age: Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw, and Salazar Slytherin. Now, three of the founders coexisted quite harmoniously. One did not." Professor McGonagall began explaining to everyone.

"Three guesses who." Ron mutter humorously, Emma felt herself shrink at the statement. Draco glanced at Emma, spotting her eyes and hair suddenly hollowed, thus the boy gently gripped her hand under the table to comfort her. The young witch simply didn't focus on Draco's comfort, rather the backstory of Hogwarts.

"Salazar Slytherin wished to be more selective about the students admitted to Hogwarts. He believed that magical learning should be kept within all-magic families. In other words, _pure-bloods_. Unable to sway the others, he decided to leave school. Now, according to legend, Slytherin had built a hidden chamber in this castle, known as the **Chamber of Secrets**. Though, shortly before departing, he sealed it until that time when his own true heir returned to the school." Emma gulped nervously, feeling some stares from some classmates. Professor McGonagall continued, "The heir alone would be able to open the Chamber and unleash the horror within, and by so doing purge the school of all those who, in Slytherin's view, were unworthy to study magic."

"Muggle-borns," Hermione concluded with a saddened look in her eyes.

"Well, naturally, the school had been searched many times. No such chamber has been found." McGonagall finished her explanation, looking directly at the Hogwarts Princess. The elder woman felt sympathy for the young witch, understanding the rumors that were spreading around Hogwarts.

"Professor? What exactly does legend tell us lies within the Chamber?" Hermione asked once again, quite intrigued by the whole thing.

"Well, the Chamber is said to home to something that only the Heir of Slytherin can control. It is said to be the home of a monster." McGonagall announces to her.

'_A monster? What kind of monster could be in the chamber? If there even was one.'_ Emma wondered mentally in her mind. The class was pretty uneventful after that, only Hermione and Emma turning their goblets successfully. Yet, Transfiguration had always been a pretty good subject for her.

After class ended, the quartet strolled through the halls and started discussing the Chamber of Secrets. "Do you think it's true? Do you really think there is a Chamber of Secrets?" Ron asked them. Emma stayed silent throughout the walk, listening in to the conversation.

"Yes. Couldn't you tell, Ron? McGonagall's worried. All the teachers are." Hermione replied to the question.

"But if there really is a Chamber of Secrets, and it really has been opened, then that means—," Harry began explaining before Hermione cuts him off.

"The Heir of Slytherin has returned to Hogwarts." She announced, pondering on the conclusion whilst continuing to walk. "The question is, who is it?"

Harry noticed Emma's distress of worry and fear in her eyes, causing the young boy to gently wrap around his arm around her shoulder. "What's the matter, Em?" Harry asked the young witch with a small grin of encouragement.

"Yeah, you're oddly quiet today. You always tend to make a sarcastic remark right about now," Ron glanced over his shoulder, her lips were curved into a vivid frown.

"Do you guys even listen to yourselves? You sound like you already know who it is… everyone thinks it's me and my brother. Don't you understand? We're the only ones related to him by blood," Emma insisted, tears threatening to cascade down her face. The blonde girl furiously wiped them away, not wanting to glance at them.

"Oh, Emma we know it's not you nor your brother who's doing this. Or else you wouldn't have been with us during the attack. Besides, we know what you're capable of," Hermione stated, embracing her tightly. The boys nodded their heads in agreement, not believing the rumors themselves.

'_But you don't,' _Emma mentally argued in her mind, they still don't know everything about her. Something that she doesn't like doing is lying to people she cares about. Emma cracked a small grin, "What is that supposed to mean, Mione?"

"Now, that's the Emma we all know," Ron remarked playfully, thus Emma rolled her eyes at him. "Let's think about it. Who do we know who thinks all Muggle-borns are scum?" Ron questioned them, the group noted Malfoy and his goons walking passed them.

Hermione stared at Draco with a thoughtful look, "If you're talking about Malfoy—,"

"Why, of course. You all heard him. 'You'll be next, Mudbloods.'" Ron informed the girls and Harry.

"I heard him. But Draco being the Heir of Slytherin? That's remotely impossible. Unless it's a first-year student. I mean… it started recently, why didn't Draco attack last year?" Emma inquired at the thought, turning to Harry and Ron.

"Maybe Ron's right, Emma. I mean, look at his family. The whole lot of them have been in Slytherin for centuries." Harry explained to her.

"Are you forgetting something? My family has been sorted into Slytherin _too_, Harry. It doesn't make sense at all. It could be an insider doing this." Emma stated seriously, crossing her arms towards her chest.

"Maybe it might be Emma. But _if _he is then Crabbe and Goyle must know. Perhaps we could trick them into telling them." Ron suggested, not excluding Emma's conclusion of doubt.

"Even though they aren't that thick. But there might be another way." Hermione began before the four of them stopped walking. "Mind you, it would be difficult. Not to mention we'd be breaking about 50 school rules and it'll be dangerous. Very dangerous."

"What kind of thing would that be?" Ron retorted, yet Hermione ignored the statement as she led them around the castle. The Hogwarts Princess held her head high in an attempt to make her feel relaxed. Eventually, Hermione took them to the library, while the Gryffindor girl looked for a book.

She searched at every available corner until she finally found it, grabbing it off the shelf and walked back to the boys and Emma. "Here it is. The Polyjuice Potion." Hermione announced, reading from the book as Emma walked in front of the boys.

"If properly brewed the Polyjuice Potion it allows the drinker to transform himself temporarily into the physical form of another." Emma read out to everyone around the table.

Harry and Ron looked at each other in shock, before Ron asked the girls, "You mean, if Harry and I drink that stuff, we'll turn into Crabbe and Goyle?"

"Yes," Hermione replied with a small nod of confirmation.

Ron smiled over to Harry. "Wicked. Malfoy will tell us anything."

Hermione glanced over at the book to read about the potion's ingredients. The brunette witch concluded, "Exactly. But it's tricky. Emma and I both have never seen a more complicated potion."

"How long will it take to make?" Harry questioned her after that statement. Emma looked up at Harry before telling him, "A month."

Harry's eyes widened, stating to her, "A month? But, Emma, if Malfoy is the Heir of Slytherin he could attack half the Muggle-borns in the school by then."

"I know, wait… what if I can do it? I mean I can change into anyone I want to be. I'm sure I can," Emma volunteered herself, concentrating until slowly her straight blonde hair transformed into a dark brunette hair that matched Hermione. Next, Emma changed her cyan eyes into brown, yet she was having difficulty changing her face structure. "I just need some time to change my facial features. But, I can be Pansy and try to get some information."

"Woah, that could work," Ron agreed with Emma at the idea, the witch turning her hair and eye color back to normal. Harry shook his head in disagreement, "No, something worse could happen if it's just you."

"But Harry you said so yourself that Draco could attack at any moment," Emma remarked at the Boy-Who-Lived with a small glare.

"It doesn't matter, I don't want you to risk yourself. Besides, we need an _actual _plan to do this," Harry retorted at Emma, insisting not to do something dangerous.

"..._Fine_. Have it your way," Emma started with a hint of sadness in her tone. But she masked it with a plain smile that didn't reach her cyan eyes.

The quartet spent the rest of the day talking about the Chamber and going to classes. Emma felt isolated from other students but nothing too out of the ordinary happened except Justin struggled with talking to one girl. That night everyone went to bed fairly early because the first quidditch game of the season was the next day. Slytherin against Gryffindor.

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧

Unfortunately, the Slytherin team had Emma as their Chaser, therefore Gryffindor needed a substitute for the game. It was the next day, Emma wore her emerald robes and Quidditch gear for the game, taking a deep breath to lower her heart rate. Justin noticed her distress, giving her some words of encouragement. It was finally time to start the game, the Slytherin and Gryffindor team faced each other.

Harry glanced over the other team, staring at Emma with a tight smile. The witch replied with a grin until her brother embraced her one last time before the game officially began. The whistle echoed through the stadium and everyone was currently flying around, trying to earn points thus Emma grabbed the Quaffle before heading towards the hoops. There stood Oliver Wood with a fierce determination to win the game. The young girl swiftly maneuvered over until she made a shot.

"The start of another season and the first goal was made by Slytherin!" Lee Jordan announced, causing some Gryffindors to groan at the sudden change of score. The game continued for a while, everyone was currently flying around, trying to get the Quaffle into the hoops. One Slytherin player grabbed the Quaffle and tried to score another point, yet Wood took it away before passing it to Angelina.

Emma watched as the Gryffindor girl flew towards the hoops to where her brother was until the same Slytherin player punched the Quaffle out of her arms and grabbed onto the ball. Whilst dodging the Gryffindor players, he pasted it to Emma to earn a score. The witch zoomed through the air, causing the Weasley twins to try to stop her. Yet she outwitted them simply by confusing them that she was going to give them the Quaffle. Instead, at the last second, she shot it into the hoops, causing the Slytherin house to cheer.

"Another goal for Slytherin! They lead Gryffindor 90 to 30." Lee Jordan declared through the speakers for the audience to hear. Flint ordered his team to form a flying V formation that near hit the Gryffindor Seeker as they flew above.

Harry let out a groan softly at the moment, yet before Harry could say anything else, Malfoy appeared beside the Gryffindor boy, asking him, "All right, there, Scarhead?"

Harry glared at him when a bludger appeared out of nowhere, therefore he dodged it in the nick of time. The Bludger went up in the air whilst Wood looked down at him. "Watch yourselves, Harry!" Oliver yelled at his Seeker.

"Wood, look out!" Harry called out to Wood just before the Bludger broke his broom, causing him to spin until he landed on the ground. The Bludger started chasing after Harry around the pitch, he tried to weave through the stands but the Bludger just smashed right through them.

Draco smirked at the destruction Harry was causing, grabbing the attention of the blonde witch. "Training for the ballet, Potter?" Malfoy spat playfully at the Gryffindor Seeker, watching with amusement.

Harry momentarily halt in the air, looking at his counterpart rival until he noticed the Golden Snitch beside Malfoy's ear. The Slytherin boy was too busy laughing before Harry ducked the rogue Bludger as he quickly followed the Snitch. Draco also dodged the ball, noticing Harry was chasing something… golden. The Golden Snitch!

Draco realized and followed after Harry to grab it for glory. Emma glanced over at the field, seeing that the rogue Bludger was chasing her. The young witch zoomed through the air, spiraling away until she decided to spin over just when she was about to crash, Emma, moved into a harsh left turn. The Bludger then went through the middle hoop since the Keeper dodged it, giving another score to Slytherin.

The Slytherin Seeker tried to knock over Harry off his broom, speeding forward for the Golden Snitch, both boys after it. They were head to head under the field, yet neither of them could catch it, while it created an uproar throughout the crowd. Suddenly, Draco jumped from under the field and landed awkwardly hard on the ground with his legs wide apart. Everyone on the broom seemed to hold still, watching the scene unfold.

Emma's head snapped towards Harry seeing that he was still chasing after the Snitch. He reached out just before the Bludger smacked into the wrist, causing Emma to wince at the reaction. Harry clutched his hand against his chest and still continued to chase the Snitch, then all of a sudden he fell onto the sand.

Slowly he revealed that what he was holding, thus Lee Jordan proclaimed with joy, "Harry Potter has caught the Snitch, Gryffindor wins!" Gryffindor's house was cheering loudly, while the Slytherins groaned at the loss of the match. Although Emma was a bit disappointed at Slytherin's loss, Harry was more important than a win.

The blonde witch pulled her broom just above the ground and jumped off it before racing over to Harry. However, she abruptly stopped when the Bludger tried to strike at Harry, yet Harry moved to the left as the Bludger smashes down where his head previously was. It was about to attack again when Hermione appeared, "Finite Incantatem!" Hermione used the spell, causing the Bludger to explode above Harry.

Emma then ran towards him with an embrace as she questioned him worried, "Are you alright, Harry?"

Harry shook his head in disagreement, muttering, "No. I think my arm is broken." He gripped his right broken arm close to his chest, yet Emma decided to heal him for a bit. She concentrated on the energy before a faint glow appeared, reassuring him, "Does it hurt?"

The raven-haired boy nodded, while everyone including, Hagrid, Ron, Hermione, and the Gryffindor team and house rushed over and surrounding them. Lockhart then kneeled beside Harry. "Not to worry, Harry. I will fix that arm of yours straightaway."

Harry looked up at his Professor, shooking his head, "No. Not you."

"Boy doesn't know what he's saying. This won't hurt a bit." Lockhart assured Harry before pulling his sleeve up a bit and pulled out his wand. "Brackium Emendo!"

A bright blue light came from his wand and went onto Harry's arm. Emma noticed a change in Harry's arm, instead of the arm to be still and straight it looked limp. Professor Lockhart moved the frail arm, causing it to flop around like liquid. Emma's eyes widened as she looked at his arm in disgust.

"Oh, my god," She muttered, covering her mouth at the sudden thought.

"Yes, well, that can sometimes happen but the point is…." Lockhart trailed off, putting Harry's hand back, bending his wrist and touching his forearm. "You can no longer feel any pain, and, very clearly, the bones are not broken."

"Broken? There are no bones left." Hagrid remarked at the ignorant man.

Harry's arm flopped back out, Lockhart weakly defended himself, "Much more flexible, though." Emma rolled her eyes at him, however, they took Harry to the Hospital Wing to rest for a bit. Everyone from the Gryffindor team and Harry's friends waited outside until they were called in. The young witch was a bit surprised to find Draco there too, deciding to at least check on him. Yet, when she found out that he was faking it, Emma excused herself to be with an _injured _friend.

Emma stands beside his bed, next to Hermione, all waiting for Madam Pomfrey to come and help Harry. "Out of my way." They heard Madam Pomfrey say as she walked over to Harry's side table. "Should have been brought straight to me. I can mend bones in a heartbeat, but grow them back..."

"You will be able to, won't you?" Emma asked Madame Pomfrey with a worried expression.

"I'll be able to, certainly. But It'll be painful. You're in for a rough night, Potter. Regrowing bones is a nasty business." Madam Pomfrey declared, passing Harry a drink. Harry took a sip before spitting it out everywhere at the disgusting taste of the liquid.

"What do you expect? Pumpkin juice?" Madame Pomfrey questioned the boy, eventually, it was becoming late, thus everyone was ordered to leave including Draco and his goons. Emma gave one last hug before retiring for the night at her dormitory. Yet another dream interrupted her slumber or perhaps a vision instead.

"_Emma…" A soft voice echoed, the young witch was stirring in her sleep. "Emma…" The same voice called out to her, slowly Emma fluttered her eyes, trying to adjust to the dim surrounding of what appeared like an ancient castle. She abruptly stood up when the voice whispered again, almost like if it was nearby. _

"_Hello?" Emma's call echoed through the corridors, feeling a narrow object from her dress pouch. What a moment… since when did Emma wear dresses to sleep? The gown was quite beautiful, it seemed to be crafted for someone with high status by the detailing. The cloak was a lovely lavender with white accents, but the gown was decorated with pearls that gave a soft glow. This most definitely doesn't belong to her._

"_Emma…" The mysterious person whispered, only this time it was the same hooded woman with a dark cloak. Emma turned around to find her on the highest step of the grand staircase, feeling the same energy as before. "You're in danger, Emma. Great evil will come upon you along with the harsh truth of what your family is hiding from you." _

"_In danger? How?" Emma insisted with her wand in hand, grabbing a good amount of the gown as she strolled forward to the slender woman. "Please I must know!" _

"_Use that necklace your aunt gifted you, it will guide you in your journey," The woman replied, walking away from the young witch. _

"_How do you know my aunt gave it to me? Wait!" Emma cried out to her, running up the stairs to follow the woman. Somehow, every time Emma tried to get closer, there was a considerable amount of distance between them. _

"_You have her spirit of kindness and courage, darling. Two qualities that are deadly when combined… perfect for a future Queen." The hooded figure suddenly stopped at the moment, slowly turning around that could only see her lips curved into a vivid smile. _

"_Queen? I'm sorry but I'm no Queen," Emma remarked at her, ruffling with her gown until she felt something almost slip from her head. A crown… yet it seemed to be for a Queen not a Princess like herself. _

"_There is so much you don't understand, Emma. You're a Princess by blood, a Queen by destiny, and a Warrior by your dragon-like soul. This is what makes you different from the rest." The older woman declared, slowly lifting off her hood to reveal herself. The woman was gorgeous from her blonde hair to her lovely eyes that seemed familiar. Her iridescent azure gown seemed to be fitted for a benevolent Queen, along with a crown that stood proudly from her head. _

"_Please, stop saying my name. It's rude since I don't even know yours." Emma insisted angrily, crossing her arms above her chest, causing the young witch to slightly glares at her. _

"_My apologies, darling. My maiden name's Amara Ambrosius, Emma." The woman now named Amara confesses to the young blonde, a small smile gracing her lips softly._

"_Well then __**Amara**__, why are you telling me all of this?" Emma questioned Amara curiously, well why would she have this vision. _

"_What if I told you that everything you know is a __**lie**__?" Amara retaliated the question to the young Princess. _

"_A lie? That's i-impossible. My parents told me everything they know, they would never hide something from me." The young witch stuttered at the statement. Emma felt herself shivering, clutching her lavender cloak yet her wand was still in hand. _

"_Lies are more convincing when they're close to the truth," Amara spoke wisely, slightly remembering her past life, having her fair share of lies and deceptions. Seems that nothing really changes over time. _

'_**That can't be true… or can it?'**__ Emma wondered mentally at the moment, deciding what to do next. Suddenly a thought interrupted her, "Let me ask you this, why should I trust you?" _

"_That depends on you, darling. You either take the cautious or suffer the consequences." Amara concluded, Emma feeling that she was fading away slowly…. No! Not yet, she was still answers missing. _

"_What's happening?" Emma asked the woman, slightly slipping away from the vision. She twitched after she rubbed her eyes, leaning against a pillar for some support. _

"_You're waking up, Emma. Just remember… you belong here. This is your home, your __**future**__ home, darling." Amara whispered before everything disappeared from existence. There was still one question Emma wanted to ask…._

**Who exactly is Amara Ambrosius?**


	21. Chamber Of Secrets: Chapter 19

**Emma woke up startled from the vision, confused from what seemed real, yet she swiftly decided to write everything down in her journal. **The Hogwarts Princess was desperate for answers about the upcoming danger, but nothing. It was a few weeks before Christmas, but no one seemed to be in the holiday spirit. Emma got ready to visit Harry at the Hospital Wing, swiftly changing to her robes. She strolled around the castle and once she met Madame Pomfrey, she was told that he was already released a few hours prior. Confused, the young witch thanked the woman as she thought where he would be.

Emma had her head up in the clouds before she bumped into someone harshly from the back, causing her journal and notes to fly out onto the ground. She immediately tried snatching everything until she found some glasses beside some papers… It was Harry's. "Oh! I'm sorry, Harry! I was just about to look for you," Emma shouted, giving the boy his glasses which he was thankful for.

"It's alright, Emma. What's this?" Harry pointed at some papers in the journal in her arms tightly. Emma gave a small smile as she simply stated, "My journal of what I find… interesting."

"Oh," Harry answered confused at her unease, yet he simply smiled back at her. Harry continued to help her until all the papers were inside the journal. The young witch glanced at his arm, taking a close look at it, "How's your arm?"

"Fine, thanks for asking. By any chance do you know where Ron and Hermione are?" Harry questioned the Hogwarts Princess, however, she shook her head in disagreement. The Gryffindor boy hesitantly gripped Emma's hand as the pair passed by the Gryffindor tower and then to the library, but no luck so far. As they were walking by, Percy Weasley noticed the Gryffindor Chaser and Seeker with a kind smile.

"Oh, hello, Harry and Emma," Percy greeted them as he congratulated Harry, "Excellent flying yesterday, really excellent. Gryffindor has just taken the lead for the House Cup and you earned fifty points!"

"Thanks, but you haven't seen Ron or Hermione, have you?" Harry questioned the Gryffindor Perfect.

"No, I haven't," Percy stated until his smile faded at a sudden idea of his youngest brother, "I hope Ron's not in another girls' toilet…."

Harry and Emma forced a laugh, turning to each other at the realization that he might be there along with Hermione. Once Percy was out of sight, the couple headed straight for Moaning Myrtle's bathroom, making sure no perfects or Filch was around when they arrived at the bathroom. Harry slightly opened the door, faintly hearing voices from a nearby stall, thus he called out, "It's me and Emma's here."

Emma closed the door behind her when there was a clunk followed by a gasp, both saw Hermione peeking as she unlocked the door. "Harry!" Hermione exclaimed happily, "You gave us such a fright... come in. How's your arm?"

"Fine," Harry answered, deciding to sit down against the wall, while Emma walked closer to find an old cauldron brewing, assuming that she was trying to create the Polyjuice potion.

"We would have come to meet you, but we decided to get started on the Polyjuice Potion," Ron explained to them, feeling a bit guilty not visiting Harry and telling Emma. "We've decided this is the safest place to hide it."

The Hogwarts Princess nodded her head in understanding, her crown almost slipping off until she readjusted the prized possession. Harry started to tell them about Colin, but Hermione interrupted. "We already know— we heard Professor McGonagall telling Professor Flitwick this morning. That's why we decided we'd better get going—."

"The sooner we get a confession out of Malfoy, the better," Ron snarled seriously, "Do you know what I think? He was in such a foul temper after the Quidditch match, he took it out on Colin."

"There's something else, Hermione. Dobby came to visit me in the middle of the night." Harry started slowly, thus the girls and Ron looked up, amazed. Harry told them everything Dobby had told him— or hadn't told him. Once he was done, Hermione listened attentively with her jaw open wide.

"The Chamber of Secrets has been opened before?" Hermione questioned Harry once he was done. Harry nodded softly, while Hermione poured another ingredient into the cauldron.

"This settles it," Ron said in a triumphant voice. "Lucius Malfoy must've opened the Chamber when he was at school here and now he's told Draco how to do it. It's obvious. Wish Dobby told you what kind of monster's in there, though. I want to know how come nobody's noticed it sneaking around the school."

"Maybe. Until then you'll have to wait for the Polyjuice Potion to know for sure." Emma told the boys, passing another ingredient to Hermione.

"Enlighten me. Why are we brewing this potion in broad daylight in the middle of the girls' lavatory? Don't you think we'll get caught?" Ron asked Hermione, who dragged him there in the first place.

"Not at all. No one ever comes in here." Hermione replied with a soft grin on her lips.

"Why?" Ron questioned further to the brilliant Gryffindor girl.

"Moaning Myrtle." The blonde witch responded sincerely, causing Ron to scrunch his nose at the mention of the name.

"Who?" Ron asked cluelessly to her just before Moaning Myrtle appeared in the stall behind the ginger-haired boy.

"Moaning Myrtle." She replied again, gesturing to the ghost behind him. Harry turned around and jumped slightly as he noticed Myrtle behind Ron as well.

"Who's Moaning Myrtle?" Ron repeated again at the random name.

"I'm Moaning Myrtle." Myrtle flew up in front of Ron before she flew above the sinks. "I wouldn't expect you to know. Who would ever talk about ugly, miserable moping Moaning Myrtle?" The ghost mocked herself at Ron. Suddenly she screamed, flying towards the stalls and dove into a toilet.

"She's a little sensitive," Hermione added to Ron.

"A little is an understatement, Mione," Emma remarked at her, nonetheless, they continued to work on the potion. However, the bell rang thus alerting them that they had to go to their class. The girls hide the cauldron somewhere to continue working on it until they left as a group to the next class.

Apparently, there was going to be a duel against Slytherins, something Emma was excited about the lesson. She was currently standing beside Draco near the platform where Professor Snape was standing by the steps patiently.

"Gather round! Gather round!" Lockhart called out to the class, walking onto the rectangular stage. "Can everybody see me? Can you all hear me? In light of the dark events of recent weeks, Professor Dumbledore has granted me permission to start this Dueling Club to train you all up in case you ever need to defend yourselves as I have done on countless occasions. For full details, see my published works. Let me introduce my assistant, Professor Snape."

Whilst Snape walked up on the stage, Emma grinned softly, already knowing what might happen. Lockhart suddenly declared to the class, "He has sportingly agreed to help with a short demonstration. I don't want any of you, youngsters, to worry. You'll still have your Potions master when I'm through with him. Never fear."

Lockhart and Snape walked toward each other and stopped only a couple of meters away. The two professors held their wands in front of their faces and placed them down at their sides before bowing and walked five paces away from each other. Once they finished, Snape and Lockhart turned back to each other. "One. Two. Three."

"Expelliarmus!" Snape shouted as the spell hit Lockhart, causing him to go flying to the end of the rectangular stage and landed hard on the ground. Emma stifled a laugh from coming out, yet her eyes said otherwise. Lockhart swiftly got up onto his feet, strolling over to Snape with a bright smile, "An excellent idea to show them that, Professor Snape but if you don't mind me saying, it was obvious what you were about to do. If I had wanted to stop you, it would have been only too easy."

"Perhaps it would be prudent to first teach the students to block unfriendly spells, Professor?" Snape suggested to Lockhart sassily.

"An excellent suggestion, Professor Snape. Let's have a volunteer pair." Lockhart suggested happily, pointing at the two boys beside each other, "Potter, Weasley, how about you?"

"Weasley's wand causes devastation with the simplest spells. We'll be sending Potter to the hospital wing in a matchbox. Might I suggest someone from my own house? Malfoy perhaps?" Snape questioned the professor, thus nodding in understanding.

Snape turned to Draco and pointed up towards the stage, leaving Emma alone but not before giving her a small wink. The Slytherin boy got up on the stage and walked towards Harry, who walked up towards him. The two boys stopped, facing each other before they quickly placed their wands in front of their faces.

"Scared, Potter?" Malfoy questioned him as he spat at the Gryffindor boy.

"You wish," Harry replied, causing the Gryffindor students to smile at his courage, already betting who would win the duel. They placed their wands down to their sides before they turned around and began walking to the other ends of the stage, their wands ready to fire and block.

"On the count of three, cast your charms to disarm your opponent. Only to _disarm_. We don't want any accidents here." Lockhart told his students firmly, commencing the countdown, "One. Two…."

"Everte Statum!" Malfoy called out, sending his spell to hit Harry, causing him to be lifted from his feet. Emma became worried at the duel, seeing Harry flipped a couple of times towards the end of the stage and landed hard against the platform.

Harry swiftly got up and aimed his wand at Malfoy, shouting, "Rictusempra!"

The spell rebound onto Draco harshly, sending him flying into the air near the end of the platform. The Slytherin boy landed with a thud thus looking up at Snape, the Professor paused momentarily until he pulled his student back up on his feet. "I said disarm only," Lockhart repeated, but they both ignored him.

"Serpensortia!" Malfoy yelled out, a snake appeared from his wand and onto the stage. Everyone went silent and watched the snake slither towards Harry. "Don't move, Potter. I'll get rid of it for you." Snape declared, walking towards the snake with his wand pointing at the serpent.

"Allow me, Professor Snape. Alarte Ascendare!" Lockhart proposed as the spell caused the snake to go into the air before landing onto the stage, hissing at Emma. The Hogwarts Princess stared into the creature's eyes, whispering in Parseltongue so no one would hear her. However, Harry walked forward towards the serpent causing it to hiss at the Gryffindor boy. He started to speak in another language… a language that Emma believed was only hereditary and exclusive to the Slytherin family.

The serpent continued hissing at Emma, until Harry called out to the snake louder, causing it to turn around and face him. Harry shook his head slowly, telling it to not harm Emma, thus Snape stared at the boy and girl curiously. "Vipera Evanesca." Snape slowly stated the spell on the snake, causing it to disintegrate. There was a sudden pause while the students looked up at Harry, Emma was more confused than everyone else in the class. What was going on?

"Come on," Ron muttered to Harry, while Hermione went through the crowd to pull Emma alongside her. "Move, come on—." Ron steered him out of the hall, the girls hurrying with them. Harry didn't have a clue what was going on, Emma was profoundly interested and neither Ron nor Hermione explained anything until they had dragged Harry up to the empty Gryffindor common room.

Ron pushed Harry into an armchair as he questioned him, "You're a Parselmouth. Why didn't you tell us?"

"I'm a what?" Harry stared cluelessly, faintly remembering when Hagrid revealed that he was a wizard.

"A Parselmouth!" Ron exclaimed, briefly looking at Emma, "You can talk to snakes!"

"I know," Harry replied nonchalantly. Emma rolled her eyes at Harry's ignorance, did he not realize that many people would suspect him now?

"I know, that's only the second time I've ever done it. I accidentally set a python on my cousin Dudley at the zoo once. Once. But so what? I bet loads of people here can do it." Harry told his friends, however, they disagreed with that statement.

"No, they can't. It's not a very common gift, Harry. I for one know because all my mother's side has this gift." Emma reminded Harry, her lips curving into a small frown.

"This is bad," Hermione stated firmly, looking at Ron with worried eyes.

"What's bad?" Harry asked Hermione before turning to the three of them. "If I hadn't told that snake not to attack Emma—."

Ron cuts Harry off swiftly, "Oh, that's what you said to him."

Harry snapped his head to Ron, replying to him, "You were there. You heard me."

"I heard you speaking Parseltongue. Snake language." Ron announced to Harry, causing Emma to nod in confirmation.

"I spoke a different language? But— I didn't realize— how can I speak a language without knowing I can speak it?" Harry questioned Emma, while an idea popped into her mind.

"You don't. Now let's see if you can understand me," Emma suggested, taking a deep breath before she slowly started talking in Parseltongue for a few moments. Harry understood every word, subconsciously replying to her question, causing Emma to smile softly. "You do understand… But how?"

"The important thing is that it matters," Hermione declared, speaking at last in a hushed voice, "Because being able to talk to snakes was what Salazar Slytherin was famous for. That's why the symbol of Slytherin House is a serpent."

Harry's mouth fell open, Ron agreeing to the statement. "And now the whole school's going to think you're his great-great-great-great-grandson or something—."

"But I'm not," Harry insisted with a panic he couldn't quite explain, "I mean unless Emma thinks otherwise."

"No, I think you're right, Harry! No one in my family has married any muggle-borns nor half-bloods. Or else I would already know we're related or something." Emma shrugged at the last statement with a slight smile.

Harry sighed in relief, while Hermione remarked, "You'll find that hard to prove. He lived about a thousand years ago; for all we know, you could be."

"Wait! Now it's not the time to make rash decisions, but we just have to be vigilant until we can come to a conclusion." The Hogwarts Princess proclaimed, everyone nodding in mutual agreement. They promised that no one would try to do anything out of the ordinary during the last few weeks.

Days passed swiftly, attacks were becoming more frequent that has everyone in Hogwarts wondering who would be next. People were suspicious of the Moore siblings along with Harry Potter plotting the attacks. Emma received a letter that she would be spending the holidays at Hogwarts due to her parent's conflicting schedules. The witch didn't mind staying, instead, she took the opportunity to collect some presents that she saved for her friends. It was perfect since she along with Draco were going to spend the holidays here, no problem right?

When it was a few days before Christmas, there was almost a stampede to book seats on the Hogwarts Express so that students could go home. The quartet stared at the crowds, Ron being the first to speak sarcastically, "At this rate, we'll be the only ones left. And it'll be us, Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle. What a_ jolly_ holiday it's going to be."

Emma felt relieved that she wouldn't have to always be careful with her actions, while Harry was glad that most people were leaving. The Gryffindor boy was tired of all the muttering, pointing, and hissing as he or the Moore siblings passed. Still, that didn't stop the Weasley twins teasing them constantly, however, Emma took that as a distraction that eased her mind for a bit. "Make way for the _gorgeous_ Hogwarts Princess… and the Heir of Slytherin, a seriously evil pair coming through…" George chimed through the corridors with a smirk plastering on his lips.

Nonetheless, the other Weasley siblings didn't find it amusing, causing Percy to answer coldly, "It is not a laughing matter." Ginny nodded in agreement, slightly blushing when she was caught staring at the eldest Moore sibling beside Fred.

"Oh, get out of the way, Percy," Fred remarked playfully to his brother, "They're in a hurry don't you see?"

"Yeah, they're off to the Chamber of Secrets to see their fanged servant," George chortled, causing Emma to slightly shake her head. At last, the term ended, and a silence deep as the snow on the grounds descended on the castle. Christmas dawned the morning, cold and white. Harry and Ron, were the only ones left in their dormitory. However, they were awoken by the girls, both carrying presents for them.

"Morning!" Emma chirped happily with a grin on her lips, placing her presents beside the boys' beds. Some presents floated in the air that Emma enchanted until she organized them along the side of the room.

"Wake up," Hermione called out loudly, pulling back the curtains at the window. The intense light caused the boys to shield their eyes, Ron grumpily answering to her, "Emma, Hermione— you're not supposed to be in here—."

"Merry Christmas to you, too," Hermione remarked, throwing him his present. "We've been up for nearly an hour, adding more lacewings to the potion. But it's ready now."

Harry sat up, suddenly wide awake at the information. He stared at both girls beside each other, "Are you sure?"

"Of course," Emma confirmed as she decided to sit down at the end of Harry's four-poster bed. Hermione nodded, chiming into the conversation, "If we're going to do it, I say it should be tonight." The four friends decided to open their Christmas gifts together, a nice way to start their vacation.

No one, not even someone dreading taking Polyjuice Potion later, could fail to enjoy the dinner at Hogwarts. The Great Hall looked magnificent. Not only were there a dozen frost-covered Christmas trees and thick streamers of holly and mistletoe crisscrossing the ceiling, but enchanted snow was falling, warm and dry, from the ceiling.

Harry and Ron were scarfing down their dinner when Hermione ushered them out of the hall to finalize their plans for the evening. The brunette girl announced to them, "We still need a bit of the people you're changing into. And obviously, it'll be best if you can get something of Crabbe and Goyle's."

"And we also need to make sure the real Crabbe and Goyle can't burst in on us while we're interrogating him," Emma concluded seriously, glancing around for any lurking students.

"How are we going to do that?" Ron asked cluelessly, causing the girls to give knowing looks to each other.

"I've got it all worked out," Hermione answered smoothly, holding up two plump chocolate cakes. "I've filled these with a simple Sleeping Draught. All you have to do is make sure Crabbe and Goyle find them. Once they're asleep, pull out a few of their hairs and hide them in a broom closet."

Harry and Ron looked incredulously at each other. Harry stuttered at the moment, "Hermione, I don't think—."

"That could go seriously wrong—." Ron agreed with his friend, but Hermione had a glint in her eye that made the boy's comments nonexistent. The ginger boy rolled his eyes at her before responding, "Fine, but what about you, Hermione? Whose hair are you ripping out?"

"I've already got mine!" Hermione smiled brightly, pulling a tiny bottle out of her pocket and showing them the single hair inside it. "Millicent Bulstrode. I got it from her robes."

"Now take these cakes and make sure to get their hair," Emma affirmed the boys, concluding that they would meet at Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. While they waited for them, Hermione changed into a Slytherin robe while the potion was placed in three glass vials. Once they returned, Hermione handed them a vial, before stating, "Once we've drunk it, we'll have exactly an hour before we change back into ourselves."

"Now what?" Ron whispered to the brunette girl.

"We add the hairs." She nodded, her hand trembling as she added the hair into the glass. The potion hissed loudly like a boiling kettle and frothed madly. A second later, it had turned a sick sort of yellow. The boys did the same thing, Emma scrunching her nose at the sudden smell she inhaled. Luckily, she won't need to drink it rather simply transform into Pansy.

"Urgh— essence of Millicent Bulstrode," Ron interrupted, eyeing it with loathing. "Bet it tastes disgusting."

"Hang on," Harry halted Ron and Hermione as they reached for their glasses. "We'd better not all drink them here... Once we turn into Crabbe and Goyle we won't fit. And Millicent Bulstrode is no pixie."

"Good thinking," Ron agreed, unlocking the door. "We'll take separate stalls."

"I'll wait out here," Emma piped in, seeing her friends enter into separate stalls. The blonde witch concentrated on how Pansy looked. Good thing she started practicing when it was during November and December, finally after a few moments she turned into her worst nightmare… Pansy. She glanced at herself in front of the cracked mirror, inspecting how petite Pansy is.

Harry unlocked his door and stepped in front of the cracked mirror beside Emma— or Pansy. Suddenly Ron's door opened, thus the trio stared at each other. "How's the potion?" Emma questioned the boys, her voice was a bit pitchy— and annoying.

"Bloody horrible if you ask me," Ron scoffed enviously that she didn't have to take the potion. "Although this is unbelievable… Unbelievable."

"We'd better get going," Harry insisted, loosening the watch that was cutting into Goyle's thick wrist. "We've still got to find out where the Slytherin common room is. I only hope we can find someone to follow…."

"My brother can! We just need to find him and he'll understand." Emma confirmed, however, Harry disagreed since he reminded her, "But you're Pansy, remember?"

"Oh, right…" Emma suddenly blushed softly, Pansy's raven hair slowly turning into Magenta. The young witch inhaled softly, doing her best to control herself. Ron suddenly banged on Hermione's door, calling out, "Come on, we need to go—."

A high-pitched voice answered him, "I-I don't think I'm going to come after all. You go on without me."

"Hermione, are you okay?" Harry asked worried, Emma sensing that something wasn't right behind the door. "Fine— I'm fine. You three hurry up, you're wasting time."

And she was right, Harry looked at his watch. Five of their precious sixty minutes had already passed. Harry whispered against the door, "We'll meet you back here, all right?"

Without hesitation, they opened the door of the bathroom carefully, checked that the coast was clear, and set off. Emma/Pansy walked stiffly as they went down the marble staircase but Harry/Goyle gently grabbed her wrist before saying, "Hey, it's alright. All you have to do is basically annoy Draco and hope he thinks you're Pansy."

"T-Thanks Harry. I'm just n-nervous I'll mess up. But I don't know what I would do if I didn't have someone like you." She announced sincerely, glancing around before letting go of his hand. Harry sighed after Emma let go, still, he understands that they weren't themselves rather their counter rivals.

"Any ideas?" Harry muttered to Ron and Emma, deciding to be close together as they strolled through the halls.

"Just hope we can find my brother or one of his friends," Emma whispered, however, they couldn't find any Slytherin yet. After a quarter of an hour, just when they were getting desperate, they heard a sudden movement ahead. "Ha!" Ron exclaimed excitedly to them. "There's one of them now!"

The figure was emerging from a side room. As they hurried nearer believing they found someone, however, their hearts sank. It wasn't a Slytherin, it was rather Percy.

"What're you doing down here?" Ron called out in surprise to his older brother. Percy looked affronted at the question, curious as to why a Slytherin would like to know. "That," Percy answered stiffly, "That happens to be none of your business. It's Crabbe, isn't it?"

"Wh— oh, yeah," Ron hesitiated to answer, almost forgetting that he wasn't himself.

"Well, get off to your dormitories," Percy sternly looked upon the three Slytherin students, "It's not safe to go wandering around dark corridors these days."

"You are," Ron pointed out, Emma quickly kicked Ron on his foot, causing the ginger boy to squeak quietly before glaring at his friend.

"I—I," Percy stuttered, drawing himself up, "I am a Prefect. Nothing's about to attack me."

A voice suddenly echoed behind them. Once Emma glanced behind she saw Draco strolling toward them, before shouting, "Crabbe! Goyle! Parkinson? Where have you been? Pigging out in the Great Hall all this time?"

The Slytherin boy suddenly glanced witheringly at Percy, sneering at him, "And what're you doing down here, Weasley?"

Percy looked outraged before stating firmly, "You want to show a bit more respect to a school prefect! I don't like your attitude!"

Malfoy sneered once more and motioned for them to follow him to the Slytherin common room. Harry almost said something apologetic to Percy but caught himself just in time. The group hurried after Malfoy, who said as they turned into the next passage, "That Peter Weasley—."

"Percy," Ron corrected him automatically.

"Whatever," Draco dismissed the correction, "I've noticed him sneaking around a lot lately. And I bet I know what he's up to. He thinks he's going to catch Slytherin's heir single-handed."

He gave a short, derisive laugh, still, Harry and Ron exchanged excited looks. Once they entered the common room Draco declared to them, "Wait here. I'll go and get it. My father just sent it to me—."

Wondering what he was going to show them, Harry and Ron sat down across from a sofa while Emma next to the boys. The blonde boy came back a minute later, holding what looked like a newspaper clipping. He thrust it under Ron's nose, saying, "That'll give you a laugh."

Harry saw Ron's eyes widen in shock. He read the clipping quickly, gave a very forced laugh, and handed it to Harry. Emma then decided to sit practically next to Draco, clinging onto his arm. Harry read part of the Daily Prophet, and it said:

_INQUIRY AT THE MINISTRY OF MAGIC_

_Arthur Weasley, Head of the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts Office, was today fined fifty Galleons for bewitching a Muggle car. Mr. Lucius Malfoy, a governor of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, where the enchanted car crashed earlier this year, called today for Mr. Weasley's resignation._

'_Weasley has brought the Ministry into disrepute,' Mr. Malfoy told our reporter. 'He is clearly unfit to draw up our laws and his ridiculous Muggle Protection Act should be scrapped immediately.' _

_Mr. Weasley was unavailable for comment, although his wife told reporters to clear off or she'd set the family ghoul on them._

"Well? Don't you think it's funny?" Draco asked impatiently as Harry handed the clipping back to him. Emma then snatched the clipping as she read it quietly.

"Ha, ha," Harry laughed bleakly, feeling his lips rumbled in anger.

"Oh, Drakey! You know how to make me laugh!" Emma exclaimed, cringing on how awful she sounded. The witch laughed brightly as she leaned closer towards Draco, causing the boy to harshly push her away from him.

"How many times do I have to tell you to not call me that!" Draco hissed at Pansy, nonetheless, she scoffed before sitting right beside him.

"You know I like calling you that!" Pansy whined loudly, making Ron and Harry almost believing that it was Pansy and not Emma.

"Enough! I hate to disappoint you but I'll **never** like you, Parkinson!" Draco insisted angrily while glaring at her face.

"You know that's not true!" The Slytherin girl wailed loudly, glancing over towards Harry and Ron with a small smirk. Emma then proceeded to have fake tears fall on her face, using her sleeve to wipe them away.

"If you're offended by my opinion, you should hear the ones I keep to _myself_," The white-blonde boy retorted, taking a moment to recompose himself before facing his 'goons'. Emma or Pansy stifled quietly, trying her hardest not to crack a small laugh at Draco's reaction, perhaps he thinks it's really Pansy.

"Where was I? Oh, Arthur Weasley loves Muggles so much he should snap his wand in half and go and join them," Malfoy declared scornfully, causing Ron to clench his fist tightly at the mention of his father. "You'd never know the Weasleys were Purebloods, the way they behave."

Ron's— or rather, Crabbe's face was contorted with fury, thus Draco took notice at one of his goons. "What's up with you, Crabbe?" The Slytherin boy snapped furiously to him.

"Stomachache," Ron pretended to grunt at the pain he was receiving.

"You know, I'm surprised the Daily Prophet hasn't reported all these attacks yet. I suppose Dumbledore's trying to hush it all up. He'll be sacked if it doesn't stop soon. Father's always said old Dumbledore's the worst thing that's ever happened to this place." Draco answered thoughtfully but didn't get the reaction he was expecting from the boys. He dropped his hands and looked at Harry and Ron. "What's the matter with you two, honestly?"

Harry and Ron forced themselves to laugh, but Malfoy seemed satisfied; perhaps Crabbe and Goyle were always slow on the uptake. Pansy continued to cuddle with Draco, however, he did nothing but roll his eyes at her. "Saint Potter, the Mudbloods' friend. And people think he's Slytherin's heir!" Draco snickered at the comment he made.

"What about that _Moore_ girl and her brother?" Pansy inquired Draco, not realizing that he would become defensive about his friend.

"What about them? Besides, you're entitled to your incorrect opinion," He remarked at the girl, causing Emma to wonder if he was actually defending her? But why… they're only friends. Right?

"Then you must have some idea who's behind it all?" Harry questioned him seriously, both Ron and Emma waited with bated breath.

"You know I haven't, Goyle, how many times do I have to tell you?" Malfoy snapped at his stupidity. "But my won't tell me anything except it's been fifty years since the Chamber was opened. But I know one thing— last time the Chambers of Secret was opened, a Mudblood died. So it is only a matter of time before one of them is killed this time. As for me, I hope it's Granger."

Ron was clenching Crabbe's gigantic fists, however, Harry shot him a warning look and said, "Do you know if the person who opened the Chamber last time was caught?"

"Oh, yeah... whoever it was was expelled. They're probably still in Azkaban." Draco declared nonchalantly as he shrugged his shoulders to him.

"Azkaban?" Harry repeated the last word puzzled.

"Azkaban— the wizard prison, Goyle," The Slytherin boy said, looking at him in disbelief "Honestly, what is the matter with you three? You're acting very odd."

"Please! If anything you're the one being off," Pansy insisted until she glanced over towards the opposite side to see Ron's ginger hair slowly showing along with Harry's scar.

"S-Scar," Ron stuttered to Harry as his scar started to appear. Harry, Ron, and Emma jumped to their feet hurriedly before Run grunted as he stared, "Medicine for my stomach."

Without hesitation, Emma bid goodbye to Draco before they sprinted out of the common room. Everyone hoped that Draco hadn't noticed anything, if only they realized that Emma's hair was slightly turning blonde when she ran away. They continued to sprint their way up the marble staircase and into Moaning Myrtle's bathroom, everyone regained their breath for a moment. "That was close," Harry breathed heavily, glancing over towards Emma and Ron.

"Yeah… well, it wasn't a complete waste of time," Ron panted, closing the bathroom door behind them. Harry checked his face in the cracked mirror. He was back to normal. He put his glasses on as Ron hammered on the door of Hermione's stall. "Hermione, come out, we've got loads to tell you—."

"Go away!" Hermione squeaked, thus Emma stopped changing her robes as she inspected the bathroom stall her friend was in.

"What's the matter? You must be back to normal by now, we are—." Ron nodded to Harry cluelessly, but Moaning Myrtle glided suddenly through the stall door. Everyone noticed that she was in a happy mood all of a sudden, "Ooooooh, wait till you see. It's awful."

They heard the lock slide back and Hermione emerged, sobbing, her robes pulled up over her head. "Mione? Are you alright?" Emma walked closer towards her until Hermione let her robes fall and Ron backed into the sink. Her face was covered in black fur. Her eyes had turned yellow and there were long, pointed ears poking through her hair.

"It was c-cat hair! M-Millicent Bulstrode m-must have a cat! And the p-potion isn't supposed to be used for animal transformations!" Hermione sobbed quietly, thus the Hogwarts Princess embraced the girl tightly.

"It's okay, Hermione," Harry said quickly, trying to reassure the brilliant girl before continuing, "We'll take you up to the hospital wing. Madam Pomfrey never asks too many questions…."

It took a long time to persuade Hermione to leave the bathroom, and once she did agree, Ron hollered to her, "Hey look you've got a tail!" Emma smacked his arm before shushing him with a serious glint in her eyes.

Why is it acceptable for you to be an idiot but not for me to point it out?

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **

**I hope you all are safe and healthy with what's going on around the world. I was just wondering if anybody would like to have Emma be with Harry or Draco? Also, I have trouble updating because I have too many ideas with different fandoms so I want your suggestion on what book I should create next? **

_Books I'm Working On (Currently Drafts): _

_**BUTTERFLY EFFECT—** Loki Laufeyson/Diana Hunter (Part of Virago Series/Aurora's Mother) _

_**DAYDREAMS SERIES—** Thomas/Newt/Minho (The Maze Runner/ Separate OC's)_

**_E_**_**NTWINED—**__ William Moore/Emily Slytherin (Part of the One Of A Kind Series) _

_**GASOLINE—** Zach Mitchell/OC (Jurassic World) _

_**INVISIBLE MAGIC—** Newt Scamander/OC (Fantastic Beasts) _

_**KLEPTOMANIAC—** Peter Maximoff/OC (X-Men) _

_**PERFECTLY IN LOVE—** Charles Moore/Marie Slytherin (Part of the One Of A Kind Series) _

_**POLAR OPPOSITES—** Charles Xavier/OC (X-Men) _

_**PROTECTOR OF NARNIA—** Peter Pevensie/OC (Narnia) _

_**REIGNING ROYALS—** Arthur Pendragon/OC (BBC Merlin) _

_**SECRETS WITHIN—** Leo Cruz/OC (Greenhouse Academy) _

_**TOGETHER FOREVER—** Richard O'Connell/OC (The Mummy Series) _

_**WANDERLUST—** Hiccup Haddock/OC (HTTYD) _

_**WILD THINGS—** Robin De Noir/OC (The Secret Of Moonacre) _

_**WORDS TO LIVE BY—** Will Scarlet/OC (Robin Hood: Prince of Thieves)_

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy the chapter and until next time! **


End file.
